The Way It Should Be
by RavenXSasuke
Summary: What happens after the happily ever after? Can two people make it work after ten years of seemingly endless drama? I hope so! Snapshot sequel to The Way It Went. Rated M for yaoi, drama, language, and raunchy predicaments.
1. Chapter 1

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"Now kiss me you stubborn teme." There I was, kissing the love of my life. The perfect moment. The perfect kiss. I can't believe, after all that's happened, Naruto wants me back. He actually wants me. Me! Words can't describe how incredible I am feeling right now. Bliss. That was the best moment of my entire life.

We kissed and kissed and kissed until the ambulance arrived at the hospital. The medics took Naruto and Minatachi for an exam and to make sure they both were okay, leaving me alone in the hallway. I clutched my heart, nearly staggering as I watched my loved ones get wheeled out of sight. Tsunade walked up to me, surprising me a bit.

"Minato called me from the field, told me you saved the day, looks like the little Uchiha brat has finally grown up." She said patting me on the shoulder.

"Tsunade…"

"Yes dear?"

"I think… I think I'm having a heart attack." I said collapsing to my knees. Tsunade started barking orders at nurses then thumped me hard with her glowing hand to my heart. It hurt, but then a few moments later, I felt my heart begin beating normally again.

"Cardiac arrest is more like it, although had we not caught it sooner, your heart may have ripped apart with any more stress. Jesus Sasuke, what sort of stress did you just experience?"

"A life altering one." They hooked me up to a bunch of machines and monitored me, taking blood and giving me ace inhibitors, blood thinners, and anti-arrhythmic drugs. The same cocktail I was forced to take when I was seven. Luckily my body is stronger now and this trauma wasn't as severe. Luckily.

"Alright Sasuke, your exam went well, but take it easy alright? I need you on those medications for the foreseeable future. At least until your heart gets stronger. But since you are still conscious and not flat lining, you can go see him now." Tsunade said.

"Thank you so much." I bowed gratefully then slowly made my way to Naruto's super secure hospital room.

"Do not overdo it!" I just need to see him, see the love of my life and my heart will heal on its own. I walked into the room and he looked tired, Minatachi sleeping next to him in a bassinette with blue blankets.

"Hey dobe." I said with a blush, walking towards him.

"Hey teme." He said closing his eyes slowly and taking my hand. I kissed his hand softly before pulling up a chair next to him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, losing Kurama just took a lot more out of me than I ever would have imagined. Tsunade said I'm gonna have to stay here for a couple of days."

"I won't leave your side… that is… if you want me to."

"I would really like that teme."

I blushed again, "dobe." I kissed him on the cheek, pulling away just before Naruto's parents came in with Mikoshina.

"Daddy!" Mikoshina said, running to me, giving me a huge hug. Ouch. I took a seat once more before my heart had to work any harder to keep me alive.

"Hey you guys made it safe." I said acknowledging Minato and Kushina.

"I want to see my sister!"

"Well Miko… your sister is actually your brother, Minatachi." Naruto said softly, gently taking our newborn out of the crib and holding him. I put Miko on my lap so she could see him.

"He's so little! Look at his whiskers! He's so cute! Look Gram Gram! He has my eyes and hair!" Mikoshina said with awe. My hair and Naruto's eyes more like it, but now seeing him all cleaned up, he certainly had more of Naruto's features than Mikoshina does. That being said it's pretty obvious he's still my child.

"Congratulations baby." Kushina said as she and Minato moved to hug Naruto warmly. She then took him from Naruto and checked his seal. "Wow, that was very well done. Good job Minato." She giggled.

"Actually dear, Sasuke did it." Minato said stroking my son's cheek. She raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"I can't take all the credit, Minato walked me through it."

"Even still, it was all Sasuke's chakra, he did well." Did… did Minato just compliment me?

"Thank you sir." We talked for a while longer, Naruto's friends came to celebrate and congratulate, and eventually everyone went home, Naruto's parents taking Mikoshina back to their house until Naruto gets out of the hospital. After they took Minatachi to the nursery, Naruto and I had some alone time. As crazy as this day was, there was still an elephant in the room we had to discuss.

"So do you want to talk about…" I trailed off.

"Us?"

"Yeah…"

"Do you want there to be an us?" I'm not great at expressing how I feel, but I can't take being away from Naruto any longer.

"Yes. I want there to be an us, a we, an ours…"

"I do too…" He looked away. His fidget was gone. Maybe that was Kurama telling him something.

"But?"

"How do we do this? How… how are we gonna…"

"We'll figure it out."

"Sasuke… I'm worried."

"Worried?"

"I'm worried that I'm going to fall for you all over again and you're going to break my heart." My heart broke. Maybe even physically a bit too. I've hurt him so many times… I can't blame him for being cautious.

"There is no rush… for anything. I know my word isn't good for much, but I can't lose you again, I want to be the best partner and father for this family, I won't mess up again. And if you can't trust that, let me gain your trust back. We can go slow, we don't have to get married tomorrow or ever if that's what you want. We can just be us, take our time, take it slow. No pressure."

"You'd be okay with that?"

"What's the point in rushing into things? I want you Naruto, and I'm willing to wait as long as you need." He looked down, thinking it over. I gave him a small smile as I watched his beautiful eyes figure out and ponder things.

"I do want to go slow… I can't rush into a marriage again… but I do know you're the one I want to be with…" I wanted to prove to him how serious I was about starting this, so I pulled a classic Naruto on him. I got on one knee, took his left hand, playing with his ring finger as I made eye contact with him.

"Naruto Uzumaki… will you date me?" His smile got so big as he blushed, cracking up laughing.

"Yes, teme, I will date you."

"Dobe." I blushed as I kissed him. I have Naruto back and both of my kids are healthy and safe. My life is now perfect.

 **Naruto's P.O.V.**

"So, although his kekegenkai allowed him to heal quickly, I don't want him running around chasing Mikoshina or over exerting himself in away way." Tsunade scolded Sasuke.

"Yes lady Tsunade."

"And no sex! Not for six to ten weeks!" My jaw dropped but Sasuke put his hand over my mouth subtly.

"Yes ma'am." She nodded and let Sasuke wheel me to the car where Miko was waiting in the back. He loaded Tachi, and then helped me into the front seat. Sitting on my ass is not a very fun activity these days. When we were all set Sasuke started driving to my condo. We haven't told anyone we're back together yet; call it a trial run. Everyone pretty much knows we are, but we don't want to officially tell people until we are sure we can make it work. But that didn't stop Miko from being curious.

"So Dad, is Daddy gonna stay with us?" Sasuke laughed. Why do I always get all the hard questions?

"He's gonna stay for a little while and help out until I get back on my feet."

"And then he's gonna move in right?" Sasuke, please, please take this question. I looked at Sasuke with begging eyes, he gave me a small smirk then squeezed my thigh.

"Mikoshina, your father and I just reconciled. Because we both love you and Minatachi and we want to make this work, in order to do that we all have to take this really slow. So no baby girl, I'm not moving in." Well that was blunt. Sasuke she's gonna freak out or start crying!

"I understand daddy." What?!

"Treat her like an adult, she responds like one, treat her like a kid, she's gonna act like a kid." Sasuke said quietly, turning down my street.

"You have got to be kidding me." Sasuke just smiled as he parked the car. He then got out and got Minatachi as Mikoshina helped me to the condo. We walked in and got everyone set up. Mina started crying and I realized it was time to feed him.

"I guess everyone's a little hungry huh? Come with me Miko, lets see what we can whip up." Sasuke said with a smile, going into the kitchen. He looked in the fridge then glared at me.

"What?" I asked, trying to get Tachi to latch.

"You literally have no food here, just left over ramen that's like three weeks old."

"Dad doesn't cook." Miko said in her classic sass.

"I can see that. First thing tomorrow I'm going to the grocery store and getting you some real food." Wouldn't it be amazing for Sasuke to cook for me again?

I tired to hide my excitement as I said, "That would be really nice of you." He intern tried to hide his blush.

"Mikoshina and I will go in the morning. As for tonight… pizza?"

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" Sasuke messed up Miko's hair and called a pizza place on his phone. I can't believe how perfect he is. Now I'm kicking myself for how mean I was to him. When the pizza came we had a nice family dinner, watched some tv, then tucked both kids in for bed. I still wasn't feeling very well so Sasuke helped me into bed too. While he helped me, we got to talking.

"Your not recovering very fast, you know, for you… I'm a little worried."

"Don't be. Kurama was part of the reason I would recover so fast. Without him my healing is at like half strength. It's gonna take some time to adjust, but soon my body will be able to compensate properly. It will be okay."

"Is it weird? Not having Kurama I mean."

"Extremely. He was like my…conscience, always checking me when he knew I was wrong. Yeah it's totally weird."

"He and I had a moment… before I sealed him in Tachi. I think he said… thank you."

"He probably did. He's always liked you."

"I don't know why…"

"Because you're the one I'm supposed to be with, he's made that very clear for the past eleven or so years."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I just didn't want to listen to him. I was a jerk."

"Eh you had a reason to be."

"Not really, not in these past nine months or so. I was so angry with you for leaving me that I didn't even think it was for the best. All I saw was you getting sober and doing so well, and here I am getting a divorce, getting fat, and not having anyone with me. I was so bitter. I'm sorry I didn't tell you Mina was yours."

"Eh, if I was in your same position, I probably would have been so much worse, I was a pregnant monster remember?"

"You were perfect. You still are."

"And so are you dobe." He said leaning in and kissing me, then getting up off of the bed.

"Wait where are you going teme?"

"To the couch."

"What? Why?"

"Because we're dating, people who are dating don't sleep in the same bed."

" _Sasuke_."

"This isn't spiteful, it's respectful. And I have Minatachi tonight. Don't even worry about it. Get some rest dobe." He said kissing me again then leaving the room. That was… so nice. Am I in a dream? Sasuke and I are actually back together. It's crazy and wonderful all at the same time. This is… amazing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"So you and Dad are going slow… what exactly does that mean?"

"It means we don't want to rush anything. We want to build something without any pressure, make sure this is right."

"But what about me and Minatachi? Are you going to keep trading us back and fourth even though you're happy now?" I thought about how this might affect my kids, but I didn't think about it in that much detail.

"It's going to be different for a while. We need to experiment with what works and how we're going to function with this new relationship. But I can promise you this, all that animosity that used to be between your dad and I, that nastiness… it's gone. And I'm sorry you had to see that in the first place, I really am Mikoshina."

"It's okay Daddy, you were trying your best, and like you said, it was complicated."

"Thank you Mikoshina."

"Of course Daddy. So we'll still have nights when I spent the night at your apartment, and other nights I'll stay with dad?"

"Possibly. But it's also possible that dad might stay there with us too. Have an open mind."

She giggled, "okay." We finished up the grocery shopping, Mikoshina sneaking in some sweets she thought I didn't notice, then we went back to the condo. Naruto was on the couch, on the phone, a mountain of paperwork on the coffee table, Minatachi crying in his arms.

"Miko can you put the groceries away please?"

"Yes sir." I put the bags on the counter then went and took Minatachi from Naruto. Is this what he was planning? To take care of a new born and work from home? I know he's a senator and the country is at stake if he doesn't do his job, but this? This is crazy.

"Okay baby boy, time to calm down, it's okay, Daddy's here." I said soothing him and taking him to his room. I felt his diaper and it was dirty. Oh man Naruto, what is happening? I changed his diaper and got him to calm down. Then I put him to my chest and went back out to help Mikoshina. Naruto was still on the phone, getting increasingly irritated at whoever he was talking to.

"Is Dad okay?"

"I don't think so Daddy. I think he's yelling at Shikamaru, but it might be Uncle Kiba, I can't really tell."

"Alright well… let's make lunch, that's all we can really do to help him right now." Miko helped me to make a quick stir-fry and I brought Naruto a plate, Mina still in my arms. He mouthed a thank you but didn't touch his plate. I sent Miko to her room with Tachi while I cleaned up the kitchen after we ate. For about an hour Naruto stayed on the phone and then finally hung up and started eating.

"That's probably cold, I can warm it up for you?"

"Thanks Sasuke, I appreciate it." He looks wiped out. I took the plate, heated it up, and then brought it back to him.

"Everything okay?"

"Nothing is ever okay when you're trying to run a country."

"Well… I mean… not to criticize or anything, but you did just have a baby less than a week ago… can't you take some time off?"

"No, not really. It's already bad enough that I'm not in the office right now. I'm my party's leader, without me, nothing really moves forward." Man, that's rough. How were he and Neji planning on doing this? Neji works like a maniac too, I sort of get the feeling they were just gonna hire maids… or didn't really think about it.

"Well Kakashi gave me paternity leave, sort of. I'm basically always on call and just have to work a full day twice a week. I can help you out whenever you need until the end of the summer."

"Then end of the summer?"

"Yeah, he gave me three months."

"Are you serious?" Is he… angry? I really can't tell, but it certainly seems that way.

"Yeah so… I mean if you need me, I'm here, just let me know what you want me to do."

"Yeah I will, thanks." Man… this is weird, I kinda want to do something… but I'm not really sure what. So I sat on the couch next to him, and rubbed his thigh lightly.

"So umm… Mikoshina asked me a question at the grocery store today."

"What was that?" He asked not looking me but shoving the stir-fry in his mouth.

"Well she wanted to know how everything's gonna work, you know, now that we're dating."

"Oh… yeah, yeah, I guess we should talk about that."

"I mean, we can talk later if you're busy."

"No, now is okay, Kiba's on his way over to work on this stuff, so I have a minute. Umm… what do you want to do?"

"Well Mikoshina expressed that she didn't enjoy us passing her back and fourth. I don't know, maybe some nights we can stay here, some nights we can stay at my place, if we're sick of each other we can stay at our own places, the kids do what works at the moment."

"That's a lot of moving back and fourth." Maybe he's not in the best mood to discuss this right now.

"Well you can leave stuff at my place, I could leave stuff here, Mikoshina already has her own room at my place with enough of her things to stay for a week or so. I didn't get Tachi a crib or anything because I didn't want to be presumptuous, but I could go later today and pick up some baby stuff, make it comfortable for you all to stay with me every now and then." He looked really… frustrated.

"That's a lot to process Sasuke."

"Yeah, well umm… I'll give you sometime to think about it. I can take the kids tonight, let you breathe?" He scratched his head.

"Uh, yeah, yeah, lets do that." Man he's stressed out. I put my hand to his cheek and stroked it softly as I looked into his eyes.

"Hey, we'll get through this, I'm not leaving you alone again. I have all the patience in the world, just communicate with me, tell me what you need and we'll figure it out." His eyes were so sad. Did I say something wrong?

"Thank you." There was a knock on the door. I got up and answered it. It was Kiba.

"Hey man."

"Hey." I said letting him in. Kiba sat in the chair and started rattling off a million things to Naruto. The two completely ignored me, so I slipped away and got the kids ready to stay at my place for a few days. I know Naruto's under a lot of stress with his job and he's still not even close to fully recovered but… I just don't know what's going on with him. It's almost like everything I do is irritating him. He's grateful for my help, but at the same time like mad at me for helping him. Minatachi's my baby too, I want to help as much as I can. And I mean, we are dating, it's not out of line for me to help Naruto too, is it? I don't know, I just really didn't think that this would be this complicated. I guess all I can do right now is be patient. Take whatever Naruto gives me and hope I'm doing enough. I was hoping to start our relationship out on a good note, but after today… I'm just hoping we don't crash and burn.

Naruto's P.O.V.

"This tax bill is never going to get done. Ever Naruto. We might as well just give up."

"No, we can't. This bill was one of the reasons I was put in office, so I can fix this mess and advocate for the little guy."

"Naruto, that's great in theory, but not everyone in the senate got elected using general public donations. Most of them had wealthy supporters who are deeply against this even tax percentage proposal of yours, you don't have the backing for this, we have to entertain the idea of something else."

"I'm not doing it Kiba."

"I thought after you had the baby you were supposed to be less grouchy."

"Yeah I thought so too…" Kiba put down the papers and looked at me. Great, I'm about to have an Inuzuka heart to heart right now. Not what I wanted to have to today.

"What's going on? You and Sasuke are back together, he's being totally awesome to you in my opinion, life should be good right?" That's sorta the problem.

"He's like… too perfect."

"And that's an issue why?"

"Because… I don't have food in my house, he cooks me lunch, Minatachi's crying, he's got it under control, he sees I'm upset, he tries to make me feel better. It's like too much."

"You're kidding right? You're actually upset that Sasuke still cares about you and is trying his best to make your life easier?"

"Yes!"

"Naruto that's insane."

"I know… but he's just gotten his life together and I just haven't. I'm still hurting from my divorce, without Kurama I feel completely empty, I'm not healing the way I should be, and I don't even get freaking paternity leave. Sasuke gets three months off, three fucking months Kiba! He didn't even carry the baby."

"I mean I know I'm not Shikamaru with this whole thinking thing, but I think you're more mad at yourself than you are at Sasuke. Maybe you two weren't ready to get back together just yet."

"But I just love him so much, now I feel like I'm the one hurting him, I'm not used to our dynamic being that I'm the one in the wrong."

"Why does anyone have to be in the wrong?" Man, to hear Kiba of all people tell me I'm messed up in the head, well that's a tough pill to swallow.

"I've just spent the past eleven years with Sasuke waiting for him to screw up, then screw up again and again. It is so weird now that he's like seen the light."

"You don't feel like you have power anymore…"

"You really think that's it?"

"Well when you were with Neji, that was your whole thing, making sure the two of you had power over him and could call him scum whenever you wanted. Now he's not scum, you're not with Neji so you can't hold anything over his head."

"That's not true. I don't want to hold things over his head… I just…"

"Want him to be less perfect? Or even better, screw up again."

"Oh god, am I really that awful?"

"I don't think you're trying to be that awful, but yeah… that's what's going on."

"I'm horrible!"

"You just had a baby and losing Kurama is a huge transition. Sasuke knows that, and he's being patient, so just ease up a bit, stop waiting for Sasuke to screw up. You guys are going slow, maybe instead of going slow, you should just start fresh."

"Start fresh? Seriously? I that even possible?"

"It is if you want it to be." Maybe Kiba's right… maybe a fresh start is what we need.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

"Hello."

"Hey Sui, you have a minute?"

"Yeah, I can take a break. Give me a second." I heard him shuffling around, I sat on the couch rocking Minatachi as I waited for him to come back to the phone. Miko was in her room practicing her violin so I had a little bit of privacy to talk to him. I heard him light up a cigarette then come back to the phone. "Alright, I'm here, what's up?"

"I need a meeting."

"You want to do a meeting over the phone?"

"It would help a lot."

"Damn, okay then. Alright who would like to share next?" He mocked, trying to make his voice sound like the lady that runs out NA meetings back in the Sound. I laughed at him.

"I would." I said through a chuckle.

"Okay, please share."

"Hi, I'm Sasuke, I'm a cocaine addict."

"Hi Sasuke."

"So I just got back together with my ex, the love of my life. And like the first week we were happy, we had a baby boy, and my daughter, we were going to take things slow, and not jump into things, but it's like everything I do pisses him off."

"Do you want to use again?"

"No… I have to many responsibilities to even think about going down that road. But I don't know if I can handle losing him again, what do I do Sui?"

"Well what sort of stuff is pissing him off?"

"Weird stuff, like he was really mad at me that I didn't sleep in his bed last night, or like when I told him I have three months of paternity leave he like got pissed off at me."

"Well how many months does he get?"

"That's the thing, I'm not even really sure he gets any leave."

"No way."

"Yeah, it's a little crazy. So then I told him I'd do whatever he needed me to do and he was like sad about it, I don't even know."

"Maybe you're laying it on a little thick."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I mean, Karin can't stand it when I smother her, she literally kicks me out of bed when I cuddle her too hard. Maybe the same thing is going on with you, you're too much in his grill, let him breathe a little bit."

"We just had a baby Sui, I can't just back off, this little one needs me." I said kissing the top of Tachi's head.

"So be there for the baby, but back off of Naruto, maybe don't mention how great your job is or you know give him the D when he wants it. Don't be the perfect husband, be the perfect lay or at least guy he's casually dating, it's probably too much pressure."

"But we're 'dating' to remove the pressure, not make it worse."

"Yeah well the simple fact of the matter is you two can't just be normal because you have two kids together and like twelve years of drama, if nothing else you guys have to talk it out so your not starting off on the wrong foot."

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense. Thank you Suigetsu." Not sure I can ever take all of Suigetsu's advice always, but there were some helpful bits in there.

"Yeah, no problem. Hey uh, Karin sent you another pack of blood, should get there today. But she wants you to come up here soon for a check up."

"Yeah, I have to anyways, my stupid contract with Orochimaru has me installing all my patons and tech for the next five years of my life over there."

"Yeah well let us know, we'll get the kids room ready for you guys."

"Thanks."

"We'll talk later, let me know how it goes."

"Sure. Later man."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and cuddled with Minatachi on the couch. I listened to Miko play her violin and realized she was messing up a lot. A few minutes later she came out, a very grumpy look on her face.

"Everything okay baby girl?"

"I can't focus, this concerto is too hard, can I go for a walk to clear my head Daddy?"

"Yeah, just around the complex okay?"

"Okay, I'll be right back."

"Can you check the mail for me while you're down there?"

"Sure Daddy. See you in a bit." She took the keys out of the bowl and walked out the door. She just needs some space. She's been the only child for all of her life, now she has a new sibling that has all of our focus and her parents are trying to get back to together. She might be feeling pretty neglected right about now. About half an hour later she came back with a rather large box and a more relaxed look on her face.

"How was your walk?" I asked as I put Tachi down and took the box from her.

"I blew off some steam, I feel better, thank you for letting me go. Dad would have never let me walk around the complex by myself."

"Dad worries, you can't fault him for that. But I know if you get in a jam your sharingan will help you get out of it, just don't tell him I let you okay." I said opening the box. It was a cooler packed with four pints of Karin's blood.

"My lips are sealed. That's a lot of blood Daddy, is all that for your transfusions?"

"Unfortunately yes, it's a little more than a weeks worth, maybe two." I said as I hung a bag up on the IV stand I had in the living room.

"All of that for only two weeks?"

"I need a pint every four days or so, depending on how much I'm using my sharingan, Karin replenished her blood quickly, rapid healing is her gift, so we made it work. It looks scarier than it is." I said as I started connecting the bag.

"Can I watch?"

"Baby girl, it's sort of icky, Daddy has to use his sharingan to find a vein and put a needle in his arm for twenty minutes. Why don't you go play your violin?"

"I want to learn, please?" Sigh, I guess it can't hurt.

"Alright, activate your sharingan." She did and sat next to me, looking intently at my arm. I slowly found the vein and put the needle in. The blood was cold, lifeless. Karin used to give it to me directly from her arm, not only did that make all of this easier to take, but it seems like direct blood heals me better than the blood she sends. Lasts longer too.

"Why is Karin's blood so special?" She asked, her eyes not leaving the procedure.

"Well because it's her kekegenkai, she has the ability of rapid healing. The blood works because my sharingan causes my body damage, her blood can fix most of that damage for a short period of time."

"Because she's an Uzumaki."

"Yes."

"But Dad's an Uzumaki too, and Gram Gram… and I guess… me too. Why can't you use our blood?"

"I could never ask that of Kushina, or Naruto. And because you're my daughter too, we don't know if or when this illness will affect you, it's too risky, and I'm not putting you through it."

"But Daddy…"

"No buts Mikoshina. This works, and Karin really doesn't mind at all. This is what's best for the moment."

"Well when the moment passes could you ask Dad?" I applaud her for her perservearence.

"Mikoshina."

"Ugh, this is so frusterating." She said trying to pull her hair out. I pulled her close to me and hugged her.

"I know baby girl, I know, we just have to figure out how to make things work."

"I hope we can." Yeah… so do I.


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

"Okay so taking 15% of everyone's income for taxes isn't exactly practical. As fair as it sounds in theory." Shikamaru said via face time.

"But apparently that's what communists do, so what about instead… god I don't know, why is this so hard!" Kiba screamed.

"Because the world is a fucked up place. Okay, lets revisit the idea of using the old tax brackets and modifying them."

"The old tax brackets are crap! Millionaires need to pay their fair share percentage, if everyone pays the same percentage of their income, how can you possibly complain?" I said in frustration.

"Because Millionaires would be paying millions. That would take more convincing and lobbying than any of us have time for." Temari came into view of the screen.

"Well maybe we should enlist the help of the billionaire whisperer." She smirked.

"Temari shush." Shikamaru said as politely as he could so as not to anger his ball buster of a wife.

"Who the hell is the billionaire whisperer?" I asked. Kiba stood there in shock, Shikamaru too.

"What you really don't know? Freakin Sasuke. All he has to do is wave around his fancy security system or his dick and they'll do anything he asks." She's kidding right?

"Sasuke doesn't do that any more."

"That's not what I heard." Temari giggled hanging up the phone.

"Is she serious?"

"Naruto it's a dumb rumor! You can't believe that crap."

"But that would explain everything! Why he's being so perfect!"

"He's being perfect because he cares about you, not because he's turning tricks again! Naruto you can't honestly believe that?"

"I don't know what to believe anymore."

"Okay, you need to calm down. Come on let's break for a day, pack a bag and I'll drive you to Sasuke's place."

"You want me to go to Sasuke's after what Temari just said?"

"Yes. Because I'm telling you right now that rumor is crap. Come on, I'll help you get dressed and pack." He did, but it didn't make me feel any better. He tried to ease my mind the whole drive to Sasuke's apartment, but it didn't really help. He pulled up to the apartment complex and stopped me before I got out.

"It's a rumor that's not even true. You can ask him about it, but don't accuse him of anything, and don't ruin a nice night with your family because you're suspicious. He's changed Naruto, he has." I took a deep breath.

"I will try to keep an open mind." I said getting out of the car and grabbing my bag. I walked up to Sasuke's apartment and knocked on the door, Sasuke answered with a smile on his face and Minatachi in an over the shoulder swaddler on his chest.

"Hey dobe." He said giving me a quick kiss.

"Hey teme, it smells good in here."

"Thanks, spaghetti and meatballs, a little garlic bread, nothing too fancy." He said taking my bag into his room and letting me in. He is so perfect… too perfect.

"Where's Miko?"

"In her room, learning Japanese."

"She's gotten really good."

"Yeah, just bought her an intermediate book about a month ago. I never picked it up that fast."

"She is amazing." I said taking Minatachi from him and sitting at his bar stool.

"I haven't fed him yet."

"I didn't give you any milk. I'm sorry."

"Uh yeah, I've been meaning to talk to you about that, do you want me to go on hormones like you did for Mikoshina? So you know… we're always covered." So many things ran through my head, I wasn't really sure where to start. My first thought was is that necessary? My next thought was when I did it my hormones went crazy, I'm not sure if Sasuke can handle that. Or if I want him to. Finally, he's been sober for nine months, what if he relapses? "I can stay sober Naruto, I have no cravings and no urges to use, I can do this."

"Sasuke… I wasn't thinking that."

"You had that look on your face."

"What look?"

"The same look your dad gets when he calls me a degenerate in his head." Oh…

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize…"

"It's okay, and it's also okay to talk to me about my sobriety, in fact talking about it helps, rather than pretending it's some big secret."

"Really?"

"Yup." Mina bit my nipple, making me lose focus for just a second.

"So if you want me to get on hormones, I can."

"What are we talking about?" Miko said coming in the room.

"Nothing Mikoshina." I said instinctively.

"We're talking about me helping out with the baby more." Sasuke said.

"By going on hormones?"

"Possibly."

"Well I just got off the phone with Karin, she said she'd worried about drug interactions with your heart medications. I don't know if that's relevant, but you might want to call her to find out if it might be." Drug interactions? Who knew Sasuke's and Mikoshina's dialogue was so… sophisticated. Wait, Sasuke's on heart medications?

"What were you doing on the phone with Karin?"

"I just had some questions." She said getting out some plates and setting the table. Why is she acting like such an… adult here? I have to beg her to set the table at home.

"This isn't about our discussion earlier is it?"

"It is. I wanted a second opinion."

"Second opinion on what?" I asked, putting Minatachi on my shoulder to burp him. Sasuke looked wearily at Mikoshina then turned get the bread out of the oven.

"Karin's been sending Daddy blood. It seems like a lot of work to send it all the way over here. I asked if it was because of her kekegenkai, and since it is, wouldn't it make more sense if Gram Gram, Dad, or I donated instead? So I asked Karin for her medical opinion." I didn't know what to say. I had no idea Karin was sending Sasuke blood, or that it was our shared kekegenkai that was helping him to heal. I mean I knew it when Madera said it, but it never translated to maybe I could help him now.

"What did Karin say?" I asked finally.

"She said she would like to test our blood types, especially mine, see if it could even work."

"Naruto I told Mikoshina I didn't want her donating to me, and we don't even know how sever her Uchiha illness might be one day. What Karin and I are doing is working." He said taking Mina from my arms and putting him in a cradle Sasuke must have just bought. He then helped me to the table and served me a plate.

"I mean, I'd be open to the thought of helping you out Sasuke."

"You even said yourself, your not healing as fast as you should be right now. I wouldn't want to put you out, a pint of blood every few days is a lot."

"Every few days?" Wow, how strong is Karin's healing ability?

"Which is why I didn't want to ask you." He said giving Mikoshina the evil eye and passing her the salad.

"Well once I recover, that's definitely something we could talk about."

"Okay, I'd be open to that too." Sasuke said with a small smile, Mikoshina seemed very happy she had orchestrated all of this. Dinner was mostly quiet after that, superficial, but I couldn't help but feel like I just need to talk to Sasuke about everything that was going on between us. Especially what Temari said and Kiba and I discussed. I just don't know how to bring it up, or even if it's a good idea.

 **Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"Wow, you bought all of this today? And set it up. Sasuke…"

"Mikoshina picked most of it out, she even weaseled me into getting her a new bookcase too. We had a good day, she and I set it up, had a good conversation while we did."

"Miko set it up?"

"Yeah, she was a lot of help actually."

"It's so… odd watching you two interact, I feel like my relationship with her is nothing like that." Why am I getting the jealous vibe from him?

"Yeah, well I'm worried it's short lived, puberty for Uchiha is like an emotional roller coaster no one wants to be on."

"I can believe she's going to middle school next year."

"It's going to be a crazy ride for sure." Should I take Sui's advice? Stop smothering him? Am I smothering him right now? God, I don't even know!

"Sasuke, I really need to talk to you."

"Yeah, of course, I think talking might be a good thing right now." I said as I finished washing the dishes and sat next to him on the couch.

"Things between us have been… tense since we came home from the hospital, I talked to Kiba about it and he brought up some points." I smiled, that was helpful.

"I called Sui earlier today too, I think it's pretty obvious we both are in conflict." Naruto chuckled. "What did Suigetsu say?"

"Well the first thing he did was to check on the status of my sobriety."

"Is that what you do? Like a step or something?"

"He and I have agreed that when ever we're feeling distraught, we need to call each other. I tend to use when I'm unstable, he pulls me back."

"Oh…" I guess the sobriety stuff really freaks Naruto out, maybe less information on that is for the best.

"Anyways, because he's Sui with his head always in the gutter, he thinks I need to be just the guy your dating now, put aside being the father of your kids when it's just you and I." I left out his whole giving him the D discussion, no one needs that right now.

"Well Kiba and I had a different talk. Long story short, he thinks our past is haunting us… me mostly… and that we need a fresh start."

"A fresh start?"

"He thinks I'm trying to hold our past over your head. And I'm not trying to, but well, it's pretty hard not to."

"Well, as amazing as a fresh start would be, we both can't exactly come down with a case of retroactive amnesia."

"So what if we just… opened the doors of communication, when something's bugging us we tell each other right then and solve it, then move forward?"

"I think that's totally reasonable, do you want to start?"

"I mean there's a lot to start with." A lot huh? Sort of figured that.

"I'm all ears."

"Okay that."

"What?"

"You being so perfect. The old Sasuke loved to be difficult just for the hell of it, or was stubborn as all hell. The perfect thing just isn't you." Since when am I perfect?

"What are you saying? You want me to be a total ass to you?"

"Well no, but why are you just agreeing with everything I say and trying to hard to cater to my every whim?" Wow… umm… I'm not sure what to say.

"Well first of all, I've always catered to your every whim, I mean with the exception of when I had postpartum, I've always bent over backwards for you. Maybe because Neji didn't take care of you the way he should have, you've forgotten what it's like to be truly loved." He didn't know how to react. Maybe that was a little… harsh. "I'll ease up. But the cooking for you, the checking with you on major decisions, being supportive, that's not gonna stop. I love you Naruto, and that's what you deserve." What I said next had to be said, as much as he didn't want to hear it. "Neji didn't treat you right, he didn't appreciate you for who you are. For two years I watched him belittle you and pick fights with you for no reason. It hurt me. I think you've forgotten what it's like to be actually happy with someone." He let out a shocked breath, it pretty obvious he didn't appreciate me criticizing his failed marriage, but look at him. Neji fucked him up so bad it's like he forgot how to love me. Maybe that's what's really going on with him.

"Neji gave me stability. He took care of everything so I could focus on my career. Sure we lacked 'love', but Sasuke I could trust him, no matter what I could trust him…"

"And you're still having a hard time trusting me." I can't blame him for that. That very fact might haunt me for the rest of my life.

"I want to, I really do but…"

"When was the last time you were single?"

"What?"

"When was the last time you were truly single?"

"I umm… I was single for like a year and a half after we broke up." It took all of my restraint not to laugh obnoxiously.

"We didn't break up, you ghosted me."

"I what?"

"You stopped coming to see me, answering my calls. You were just gone, never even had like a proper break up."

"Sasuke, what are you talking about, we broke up, there were tears."

"You stormed out in the middle of visitation."

"Because you wouldn't tell me anything concerning your well being, ever!"

"You were completely unstable, I couldn't tell you that there was an assassination attempt on my life, several actually. I couldn't tell you that I was the ring leader in one of the biggest gangs in the Five Nations. I was caught between a rock and a hard place Naruto."

"But see that's always been our problem, you work so hard to protect me and my feelings, but never clue me in on what exactly you're doing or why. Can't you see that's why I feel like I can't trust you?"

"But here's the thing, I'm not doing anything. I'm not keeping anything from you. I have nothing to keep from you."

"You're not?" Whoa, he's pissed. How long has he been holding this back?

"Are you accusing me of something?"

"I'm not accusing you of anything, but Temari said something today and I just can't shake it."

"What did she say?"

"She called you the billionaire whisperer." Wow… haven't heard that in a while. Like since back when I was at snake eyes. The guys used to joke that all I had to do was whisper in a guy's ear that I wanted them and they'd book a room in a heartbeat. That can't be what he's talking about, can it?

"What exactly did she say?"

"She said something to the effect of all you have to do is wave around your security system or screw them and they'll do whatever you want." Wow… wow… to say I was shocked was an understatement. Yes, my reputation is in the toilet. I was a prostitute for god's sake. Anywhere in the Five Nations people hear my name and their first thought is that's the prostitute that was involved in the Akatsuki scandal. But the simple fact of the matter is that my system is good, that's why billionaires are willing to pay a mint for it, not because I'm fucking them. I'm not shocked that a rumor like that is out there, I'm hurt that after everything I've done, all the hard work I've put in to redeem myself, it's that easy for Naruto to just mistrust me. That really hurts a lot.

 **Naruto's P.O.V.**

"And you believed her?"

"I mean it's a concerning statement…"

"Did you believe it?" What do I say? That I jumped on it like a dog on a bone?

"I… I was worried Sasuke. I mean… it was a plausible explanation."

"For what exactly?"

"For you being so perfect."

"Or a better one is Neji ruined you."

"Me?"

"Don't do that, don't act like I'm the only person that can ever be wrong." Come on Naruto, this is exactly what Kiba talked about, just calm down. That was really hard to do without Kurama urging me to…

"When have I been wrong?"

"You're really asking me that? Okay humm… when you got drunk and cheated me, when out ghosted me, when you married Neji, oooo and don't forget not telling me about my baby for nine months!" He yelled. That was enough to wake up Minatachi that was now crying in Sasuke's room.

"Great, now you woke the baby." I said getting up and going to get him. Sasuke stopped me by grabbing my wrist firmly.

"Hey, don't treat me like Neji, you can't just scream at me then walk out of the room."

"Then stop acting like him." I said pulling my wrist away and getting Minatachi. Sasuke and Mikoshina came into the room as I was calming him.

"Why are you guys fighting?"

"We're not fighting Mikoshina." I said.

"Why are you lying to me Dad?"

"I'm not."

"You are." Sasuke said.

"Don't undermine me in front of my daughter."

"She's my daughter too, and what makes you think you're not doing the exact same thing?" Is he serious right now?

"I thought when you two started dating again the animosity was going to stop." I thought it was too… for the sake of my family I had to take a breath.

"We have a lot we need to work out if we want to move forward."

"I agree." Sasuke said.

"Maybe… maybe you guys should go see Dr. Iruka."

"That's actually a really good idea Mikoshina." I said with a smile. I looked up at Sasuke and he looked less than thrilled.

"Daddy?"

"Uh… yeah. Yeah… maybe we should." He said running his hand through his hair, taking a deep breath as well.

"Is that a problem?"

"No. I'll do whatever it takes. If that's what you want to do, I'm all for it."

"I'll call him in the morning? Set up an appointment?"

"Sure…" He said lightly, putting a hand on my shoulder. Minatachi stopped crying under his gesture too.

"Please, no more fighting."

"You heard the lady." He said with a smile before taking her back to her room. I got Mina back in his crib and a few minutes later Sasuke came in the bedroom and closed the door.

"I don't want to fight like cats and dogs with you Naruto, I love you way too much for that."

"I love you too Sasuke, I agree, that was… nasty."

"It's obvious your hurting, but you need to understand that I'm hurting too."

"I… I see that now. I'm sorry, I had no idea."

"It's okay, it's okay. We just need to know how to talk without escalating."

"You seemed hesitant about going to see Dr. Iruka."

"I am. Our last session was… not a good one. It reflected poorly on who I was back then. I'm a little freaked about seeing him again."

"We can find someone else."

"No, no. He knows us best. He knows our past, and for the most part our present. I'll suck it up, it will be fine." Neji never ever would 'suck it up' for the better. Another reason why Sasuke is so different from Neji, so much better.

"Thank you Sasuke, really."

"In the mean time, you have to stop holding my past against me."

"I know, I know."

"I'll try my best to not be so… perfect."

"I'll try my best not to be angry at you for being perfect."

"Can we kiss and make up?"

"You still want to kiss me after all of that?"

"Yes, I do." He said firmly, "Don't make me pull a green card dobe." I smiled. Sasuke is perfect, he just is, I really need to get used to that again.

"Alright teme, no need to be rash." I chuckled, getting close to him. He smiled into a kiss with me. Pulling me close and lightly brushing his hand through my hair. He broke the kiss, but kept me close.

"It's late, we should head to bed."

"Will you sleep with me tonight?" He raised his eyebrow. "Not like that teme, get your mind out of the gutter."

"I can't help it, you have no idea how much I want you."

"Tsunade said six to ten weeks remember?"

"Rules are meant to be broken." I rolled my eyes and laughed a bit.

"As much as I want you too. Maybe this forced chastity could be a good thing for us."

"Maybe…" I turned and made sure Minatachi was good for the night, then turned back to Sasuke and winked at him.

"But that doesn't have to stop us from making out like horny teenagers." He blushed, completely caught off guard.

"Come here dobe." He said pulling me into another kiss hungrily.

"Teme!" I chuckled as he made his way to my neck.

"I've missed you so much Naruto." He said guiding me to the bed. He climbed on top of me and we kissed and kissed and kissed. His lips were so soft, his skin so smooth. I've missed this. We did end up making out exactly like horny teenagers. It was… fun. At the end of the night he ended up spooning me, leaving soft kisses on the back of my neck, his hands caressing my body.

"When this stupid six to ten weeks is over, I want you to fuck me all day long." He purred.

" _Sasuke_." I said with a blush.

"I'm serious, I want you to fuck me so hard I can't walk for like three days."

"Oh my gosh Sasuke."

"What? You know you want to."

"Oh trust me, I really do."

"Just think about it," he squeezed me tightly. "You flipping my legs over your shoulders, you having your way with me while I moan your name." Oh my god, oh my god.

" _Sasuke."_

"You'd grab my hair, or we'd do it doggy style and I'd throw it back for you." He is so sexy I can't even think straight right now.

"I want to blow you so bad, just to taste you again, just to ride you again."

"Okay stop it horn dog, we're not going to make it to six weeks with you talking like that." I said trying to will my erection to go down. He laughed softly in my ear.

"I love you dobe."

"I love you too teme."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"Are you guys sure Dr. Iruka is a good idea? Your relationship is so new." Kushina said.

"It's also very old, and we have a lot to work out if we want to be truly be happy together."

"This is a good thing mom, we're not trying to save anything, we want to make it stronger, make it better." She nodded as she tucked Minatachi into the crib she had at her house.

"Well I wish the two of you luck. And I'm glad you're back in Naruto's life Sasuke." She said giving me a hug.

"Thank you Kushina."

"We'll see you later mom." Naruto said hugging her too.

"Take all the time you need, Gram Gram has it under control." She said walking into the kitchen where Miko was making brownies. We said our goodbyes to both of our kids then got in my car and started driving to Dr. Iruka's office. I have to say, I'm a little nervous. Last time I saw Dr. Iruka… I spit in his face. Not figuratively. Actually. Yeah… I didn't exactly have it together back then. So now three years later I'm going back to him for help. Tail between my legs and all. Well here we go I guess.

"Are you okay Sasuke?"

"To be honest no, but I can do this." I said taking his hand confidently and kissing it. With Naruto I feel so much better, I can do this for him.

"You sure?"

"Yes." We got out of the car and walked hand in hand up to the waiting room. After about ten minutes of waiting, Dr. Iruka came out to get us.

"Welcome, come on back guys." We walked into a room with a white leather couch, floor run, fancy curtains. Way classier than his old office in prison. A closet sized room with a desk between us and me sitting in an uncomfortable wobbly chair. Cuffed to it most of the time…Okay, calm down Sasuke. He closed the door as Naruto and I sat on the couch.

"I must say, I was a bit surprised when I saw the two of you on my schedule. Coming in together and all. Naruto I haven't seen you in over a year, Sasuke, it's been what, three years? What brings you in?"

"Well a lot has changed recently." Naruto started.

"I'm all ears." We both looked at each other and silently agreed to just let it all out.

"I just had a baby."

"My baby."

"I cheated on Neji."

"Then he got a divorce."

"He moved away."

"I got sober."

"Then he moved back for a better job."

"I made this really awesome security system."

"He saved my life."

"We reconciled."

"Now we're dating."

"But we're having a lot of trouble moving forward."

"And being okay with the past." We both looked at each other. Well, it's all out there now.

"Wow, umm… that's quite a lot. Especially for the two of you." He said writing things down on his pad. "Well… let's jump right in. What seems to be the biggest problem?" I looked at Naruto, grabbing his hand reassuringly.

"Sasuke's like… too perfect."

"Sasuke… perfect… interesting." Yeah I don't believe it either.

"I think Naruto's having a hard time adjusting to things with everything that's happened."

"What do you think Naruto?"

"I think Sasuke is probably right. I mean I just had a baby two weeks ago, I've only been divorced for three months, I don't even really get paternity leave. And Sasuke's being so kind and understanding, it's almost making me… angry?"

"It is making him angry. Angry, annoyed, focused on the past."

"Okay let's back up, it's obvious Sasuke loves Naruto, I think we can all agree on that fact. So Naruto where is this anger coming from?" He looked in his hands.

"Because it's like, Sasuke suddenly has his life together and I've never been more scattered. You know, he's sober, he's tending to my needs, he gets three months of paternity leave, he's there for both of our kids, he's perfect."

"So all this is a bit overwhelming for you Naruto."

"Absolutely."

"Naruto do you think you're ready to be in a relationship with Sasuke?"

"Yes, of course, he's the love of my life."

"It seems as though Sasuke is ready for you… but you're not quite there yet."

"But…" That kinda hurt… Maybe Naruto isn't ready for me yet.

"Sasuke, what are you thinking?"

"That I want to be with Naruto and I will do anything to make that happen, that's why I'm here."

"Okay… Sasuke are you falling into your old patterns?"

"Old patterns?" Naruto asked. I turned to him, taking both of his hands.

"Naruto, I do bad things for good reasons, or at least that's how I justified it in my head. It's a problem I've really been trying to work on. But no Dr. Iruka, I don't think that I am."

"Well let's examine that. So Naruto was still married to Neji when the baby was conceived. How did that happen?" Naruto jumped me on his neighbor's lawn.

"Umm… we both wanted it to happen. I couldn't hold back my feelings for him any longer." I said reluctantly.

"That's not true, I was aggressive. I wanted him so bad. He asked me to stop, to wait, but I wasn't listening."

"You assaulted him Naruto?"

"No! Oh god no! I wanted him just as bad as he wanted me! I just didn't want it to happen right then and there, I wanted him to wait, think it through. Not because of my feelings, I wanted to do it. I just didn't want him to regret it." I said quickly.

"I don't regret it. I will never regret it. But I do regret how it happened, it wasn't right."

"Sasuke how did you feel about it?"

"I felt dirty… Like I had just let Naruto make the biggest mistake of his life and it was all my fault."

"Sasuke…" Naruto said, his eyes turning so sad.

"Sex with Naruto should never make you feel dirty. I remember you telling me that Naruto was the only person in the world that you never felt dirty sleeping with."

"You told him that?"

"I've told him a lot of things… but yes Naruto." Naruto looked like he was about to cry.

"Sasuke loves you Naruto. I think him feeling bad for something he wanted to do because he was worried about you is pretty obvious of that."

"This is why I want to be with him so bad, he's always kept me in mind, he's always loved me, I want to figure this out so that I can love him back as strong as he loves me." I rubbed his thigh, I'm so glad he feels that way. Dr. Iruka thought for a minute before speaking.

"Sasuke, I believe you have changed. I believe you are not still the troubled inmate that you were the last time I saw you. Getting sober, becoming successful, being able to win over Naruto's heart like you have is all proof of that. I think you are ready to love Naruto in the way he needs and wants to be loved." Wow… that's… incredible news. "However… Naruto… I don't think you're ready to love Sasuke."

"What?" We both gasped.

"You said it yourself, you are overwhelmed. I'm not sure you're over Neji, in the sense that you're not ready to move on just yet. I'm not sure you're ready to forgive Sasuke, to build a life together, to make those changes you need to make to love Sasuke the way he needs and wants to be loved. If you don't make those changes, it may cause Sasuke to be bitter, it may put unwanted stress on your relationship, which it sounds like you are already experiencing. You two are here because you want to make things work in the long term, but Naruto, I think it's extremely hard to expect you to just be ready for Sasuke, ready to jump into something so intense when you haven't even had a chance to breathe."

"So what? You're saying we should break up?" I asked.

"No, we just found each other again. I never want to be without him again!"

"I'm not saying that. I'm saying Naruto needs time. He needs time for himself. He needs time to figure who he is now and with everything that's happened, before you can figure out who the two of you are together."

"How do we do that?"

"I think you two can figure it out. I have faith in whom you can become together. So homework for this week, let's open the door to communication. Talk to each other without getting angry, and give each other some space. Naruto if you feel yourself becoming angry with Sasuke, tell him what's bothering you. And Sasuke, don't bend over backwards for Naruto. You love him, you love your kids together, but you have to continue with your progress, don't sacrifice that for him. Do we think we can do that?"

"Yes." Naruto said immediately. Don't fall into old patterns Sasuke, don't end sessions the way you used to in prison. Don't.

"I will do my best, thank you Dr. Iruka." I said. He was shocked at my response. I smirked a bit, Naruto just gave us both questioning looks. "I used to end sessions by calling him a jackass, flipping a chair or pushing his papers on the floor."

"This is a 180. Completely. I'm proud of your progress Sasuke, we'll see you next week."

 **Naruto's P.O.V.**

I'm not ready to love Sasuke… that's… a wake up call. Definitely. Sasuke and I left Dr. Iruka's office after making our next appointment for next week, and then got in his car. We just sat in silence for a moment, processing, until Sasuke spoke up.

"Do you want to go to dinner or something? Your mom said we could be out for as long as we need to."

"Yeah, I'd really like that teme."

"Great dobe." He said giving me a small but passionate kiss. He drove us to a steakhouse, not an upscale fancy one like Neji would have, but a comfortable one. We walked in, sat down, heard the specials and ordered. He took my hand as we waited for our food.

"What did you think about what Dr. Iruka said?"

"I don't want us to break up."

"Neither do I."

"But maybe I do need to figure out some things."

"I agree with that."

"So what do we do? It's not like we're in high school and we can just take a break with no consequences. We have kids, responsibilities, hell the media is begging for a story on us."

"They still don't know that Mina is mine."

"They only just found out I had the baby. Oh man, Sasuke that's gonna be a whole scandal. I'm not sure my career can handle the headline 'senator has baby with ex con while cheating on prominent clan husband. Uzumaki's shocking divorce scandal inside!"

"Well… I think if you can be a senator after your fiancé got caught up in the Akatsuki scandal, you'll be able to survive this one too. When are you up for re-election anyways?"

"I've been in office for three years, I still have three left."

"So you can afford a scandal before you're re-elected, or better yet, run for governor or something." He joked, taking a sip of his water.

"Oh you're so funny." I joked back. Our food came and we started eating.

"So I have a thought… although it's sort of radical." He said through a bite.

"Bring it on."

"Have you heard of Schrodinger's cat?"

"Of course not." I laughed.

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Schrodinger was a physicist."

"Hence why I don't know him." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I'm gonna give you the cliff notes. He put a cat in a box with poison. And realized that there is no way to know if the cat is alive or dead until you open the box. So because you can't know, the cat is simultaneously both dead and alive."

"Okay you lost me."

"Oh Naruto."

"That is was too much science for me."

"Okay just listen to my point. What if we put our relationship in that box? We are simultaneously together, and not together."

"Okay I'm still lost."

"Wow Naruto."

"Just explain it better teme."

"I'm trying dobe. Okay, around the kids, we're together, we make it work, we love each other, we're working on our relationship. To the media, we're not, to outside forces we're not. When you need space I give you space. Let's say on Friday night's, that's your night. You are single, I will take the kids, you have the night to yourself, you sleep by yourself, you don't hear a peep from me unless it's an emergency. On Saturdays, it's family day, then date night for us. We are together. We work on our relationship. Schrodinger's cat."

"Okay the cat stuff is still really confusing, but I like it, really, I do."

"Really?"

"Well I have come questions."

"Naturally."

"So I'm if single on Friday nights, what does that mean exactly?"

"What do you want it to mean?"

"I don't want to cheat on you."

"You wouldn't be cheating me, you'd be single."

"While simultaneously being in a relationship with you."

"Look if you want to use your single time to see other people, I don't have a problem with it."

"I don't, I just wanted clarification."

"Even still, that's your time, you don't have to tell me about it, you don't have to ask me if what you're doing is okay, it is your day to do you."

"Well what about you?"

"I will have a night to spend with my kids, there's no place I would rather be."

"Do you think it will work?"

"I think it's worth a shot."

"Why not?"

"Anything else Dr. Iruka said you want to talk about?"

"I'm sorry that I'm not ready for you Sasuke."

"Don't be, you've had it really rough lately."

"But you've always had it rough, I don't know if I've ever acknowledged that before."

"Well I'm used to it I guess, you take all the time you need okay?"

"Is that really fair to you?"

"Hey we found each other again, fair or not, if that's what it takes not to lose you again, I'm all for it."

"I love you."

"I love you too." We finished our meal and actually had a good conversation after that. Caught up, established more rules, just had a good time. We went for a walk, hand in hand, at the park after that. Yeah we were on our guard for the paparazzi, but it was really nice. Really nice to be with Sasuke again. After our blissful evening, we headed to my parents to pick up the kids. Dad was chatting with Mikoshina, eating a brownie while mom was rocking Minatachi, her hand to his forehead softly.

"Hey guys, we're back." I said coming in.

"How was it?"

"Enlightening, we're gonna try some new things, figure out what works." Sasuke said as he sat next to my dad, giving him a handshake.

"Good, I'm glad." Dad said returning the handshake. I sat next to my mom and she handed me Minatachi.

"Kurama says hello."

"I miss him a lot."

"It will pass, it's Mina's turn to bond with him. Plus you know you can talk to him whenever you want. I used to rock you to sleep and talk to him about my day, you could do the same."

"Maybe I will."

"So Naruto, I know that it's been pretty stressful in the senate lately for you, so I made some calls." Dad said.

"You did?"

"Yes, you just had a baby, you shouldn't be working right now. Your party will be just fine without you for a few months while you go on leave."

"Dad I can't just go on leave."

"Shikamaru has everything handled, you will be briefed morning, noon and night, and we'll set up a web cam for you to watch hearings from home so you can be there without being there essentially. Your votes will still count. But Naruto, you need a break." That would be… nice.

"That would really help you out Naruto." Sasuke urged.

"Can the country really afford to let me do that?"

"Right now, your mental health, and your bond with your new child and family is what you can't afford to let slip through your fingers. You have a good team, they'll pick up the slack."

"What do you say Naruto?" Mom asked.

"I say okay."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"Good morning."

"Where's my good morning kiss teme?"

"No good morning kiss, for the next twenty four hours, you, Mr. Uzumaki are single. Single people don't get good morning kisses dobe."

"That's so not fair."

"No, it's what you need. Think of it as medicine, now the sooner you get better the sooner you can stop taking the medicine, and on Fridays you can get your morning kisses back."

"So unfair."

"I'll get the kids packed, think you can pump enough milk to get Mina through to morning tomorrow?"

"No, but there should be like three bottles worth in the freezer."

"My offer still stands."

"I don't need crazy hormonal Sasuke, I've already had enough of that for one life time."

"You thought I was sexy pregnant."

"No, I think your sexy every hour of the day, pregnant or not."

"Yeah well, I try." I said with a wink, then walking out of his bedroom. I woke up Mikoshina and helped her pack for my place. When she was ready I went into Mina's room and packed up his stuff too. After both kids were ready Naruto came into the living room and put Minatachi in his carrier.

"What are you guys doing today?" He asked.

"Nuniya!" Miko giggled.

"You heard the lady, nuniya business. Today you don't have kids, or a boyfriend. Today you are single Naruto Uzumaki. We'll see you tomorrow morning at my place." I said, blowing him a kiss and leaving with the kids. As I buckled up Minatachi, Mikoshina inquired to me.

"Do you think he can handle a whole day by himself?"

"Don't you?"

"Not really." I chuckled, it always gets me how opinionated she is.

"Why do you say that?" I asked as we got in the car.

"Dad isn't exactly independent Daddy." Now that made me laugh.

"That's quite a bold statement isn't it?" I said, driving down the road.

"He likes to have people around him, and people like to be around him. Me, I could spend the whole day by myself, he like goes crazy."

"Well let's hope he doesn't go crazy today."

"I don't know what he's gonna do." Neither do I…

"That's for him to worry about, what do you want to do today?"

"You don't have a plan?"

"I do, but I value your opinion."

"Well tell me what you want to do and I'll grade you on how well thought out it is."

"Wait, you're gonna grade me? You're the child here, you should love what ever I decide to do." I said with a laugh.

"And I'm sure I will, but even still, what's your plan?"

"Eh I figured we'd go to the gym, you'd watch Tachi while I work out, maybe go to the car dealership, buy me a new motorcycle, end the day over beers and TV."

"Yeah right, what's your real plan?" Man, she's the best.

"I was thinking breakfast, then the zoo, finish up our day at the library, get you some new books for the summer." She acted like she was contemplating for a second.

"The zoo, aren't I a little old for the zoo?"

"First of all you're eleven, not forty, you need to be a kid some time. And second, I thought you might say that, open the glove compartment." She did and her jaw dropped.

"You didn't."

"I did."

"And animal research book?"

"You can take all the notes you want, species behavior, scientific names, extinction rate, divergence, there's space for it all." I know what you're thinking, what child wants to spend the day researching animals? The answer to that question would be my child. Over spring break Minato suggested taking her bird watching; she loved it. It allows her to be adventurous and scholarly at the same time. If she truly likes it after the zoo today, this summer I might take her to the lightning boarder for a day trip. They have the best wildlife hiking paths.

"Daddy this is really exciting! Thank you!"

"Of course sweetheart." We went to breakfast then the zoo. Overall it went well, Miko was so excited, I almost couldn't push Minatachi in the stroller fast enough to keep up with her. Minatachi was very fussy the whole time, but I kept him calm enough not to rain on Mikoshina's parade. That's the most important thing to me right now is to not make Mikoshina feel like she's left out. At the same time, I can't give her special treatment. Man being a parent is hard. I definitely have more parenting responsibilities now than I've ever had. I love it, I get to be more involved, but I'm not used to it.

With Naruto and Neji, I was always on the outside, never able to make the major decisions, or even the small ones in normal day to day. Now, especially since I'm back with Naruto, I'm present. I wake Miko up and make breakfast, tuck her in every night, on call round the clock with Mina. I'm here. Now my parenting skills are put to the test. I can't be the fun, cool parent anymore that breaks all of Neji's rules. I have to actually enforce rules. Once again, Mikoshina seems to be adjusting better than any of the adults around her, but I feel myself constantly having to remind her that she's still a kid. All of the world's problems don't have to be on her shoulders. But I'm finding that's an Uchiha trait, I just wish every now and then she'd show a little more of her Uzumaki.

After the zoo we went to the library, Mikoshina got like a hundred books. Sadly, that will only last her a week, two max. I picked up a baby book, and another book on relationships. Naruto and I have been better since our chat with Dr. Iruka, but it's still a bit tense. The no sex doesn't help either. He makes me horny as all hell and there's not a damn thing I can do about it right now. He seems to be mostly healed, but Tsunade said six to ten weeks. It's been three. Jeez.

But it's okay, we have more time to work things out instead of using sex to distract us. Three more weeks… three more. After the library we went to my apartment and Miko sprawled out on the couch, I sat on the floor below her, Mina in his carrier near by. We just read. Spent the whole night reading, no TV, no nothing, just enjoyed the quiet of each other's company. Mina wasn't exactly with the program, crying louder than Miko ever did, but once he settled into a nap it was pretty peaceful. I really enjoy my daughter's company. Today was a good day.

 **Naruto's P.O.V.**

I am single today. What to do? What to do? I could clean my condo. I chuckled, as if. Humm… I could play video games all day, when was the last time I did that? Unfortunately after the first like two hours I got bored. It's not like any of my friends were online like we were in college, everyone else was actually working today. Couldn't even call any of them to come hang out. I call any of them I either get chewed out for not enjoying my leave or overwhelmed with all the stuff I'm missing that needs to be done. Neither of those options sounded particularly enjoyable. Sasuke didn't even make breakfast this morning. I had ramen for breakfast. Which by the way I love, but it wasn't even the good kind.

Plus Sasuke has gotten me accustomed to his gourmet breakfasts in bed this past week. I just had a baby, I need to rest, don't move a muscle while I spoil you. In the moment I was becoming annoyed by it, but suddenly, without it, I miss it. I miss Sasuke and my kids. They've literally been gone for four hours at this point. Four down, twenty more to go. What the hell am I gonna do today? All of my friends are married with jobs and responsibilities. Sigh, what to do, what to do? I decided to call Lee for a workout. He came over all energized as usual, which was actually what I needed right now.

"Hey Naruto, where are the kids?"

"Sasuke has them, apparently I'm single today and every Friday for the foreseeable future."

"One day of being single, just you?"

"Yeah, it totally sucks."

"No it doesn't. Naruto, that's a sweet deal!"

"What do you mean?"

"I would love to have a day to myself, no kids, no wife. I mean I love Sakura and Metal Lee with all my heart, but a break every now and then would be really nice." He said as we walked out of my condo.

"I guess I really just don't know how to be single."

"Well what do you have planned? We're just gonna take some easy laps around the park, I don't want to push you too hard so soon."

I nodded and continued to speak, "So far I've played video games and ate ramen."

"That's it?"

"And called you for a work out."

"Wow Naruto. Why don't you go to the batting cages? Or browse the car dealerships for a new car? Ohhh I got it, go get a massage!"

"Okay first of all, I can't go to the batting cages, just had a baby, the exertion would kill me. Second if I'm out on the town the paparazzi will catch wind of it sooner or later and ask me why I'm not at the senate right now."

"What about the massage?"

"That actually sounds really nice."

"I'll book you an appointment at my gym, we're offering those now you know."

"Sounds great, thanks Lee."

"Of course, and after that, Sakura and I are going to dinner with some friends of hers, Ino and her husband Sai, they had a baby not too long ago and needed a night out, then we're going to sing Karaoke and get drunk, should be a good time. You should join us."

"You're inviting me to be a fifth wheel?"

"You wouldn't be a fifth wheel, they're Sakura's friends, I'm the one that feels left out, you should come, give me a friend there for once."

"Yeah, yeah I'd like that." After our walk and light strength training I went with Lee to his gym. We hung out and talked for a while then I got my massage. It was wonderful, worked out all my kinks. I really, really needed it. After that Lee and I got ready and we met his wife and friends at the karaoke bar. Lee and I got terribly drunk. Taking designer shots left and right, singing poorly until the cows came home. It was a good single day. I really did enjoy it. But you know what I enjoyed more? Driving up to Sasuke's apartment the next day, walking in and seeing Sasuke making breakfast, Mikoshina baby talking Minatachi and messing with him. When I cam in they were so happy to see me. Running up to me and giving me hugs and kisses. No matter how much fun I had, this is where I belong, here, with my family.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:** Hello my wonderful readers! I hope you're enjoying the story up to this point, it's about to heat up for sure! Just a gentle reminder, review, review, REVIEW! Let me know how I'm doing, do you love it? Do you hate it? Have any questions? I welcome it all! Reviews help me gauge how you're feeling, make me push harder for a better story and keep my muse alive. So please, let me know your thoughts! I'd love to hear them. With love, RxS

 **Naruto's P.O.V.**

"In other news, is Konoha Senator Naruto Hyuga having an affair? Is his new baby the love child with his ex con Sasuke Uchiha? Earlier this week, the inquirer captured this photo. Take a look. Very suspicious."

"That's right Moegi, let's break this picture down. Here we have Sasuke leaving the senator's alleged condo. Not only is he dressed inconspicuously, wearing a black hoodie and sunglasses, but he's with the two's eleven year old daughter and he's carrying a baby carrier. Suspicious indeed."

"Now, no one has seen the baby, or Naruto and Neji together since the birth and the incident at the old Uchiha district, but isn't it weird that we haven't seen any pictures of the new baby? Or that we are seeing Sasuke with a baby in general?"

"Very weird. Could Speech writer Hyuga and Senator Hyuga have gotten a secret divorce?"

"Naruto, turn that off, you know it only makes you crazy." Sasuke said sitting next to me, giving Minatachi a bottle.

"A love child with his ex convicted felon Sasuke Uchiha."

"Well… they're not exactly wrong. Even still, it's not okay for your old friend Konaharmaru to be dragging your name through the mud like that."

"That's his job, it's not his fault. At least he's not calling me and asking me himself."

"Yeah… I suppose that's better? I don't know Naruto, maybe we should just come out and tell the world we're back together."

"But are we? I mean we've been doing your cat experiment for like two months now, not sure that truly means we're back together."

"But we've been doing so much better because of it, you're less stressed out, happier, more trusting of me, it's working." It is working. Friday nights are just me nights. I work out, I've lost most of the baby weight, I've been trying different ramen places throughout the city, seen some movies I've missed out on in the past, and every now and then my friend's wives will let them have a single night too. Last Friday Shikamaru and I got drunk and watched ninja movies like we used to in college. I'm getting back in touch with who I really am and I feel so much better. And when Sasuke and I are together we're better than ever. We're happy, or at least certainly on the track to be.

"You're right, we'll talk to Dr. Iruka about it next week, see what he thinks we should do about the media."

"That's all I ask." He said with a smile then kissing me on the cheek. Mikoshina came in and sprawled across my lap, giving me doe eyes.

"What is it?"

"Chocho is having a sleep over tomorrow night, Shikadai is going to be there, I haven't seen him all summer…" I looked at Sasuke; he was less than thrilled.

"I'm not sure I want you going to a sleep over with a boy there."

"He's not a boy, he's just Shikadai." He looked at me.

"The three of them have been friends for as long as we all can remember. It should be okay."

"Yeah, but in the past they weren't eleven."

"Technically I'm the only one that's eleven. Chocho is a little younger than me and Shikadai is like two and a half years younger than me, we're just all in the same grade."

"Doesn't he have a crush on her?" Sasuke asked me.

"Ewww Daddy! Dad help." I scratched my head and whispered to him.

"It will be okay, innocent."

"Sigh, alright…" He said reluctantly. Mikoshina's jaw dropped.

"OMG! You guys are the best parents ever! Thank you so much! I'm gonna go clean my room!" She kissed both of us on the cheeks, messed up Mina's hair and ran off.

"Best parents ever huh?" I chuckled.

"Well at least we get a clean room out of it, didn't even have to ask her." Sasuke said swigging his legs across me, getting comfortable across my lap and burping Minatachi.

"How was work today?"

"Good, Kakashi got approval for more towers, so we spent the day mapping where they would go, doing some updates."

"Tachi was super fussy today, I can't believe he's being to calm for you right now."

"My babies love me. You know that." He said with a wink.

"You know who else loves you?"

"Who?"

"Me." I said leaning over and kissing him.

"I hate Dr. Iruka." He said after I broke the kiss.

I laughed, "why this time?"

"The stupid no sex until we know we're serious rule. Two months of kissing you without being able to do anything about it."

"Yeah it sucks, I hate it too. But, there is a benefit, I mean your heart is recovering, I'm getting back in shape."

"My heart is fine."

"You take a lot of medications still teme."

"Yeah well Karin's blood is like an half strength when she ships it, can only handle a few of my problems at a time dobe."

"Can we revisit-"

"Nope. You're still recovering from Kurama getting yanked from your body, you don't need to be losing a pint of blood every few days too."

"When I'm recovered can we revisit it?"

"Maybe… maybe." He said giving me a kiss.

"So tomorrow's Friday…"

"It sure is."

"Any plans?"

"Well now I have to take Mikoshina to Choji's. Your mom texted me too, I guess your dad is out of town and she's a bit lonely. I'll probably go over there, maybe cook for her, that might be a nice change."

"That sounds nice, can I come?"

"No."

"Teme!"

"You know the rules dobe."

"I know I know, be single, spread your wings."

"Love you."

"Love you too." That's okay, Jiraiya invited me to a sake bar, should be a good time.

"When will your divorce become public record?"

"Soon."

"Maybe we should just tell Konahamaru, give him an exclusive?"

"You think so?"

"I mean the rumors are already out there, may as well confirm it with him, get the truth out there before we run out of time and are chasing our tails trying to get ahead of it."

"You might be right there. Dr. Iruka is Tuesday, think we can hold out till then?"

"I sure hope so."

 **Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"Hey Sasuke, I'm glad you came."

"I am too, thank you for inviting me." I said handing her Minatachi in his carrier.

"No Mikoshina?"

"Just dropped her off at Choji's house, she's having a coed sleepover tonight."

"Naruto told me, are you handling it okay?"

"He reassured me it will be fine and I trust him."

"Good, very good. Come on, let's go to the kitchen." She said leading me to the kitchen and setting Minatachi's carrier on one of the bar stools. I put the grocery bag on the counter and got out my ingredients.

"What are you making me Mr. Uchiha?" She giggled playing with Mina.  
"I am going to prepare for you homemade sushi rolls and tempura vegetables." Her jaw dropped.

"No one ever cooks for me, especially not something like this."

"Sit back and relax Mrs. Uzumaki, let me take care of you."

"Now that's a sentence I could get used to." She giggled again. I smiled and began preparing the meal.

"How have you been Sasuke?"

"I've been doing well, paternity leave is pretty nice, I get to spend some quality time with my kids, Naruto and I are better than ever, I have no complaints. How are you?"

"Well you know, it's pretty lonely around here while Minato is making peace negotiations, but it has let me catch up on things I've needed to do around my house."

"Well that's nice to hear."

"Yeah. If only I could see this little one more." I smiled, but she gets him literally every time I go to work and goes over to Naruto's like everyday. She sees him enough. "Sasuke?"

"Yes ma'am?" I asked, not looking up at her but chopping the vegetables.

"Are you feeling alright, haven't seen you wear your glasses in a long time." I adjusted them and looked up at her.

"I'm feeling okay, just trying to recover from my cardiac episode and as you know I lose vision to compensate. "

"And your treatments, what are you doing for that?"

"I'm on a lot of heart medications and I give myself transfusions every four days or so and that helps a lot." I said as I started cutting up the fish then checking on the rice.

"You're giving yourself transfusions? With what blood? No hospital?"

"My friend Karin, she's a medical ombu, when I got out of prison we did some experimental treatments and found that the best treatments for me were blood transfusions."

"Her blood?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Interesting." I dipped the veggies in batter and started frying them. "So what does this procedure entail?"

"It's actually rather simple, I lay down, she puts in a needle, hooks it up to a machine that pumps blood out of her body and into mine."

"How much blood?"

"About a pint sometimes a quart, same as you would give during a blood donation."

"I see and how often?"

"Well that's the hang up. In a perfect world, three days, but that's a lot of blood even for her, especially for her to send it. So she'll collect as much as she can and send it to me in bulk every two weeks or so."

"Wait she's sending it to you? Sasuke that's so hard."

"We make it work." I said as I took the veggies out of the oil and set them in front of her. He took one and dipped it in soy sauce, a smile on her face as she chewed.

"Sasuke this is fantastic."

"Thank you. Back in the Sound I took up cooking every now and then, trying new things to mix it up. Do you think the kids will like it?"

"This may actually get Mikoshina to eat her vegetables! Brilliant." I smiled again as I watched her eat another, then another and another. I'm glad I did something right. I quickly finished up the meal and Kushina and I sat at the table. Kushina loved my sushi, I am so glad I impressed her.

"What are you and Naruto going to do about the media?"

"We're going to talk to Dr. Iruka on Tuesday, see what he thinks, but I think it might be better to just tell everyone rather than hide it, but at the same time, I understand why Naruto is hesitant. If I was in his position I'd probably feel the same way."

"I'm so glad Naruto finally has someone in his life that tries to see things from his perspective."

"It took me a really long time to get here ma'am."

"Even still, Neji was… good in some aspects, stable, polished, regal, but I never really got that Naruto was truly happy with him. When my baby is happy, he just has this sparkle about him."

"That he does."

"Neji could never give him that. You do. You always have."

"I have?"

"The first day I met you, Naruto had this sparkle every time he was near you, he was so smitten with you. I've always known you were the one for him."

"Thank you Kushina, that means a lot, you have no idea."

"Just be good to him okay? His heart can't handle much more pain."

"I'm not going to hurt him again, you have my word."

"I trust you. Sasuke, may we talk about something else?" Her tone became serious.

"Of course."

"I want to donate blood to you." What? No, she can't be serious. Oh but she is.

"Kushina, I can't ask that of you."

"I'm a bit upset you haven't asked it of me sooner than this. We're family, the father of my grandkids, dating my son, we all want you around for a long time, please, let me do this."

"I appreciate it, I do, really, but it's asking too much." I said as we finished eating, taking her plate and washing it. She got up and grabbed my arm firmly.

"I assure you, it's not." At that moment the doorbell rang. She maintained eye contact as she walked out and answered it. It was a woman's voice… Lady Tsunade's to be exact. Great. I finished up the dishes, picked up Minatachi and met them in the living room. They were setting up transfusion equipment.

"What's all this?" I asked.

"I'm sure you know, transfusion equipment of course." Dr. Tsunade barked.

"Kushina."

"I texted her to come over after you told me Karin has to send you blood in the mail. This is happening Sasuke, stop being stubborn." Angry Kushina is seconds away from coming out. Reluctantly I sat on the couch with her and gave Tsunade my arm. She started the transfusion and instantly I started feeling better. I could take my glasses off, I felt like my heart was beating more efficiently, hell I felt like I could go run ten miles right now. How is Kushina's blood so much more potent than Karin's?

"Looks like someone's feeling better." She giggled.

"So much better, thank you so much Mrs. Uzumaki, really."

"Any time, and I mean that Sasuke." I can't believe how good I feel right now. Tsunade stayed for a little while longer, eating some of my sushi, sharing a glass of wine with Naruto's mom. After she left, Kushina and I watched a movie together. I messaged her feet as she snuggled with Minatachi. You have to treat the grandmother of your children right. About half way through the movie, I got a text from Naruto.

 _What are you doing?_

Uh…why is he asking me this? It's supposed to be his single night. _Hanging out with your mother_. I replied.

 _You should cum over ;)_ Oh dear.

 _You're supposed to be single tonight._

 _And so are you, single people can hang out at odd hours of the night, can't they?_

 _Are you drunk?_

 _Only a little._

 _Naruto…_ He sent me a dick pic. Oh my god, I'm really getting booty called right now?

 _Like what you see?_ Uh yes, hell yes!

 _Dr. Iruka said we're not supposed to have sex until we're positive about each other._

 _Oh I'm positive teme._

 _Tell me that when you're sober dobe._

 _I'll tell you in the morning ;)_ Oh this is such a bad idea.

"Everything okay Sasuke?" Kushina asked.

"Your son is drunk texting me." He sent me a pic of his ass. Man his butt is perfect as ever.

"What does he want?" My dick apparently.

"I think he's a little lonely tonight."

"Maybe you should go cheer him up." She said with a wink. She was totally serious. Pretty much giving me permission to go bone her son.

"Maybe I should go check on him."

"Go right ahead, Minatachi and I are fine here, I can even go get Miko in the morning if you'd like." Oh this is so weird. Yup, total permission to go fuck her offspring.

"Ummm… yeah I think I'll just go take drive over there, make sure he's okay." She saw right through that lie.

"Have fun." She giggled as I got up from the couch. Oh I will.

"Have a good night Kushina, call me if Mina needs anything."

"Mmmhmm." She said ignoring me and snuggling into Minatachi more. Oh brother. I got my keys and went outside to the car.

 _OMW_

 _Good, I'll be waiting ;)_


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto's P.O.V.

"Okay Jiraiya. I think you've had one too many." I heard my drunk ass say.

"No such thing kid." Jiraiya slurred, taking another shot of sake. That's like his twelfth one. I've had three and I feel like I'm lit up like a Christmas tree. I remembered my mother's words the night I turned twenty-one, _don't ever try to out drink Jiraiya, you will lose._ Yeah, no kidding. At least we're at a sake bar not a strip club or bathhouse like he always suggests. Although taking his suggestion for my twenty-first birthday did change my life forever. Man I miss Sasuke right now.

"We can't drink all night, you know that right?"

"Kid get that stick out of your ass, tonight is for crazy single behavior!" He yelled pointing to his glass and having the bar tender refill his and mine. Well damn.

"Drinking at a bar is not what I had in mind."

"Well the night is still young! What do you say? A little gambling? Dancing? Junk food is the best when you're drunk!" Lord where is this night going to take me? Away from alcohol would be great right now.

"Alright, lets go!"

"That's what I'm talking about!" He said stumbling out of his chair and wrapping his arm around me. We stumbled out to the street and down the block to a parlor. It was an old disco club with nothing but old geezers acting like they still got it. I'm sort of surprise lady Tsunade isn't here. Jiraiya danced and danced, it was beyond funny to watch. I even joined in for a bit, it was actually liberating to just let it all out with out anyone caring how stupid you looked. And man did we look stupid! Do you know what the cabbage patch is? Or the running man? Dumbest dances I've ever seen in my life, but incredibly fun to do. It was a blast!

We danced the night away and ate the greasiest parlor food we could get. After like my ninth taco at one in the morning we finally decided to call it a night. Jiraiya caught me a cab and another for himself, saying he was going to Tsunade's for the night. The cab dropped me off at my condo and I drunkenly made my way up. I'm more sober than drunk now, but I'm still kinda feeling it. I opened the door and flopped on the couch, my eyes wondering up to the celling. It was quiet in my condo. So freaking quiet. I could hear the clock moving. Tick. Tock. Tic… Tock. It was rattling my brain a bit. It's never quiet in here, Miko's always running around, Minatachi crying or cooing. Sasuke…

He's been so perfect these past few months, tending to my every need, being a great father, trying to follow the suggestions Dr. Iruka gave us. Neji never wanted to try out anything Dr. Iruka said. Sasuke does it without arguing. And boy, are some of those things hard. No sex until we're sure about each other, no planning about the future or taking major steps towards it, he can't even sleep over more than two nights a week until we are officially official. And that's okay with him. He does it without complaining. In fact he hasn't complained about anything since before Minatachi's birthday.

He no longer lies, he no longer does drugs, he is no longer a bad person. He's changed. Change for the better and yet he's still the same Sasuke I fell in love with. Still that cocky, beautiful, selfless teme… God I miss him. I miss cuddling with him, I miss talking to him, I miss those family dinners he's been making for us. I want to have that every single day. I want to have him for the rest of my life. I don't know what I was thinking when I married Neji. I never pictured our future. Sure I pictured our wedding, having kids with him, but I never really pictured how it would work, how it would go. With Sasuke I can.

I can see us being happy. I can see us getting the kids ready for school, dealing with puberty or teen angst, I can see us cuddling on the couch after we tuck the kids in, talking about our day over a glass of wine. I can see us fighting over whose turn it is to change Minatachi or arguing over mortgages or taxes, I can see my life with him, for better or for worse. But I can see him hurting me too. When he goes back to the Sound I worry he's over there getting high or living a double life again. I worry this perfection could all be for show and he's found a new even worse vice. But Dr. Iruka really thinks he's changed, and all the red flags from our first relationship, just aren't there.

He goes to work when he needs to, does everything he can to make sure Mikoshina doesn't feel left out, tends to Minatachi's every need, especially when I'm too tired to. Hell he said he's cooking my mom dinner tonight. Is it too good to be true? If I were to be honest, and completely trust my gut, I'd say no, it's not. Sasuke has changed for the better, and that deserves my trust. Can I trust him fully? I hope so. But I want to, I do. I want to fall in love with him again, slip into his arms and let him take me away. I… I think I'm ready for him. Before I knew it I had taken out my phone and started texting.

 _What are you doing?_

 _Hanging out with your mother._ Maybe I was drunk or maybe I was horny. No, wait, I was most certainly horny. But I decided it was time I committed to Sasuke, completely.

So my intoxicated ass texted this, _You should cum over ;)_

 _You're supposed to be single tonight._ No shit Sherlock, I want to be single with you!

 _And so are you, single people can hang out at odd hours of the night, can't they?_

 _Are you drunk?_ Not so drunk that I'm out of control.

 _Only a little._

 _Naruto…_ Okay so maybe he needs a little push. Maybe I should show him what he's missing out on. Without thinking I pushed down my pants and sent him a picture of my rock hard dick. Just thinking about him made me swell up like a balloon. Pregnancy hormones gone, check.

 _Like what you see?_ Maybe I am I little tipsy.

 _Dr. Iruka said we're not supposed to have sex until we're positive about each other._

 _Oh I'm positive teme._ Beyond positive.

 _Tell me that when you're sober dobe._

 _I'll tell you in the morning ;)_ And boy do I plan on it. Please come over, please! Please! There was a long pause. I decided to get silly and I rolled over, reached back and took a picture of my butt. It totally looked like a bubble butt! He's gonna love that. Thank you Lee's postpartum workout plan. Come on Sasuke, reply!

 _OMW_ My jaw dropped and my heart fluttered. He's seriously coming over!

 _Good, I'll be waiting ;)_ I texted back. Oh my gosh! This is really happening. Oh my god, I smell like bar food, sweaty old people and alcohol. Not what I pictured this being like. Quickly I sprinted to take a shower. I scrubbed, I mean I really got in there, using the soap Sasuke uses when he's here. He loves it when I smell like him, and honestly, I can't get enough of it too. I washed my hair, got out and brushed my teeth, slipping on a pair of basketball shorts and a black tee. I got out of the bathroom and went into the living room to check my phone to see where he was. He surprised me. There he was, sitting on my couch, looking sexy as ever, his sharingan shining as he looked at me smugly from his perch.

"Dobe."

"Teme." I ran to him. He stood up and caught me as I jumped into his arms, wrapping myself around him and kissing him feverishly. His hands went to my butt, his favorite place, as he began walking forward until he pushed me up against the wall of the hallway. It was so hot! Steamy even! Our lips never once separated, kissing passionately, our tongues dancing around the others as we slipped in and out of each other's mouths. He put me down and took off my shirt, our lips only breaking apart for a second. He pinned my hands above my head, making me moan and he nibbled on my neck.

"Oh… Oh _Sasuke_!" He pushed me firmly against the wall, grinding his hips into mine as he grunted in pleasure. The cloth of my shorts and zipper of his jeans were my worse enemies right now. I wanted them off. With his free hand he unzipped his pants, moving down to my nipple, biting it with his front teeth while swirling it around with his tongue.

"Sasuke please." He had my arms pinned. I wanted him so bad I almost couldn't stand it! Kissing me fiercely once more and I heard his pants drop to the floor. I felt him move, kicking off his pants and shoes down the hall. In another instant, he dropped to his knees. He took my cock in his mouth. He sucked on me like he was never going to taste it again. It was aggressive, and such a turn on at that. I felt my orgasm coming.

" _Sasuke_." He sucked harder, firmer, my dick going all the way down his throat. I could see the bulge in his throat, the bulge my dick made as it moved in and out. I wanted to cum right there. In fact I did cum right there. He licked it up like a lollipop, I couldn't believe this was happening. He moved to get up but I pushed him back down. My turn, I can't let Sasuke have all the fun.

"Naruto." He said as I tore apart his shirt, hope he didn't need that…

"I want you so bad."

"I want you too." He said pulling me on top of him into a commanding kiss. I pulled down his boxers and stroked him. I pulled away and took him in my mouth. I forgot how good he tastes. For someone that hates sweets, his pre-cum tastes like syrup. God he's perfect. I used the opportunity to rub my hands up and down his chest and abs. He is so ripped! Jesus he's hot! I bobbed up and down on him, long and slow. As I went all the way down I made eye contact with him. His sharingan glinted, his face construed in ecstasy.

"Naruto… Naruto that feels… _incredible_." He arched his back on the carpet, his body tensed up. He was about to cum. I pulled up, edging him. His breath became rapid, he grunted in shock.

"Dobe." He said through gritted teeth. I gave him a coy smile.

"Teme." I said and I seductively licked my finger and then swirled it around his ass hole. His head fell back.

"I need your dick." He said breathlessly as I continued to tease his hole, rubbing my fingers up against it but never going inside. He went crazy. "Naruto, fuck me! Please." He whined arching his back.

"Not yet, I want all of you. Everything you can give me." I growled finally pushing my finger inside of him.

"I'm yours, do anything you want with me." He said as he pulled his knees to the sides of his chest, scooting down so my finger went further inside of him. God, I just want him so bad. I leaned over him and captured his lips again, kissing him deeply as I stuck a second finger inside of him.

"I don't want your fingers Naruto, I want you." He moaned into my mouth. I was so tempted to put myself inside of him right then and there. Right on the floor of the hallway of my condo. I wanted him way too much for that. I pulled him up and close to my chest, wrapping his legs around me, I slowly stood up with him in my arms. I carried him to my bed, the whole time making out with him furiously. I pushed him on his back onto the bed and put one of his legs over my shoulder. Damn he's flexible. I positioned myself at his entrance, but he stopped me, putting a hand to my chest and looking me in the eye.

"If we do this, there's no going back, I won't be able to stop myself from loving you any longer."

"I don't want to go back, ever. I want to love you forever." He smiled and kissed me again, this time when we broke the kiss he gave me a cocky smile.

"I hope your ready to fuck me all night long."

"I've been waiting way too long for this." I said kissing him once more and slipping inside of him.

"Uhhhmm" He moaned. I can't get enough of how perfectly we fit together. I just lost it. We gave into each other. All of our wants and desires that have been building for so long, and now, here, when we could finally just be with each other. It was like fireworks went off, flood gates opened. There was no one else in the world but Sasuke and I. The way it should be. I gave him everything I had, I thrust into him furiously, there was nothing stopping us. "God you're so big Naruto."

"You're so tight, so perfect." He clenched around me, making this beautiful, incredible friction.

"Mmmm yes, just pound me Naruto, right there." I felt his prostate and hit it over and over again. I adjusted to my knees, picking his leg up even higher, kissing from his calf down his inner thigh in between thrusts. I made a hickey on his inner thigh as I pushed myself deeper and deeper into him. His back arch and he squirmed in pleasure. I took his rock hard cock in my hand and began stroking.

"Sasuke… Sasuke!" He was clenching his ass around my dick so hard.

"I'm gonna-" Before he could even get it out he came into my hand. I paused for a second letting him regain his breath as I licked up every drop of cum dripping off of my fingers and arm. The sweetest cum. Sweet with a touch of salt, like a tasty fucking reward. He is beyond sexy.

"I love you so much teme."

"I love you too dobe. Don't you dare stop now." He said, pushing me on my back and rolling on top of me, not once breaking penetration. He kissed me passionately and I thrust upwards into him. I wrapped my arms around his strong chest, wanting never to let go. We fucked the entire night. No, we made love. Strong, blissful, overwhelming love. We must have gone ten rounds… fifteen. Literally seconds of recovery before we were ready for each other once more. We couldn't get enough of each other. It was… perfect.

 **Sasuke's P.O.V.**

Here I am, in Naruto's bed. Recovering from a night of pure ecstasy. I looked down my body and I was covered in his bite marks, his hickeys. I was his. Naruto's. There he is, sleeping on his stomach, an arm wrapped around my chest as I lay on my back. I looked at his perfect face, playing with his hair and stroking his whisker marks. My man. Mine. I traced my hand down his strong back, hickeys littered his every ripple. My hickeys, my claiming bites. He's mine, and I am his. After I cupped his perfect butt my hand made its way back up his body. I heard him giggle in his sleep.

"Teme, that tickles."

"What this dobe?" I said running my fingers back down his back.

"Yes!" He said, now awake, playfully smacking me on my chest. I made eye contact with those perfect blue eyes, filled with adoration and bliss.

"Morning." I mused with a smile. Without saying a word he kissed me softly and firmly at the same time.

"Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

"I'm positive."

"Positive."

"Positive about you, about us. I'm ready. I told you I'd tell you that in the morning and I meant it." My heart just swelled. He was ready for me, truly, and I was more that ready for him.

"Come here babe." I said pulling him into a commanding kiss. He climbed on top of me and took hold of my morning wood, giving it a few stokes before he put me inside of him. He rode me gently, the covers draped over us as we rocked back and forth in bliss. I love the feel of him. I love him. Am I in heaven? A few minutes later we both came then decided we needed a shower. We shared one, it just felt right. Washing his body, tracing the outline of his muscles and the hickeys I left on him.

"I guess we really got crazy last night." He laughed tracing the outline of a particularly large and dark kiss mark on my collarbone.

"At least yours will be gone in a few days, this might stay on me for weeks."

"I love the way my hickeys look on you, like they belong on you." I love that too.

"Naruto look at me, I either look bruised and battered or am dying of the chicken pox." I joked. He pulled me close to him as kissed me, washing my chest.

"But you wear them so well, your skin highlights them perfectly." I smacked his ass roughly and growled into my embrace.

"You're gonna be sore for a week." I countered. He just shrugged, then turned to face the shower head, rubbing his butt into my crotch.

"Yeah, probably, but I don't mind at all, it was worth it." He smiled as I kissed the back of his neck, both getting giddy like we were kids again. We giggled and talked through the rest of our shower, getting each other squeaky clean. I got out first then went to make breakfast in the kitchen. I got a cheesy idea I knew he would love. A few minutes later he came out wearing only boxers, pumping using the breast pump.

"Gosh they were freakin full, I felt like a total woman when I was riding you this morning." He said not looking up at me, just pumping away.

"You're perfect. In every way. Say, why don't you come over here, you big strong man." I chuckled. His eyes drifted up to me and he just took it all in. I was wearing nothing but an apron, I got a woody just watching his reaction.

"Seriously Sasuke, you are too sexy right now." He said dropping the pump and sprinting to me. Before I knew it, he had me bent over the countertop, swung my leg to the side on top of it, gripped my hair, and was inside of me. I moaned into the cold granite, focusing on nothing but his absolutely perfect dick.

" _Ohhh Naruto_ …" His name just rolled off my tongue, oh how I've missed saying his name like this.

" _Sasuke… mmmmm_." I was so caught up in bliss I didn't even notice the door open.

"Dad we're home, we went by daddy's place but he wasn't there and he's not answering his phone." I heard Mikoshina's voice say. Oh no!

"Damn it."

"Fuck." Trying to scramble away Naruto tripped me and we both landed naked on the cold tile floor. Shit.

"Naruto?" Kushina's voice came from above us.

"Don't come in here!" Too late. Naruto's mother and our daughter saw the whole thing, both of their mouths agape. Fuck. Just fuck. I scrambled up, grabbed a kitchen towel, covered myself up and sprinted past them to Naruto's room. "I am so sorry." I heard Naruto say.

"I knew Sasuke was ripped, but oh my. No wonder you two were doing what you were doing." Kushina mused as I had to dig through Naruto's things to find anything to wear. Dobe literally ripped my shirt apart last night and I didn't leave any clothes here.

"Ewww! What are you and daddy doing in the kitchen naked?!" Mikoshina screamed. Oh dear. I grabbed a pair of Naruto's bright orange boxers, and some grey sweats. Didn't even bother with a shirt, but put my hair in a ponytail and brought Naruto some black sweats.

"I'm uh… sorry you had to see that." I said tossing Naruto the pants and coming back into the room. I knew my face was red as hell.

"I'm not." Kushina said winking at me.

"What is going on?" Mikoshina screamed at Naruto and I.

"We ummm…."

"Your father and I…" We looked at each other, not sure what to say next. We both took a deep breath and took the other's hand.

"We're back together, officially."


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

"Wow your skin is flawless! Do you even age?"

"You should have been a male model, that is your calling." I watched the make-up artists ogle my boyfriend as Kiba smeared foundation on me.

"You're shiny."

"Gee thanks."

"Are you sure you're ready to do this?"

"No, but it needs to be done, I have to set the record straight."

"Stick to what we practiced, minimum information, leave no room for questions, be kind but have some mystery." Shikamaru said as he fixed my collar.

"Did you get in touch with Neji?"

"He's not returning our calls, Hinata said he hasn't shown up to clan meetings, he's turning in everyone's speeches online. No one's seen him in weeks Naruto." At least he's still working, from somewhere… at least he's still alive.

"What if he's pissed I'm doing this?"

"Well he had all the time in the world to object to it. We gave him far warning and opportunity to put his two cents in. He didn't take it."

"Five minutes, places people."

"You ready?" Sasuke said getting up and wrapping his hands around my waist and kissing my forehead. I melted into him. Alright, lets do this.

"I am now." He kissed me and I went out to the set Konahamaru prepared for this. I sat on the couch and Konahamaru sat in the chair next to me.

"We're on in, five, four, three, two, one."

"Hello the Land of Fire! Today we are joined by Senator Uzumaki. Rumors are plaguing him about his relationship status, the father of his new baby, and so much more, today we're here to set the record straight. Welcome Senator."

"Thank you Konahamaru. It's good to be here."

"So let's just jump right into it, what is going on with you?"

"Well I think it's pretty obvious that ever since I've been involved in politics, the general public has had a hard time separating my life from what I'm doing for our country. I think it's important to keep in mind that they're not related. You and I have talked about this a lot previously on the show."

"Certainly. You're a great politician regardless of what's happening behind closed doors. You work hard for the people, you are a force of change and a force of good for that matter. So my question to you is, what is happening behind closed doors? You're going by Senator Uzumaki now, when after your election, you changed your name legally to Naruto Hyuga after marrying Neji Hyuga. Can you talk about that?"

"Well umm… the answer to that might be a little obvious at this point. Neji and I have been struggling for a long time to make it work. About six months ago, we signed divorce papers."

"A divorce? That's… shocking… What brought about this?"

"Many factors, it had been building. You know the details of that are very personal, but after a lot of effort to save the marriage, we couldn't make it work."

"I'm so sorry about that Naruto, it must have been tough."

"It was."

"Now, you just had a baby, three months ago?"

"I sure did."

"Well congratulations on that."

"Thank you."

"What's the baby's name?"

"Minatachi. He's the sweetest little boy."

"After your father and Sasuke Uchiha's brother correct?"

"That's correct."

"So my question is why? Why would you name your child after a relative of your ex? Who is Minatachi's father?"

"Well… Minatachi's father is Sasuke Uchiha. Minatachi's full name is Minatachi Uchiha." Konahamaru gave a long silent pause for effect.

"So let me get this straight, Minatachi is three months old, you signed divorce papers six months ago, but a year ago you were still married to Neji. Care to elaborate on what happened there?" Damn it Konahamaru.

"I'd rather not. Like I said, the details of that are very personal to me. I had an indiscretion. It was wrong on my part. And for that, I must apologize, to my family, the public, and most importantly, Neji."

"Was that the reason for your divorce?" I pulled my collar off my neck, damn, it's hot in here.

"Alright cut! Konahamaru, you can't ask that." Shikamaru said finally breaking the tension.

"Oh come on Shikamaru, this is the stuff people want to hear!"

"It's not what we agreed to."

"Shikamaru!"

"No. Bring out Sasuke already, follow your script for once."

Konahamaru groaned, "Fine."

"Rolling in three, two, one."

"So the new baby is Sasuke's, say, why don't we bring him out here." The sounds of clapping rippled through the set and Sasuke came out, shook Konahamaru's hand and sat next to me.

"Welcome Sasuke."

"Thank you, it's good to be here."

"How have you been? What is going on with you?"

"Well, I am twelve months sober, the Land of Fire has approved the integration of my security system, my daughter is entering middle school in a few weeks and I have an absolutely beautiful new baby boy. My life is finally in a pretty good spot."

"I'm told that you have an announcement you'd like to make?"

"I sure do." He took my hand and smiled at me, I couldn't help but smile back, he makes everything so much better. "Naruto and I have reconciled. We are back together." Another gasp and pause for effect.

"That is… fantastic! What brought about this reconciliation?"

"I grew up. As I mentioned, I'm one year sober today. I struggled with a cocaine addiction for years, and it was just time I got my act together. Naruto and I belong together, we really do, and it took me fixing myself for us both to realize that."

"So you had to change to win Naruto back?"

"He became the person he was meant to be. He is the best father, makes me smile everyday and we've never been better than when we're together. He makes me incredibly happy."

"I can't imagine my life without him."

"So what's the plan? Do I hear wedding bells in the future?"

"We're going to take it slow, I'm not going anywhere and neither is he. Given both of our pasts there's no need to rush things. I love him and I always will, so we're just going to take it day by day." Sasuke said with a blush on his face as he looked at me.

"And your daughter, Mikoshina, how does she feel about this?"

"Oh she already has her flower girl dress all picked out, she's ready." I laughed.

"Well wonderful, wonderful. So before we go, we got the exclusive on this photo, and how gorgeous is this everyone?" Our family photo that we took was shown to the cameras. It was the perfect picture, all four of us smiling, my kid's blue eyes shining. Sasuke having the biggest blush on his face, I've never seen him so happy. "What a beautiful family the two of you have! Congratulations on your happiness. Well that was our exclusive conversation with Senator Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. I'm Konahamaru, and this was a week in the Fire. Thank you so much for tuning in." Wow, that actually went fairly smoothly. I think…

 **Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"Well that wasn't so bad."

"Yeah because you got to swoop in and save the day."

"That's my job, isn't it?" I asked, kissing him before we got into my car.

"I thought your job was an engineer?" He joked.

"Engineer, master's student, good father, private chef, the senators boyfriend, what can I say? I juggle many hats." He blushed and looked at his phone.

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"My mom wants to keep the kids."

"Of course she does."

"A night out with you might be nice."

"Or a night in. Just cause we did that interview doesn't mean it's aired yet, and I doubt the public is ready to see us happy so soon after your divorce."

"Ugh, don't remind me."

"How about pizza, beer, and a foot massage?"

"That sounds wonderful Sasuke." He said with a smile. So that's what we did, picked up a pizza, some beer, and went to my place.

"So you can have beer?" Naruto asked as he popped the top of a bottle and handed it to me.

"I'm not a alcoholic, it's never been a problem for me, now if you were to just hand me a bag of coke we might be having me a different conversation." I said putting the pizza on the coffee table and sitting next to him on the couch.

"Oh."

"I know sobriety stuff makes you uncomfortable." He nodded solemnly.

"I'm just not used to it. Maybe if you explained the steps to me, or we talked about it more?"

"It's all about controlling urges, knowing that your life is better when you don't use."

"Is it?"

"Of course it is, I have you back and my two incredible children, I have everything I could have ever wanted." He smiled.

"I love you Sasuke."

"I love you too Naruto." I said cuddling into his chest and eating my pizza.

"Why are you so cuddly lately?" He said softly, stroking my hair and putting his chin on my head.

"You try being nothing but the big spoon for over a year and tell me you wouldn't want to be held too." I chuckled.

"Well I was nothing but the little spoon for almost five years, I guess I get it."

"Neji never replied about the interviews?"

"He's completely MIA right now." I nodded drinking my beer. "Sasuke?"

"Yeah?" I said eating another slice.

"Thank you for telling me about your sobriety. It's nice of you to open up to me."

"I need to be more open with you, that was our downfall the first time and I don't want to do that again."

"And I need to be more accepting and not dwell on your mistakes."

"See Dr. Iruka's advice is working."

"Do you want to work on this week's homework?"

"Talking about the past without getting angry about it? Yeah, we can try." I put my head in his lap and looked up at him with a smile.

"Pull a green card if it gets too much?" I pulled out my wallet.

"Locked and loaded." I smirked. "You wanna start?"

"Sure. Umm… when you were in prison… a lot of things bothered me."

"I know that."

"I think what bothered me was you never told me exactly what was going on in there."

"I didn't tell you because you already seemed like you were falling apart at the seams, knowing what was going on in there wouldn't have helped."

"Can you tell me now?"

"I did some terrible things in there, I'm not sure your ready to hear it."

"I've prepared myself for the worst… well what I think is the worst."

"And what would that be?"

"Well… when you got out of prison I asked Tenten about what went on in there. She said… that you probably ran the prison, manipulated everyone around you. You were… someone else." Oh Naruto… you don't know the half of it. How do I tell you what really went on in there, the things I did? The horrible, horrible things I did…

"I want to tell you Naruto, I do… I'm just not sure you're ready to hear it." And I'm not sure I'm ready to say the words out loud.

"How… how bad is it?"

"Bad. Really bad Naruto." I felt tears come to my eyes. "I'm not this perfect person you think I am. I'm not even a good person after the things I had to do in there." He cupped his hands to my face.

"You are, you've changed, everyone knows that, I know that, truly, in my heart, I know that."

"I don't know Naruto."

"Will you tell me one day?"

"Will it change how you feel about me?"

"No, because I know you're not that person anymore. I'm always gonna love you Sasuke, no matter what you did." I looked up at him and kissed him softly. "Can I ask you another question?"

"Yeah, I think we can handle it." I said taking another, ragged, breath.

"Back then you would have done anything for me, you did do anything for me. What did I do to deserve that? To deserve you wanting to give up everything for me?" I laughed a little, he has no idea just how much he means to me.

"Naruto, what guy falls head over heels with a prostitute on the first night? For the first time ever, someone saw the real me under my mask. You broke down walls I didn't even know I had built up. You got through to me when no one else could. I owe you everything Naruto. That's why I'd do anything for you, I still would."

"Sasuke…"

"I'm just sorry I took it so far." He scratched his head, thinking about what to say next.

"I umm… how far… what was the…"

"What was the worst thing the Akatsuki made me do?" I asked for him.

"Yeah… I mean I heard your whole testimony, but that Hidan guy, he seemed…"

"To have no regard for human life?"

"Yeah…"

"Yeah, I've thought about it many times. He honest to god enjoyed torture, got off on it. And it wasn't all consensual, forced consent because he just paid me off to not complain."

"What did he make you do?"

"He loved to see how far he could push me. Strangle me until I was seconds away from death, force my asshole open as far as it would go, cause me pain in anyway that he could."

"Did you… did you ever… enjoy any of it?" Oh Naruto.

"With Hidan… no. I was so high and so deep in my alter ego, I wasn't even sure what was reality and fiction sometimes."

"And with the others?" I took a deep breath, it's time to be truthful.

"For the most part no, I told myself I did to be able to preform, to keep a positive attitude. I was so messed up in the head back then that I even believed it. There were things I enjoyed, but the overall experience… not so much."

"What… what sort of things did you enjoy?"

"Honestly?"

"Yeah…" Come on Sasuke; tell the truth.

"I enjoyed being dominated, the feeling on not always having to be in control. I enjoyed… aggressively being wanted. The pain wasn't ideal, but the spanking, the submission, forced orgasms… it was… arousing."

"Really?"

"It's nice to give up control on your own terms sometimes, unlike in prison where you had no control whatsoever and you had to fight every day just to preserve yourself. It's… a different feeling."

"You… you like to be controlled… on your own terms."

"That's why I lose my mind when you're aggressive with me… like when Minatachi was conceived…" He blushed.

"I just… really, really wanted you."

"I've always wanted you." He leaned down and kissed me.

"So you want be to be more aggressive…" He said slyly, as he reached for my crotch.

"It's possible. But to be honest all sex we have in mind blowing dobe." I said rocking my hips into his hand.

"Well maybe I want to be more aggressive sometimes teme." He said grabbing my package with the perfect amount of rough.

"Maybe you should." I said as he pulled the back of my head into a commanding kiss. With his other hand he began unzipping my jeans, pulling them down along with my underwear. He grabbed my cock roughly and tugged and stroked hard. I couldn't help but moan into his mouth. He squeezed firmly, I arched my back and nearly lost it.

"I can't believe how turned on you are right now." He breathed.

"I can't believe how hot you are."

"Alright I can't take it. You want aggressive, your sure as hell gonna get it. Get naked on your hands and knees. Stay on the couch, I'll be right back." He said playfully pushing me up and messing with my hair and he left the room. Wow, Umm… yeah… this is super hot. I got naked, did what he asked, getting on my hands and knees, exposing everything to him. He came back, naked himself, holding a bottle of lube in one hand and one of my leather belts in the other.

"Is this too much?" He asked putting the lube on the coffee table and getting behind me on the couch.

"No, never, not from you. Push me as hard as you think I can go. Then push me a little further." I said with a wink. He looked surprised, and then got an evil look on his face. Whack. He spanked me hard on my ass, bare handed, enough to leave a mark. I felt precum drip from my dick.

" _God yes Naruto_." I said grabbing the couch for support. He is incredibly sexy. Another spank. "Don't stop." I moaned.

"You are so hot Sasuke." He said spanking me again.

"Harder."

"Harder teme?"

"Give it to me dobe." I heard him chuckle and crack the belt. He smacked my ass with it, again and again. Being dominated by the one I love? I'm in heaven. " _Mmmmm_." I moaned mindlessly.

"Is it weird that I'm sort of in love with how red your skin is getting, the moans you make after every smack?"

"As weird as I am for loving what you're doing to me. I want you Naruto."

"God I want you too." He said kissing my now tender ass. The softness of his lips against the red and soreness of my ass was an amazing mix of sensation. He took the lube off the coffee table and stuck one finger inside of me. Then another, then a third. It felt so good I began throwing it back on his fingers.

"More."

"More?"

" _Mmmm yes_." I said continuing my movements. Slowly he stuck in another. It felt amazing, mind blowing, I wanted more, I'm just not sure if he's ready for that. I turned around, grabbing his hand and putting his fingers in the correct fisting position. His eyes got wide as I slowly guided his fist into my ass. His jaw dropped, I bit my lip in the pleasure. Wow, doing this has never felt so good.

"Wha… what? Sasuke… you're… amazing. How…"

"God you feel so good." Him stretching me… it's like sparks flying. Whoa.

"Oh my gosh you are insanely hot." He gawked he said as he began to move inside of me. I began to make guttural moans, incoherent and deep. He felt amazing, it's amazing how this feels when you actually have a connection with someone, how intimate this is. I came, hard. I saw spots. I've never cum this hard from anything remotely like this. Wow. _Wow_. Naruto removed his hand and began kissing a line from the top of my ass to the back of my neck, then pushed his dick inside of me. I snapped back instantly, never have I ever snapped back so fast.

"What? Sasuke you're so freaking tight, what the hell?" He breathed, biting my ear. I… I didn't know. Is this an Uchiha thing? When I'm actually in love my body does exactly what I wanted it to do, maximizing pleasure, oh this is so crazy.

"I love you Naruto." I said as I reached back and kissed him.

"I love you too Sasuke, so much." He said thrusting inside of me and picking up the pace. We both moaned wildly, the sex was so intense we both ended up coming again and again. Eventually, out of breath and in a post sexual high, Naruto collapsed onto my chest and we held each other on the couch.

"That was crazy." He said kissing my peck lightly, head slumped on my collar bone.

"Beyond crazy."

"How can you stretch so far and still be so tight?"

"I have no idea." I said with a laugh as I played with his hair.

"You're amazing teme."

"So are you dobe." I said cuddling him closer.

"Can we… can we experiment more with stuff like this? Would you… would you be into that?"

"Of course I would. With you… let's go crazy." He kissed me powerfully.

"I'm so glad we found each other again."


	9. Chapter 9

Five months later

 **Naruto's P.O.V.**

"All in favor of the new tax plan?" My staff counted the votes.

"Seventy six to thirty four." Finally!

"The motion passes!" The room cheered. Finally I did something right. Oh it was absolutely fantastic. This was a great feeling, it really was. My fellow senators celebrated me, shook my hand, and then I was able to slip away and get some paperwork done. About two hours later I looked up at Shikamaru.

"Done."

"What?"  
"I'm done with paperwork, everything, for like the first time in… years."

"You're kidding."

"No, I'm not, look." He looked through the papers on my desk a shocked expression on his face.

"You're done."

"I'm done!" Before we could celebrate my phone started ringing, we both audibly groaned.

"Well that was short lived." He said sadly.

"No kidding, hello?" I said answering my phone.

"Senator Uzumaki, I have Sasuke Uchiha on the line for you."

"Oh please, yes, put him through." The phone beeped for a second then I heard my boyfriend's voice.

"Hey babe."

"Hey baby, guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm done with paperwork."

"You're kidding."

"Nope totally serious."

"Wow, I thought you were going to be working through the weekend again."

"Nope! We should do something this weekend!"

"Well umm… that's actually why I was calling."

"Oh no what's wrong?"

"My system blew a fuse in the Sound, the whole thing is down, it's a literal crisis over there."

"Oh god!"

"It's no big deal, but I have to leave here pretty soon, I was gonna take the kids, is that alright?" I hate it when he has to go to the Sound, but his contract totally sucks, so he has to.

"Well… maybe since I suddenly have no work, I could go with you?" There was a long pause on the phone.

"Yeah, sure, we'll make it a family trip, celebrate Mikoshina getting through her first semester of middle school, Minatachi finally sleeping through night. I mean I'll be working most of the time, but there are a lot of fun things you three can do around town now."

"That sounds great. I can probably leave here within the next hour or so."

"Great, well I'm just about done packing, I'll pick up Mikoshina from school, you wanna get Mina from your mom's we'll meet at your place?"

"Sounds great, see you soon."

"Love you."

"Love you too." I hung up the phone and smiled, this could be really fun. Unfortunately Shikamaru gave me a look that did not inspire confidence.

"What?"

"Why are you tagging along on Sasuke's trip?"

"We're making it a family weekend."

"Because you're terrified that if he leaves for the weekend he's cheating on you or getting high, or even has a second family over there."

"Oh stop that's crazy."

"Really is that why you had a meltdown the last time he went to the Sound?"

"It wasn't a meltdown."

"Naruto you ate all the ice cream in my fridge and ramen in my pantry while Shikadai and Miko had a sleep over, what exactly do you call that?"

"Okay, I'm not freaking out, it's a family trip, that's none of your business."

"Confront Sasuke."

"No."

"I'm your Kurama right now, thanks to Dr. Iruka, if you're uneasy about something, you're supposed to confront Sasuke. In a non accusing fashion." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, if when I'm there and I feel uneasy, I will talk to him about it."  
"You better."

"Whatever." I finished up final things I had to do for the day, then picked up Minatachi and drove home. Mikoshina and Sasuke were already there, packing up some weekend bags.

"Hey love."

"Hey babe. Everything's packed, you just have to get your essentials." He said after kissing me.

"You are so awesome, I love you."

"I love you too."

"Yeah, yeah, you guys love each other, can we go? I want to get started on the winter reading list during the drive."

"Mikoshina today was your last day of the semester, don't you want to take a break? Just for this weekend?"

"I'll take a break on Christmas, come on guys, let's go." Mikoshina said grabbing her bag, Minatachi's bag and Sasuke's keys and walking out of the apartment.

"We need to do something about that, she's gonna blow a gasket."

"Eh she's an Uchiha, pretty typical of us actually, but she and I have talked about it." I gave him a look. "But I'll talk to her again."

"Thank you." I said packing a few things then grabbing Minatachi's carrier. Sasuke really packed well for me. Another reason he's awesome. I don't know how I would keep my head from falling off without him. He is the best.

 **Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"How is it possible for the circuits to just blow? Seriously this is a wreck!"

"It's called the weather outside Sasuke. You can't just keep forcing lightning to happen when we have the driest weather conditions on record for the winter." Suigetsu said obnoxiously.

"Then why the hell are you guys using it so much? It's for emergencies only."

"Because Orochimaru sucks as a leader and everywhere he goes someone tries to kill him." Karin gawked. I rolled my eyes; this is a disaster. Juugo sat next to me and together we rewrote the formulas, hopefully this new one will put less stress on the system.

"Mikoshina's growing up." Juugo mused. "The last time I saw her she was like a little kid. Now she's… a preteen."

"She start shaving yet?" Karin asked in her intrusive way.

"A couple of girls in her class are starting too I think, they're getting their periods, wearing thongs, it's terrifying."

"You need to introduce a training bra, work up from there."

"Do you have any idea how hard it is for two men to raise a daughter? I don't know any of this stuff, I don't even really know what a tampon is."

"Yup, so I'm out of this conversation." Suigetsu said pulling a box of cigarettes and walking to the balcony.

Karin rolled her eyes. "He can be so immature sometimes."

"Yeah well that's your man." Juugo laughed.

"No kidding. Sasuke, do you want me to talk to her, you know while she's here."

"Wouldn't that be weird, my ex girlfriend talking to my daughter about… girl stuff."

"Ex fiancé thank you very much. And she calls me all the time, I'm really more of a friend, we girl talk."

"You're kidding."

"I bet you don't know she and Chocho got into a huge fight and aren't speaking?"

"What?"

"See you don't know everything." I ran my hand through my hair, I guess she can't talk to me about everything like I thought she could.

"Could you talk to her?"

"It would be my pleasure."

"Thank you, Karin." Juugo, Sui and I spent the rest of the afternoon trying to fix the servers. It was a disaster. I might need more than just the weekend…

After work I met up with Naruto, then the taka and my family all went to dinner. It was a nice ramen house in the jazz district. Naruto was beyond excited to try everything on the menu, Mikoshina too.

"Man you guys can really put away ramen." Sui laughed

"Why don't we have this place in Kohona? Oh my gosh this is the best ramen I've ever tasted!" Mikoshina said in between slurping noodles. Naruto was stuffing his face so hard with ramen he couldn't even talk to us. Oh my lovely family.

"You know who used to make the best ramen?" Karin said.

"Who?"

"Kimmi and Juugo."

"Oh my gosh yes," I said leaning back, my mouth watering just thinking about it. Naruto raised his eyebrows at me, mouth still full. "When you met him he wasn't strong enough to make it anymore, but he'd make the noodles from scratch, hand roll and cut everything, it would take him hours."

"And Juugo would make these pickled deep fried seaweed crunchy things, oh my god it was amazing." Sui said.

"Who's Kimi?" Mikoshina asked Juugo.

"My late husband, he was your other god father Mikoshina, the best cook in the world. Not to mention he was so brave, one of the best sergeants in the military." Juugo said with pride.

"Wow he sounds awesome!"

"He was." I said with a smile, giving Juugo a reassuring glance. He is doing better, a lot better.

"Remember when we were like nineteen and we all got blasted? I don't know how our drunk asses made it to your house Juugo, all I remember of that night was Kimimaro came out of the kitchen and he was like a freakin angel, serving me the best meal of my life! That ramen was like heaven. I heard the trumpets man." Sui laughed. My eyes got big as I threw an oyster cracker at him. "What?"

"Not in front of the C-H-I-L-D Suigetsu." Karin said hitting him over the head. Mikoshina just laughed."I'm well past a 12thgrade reading level Karin, I've read Of Mice and Men, I think I can spell child." So sassy. We all cracked up, it was so nice having my family and my friends enjoying dinner together. I was so happy I thought I was on cloud nine. After dinner we went back to my old home, the adults had a few drinks after tucking the kids in, then Naruto and I went to my old room, no one wanted to change rooms, they just keep the master bedroom and basically the whole upstairs ready for me whenever I come by. It's kinda nice actually. Naruto and I went to bed and I cuddled into his chest, playing with his chest hair. Lee whipped him back into shape after he had Tachi, I can't get enough of him. Even with his ramen food baby right now.

"It's so weird seeing Sui sober."

"No kidding, he's still a dumbass though."

"I'm glad he found Karin, she totally keeps him in line."

"Oh they're great for each other, keep Juugo's spirits up too."

"Yeah, I'm glad to see them doing so well for themselves. I can see how this place was really good for you to get it all together. I'm so proud of you, all of you." That made me feel really good, reassured.

"Thanks babe."

"Sasuke? Can I confess something to you?"

"Of course."

"When I came here this weekend, I was a little worried. I'm… always worried when you go to the Sound, like you're escaping to go take care of your vice. You don't make me feel that way, it's just the suspicion in my head you know?"

"I can understand that. I'm glad you identified it like Dr. Iruka said."

"Well… Shikamaru may have clued me in a bit. But now, coming here, seeing the support system your friends are now, my fears are just gone."

"Good, I'm so glad babe, really."

"I trust you Sasuke. I do."

"You know that means so much to me." I said cuddling harder into his chest. I'm really glad he could see how much I've actually changed. Cloud nine for sure.

 **Mikoshina's P.O.V.**

"The ramen last night was so good Dad."

"I really liked it too."

"I wish we could have tried Uncle Juugo's husband's, it sounded amazing."

"It sure did love." Dad said as he pushed my brother through the shopping center. I love shopping with Dad, it's kind of our thing these days.

"Oooo can we go into the jewelry store? I wanna get some new earrings, maybe a necklace." I have this new blue shirt Daddy bought me and I don't have anything that matches!

"Sure baby girl." Yes! We walked into the store and I started browsing through the necklaces. That's when Mirai texted me.

 _Chocho is talking crap about you again._

 _Seriously?_

 _Uh yeah, I just went to the movies with her and Shikadai. She said you're entitled._ Me entitled? Of all the things to call me, really? If she only knew what I've been through.

 _Well she's fat and no one likes her._

 _Well she's dating Mitsuki, who are you dating?_ Of course Mirai would take Chocho's side.

"Everything okay Mikoshina?"

"Oh yeah, yeah, I really like this one can you get it for me?" I said handing him the necklace and pulling ten dollars out of my wallet and giving that to him too.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to make a phone call, is that okay?"

"Sure. Stay right outside the door."

"Yes dad." I walked outside and called Shikadai.

"Hey Miko."

"What did Chocho say about me at the movies?"

"Umm… nothing."

"Oh please."

"Why?"

"Mirai said that she said I was entitled." Shikadai cracked up on the other side of the phone.

"You know Mirai likes to play mind games." I let out a sigh.

"Why would she do that?"

"I mean… if she messes with the prettiest girl in the school, throws her off her game, she can take over the school. Don't let her get to you." I blushed, Shikadai always has to go and say stuff like that.

"She's so mean."

"She's jealous."

"Did you finish A Wrinkle in Time yet?"

"Uhhh no, haven't touched it."

"Shika!"

"I'll like read them all the day before school starts then cream you on the test, you'll see."

"Ugh, you're so frustrating." Dad came out of the store. "I gotta go."

"Text me."

"Sure." I hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" He is so nosey.

"Just Shikadai."

"Uh huh." He wasn't buying it, but he wasn't questioning it either. He has no idea I'm even fighting with Chocho right now. "What would you like to do next?"

"We could go to dad's work, he has this room he made for me, it has a slushy machine!" Dad rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Sure, we can do that." We walked out of the mall to the parking lot. Dad was struggling with putting Mina's car seat into Daddy's car.

"Here dad do you need help?"

"Yes! Why is this so complicated?"

"Daddy says it's complicated because it's extra safe." I laughed playfully pushing dad aside and getting in the back. Oh man the seatbelt is stuck. I reached over in a really awkward position trying to pull it. Man it's really stuck in there. Okay… one, two, three, pull!

"Ouch! Owe owe owe." I got the seatbelt out but ouch, owe it hurts so much.

"Mikoshina!"

"I'm okay I'm okay." I said getting out of the car and turning to him. My hand was bleeding, dad completely freaked out.

"Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh." Shake it off Miko it's fine, don't show dad weakness, he'll never let you do anything ever again.

"Dad I'm fine really, it's just a little blood." I said activating my sharingan. Oh no… this is not just a little blood. My pinky finger and my ring finger are broken. That and my father is completely freaking out, meanwhile my brother is now screaming his head off.

"We have to go to the hospital, have to go-" Why couldn't this have happened with daddy? He would have been so much more calm.

"Okay, dad, the hospital is just down the street, give me Minatachi, just drive okay." I said taking my brother out of his hands with my uninjured hand and getting in the car. Man he's freaking out more than I am and I'm the one in pain here. After pausing like a dear in the headlights he finally ran into the drivers seat and got us to the hospital. Karin was there waiting for us.

"What the hell happened?"

"It's fine, I'm fine, don't tell Daddy, please." I said giving her my hand.

"Oh it is definitely broken, Naruto, call your boyfriend. Sorry sweetheart, there's no getting out of this one." She said taking me to a room and starting to clean my fingers. It stung. She pulled out a portable x-ray machine and I slowed down to finally catch my breath. I'm okay… I'm okay.

"Oh my gosh."

"What?" I asked her.

"You're an Uzumaki alright. You're fingers are already healing." I looked at my fingers with my sharingan once more. They were healing…

"Karin."

"I know, your blood is pure. Come on, let's get you wrapped up before your other father gets here and bites my head off." I didn't know I could heal… I mean I've gotten little scrapes in soccer or bruises from dance sometimes, and they heal pretty quick, but this… it's on a whole new level.

"Karin, I need a favor, I want you to give dad a pint of my blood, but tell him it's yours. If I can heal from this, maybe I can heal him too." She looked at me after finishing the splint, thinking it over.

"You are so much like Sasuke, it's crazy. Alright." She said locking the door and setting up the equipment. A few minutes later the bag was full of my blood, and Daddy was pounding down the door. Slowly Karin opened the door.

"Why the hell did you lock this?"

"Because your boyfriend out there was freaking out, and if she can't calm down she can't heal."

"Are you okay Miko?"

"I'm fine Daddy, really." I said using my sharingan to confirm it to him. He ran his hand through his hair and sat down, hugging me.

"Since we're here, lets get you a transfusion." Karin said happily, pushing Daddy back in the chair as Dad came in with a now calm baby brother.

"You're okay Mikoshina?" Dad asked.

"She's absolutely fine." Karin glared, putting the needle into Daddy's arm.

"This blood is still warm Karin." Daddy said.

"Well yeah, I just pumped it right before your crazy family barged in here." I looked at daddy with my gift and he believed it. Good. I just hope this works. After the bag was just about empty I held daddy's hand.

"How do you feel?" He hesitated.

"Amazing. Man I feel like a teenager again. It's been so long since I've had your fresh blood from you, Karin, this is great." He said with a really big smile. Yes! Oh this is fantastic!


	10. Chapter 10

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

"Merry Christmas Gram Gram, Merry Christmas Gramps." Mikoshina said hugging my parents as we walked in the house. My parents returned the hug then hugged me, and then Sasuke who had Minatachi in his arms.

"Let me see my grandson." Dad said to Sasuke.

"Let me change his diaper first Minato, then he's all yours." Sasuke said with a smile, disappearing off to the bathroom. Miko went with my dad to the living room and I followed my mom to the kitchen to help her set up Christmas dinner.

"Sasuke looks really healthy these days."

"Yeah ever since we got back from the Sound he's been doing much better. Hasn't had a flicker in weeks."

"That is strange… Have you given more thought to donating to him?"

"Oh course I have, when Karin was in town in September, she tested my blood and I'm compatible, but she doesn't want me to start until I'm done breast feeding Mina. Something about too much stress on my body or something."

"Oh… I see. I thought maybe you donated to him and that's why he's feeling better."

"Oh no, it was Karin. Something about fresh blood. I don't know, it went way over my head when she tried to explain it to me."

"Fresh blood? No… I don't think so Naruto." Her face became worried as she began putting the rolls in the breadbasket.

"What do you mean?" She looked at me as though I just caught her red handed with a secret. What did I do?

"Look Sasuke didn't want me to tell you this, but you should know."

"Know what?" Now she's making me nervous.

"It was my idea, and it was also my idea not to tell you. Sasuke had nothing to do with it."

"Do with what?"

I've been giving him blood for the past six months or so, he seemed to do better with my blood, than Karin's. I assumed it was because it was fresh, or my blood is a little stronger than hers… but now… something's changed."

"Mom." I didn't have any idea how to process that. That's all I could say. You've been lying to me? You made Sasuke lie to me? You're giving Sasuke your blood?! It all went through my head, but no actual words came out.

"Don't be mad at Sasuke, I insisted, and I think it's made mine and his relationship much stronger because of it. He and I bond over tea during the transfusion. But now, now he looks even more healthy these days. That's what worries me." Could he be going behind both of our backs now? Why? And more importantly, what is he doing?

"I wish I knew why." I said. I can't believe this is happening. At that moment, Mikoshina came in the room a guilty look on her face, her sharingan sparkling, but she just looked so guilty. She had been eavesdropping.

"Everything okay sweetheart?" Mom asked.

"I think I might have to confess something too…" Oh god… my heart stopped, what could it be?

"You can tell us anything hun." Mom said encouragingly.

"When we were in the Sound… and I broke my fingers… remember how daddy got that transfusion since we were there anyways?"

"Yes…" She looked like she was going to throw up.

"That blood… was my blood."

"Mikoshina!" I said in shock.

"I just wanted to know if it would help him! And it did! And then you and Gramps went out of town, Gram Gram, and Daddy asked Karin to pack enough blood for two weeks. Well Karin showed me how to do it, so all the blood he's gotten for the past… month, has been mine. We put in the boxes so he wouldn't know. Please don't be mad." I ran my hand through my hair. I can't believe this. I can't believe my daughter has been lying to me, and my mother. What is going on? Okay, calm down Naruto, handle this.

"I'm not mad, but Miko that's dangerous."

"Dad I broke two fingers and they healed in less than a day, I can do this, look at how much better Daddy's feeling lately!" I heard Sasuke walk out of the bathroom and to the living room.

"We need to have a family discussion about this. But I'm very disappointed that both of you are lying to me." Mom took my daughter's hand and replied for the two of them.

"We both apologize for lying to you, but it's Christmas, let's not tell Sasuke just yet."

"He's going to blow a gasket."

"Let's just have a good Christmas. Please." Great, now I'm part of their lie too. Is this how easy it is to get all caught up in something?

"I'll tell him before his next transfusion, I promise Dad."

"Alright, then lets just have a merry Christmas tonight then." I said taking the food to the table. It makes me sick keeping this secret from Sasuke, and even worse that my mom lied to me for six months, but if anything I have more sympathy for Sasuke now. I understand lying for the greater good now. I'm upset Mikoshina kept this from me for nearly a month, but I understand. I just hope this doesn't lead to bigger lies later on in her life.

The family sat down for dinner and besides this uneasy feeling, it was actually really good. Dad and Sasuke are actually talking, having a good conversation, getting to know each other better. My dad was actually trying and so was Sasuke. After dinner Dad and Sasuke conversed even further as they washed the dishes together, I got Minatachi fed, while Mom and Mikoshina got the presents set up in the living room under the tree. After we were all ready we gathered in the living room, Sasuke and I sat on the love seat, my arm around him, my parents cuddling on the couch holding Minatachi, and Mikoshina was elected as the runner to bring everyone their presents. First up was Minatachi, of course. My parents gave him a bunch of baby clothes, literally the whole store, but they were so cute and Sasuke seemed to really like them for him.

"Thanks guys, I'll make sure to send you pictures when he wears them." My boyfriend said with a smile.

"Oh he'll look so cute in them!" Mom giggled.

"He sure will."

"Open mine next." Dad said pointing to the small boxes. Miko got them and gave them to us. We opened them at the same time and Sasuke's face lit up. They were gift cards to my favorite expensive suit store. I haven't shopped there since I got divorced.

"Wow, thanks Minato."

"I got you both custom made five piece suites, my tailor will measure you, make them by hand, a perfect fit." Oh my gosh, Sasuke in a custom suit, uh hell yes! He's going to look absolutely incredible!

"Thanks dad, really. Here open mine." I pointed to my present and Mikoshina handed him the box.

"A tie, oh Naruto I love it!"

"A tie?" Sasuke mocked.

"I've gotten him a tie every Christmas since I could buy them. It's our thing teme."

"Don't tell Miko or Mina that dobe, I don't want a tie every year." Sasuke whispered into my ear.

"Open mine Daddy!" Miko said handing him a box. He opened it and almost cried. It was a picture of she and him when they went to the zoo, the frame was beautiful, it had the Uchiha crest and it was absolutely perfect. Wow Mikoshina.

"Oh my gosh, Miko, I love it! Come here sweetheart. Thank you." He said giving her a big hug and a kiss.

"You're welcome Daddy." Miko laughed, then went and got a gift from Sasuke to my mom.

"See now that's the kind of gift a child should give a parent." Sasuke whispered, showing off his great gift.

"Okay yeah, that's way better than anything I've ever given my parents." Sasuke just smirked then watched my mom open her gift.

"Stories from the Land of Ebbies. Sasuke…"

"I know how much you love reading about clan traditions, and you told me you were born in the Land of Ebbies… there's a few Uzumaki clan stories in there." My mom began to shed tears.

"Sasuke, his is wonderful." She said getting up and giving him a big hug. Wow Sasuke is absolutely perfect. That was an amazing gift. Incredible. Wow. I think my entire family was impressed. He got my dad a Namakazi artifact he got in a silent auction, and my dad loved it too. Mikoshina ended up making out like a bandit. New clothes, jewelry, nail polish, lip gloss, hair… thingies. So many gifts we barely fit all of it in Sasuke's car! My parents spoiled my kids rotten.

After presents we had dessert, spent a little more family time, and by the time we got to my place it was well past bedtime. We opened a few more gifts we got for each other. Sasuke got Mikoshina Uchiha crest diamond earrings and I got her the matching necklace. Something special for her on her first Christmas with us back together. After she went to bed, we put Tachi down for the night and it was time to open gifts we got for each other.

"Sasuke, I can't believe how much my parents loved their gifts from you, you're the best."

"It's really nice for me to give them gifts, I was never able to get my parents anything meaningful from me, so uh, thanks for letting me be a apart of your family this year." I stood up and kissed him, my heart swelled. I have found the perfect man.

"I'm so lucky to have you back in my life." I kissed him again.

"Alright presents, come on dobe." He said handing me a small box.

"Me first teme."

"Go for it." I took him to my closet and opened the door.

"A trash bag?"

"Not just any trash bag, a trash bag full of anything Neji ever gave me that I still had."

"And so you're giving it to me…?"

"Yes… and you can destroy it in any way that you want. Neji is officially out of my life." Sasuke's eyes began to sparkle. He then grabbed my wrist and the bag and dragged me down the stairs. "Teme where are we going?"

"To use my gift duh dobe!" He said leading me down the stairs and to the parking lot. He dumped the stuff out on the asphalt.

"Hey what about my gift?"

"Can I smash some stuff first?" I laughed a bit, he was like a little kid so excited to break things.

"I guess." Crash. He broke my wedding china. Plate after plate after bowl after cup. It was kind of exciting seeing all that stuff shatter. Especially seeing my totally ripped boyfriend breaking it.

"You good?"

"For the moment, until I figure out what to do with the rest of it."

"Oh my gosh Sasuke."

"Okay, open your gift."

"You don't want to go back inside?"

"Nah, better if we're out here anyways."

"Alright…" I said opening up the small box. Keys.

"A key? Like a key to your heart? You really did something cheesy for me?" I asked jumping up and down really excited.

"Umm… not quite…" He took the key and clicked it. No way. A car right in front of us beeped. The benz right in front of us beeped.

"You got me a car?"

"It's not a jag, or the tesla I promised, but you won't have to drive around in Neji's car anymore, brand new." I hugged him tightly.

"You're the best boyfriend ever teme!"

"So are you dobe." He said kissing my forehead and dropping his lit lighter on the rest of Neji's stuff.

Neji quit his job and moved to the Sand village to write speeches for Garra's administration. No one's heard much from him since. He was still sending alimony checks for a long time, but two months ago, I told Hinata to cancel them. I really don't need them, nor want them anymore. Neji is officially out of my life. For good. A very Merry Christmas indeed.

 **Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"So what do we have to change to prevent a blow out like in the Sound?"

"I don't know Kakashi, I'm not even really sure what happened in the first place."

"Sasuke this is bad."

"I know, I've already activated our old security system and updated it in case we blow out too."

"Good, good. Today's work." He said handing me a bunch of papers.

"I'll get right on that."

"How'd your first semester of Master's go?"

"Straight A's."

"Naturally."

"Of course, how was your Christmas?" I asked activating my sharingan and beginning my work.

"I went to visit Rin's grave, then Obito in prison. He seemed… better."

"With Madera dead and not controlling him anymore, I'm glad he has you to help him see the light."

"Agreed, well, I'll let you get to it."

"Alright Kakashi." I worked hard the rest of the day, it stressed my Sharingan, but no flicker. In fact I've been feeling a lot better lately. I finished up my work at around six then drove straight to Naruto's condo. We haven't been spending much time at my apartment lately, which is fine, I really don't mind. I walked into the condo and it smelled like food. Hmmm… that's odd.

"Hey baby."

"Hey babe." I said picking up Minatachi then giving Mikoshina a hug. "You cooked dinner?"

"I cooked dinner, Dad just stayed in the kitchen claiming I might burn the house down or something."

"It's totally reasonable Mikoshina." Naruto laughed.

"I've seen you actually set fire to the kitchen Dad." She teased.

"I've seen it too." I whispered into Mikoshina's ear and I guided her back into the kitchen.

"So what are we having?" I asked before giving Naruto a quick kiss.

"Tomato soup and grilled cheese."

"I didn't realize it was my birthday…" I said happily, although a little suspicious.

"Just thought we'd do something nice for you." I wasn't buying it.

"Alright what's going on?"

"Have a seat… we can talk over dinner." Naruto said kindly, serving me a bowl and Miko gave me a plate. I sat at the table, bobbing Mina up and down in my lap as he reached to grab things and put them in his mouth. The rest of my family served themselves and sat at the table with me.

"I'll ask again, what's going on?"

"Well… over Christmas my mom told me that she had been giving you transfusions for a while now." My eyes widened.

"Naruto I was going to tell you, she insisted, and I didn't want to burden you-"

"Sasuke it's okay, really, I'm not mad."

"You're not?"

"My mother is pushy, she took all the blame when she told me."

"Ohh."

"I'm really glad she's been helping you, truly. And when I'm done breast feeding, I will take over for her."

"Naruto."

"Now I'm gonna be pushy, I am going to do this for you Sasuke. Mikoshina and I both agree that we want you healthy and in our lives for as long as possible. This is the way to do that." I looked at my daughter and she gave me a reassuring nod.

"Okay." I began to eat my meal.

"Wait Daddy, there's more."

"There is?"

"Yes, go ahead Mikoshina." Naruto urged.

"I umm… well…" She took a big breath. "The blood Karin sent home with us after we left the Sound… it's… not hers… it's ummm… it's mine." What? No! No! I don't want her to donate blood to me, I've told her a hundred times that I didn't want that! No!

"Mikoshina."

"Dad already grounded me for a month, I gave him my phone before dinner. But Daddy, hear me out please." My mind was racing, I had no idea what to think. Naruto put his hand on my thigh to relax me.

"I know your freaking out, but you've been really healthy lately. Just listen to her, please." Breathe Sasuke, breathe.

"Okay, I'm listening."

"I broke two fingers and they healed in less than twenty four hours, that's comparable to the same healing speed as the rest of my clan, the Uzumaki clan. I want to help. Please. Karin did a full work up on me and my body can handle it. I _can_ do this."

"Mikoshina, yes, you are an Uzumaki, but you're also an Uchiha, we don't know how the Uchiha illness will affect you one day, and you need all the healing ability you have to combat it if and when it happens. Not waste it on me."

"It wouldn't be a waste if I was saving my father. You taught me that, self sacrifice for the ones you love." How do I argue with that?

"Naruto, what's your opinion of this?"

"I don't think we're going to change her mind Sasuke. That being said, I think there's a way to do this safely. She only donates when you really need it, when my mom isn't there or if after I start and for some reason I can't. If she starts getting flickers or any other symptoms, we stop immediately and call Karin." That's a lot to think about.

"Only if I really need it, I'm talking blind, coughing blood, not just when I have flickers." She looked sad but nodded.

"Okay."

"I'm not happy about this."

"None of us are, but at least we could come together and talk about it right?" I nodded.

"Yeah I guess. I guess we all need to work on being more open with each other in this family."

"I agree, we're all we have you guys." Naruto said taking both of our hands.

"Agreed." Mikoshina said softly.

"Then in the spirit of honesty there's something else I've been wanting to talk about, your father and I both want to talk to you about it Miko." Her eyes got worried.

"What? What is it?"

"Nothing bad, but it's awkward. Awkward for both of us." I looked to Naruto and he realized what I was talking about. Our dreaded conversation.

"Okay…"

"You're growing up Mikoshina. And… you're father and I really don't know what you need right now." Naruto bit his lip.

"What Sasuke means is we don't have the female influences that some of your friends have…"

"You mean a mom? You guys, that's not a big deal, I'm just happy that your back together, that we're a family."

"And we're very happy about that too. But we're not women, we've never gone through what you're going through."

"Or will be going through." I added.

"You mean like… _puberty_?" Her face got red and grossed out.

"We understand that you might not want to talk about it with us, and you feel more comfortable talking about it with Karin or Gram Gram, but we are here for you. Whatever you need from us."

"No judgment, no trying to embarrass you. We just want to know what's going on in your life." She looked down.

"Chocho started wearing a real bra on the first day of school this year. Then Mirai started wearing one too, and eye shadow. In gym a couple months ago Chocho was showing off her smooth legs and she said my legs look like a boys, so I told her the only reason she even has boobs is because she's fat. We… we've been fighting ever since." Wow that's… deep. Not sure I was prepared for that. Naruto looked mortified. Guess I'm taking this one.

"You don't have to compare yourself to other girls in your class. You're beautiful Mikoshina, just the way you are. But we didn't even know that's what you were going through. Naruto do you think she's old enough to start shaving?" His eyes widened.

"Umm… sure?" Oh Naruto, yup I'm definitely handling this one, he owes me big time.

"Okay, then tomorrow you and I are going to the mall, buy you a razor, a couple of training bras, and anything else you think you might need for this semester. I'll even teach you how to shave myself. Will that help?" She didn't make eye contact.

"Yeah…"

"Alright, enough embarrassment for the night, lets eat, How was your day Miko?" Crisis averted. We all bounced back from that conversation pretty well. After dinner I started on the dishes, Mikoshina went to her room to read and Naruto fed Minatachi at the table.

"Thank you for handling that. I… froze."

"Like a deer in headlights." I laughed.

"Chocho's wearing a bra and shaving, I was not prepared for her to say that, I was ready for like the period talk but not that."

"Karin already had it with her when we were in the Sound. But when she gets her first one, that's all you, so prepare yourself now." Naruto sighed.

"That's fair." Now I need to figure out how the hell I'm gonna approach tomorrow.

 **Mikoshina's P.O.V.**

"Miko, you ready?"

"Almost." I put my lip gloss in the purse I got for Christmas, than ran a brush through my hair one more time. After that I walked out of my room and Daddy was waiting for me with Tachi in the stroller.

"You look cute."

"You think so? I really like this new dress Gram Gram got me." I said putting my jacket on.

"I do. Purple is a good color for you."

"Thank you." He opened the door and we went downstairs. "Can I sit in the front seat since Dad's at work?"

"Sure, go ahead." Daddy said as he buckled Minatachi into the car seat and put the stroller away. He then got in the car and started driving towards the mall.

"Thanks for doing this Daddy. I think Dad's pretty freaked out."

"He panicked and that's not his fault. I'm just glad you're not the one that freaked out." I laughed; daddy is definitely the best at handling the tough stuff. We rode in the car for a while longer, singing my favorite song to the radio together until we got to the mall. We go out and went inside, going into a few different stores.

"So you want to tell me more about what's going on with Chocho?" He asked as we browsed through the bra section. Wow, this is confusing, there are so many shapes and sizes.

"It's not really Chocho but more Mirai, it's like she's out to get me."

"Mirai's Asuma and Kurenai's daughter right?"

"Yeah… She can be really mean sometimes. She keeps telling me that Chocho is spreading rumors about me, but Shikadai keeps telling me it's all her."

"What about this one?" He said handing me one.

"That's ugly."

"Well sorry, I was more concerned with it fitting."

"I don't even know what my size is."

"Let's try that one, and a couple other sizes and see what works. Once we find what fits we can find prettier ones."

"Okay."

"So Mirai's instigating all of this?"

"Yeah…"

"Well you can stand up for yourself, or you can not let it bother you, either way shows the strength of the Uchiha." He said with a wink. That actually helps, I feel like all I'm doing is letting it bother me.

"What if I stand up for myself and everyone takes her side?"

"Well do you want friends, or do you want to feel good about yourself? And standing up for yourself doesn't always mean you can't have both. But people are drawn to confidence." I picked up another bra and held it close to me.

"It's just so weird, last year I had so much confidence, I'd get an A on a test or learn the music sheets faster than anyone else and everyone would think I'm the coolest. Now, the cool kids are all wearing make up, I just don't fit in anymore."

"That's not true, Shikadai is still your friend and he thinks highly of you, and I bet if you apologized to Chocho she'd forgive you. You don't have to be popular, a few close friends are just fine."

"Like you, Uncle Juugo, Sui, and Karin."

"Exactly like that." Sigh, maybe he's right. I mean he's been friends with them forever, and they've always been there for him. He's happy not being popular. Maybe I can be too. I ended up trying on a lot of different ones, then picked out about five or so. Daddy paid for them then we went to a few other stores before picking up a razor and heading home. I put my new items away, changed into some comfortable shorts and a t-shirt and then Daddy called me into the bathroom.

"What's up?"

"Class is in session." He said handing me a razor. Oh dear. I rolled my eyes and smiled then sat on the edge of the tub as he sat on the covered toilet.

"We're really doing this?"

"We sure are. Rule number one, no dry shaving. You'll cut yourself and get razor bumps, it will be a disaster."

"Okay…" He handed me a bottle of shaving cream, it smelled like vanilla.

"Is this yours?"

"Yes I had to go home and get it last night, it's good for your skin, and doesn't make you smell all manly like dad and I sometimes do. Alright, wet your leg, then put on a generous amount all over it." I did and realized my father was doing it too, on his leg.

"You're shaving your legs too?"

"Don't tell your Dad I told you this, but there was a time when I had no hair on my body at all. This is nothing for me baby girl, you ready?" Man, Daddy is really cool. I love how different he is, how he's so confident with who he is. This is awesome.

"Alright, first pass you want to shave down your leg with your hair. If you shave up first it you're more likely to get nicks or hurt your skin. Uchiha have good skin, keep it that way." I tried to do what he did but there was still hair.

"Daddy it's not working." I said wanting to shave up.

"If you shave up you'll cut yourself, with the grain. Our skin is very delicate." I tried again. It was a little better, so I went faster.

"Don't rush. Small, smooth, slow, strokes." He said demonstrating for me again.

"How do you get so good at this?"

"Practice. Don't worry, you can practice for the rest of your life." I tried again and together we slowly got through both legs.

"Wow my legs are so smooth!" I said feeling them up and down. He handed me a bottle of lotion once we were done.

"Lotion every day Mikoshina, take care of your beautiful skin."

"Thank you Daddy! So much!" I said hugging him tightly. He paused for a second, then relaxed.

"You are very welcome sweetheart. If you ever need anything I'm always here for you, okay?"

"Well there is one more thing…"

"What would that be?"

"Eye brows?" I asked nervously. He sighed and smiled, shaking his head then reaching for the medicine cabinet. He pulled out a pair of tweezers.

"Alright, that's uncharted water for me."

"Oh…" Maybe I asked for too much at once.

"So we're going to have to do some research on YouTube first." My jaw dropped.

"Really?" He nodded.

"You can practice on me first, but don't get too crazy alright?"

"Oh my gosh Daddy! You're the best!"


	11. Chapter 11

Minatachi's second birthday

 **Naruto's P.O.V.**

"Okay we have like half an hour until everyone gets here, what do we still need to do?"

"You could start by not freaking out dobe." Sasuke said, his focus completely on the cake he was frosting before him.

"This is how I get before parties teme, okay the streamers are up, the balloons, do you think we have enough chairs out?"

"Yes, you've asked me that four times already." Mikoshina came in the room, a face full of make up and Minatachi in her arms.

"I changed his diaper and cleaned my room, Shikadai and Chocho can hang out in my room during the party right?" Sasuke looked up at her and scowled.

"With the door open, and take that make up off, you are way too young to be wearing that much."

"I'm thirteen Daddy, and I got this for my birthday, I want to show it off."

"You've been thirteen for a week, take off the blush and the lipstick young lady, I'll let you keep the eye shadow and whatever else is covering up your beautiful eyes."

"Daddy."

"Now." She let out an angry sigh and stormed into the bathroom.

"You are so tough on her." I said helping Minatachi get his shoes on.

"You saw the make up, she looked like a clown, one day she'll realize that she's more beautiful without make up than her whole class is with make up."

"Even still… I just don't want her to pull away."

"She's a teenager now, she's going to pull away. She'll find her way back."

"She's been beyond moody these days."

"She's an Uchiha." Sasuke said kissing me then picking up Minatachi and answering the door. "Hey guys, come on in." It was my parents followed by Shikamaru and his family.

"Gram Gram!" Minatachi squealed.

"Well hello baby Tachi, happy birthday!"

"Thank you!" He giggled, reaching for her to hold him. Sasuke gave him to her and shook my dad's hand.

"Good to see you sir."

"You too Sasuke, I brought over that bottle of sake I was telling you about, the one from the stone. The graduation gift I promised."

"Oh fantastic, we'll have a drink once the party calms down a bit." Sasuke said with a smile, letting our guests in and taking the bottle to the kitchen. I said hello to our guests and Shikadai ran past me to Mikoshina's room. Oh dear.

"The graduation was lovely Sasuke, top of your master's class, summa cum laude, very impressive." Mom said giving Sasuke a hug. He bowed and smiled then continued to talk out of earshot with my parents in the kitchen.

"I like what Sasuke's done to the place." Temari said.

"What? You mean it's actually clean?" Shikamaru mused.

"Ha ha ha so funny you too." I said taking the gifts from them.

"He actually has really good taste, you should have let him have his way with the condo a long time ago, it looks like a home now." Temari laughed looking around. Sasuke moved in about four months ago, maybe five. It just felt right, and now that he's here, I kinda regret waiting so long to ask him to move in with us. He redecorated, put his own style into it, and Temari's right it really does feel like a home now.

"I'll be sure to tell him." I said answering the door. It was Sai and Ino with their two year old, Inojin. "Come on in make yourself comfortable."

The party started to fill up, a few more guests came by, Kiba, Hinata, and baby Hima, Karin and Suigetsu with a huge present from Juugo, Choji's family, as well as Lee's. There were kids running around everywhere, everyone having a good time, talking and dancing enjoying themselves. Sasuke put his arm around me as we talked to our guests.

"So when's the wedding?" Sakura asked. Sasuke almost choked on his beer.

"We just moved in together Sakura."

"Yeah, but you guys have been in each other's lives for like ever at this point, take the plunge." Choji urged.

"Yes, hurry up and get married you two, I want another grand baby." Mom said kissing Mina on the cheek. I cleared my throat, Sasuke and I haven't talked about it more kids, or even getting married. Not for lack of wanting to, we're just trying to focus on living in the moment right now, and honestly, I think we're both loving it. We've never been happier, well except for when Mikoshina goes through her mood swings or Minatachi literally destroys our whole house. But we're making it work and life is good.

"We are very happy with where we are right now Kushina."

"But you'll be the first to know Mom." I said with a wink as Sasuke kissed my forehead, pulling me closer to him. After some more chatting Karin and Suigetsu invited him out for a smoke on the balcony, Sakura, Ino, and Sai when with him and I sat on the couch next to Kiba.

"Sasuke's still smoking?" Lee asked.

"Yeah, but he never does around the kids."

"What matters is he's nearly three years sober. It's quite an accomplishment." Dad chimed in.

"Has anyone heard from Neji? Hinata? Temari?" Choji's wife, Karui asked.

"Ehhh I don't think we need to discuss what Naruto's ex is doing." Temari said, refilling her wine along with the other women's.

"I know he moved to the Sand a few years ago, writing Garra's speeches for him." I added.

"Yeah, he and Garra are real close…" Hinata said nonchalantly. Oh god.

"You're kidding."

"He is dating my brother." Temari confirmed.

"Seriously? What he's got a thing for politicians?" Karui asked.

"Well apparently I have a thing for powerful bloodlines, go figure." I shrugged off eating a slice of pizza. I really didn't care. Neji has as much of a right to be happy as I do, in fact, I'm happy he found someone, really.

"Speaking of politicians, we need to discuss your reelection campaign." Shikamaru said.

"Not during my son's birthday party, yeah?" I said firmly.

"We only have a year."

"Mmmhmm." I said drinking my beer. The rest of the party was great, we just had a good time, chatting, talking, dancing a little bit. Everyone loved Sasuke's cake. Especially Minatachi who smeared it all over his face, hair, and my shirt. Wonderful. But that's okay, it's all okay and that's the beauty of being a parent. Kids shit on you, pee in your face, spit peas at you, and mash cake into your hair; and that's okay. Sure Mikoshina really never was that terrible, and it's like Minatachi gets some weird joy out of stressing Sasuke and I out. The terrible twos are here. But it's okay because I really love my life. After the party, we let Chocho and Shikadai stay over and have a slumber party. Sasuke was watching them like a hawk while they watched movies in the living room as he cleaned up the kitchen. I set Mina on the kitchen counter and tried to get cake, ice cream and pizza sauce out of his hair. Oh brother.

"Babe it's not coming out. I'm gonna have to give him a bath." I said.

"Third one today." He laughed.

"Wanna help me?"

"You got it." He said eyeing Shikadai suspiciously.

"I think our daughter could use some privacy teme."

"Privacy to do what exactly? Because whatever it is, I'm not condoning it dobe."

"Sasuke." I said looking him in the eyes then handing him our son.

"Naruto." I rolled my eyes and pinched him, leading him to the master bathroom.

"She's thirteen, I don't think she should be having sleep overs with boys anymore."

"Chocho is finally friends with her again and she's kind of a cock block."

"A cock block? Insinuating that… _boy_ needs to be blocked from my daughter?"

"She hasn't even had her first kiss yet, calm down." I said starting the bath and Sasuke took Mina's clothes off.

"Well that's reassuring I guess. Come on Tach bath time." Sasuke encouraged.

"No!"

"This isn't open for discussion."

"I don't wanna!" He broke from Sasuke's arms and ran into our room.

"Minatachi Uchiha!" It was too late, he plopped himself on our bed, rolling around, staining the comforter with the frosting that was all over him.

"You have got to be kidding me." Sasuke was about to blow a gasket.

"Here, I got him, can you check the water temp?"

"Yup." We switched places and I picked up Mina from the bed. He threw an absolute tantrum. Screaming and wailing, kicking me. Oh my gosh. Finally we got him in the tub and once he got to play with his rubber ducky, he calmed down. Thank goodness. Kurama probably helped a little too.

"Your mom seemed pretty set on us getting married."

"And giving her another grandchild…"

"Should we… talk about it?" He said reluctantly.

"I guess we should." I said equally as reluctant.

"You really want to go through a whole engagement again?" We both sort of cringed; remembering what happened the last time we were engaged.

"Not really…" I answered honestly. "I like where we are."

"I do too."

"Miko's starting eighth grade soon, this little one insists on destroying everything we own." Sasuke said rubbing shampoo in Minatachi's long black hair.

"He needs a hair cut soon."

"No haircut!"

"Hence why we haven't cut his hair in six months." Sasuke said with an annoyed smile.

"No haircut! No no no!"

"We know Minatachi."

"I like our life."

"I love our life. We don't have to get married for me to be happy with you."

"What about more kids?" He raised his eyebrows at my question.

"Do you want more kids?"

"You know I've always wanted a bunch of kids running around."

"Yeah, but that was when Miko was his age." He said washing the shampoo out. "What do you want now?" I really don't know, but one thing was for sure, I wanted Sasuke.

"I think I'd have to think about it. If either one of us were to get pregnant in the near future it will interfere with my campaign. I really don't want to put a new born through that circus."

"Neither do I. Lets just… put it on the back burner for right now. I think you and I are very happy with how things are right now, why change what's working?"

"Agreed."

That night after Sasuke fell asleep on my chest, I got to thinking. The past two years, since Mina was born, have been very good to us. We're a family, we function like a family, fight like a family, and at the end of the day we all love each other deeply. Life is good. But would it really change that much if Sasuke and I got married? I don't know. I don't think so. But what if something does change? I really don't want that. I see why my mom wants us to get married, it looks better, is proper, but my marriage with Neji was proper and look how that turned out.

I know Sasuke is not Neji, and our bond is so much stronger, but I… just don't want to take that chance. And Sasuke seems okay with us not getting married. I don't know, I just don't know what I want… I think… I'm scared to get married again. And it has nothing to do with Sasuke. It's… me. I'm Senator Uzumaki. I don't know… it's like I lost myself when I was Senator Hyuga. I wasn't me. But if I was to become Senator Uchiha… could I still be me? Part of me wants to say yes. I mean my kids are Uchiha, the crest is literally everywhere in our condo, I may as well be an Uchiha, right?

I don't know. Just because it's proper doesn't make it right… but at the same time, it would be nice to be married to Sasuke… officially. But we're as good as married right now. I'm not going anywhere and neither is he. We are committed to each other… forever. It's just not in writing. Does getting married mean we're never gonna leave each other? Well if that were true I'd be sleeping next to Neji right now not Sasuke. So in truth, what does marriage really mean? A piece of paper to declare to the world we think we're going to be together forever? Neither one of us need that. So I'm weary of marriage, even if it is to the most amazing man in the world. I'm weary and on the fence… man, this is tough.

 **Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"So what do we do?"

"Wait it out, see what the settlement will be."

"Kakashi, my system killed someone, several people."

"And that's the price of protection, my system before yours has done the same, we just have to wait this out. You won't lose your job, the company isn't going to go out of business, and we have funds and lawyers in place to settle this. It will be okay Sasuke." Oh this is so bad. A few rogue ex military soliders from the Grass Nation crossed the boarder and ran a muck in a nearby town. My security system activated and shocked not only the bad guys, but some innocent bystanders as well. Two people ended up dying, an old woman and a man with a heart condition. Now we're being sued. Kakashi says it will all blow over, but I can't let something like this happen again. I need to find a way to be more specific. To target people, not just areas. But that's hard, really hard.

I've been running my sharingan ragged since the incident, trying to fix this. I'm going blind. After all the engineers went home, I stayed a little later to figure this out, with no success at that. I haven't even transferred to my new office in the strategy unit because I'm just so stressed out with this. I had to wear my glasses on the drive home and had to pull over due to a flicker. It certainly was not good. I came home much later than usual but Naruto and Mikoshina were on the couch watching a movie, Minatachi already tucked into bed for the night.

"Someone was working late." Miko mused shoving popcorn in her mouth.

"Yeah just trying to fix the system, you know, after what happened."

"It's not your fault Sasuke. You did everything that you could."

"The company is going to lose millions."

"It will all work out, you'll see." I took a deep breath… maybe.

"What did you guys have for dinner?"

"My mom brought over curry."

"Are you feeling okay Daddy? You're wearing your glasses." To be honest I feel like shit, in every way. It almost made me want to use again. Almost.

"I'm fine baby girl." I said looking up a meeting on my phone. It's really late on a Tuesday, I doubt there's a meeting anywhere.

"You don't look fine, you need a transfusion."

"Your father just gave me one yesterday, I'll be okay." Naruto crossed his arms and frowned.

"Maybe we should let her… Maybe my blood isn't helping." I was too stressed to argue.

"Yeah… yeah… I guess."

"Yes!" Miko said running into the back room to get the equipment.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked sitting at the table with me.

"I sort of want to use right now. I mean I'm not gonna, but I just… have that feeling right now." A craving, I'm almost three years sober and I'm still craving the stuff. Man this is hard.

"Do you need me to drive you to a meeting?"

"There aren't any meetings this late."

"Maybe you should call Sui."

"Yeah, I will after the transfusion." I said kissing Naruto's hands. "I'm not gonna use Naruto."

"I believe you. And I trust you."

"Thank you." Mikoshina came back with the equipment and cleaned my arm with rubbing alcohol. I activated my sharingan and reached for the needle. My eyes began to bleed, maybe I really am overdoing it these days.

"Daddy, I got it, Karin taught me after my birthday, please stop using your sharingan." She said activating hers, handing me a tissue, and finding a vein. She slipped it in skillfully, put in the pressure regulator on then found her own vein.

"You're getting pretty good at that Miko, maybe you should go to med school."

"I like math too much Dad, I'd rather be an engineer." She said guiding the needle into her own arm. The transfusion started and I immediately began to feel better. Although it was a little concerning that she wanted to do what I'm doing, especially after seeing what's been going on in my job lately, but who am I to stomp on her dreams?

"Someone looks like they're feeling better." Naruto said squeezing my hand.

"I really am, thank you baby girl." I kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"I'm just glad you let me help." She gave me a smile and we finished the transfusion. Halfway through Naruto got up and heated up dinner for me. We finished up the transfusion and I ate my dinner gratefully. It's really nice to have a family around that takes care of me when I'm down. I dreamed of this growing up after the massacre, but I never actually thought it was within my reach. Now I have it and I'm never letting it go. After I ate, I sat on the couch and finished the movie with them, then sent Miko off to bed. Even though I felt better, I was just mentally exhausted.

"You wanna call Sui?"

"Yeah I probably should. Maybe have a smoke too…"

"Okay, I'll be right here when you come back."

"Thank you." I got up, got my lighter and a pack then went outside. I lit up as I called Sui.

"Hello?" He was asleep.

"I need a meeting."

"What time it is?"

"Just past two."

"Sasuke."

"I want to use."

"What? You haven't right?"

"No I haven't and I won't, but that won't stop this feeling from going away." It's just a feeling, not a real urge, but even still, it's scary.

"Okay, lets talk it out, if you called your drug dealer right now, what would happen? Walk me through it." I thought for a moment.

"I'd drive to his house, probably blow him because I now have a mortgage to pay and Miko's school costs a mint, plus a car payment. Then I'll do the line, get totally fucked up. Go home to Naruto, he'll either notice or he won't, either way he'll find out eventually and I'll lose everything." Again.

"Is that line of coke worth losing everything?"

"Of course not."

"Then you have your answer. Now go kiss your kids, hug your man, get some sleep and deal with your shit when you wake up. You can do this."

"Yeah, yeah, you're right Sui. Thank you."

"I appreciate you calling me and not actually using, but dude, it's two am, I gotta work tomorrow."

"Today genius, alright get some sleep."

"Whatever." He hung up the phone. I smoked another cigarette, then went inside, showered and brushed my teeth. Naruto really hates it when I smoke and I don't like for my kids to smell it on me either. I went to their rooms, kissed each of them, then crawled into bed with my boyfriend. I really needed his strong arms around me right now. He did exactly that, the second I climbed into bed, he spooned me, burrowing his face into my shoulder and breathing in my scent.

"Thank you for loving me Naruto."

"I will always love you Sasuke." All aspects of life aren't always perfect, you can't expect everything to always be good. But with Naruto, no matter what is going on around us, when we're together, when he's here with me, my life is perfect. I'm incredibly lucky to have him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"Did you get that Sasuke?" What?

"Oh yeah, yeah."

"So what's your opinion?" My opinion?

"Umm… It's risky."

"Well of course it's risky, that's the whole point, but if we do this, we have control, that's without question."

"The senate would never pass a scheme like this. It would take away privacy from everyone, we'd always be watching listening. All in the name of safety?" The strategy is much more complex than that, but I was already having a hard time keeping up with just understanding what he wants to do.

"Yes, Sasuke, that's the strategy." The lead strategist said to me in a very condescending tone.

"It's crap." I said defiantly. He looked like he was about to strangle me.

"Coming from the man that's going to cost this company millions. This is the best way, not tazing people from the sky."

"It preserves people's right to privacy."

"And your way kills."

"Okay you two enough, work out the strategy on your own, meeting adjourned." Kakashi said. I picked up my paperwork and on the way out Kakashi told me to meet him in his office. This was not a cordial talk, not in the least. He closed the door and had me sit down. I'm in trouble.

"Alright, what's going on with you?" What do I say? I can't keep up? I've been promoted for two weeks since graduating with my masters, yeah I was number one in my class, but this is above my head. Strategy is hard. Security is all about the math, the data, making the systems work faster and cleaner. Strategy, you have to argue, see all the different sides, figure out the ins and outs of everything before you ever put it to use. I'm good at that, great even, but it's fast. I'm having a hard time keeping up, I can do it, I just need a second more to process. And I don't want to use my sharingan, or rennegan to do that.

"Nothing Kakashi."

"Are you using again?"

"What? Oh god no! Never!"

"Your one step slower than everyone else and the whole room saw it. Why aren't you using your sharingan?"

"Because it's making me really sick."

"I thought you had a solution to that?"

"I can't treat my family like my own personal blood banks, I have set use it sparingly."

"Sparingly isn't enough Sasuke. You can't fall behind."

"I'll work harder I swear. I'll put in over time whatever, but I can't force my sharingan any harder."

"Get it done Sasuke, by whatever means necessary."

"Okay." I took my things and walked to my office. I set everything down, poured myself a cup of coffee and got to work. About an hour later I was forced to activate my sharingan. The strategies were more clear, I could analyze faster, but still there were no clear solutions. Nothing in this job is ever easy. I got so lost in the strategy and I barely realized someone knocked on my door. It was my new strategy co-workers, Shira and Mabui.

"Strategy change." Shira said handing me the papers. Great, just when you get the hang of one, new strategy comes out and you have to rethink everything.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah we're pissed too."

"You look tired Sasuke."

"New job." I shrugged.

"Sharingan not helping?"

"Eh it helps as much as it can, but I still have to use my brain." Mabui closed the door as Shira reached into his pocket.

"Well why don't you use daddy's little helper?" Shira said putting a prescription bottle on my desk. Oh god.

"I'm in NA, I've been sober for three years, I can't."

"Sure you can. Everyone here uses it."

"Why do you think like you're always a step behind? You're not, everyone else is just tweeking to get ahead." Mabui giggled.  
"Everyone?"

"Everyone."

"I'm sorry guys, but I can't. Really."

"I'm just saying you'll probably be demoted in a week if you can't keep up. I'm telling you Adderall is the way to go man."

"Got me through college. Come on Sasuke, we need your mind, your advanced mind, on addy."

"Think of what your sharingan could do on it." Shira urged.

"Anyone ever teach you say no to drugs?" I laughed off.

"You want to be the best or you wanna be clean?" Clean.

"And it's not like you're gonna lose your job over it or anything. Seriously, all the hire ups do it."

"Thanks but no thanks. Now if you excuse, I have work to do." I said analyzing the papers they set in front of me and no longer looking at them.  
"Okay, your loss." Shira said as he and Mabui left the room. I started working out the new strategy given this new information but I knew I'd be working late. I decided it would be better if I just went home, finished up my work around my family. So at clock out time, I got my jacket and my briefcase filled with all my new work and headed out for the day. As I was leaving I looked around the strategy department, could all these people really be on Adderall? It worried me, my sharingan puts me ahead, but if drugs are the reason why I'm a step behind… it's something to worry about. I'll go blind if I use my gift to catch up, and I'll lose my family is I use drugs again. I have to just work harder, that's all. Even if it means taking my work home with me.

I headed to the condo and walked inside, Naruto got off earlier than me and picked up Mikoshina from music camp, Minatachi from his mom's as well as dinner. It was really nice of him. I put my briefcase and blazer on the bed then came to eat with my family, loosening my tie and taking off my dress shoes, Naruto did the same before kissing me and asking how my day was. I told him I had a rough day and he comforted me, Mikoshina brought our spirits up telling us about everything that happened today, and Minatachi got through one meal without nailing one of us in the face with baby food. I'll count that as a win for the evening. I then cleaned up the kitchen while Naruto gave Tach a bath. I came in to help but he was pretty much done when I got there.

"Daddy, daddy! Play with me."

"Hey Tach, daddy needs a shower ask your sister if she'll play blocks with you, then we'll play okay?"

"Promise?"

"Promise." I said messing up his hair.

"Miko!" He said running into the other room. I closed the door and could finally look at my incredible boyfriend standing there, shirtless with crossed arms, standing in the doorway, his muscles just rippling.

"Hi."

"Well hello." I said walking up to him and kissing him deeply.

"You seem really stressed out… you wanna maybe…shower together… work out some kinks?" He winked.

"You know I'd love to, but knowing us we might not be able to stop, I have a lot of work to do tonight." I said taking off my tie and shirt.

"We could make it quick, just a shower." He said wrapping his arms around my neck. As much as I wanted to have sex tonight, today was just so rough on me, I felt like my limits were just pushed too hard.

"Let's just get through this week, let your mom have the kids on date night, then you can have your dirty way with me. Okay?" I asked kissing him on the forehead.  
"Okay." I moved to the hamper and finished taking off the rest of my clothes. "How about just a shower? No sex, I swear."

I couldn't help but smile. "You're gonna see me naked, get all hot and bothered, take your clothes off, then the water running down my perfect face is going to be too much to handle. The next thing I know, you're tonsil deep on my dick."

He rolled his eyes at me, "Oooo you think you're so attractive." He mocked, turning on the shower. "I have self control."

"Yeah sure you do." I said smugly, getting into the shower. He followed me in and held me close.

"Is work really that bad?"

"The promotion is more work than I thought it would be. I'm just having a hard time keeping up sometimes."

"You're the most brilliant person I know, you'll figure it out. What do your co-workers do?"

"Adderall." That was supposed to be said in my head, not out loud. I turned to Naruto and he was shocked.

"Are you serious?" I looked down and brushed my hand through my hair.

"Unfortunately."

"Sasuke."

"I know, I know. I just found out today. The whole floor is on it I guess."

"Oh my god." I turned around and let the water land on my face. I couldn't look at Naruto right now, for some reason… I just felt ashamed. "How'd you find out?"

"Someone offered it to me. I mean peer pressure is a thing, but damn. No one's ever just outright offered me drugs like that before."

"You didn't take it did you?" He asked genuinely, there was no trace of assumption that he did.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't think about it. But three years of sobriety down the toilet, losing you, losing all of this? Nothing is worth that. No, I didn't take it."

"Well… the point is you didn't. And I'm incredibly grateful for that Sasuke, I really am." He said wrapping his arms under mine and across my chest, putting his cheek on the base of my neck. I felt my eyes start to water a bit.

"It's just… really hard. Staying sober. Making the conscious decision not to use, when my body is actually telling I should, urging me to. When the better half of my life I would just take it without question. And now my co-workers are popping them like candy. It's hard."

"I can't imagine what you're going through. I'm so sorry Sasuke."

"It's okay, one day it will be easier… I hope."

"And if it's not?"

"I'll still have you. I'll still have a reason to stay sober. I can do this."

"You've been going to a lot of meetings lately."

"I know. I've just been stressed out, I get more urges when I'm stressed out, that's all."

"Well umm… maybe… maybe I can go with you sometime." I turned back and looked at him. His eyes were sincere.

"I would really like that. Thank you." I found myself kissing him. He kissed back and when we broke the kiss he began washing me.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for trusting me. For believing me."

"I know it's been a challenge for us to overcome, but you have my trust, my faith. I have no reason to distrust you anymore." That's not totally true.

 **Naruto's P.O.V.**

"I know it's been a challenge for us to overcome, but you have my trust, my faith. I have no reason to distrust you anymore." He looked uncomfortable and he rinsed us both off and turned off the shower. "Is something wrong?"

"It's just… I haven't been lying to you, but I haven't been totally truthful either."

"What do you mean?" I asked cautiously, handing him his towel then getting mine.

"I still haven't opened up much to you, I still haven't told you much about my past, or the time I spent in prison."

"I know it's difficult for you, reopening old wounds like that. I don't ever want to push you into telling me."

"But you deserve to know, I think… I think I'm ready to tell you."  
"Of course, I'm all ears." I said reassuring him then following him back into the bedroom and getting dressed.

"I was a horrible person in prison Naruto."

"But you're not now, you've changed."

"You deserve to know what I did."

"Okay… like what?"

"Anything I had to do for a high, or just to survive for that matter."

"What does… anything mean?" I was really starting to get worried.

"It started small, little things for Orochimaru. Getting information, blackmail. But it progressively got bigger."

"How much bigger?"

"I was the only one smart enough to run his operation from the inside. The only one charismatic or powerful enough to be able to control people. I was a gang leader Naruto. The tattoo on my shoulder, it's called a curse mark, a way to show allegiance to him."

"Sasuke. Why? Why would you do that?"  
"He got me associated with them because he had the pull to ensure I was cell mates with his people, started controlling me with drugs, then took it all away when he asked me to lead. Ultimately, unfortunately, it came down to me joining or something happening to you."

"What?"

"He knew where you lived… threatened Mikoshina. You were… and you've always been… my weakness. He held that over my head again and again. It was even partially him that got me to move out to the Sound, he convinced me your life would be so much better without me in it."

"Sasuke… I'm so sorry, I had no idea."

"I didn't tell you, at the time… I felt like I couldn't. You were so fragile, I felt like I just couldn't worry you with what was going on." I took a moment for self-reflection.

"I was fragile. And you're right, I probably couldn't have handled it back then. But shouldering the burden like that?"

"I did everything I could to get out of it, but in the end, that was the only way I could ensure you're safety." I hugged him tightly.

"Thank you. I didn't even know the sorts of things you went through for me. I took you for granted."

"I lied to you the whole time, what were you supposed to think? I drove you to leave, I'm sorry for that."

"I'm sorry I just left. It must have been horrible when you found out about Neji and I."

"It was, but I was melting down long before that. Those were the worst years in prison for me."

"They were?"

"I was just starting to see Dr. Iruka then, I feel like after every session everything we talked about and the things he said, it was like he was just undermining my foundation, screwing up everything I thought I was and why I did things. I thought I was just fine and he would just get in there and point out just how fine I wasn't. I felt like I was going insane at the time."

"Did he even help? That sounds horrible."

"Of course he helped, every time I did something awful I started hearing his voice in my head telling me this wasn't right, that it wasn't me, that it was my alter ego coping."

"You're… alter ego?" He looked down, playing with my hands.

"When I was hooking, I made myself be someone else."

"So you could pretend to enjoy it. I remember you telling me that."

"It went so much deeper than that. I became a person that just changed who I was to deal with situations, to 'survive' in my mind."

"And that person is not the man I see before me."

"No… it's not." I kissed him on the cheek.

"The man I see before me deserves my trust. Thank you for telling me."

"There's so much left to say."

"And none of it is going to change how I feel about you… ever."

"I love you Naruto."

"I love you too Sasuke. We have to go check on the kids, they probably think we drowned in the tub or something." I chuckled.

"That really doesn't change the way you feel about me? Not in the least?"

I answered honestly and from the heart. "It gives me more respect for what you went through for me. It makes me realize just how hard you worked to get better. I shouldn't have judged you so hard when you first got out, you were still fragile, trying to figure everything out. I can accept more blame now that I know." He hugged me tightly once more, then gave me a needy kiss.

"I'm never going to let you go."

"I don't ever want you to."


	13. Chapter 13

10 months later: March

 **Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"Steps have been taken to prevent a tragedy like this from happening again." Kakashi said to the press.

"What are these steps?" I stepped forward.

"We are developing ways for the system to be more specific and defined in the striking radius. We're also working on methods to increase or decrease the power of the strike based on need and situation." I said firmly.

"Is the company willing to admit fault?"

"We admit that we can do better." Kakashi said ending the press conference. The company just paid 6 million dollars to the grieving families. I've been struggling for a few months with the guilt, but Naruto has been assuring me it's okay every step of the way. Accidents happen, and I've been working my butt off morning noon and night to make sure it doesn't happen again. The system is now better than ever, that's all I can really ask for at this point. Work has gotten better too; I don't need drugs to do my job. In fact, with focus and support from my family, I'm rising to the top. I'm catching things my coworkers aren't, and my strategy proposals are better than anyone in the company. Sure, I might be working twice as hard, but I'm clean, I have an amazing boyfriend and an amazing life. I have no complaints. After the settlement conference, Kakashi gave me the rest of the day off. I smoked a cigarette and decided to just drive around town, blow off some steam. That's when Sui called me.

"Hello?"

"How bad would it be for my sobriety to spend a week in Sin City?"

"Ummm… probably pretty bad I'd imagine. Why?"

"I have a conference, I was thinking about taking Karin and Juugo with me, party it up a bit."

"You can party, just not with drugs."

"Do you think you could come with us? It would help if I had a sober buddy there?" He really wants me to put my sobriety in jeopardy too?

"I don't know man, I have kids, I can't just take a week off from being a parent."

"Isn't spring break that week? The 15th?"

"Yeah, I'll have to talk to Naruto about it."

"Oh yes, the old ball and chain."

"Stop it, I'm happy."

"I know you are and happy people take family vacations, please 'suke."

"I'll see what I can do, but I'm not going to sell it from a party angle. No partying Sui."

"One night."

"Maybe… but we cannot get crazy."

"Okay, okay dude this is gonna be awesome!"

"Whatever, I'll let you know how it goes."

"Alright."

"Bye."

"Bye." A family vacation might actually be kinda fun. There's plenty for the kids to do there and I figure we all could use a get away right now. It will be fun. On the way home I stopped by the grocery store and picked up some things to make dinner. Naruto picked up the kids and arrived to the condo just a few minutes after I got started with dinner. Mikoshina went straight to her room, barely said hi to me.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked, picking Minatachi up and giving him a kiss.

"She has a zit and got a 92% on her Algebra homework. Which is worse, I'm not sure."

"Uchiha don't get zits."

"Lucky, Uzumaki do and bad, she made me drive her to the drug store to get acne cream." She is super bossy these days.

"How'd this little one do?"

"I was bad." He giggled.

"You were bad? Oh no."

"Destroyed my mom's couch with crayons."

"Minatachi what have we told you about coloring on anything that's not paper."

"I don't know." He said not making eye contact with me.

"Oh yes you do." I said tickling his tummy and laughing.

"Crayons are for paper." He finally said through a giggle.

"That's right, now go pick up your toys please." I said putting him down and watching him walk to his room. I then put my hair in a ponytail as Naruto kissed me. "How bad was the couch?"

"Virtually destroyed. She's going to get it cleaned professionally then send us the bill." Oh god.

"That's fair."

"How'd the press interview go?"

"I think we're all just happy to put it behind us." I said returning to my cooking. "How was your day?"

"Good, I'm on track for re-election, everyone's pretty positive about it, no real crisis'."

"Well that's good to hear."

"Yeah."

"Do we have any plans for spring break?"

"Umm… not that I know of, I'm out of session that week though."

"Maybe I should use my vacation days, we could take a family vacation?"

"Any place you had in mind?"

"Sin City. Suigetsu has a conference and he's gonna take Karin and Juugo, invited me too."

"Hummm… Sounds like a party vacation."

"It doesn't have to be." I said nervously.

"No I kinda need a party vacation, it sounds like a good time. Shikamaru and Kiba are carpooling their family's out to the Sand to visit Neji and Garra, they could meet us for dinner a few nights. My friends would be there, your friends would be there, Miko and Tachi's friends would be there, this could actually be really fun." He said going to his computer.

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, I think we all could use a vacation. Oh man, the rates for a hotel are pretty good. And we have some money saved up right? Make it a trip to remember. We should do it teme."

"Pull the trigger dobe." He laughed and booked the hotel room.

"What's so funny in here?" Mikoshina asked, coming in the room, a beauty mask on her face.

"You, with that mask on." I teased.

"I'm cleansing my pores, stop being mean daddy." She said poking me and stealing a tomato. "Seriously though, what are we talking about?" Her mouth now full.

"Spring break, we're thinking about going to Sin City, would you be interested in that?" Her jaw dropped.

"Uh yes! They have this crazy roller coaster that's like on top of a building, they also have a zip line and a bunch of museums, I wanna go, I wanna go!"

"Then it's settled, we're going to Suna for spring break!"

 **Naruto's P.O.V.**

"Wake up."

"No." I groaned, rolling over into Sasuke's chest.

"Wake up dad."

"No."

"Wake up!"

"Owe!" My child just smacked me in the face. Oh my god. "Bother daddy."

"No!" Another smack. Sasuke cracked up laughing.

"Okay, that's enough, no more hurting dad." Sasuke said getting our almost three year old off of me and taking him away. Finally, some sleep.

"Dad." Seriously?

"What Mikoshina?"

"I need you to sign my grade check for debate team."

"Ask your other father."

"He already did. I need both of you to sign."

"I already know you have straight A's, just forge it."

"That's immoral." Really? What thirteen-year-old cares about morals? Oh right… my thirteen year old.

"I can't get ten extra minutes of sleep?"

"No, Daddy has to work early today so he could get off for spring break tomorrow. Come on Dad it's time to get up. We're already running late." I groaned and got up. Sasuke came out of the bathroom with Tachi in a freshly changed diaper and an unbuttoned shirt.

"Miko can you get your brother started on breakfast, I need to talk to your dad."

"Sure Daddy. Come on Minatachi." She said taking his hand and leading him out of the bedroom.

"I was having a really good dream teme."

"Well your child thought you needed to get up dobe." He said pulling me into a kiss. "Can you go by the safety deposit box today? Pick up the passports?"

"Yeah no problem. Are you packed?"

"Yeah, I'll come home from work, catch some zzz's and we'll leave bright an early in the morning. I think the bigger question is are you packed?"

"Not at all, I will pack after lunch with my mom, I promise."

"If I come home and you're not packed…"

"I will pack." I said, shooing him away from me.

"Mikoshina's already packed, Mina too."

"Well I'm the only non-Uchiha in this house, so that makes sense. I'll be packed, I promise. Now get out of here, you're gonna be late for work."

He smirked as he finished tying his tie. "I love you dobe."

"I love you too teme." He kissed me then walked out of the room. I heard him say goodbye to the kids and then walk out the door. I got dressed than went into the kitchen to help Miko feed Minatachi. Oh dear. Mina was in his highchair just throwing his food around, Miko was using a saucepan lid as a shield.

"What's going on in here?" I asked, picking Tach up while he smeared peas all over my face. Great.

"It's like he loves chaos! Dad he's crazy!" Miko said still hiding behind the lid. He does love chaos. Miko was never this crazy; she just had a lot of energy. He has energy and this mischievous smile that means trouble. Oh Minatachi.

"He's just… your brother, can you clean up his mess while I clean him up?"

"Ugh, fine. But dad we gotta go."

"I know, I know, five minutes." Ten minutes later we finally left the condo and I drove Miko to school. Thank goodness this is the last day of school before spring break. Mina and I swung by the office to get a few things done before lunch with my mom. After that we met up with my mom at our favorite café.

"Hey baby."

"Hey Mom."

"Hi Minatachi, hi Kurama." She said kissing Mina on the forehead as she put him in his baby seat.

"He's been a walking tornado these days."

"Good it's payback for when you were a walking tornado for me at his age."

"I was never this bad mom."

"Oh yes you were. You lucked out with Mikoshina being the angel that she is."

"Yeah well now she's a moody teenager."

"I was looking at her the other day, she looks so much like Sasuke, and Sasuke looks so much like Mikoto, it's incredible." Minatachi looks just like me, but he certainly does have a good amount of Sasuke in him too.

"I wish I had met Sasuke's parents, I wonder what they were like."

"Mikoto was very sweet, calm, but strong. Fugaku was… strict, tough, methodical. I remember everything he did was always so neat and organized. Sasuke doesn't talk about his parents to you?"

"It's a pretty tough subject for him. But he's doing a lot better at opening up to me however, so that's a plus."

"That's good to hear. So what are you going to do in Sin City?"

"Well we're gonna make it a family trip, so nothing too crazy. Mikoshina has a whole list three miles long of things she wants to do, we're letting her plan everything, so it should be fun."

"Will you two have any time for yourselves?"

"Mom."

"What? It's very important you two have some alone time."

"Well he's gonna go out with his friends at night, and we'll trade who has the kids but…"

"You two need some alone time dear, real alone time with your boyfriend."

"We have two kids, we get alone time when we can, we're happy."

"Well you two deserve one night to yourselves. How about your Dad and I fly in your last weekend up there, you two go to a fancy dinner see a show, we'll watch the kids."

"Mom you don't have to."

"Well that's really too bad because I booked the tickets last week." She said nonchalantly. Oh my goodness.

"Yay Gram Gram!" Minatachi giggled.

"So the whole asking my permission was just a formality."

"Oh you would have eventually said yes." I rolled my eyes and laughed at her. She's the best, but so pushy. Maybe that is where Miko gets it from. We chit chatted a little more then I had to go home and pack.

Oh shoot, I have to get the passports. So, before I could go home, Minatachi and I headed for the bank. We walked in did all the necessary checks and got the box, it was really rather full since Sasuke and I decided to consolidate everything. Birth certificates, shot records, prison records, social security cards, oh here we go, passports. I lifted them up and noticed the sound of metal fall to the bottom of the box, I looked and it was our engagement rings… Mine and Sasuke's from thirteen years ago. I mean, I remember putting his in here when he was incarcerated, for safe keeping… but the Uchiha clan ring… how'd it get here? I thought really hard for a moment. I was frusterated… I took it off and… what did I do with it? I put it in the vanity once I cooled off… the vanity Neji and I moved into his house. He must have not wanted it there so he put it here. This was our safety deposit box first. Neji must have put it here then we just covered it up with our things when Sasuke and I converted it. Wow, I haven't seen it in… years. I was tempted to put it on…

That's silly, I can't wear Sasuke's engagement ring. We're not even engaged right now. We're… life partners? Life partners who aren't married or engaged… man that kinda sucks, saying it like that I mean. It sounds… undignified. Sasuke and I are going to be together for the rest of our lives. We both know that… I don't know just seeing these rings are… sort of messing with my head. I decided to pocket them, maybe Sasuke will get a kick out of seeing them again too. Or totally freak out. It's a coin flip really. Anyway I got the passports then Minatachi and I went home to pack.

Packing with my son was… difficult, as are most things with him. I'd put something in the suitcase, he'd take it right back out and hide it when my back was turned; giggling the whole time. He is a mess! Way more things were scattered around the master bedroom than what actually made it in my bag. He wasn't having a nap either. I chased him around the condo for an hour after he stole my orange sweatshirt. Eventually we were both too tired to pack and fell asleep on the couch together watching cartoons, only be awoken when Mikoshina and Sasuke walked through the door.  
"What happened in here?" My daughter asked.

"Either hurricane Naruto or tornado Tach. Which is it?" Sasuke said with a smile, setting his keys on the counter.

"Umm a little bit of both I think." I said rubbing my eyes.

"So your not packed."

"Negative."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You guys are a disaster."

"A complete disaster." Mikoshina agreed helping Sasuke pick up the room. Finally with a sleepy toddler, the help of my boyfriend, and the fashion sense of my daughter, we eventually got me packed. Well… mostly. I decided to put the rings in my cosmetics kit. Maybe I'll show them to him on the road, or sometime while we're there. Maybe put it on during dinner; make a joke of it. No matter why I put them in my bag that night, something kept nagging at me. Something weird. I… I sort of really wanted to wear that ring again… I think I… want to wear that ring again, and have everything it symbolizes. Yeah… what a revelation.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"Look Dad it's a brown crested flycatcher."

"A what? I don't see anything."

"Look to your right dobe, about a hundred meters out." I said pointing to the right direction, then focusing back to the road.

"It's a black bird teme."

"No dad, it's brown with a yellow and white belly."

"Is this like something only Uchiha can see?"

"It's a real bird Naruto."

"I guess having a sharingan does help though, huh Daddy?"

"Probably." I smirked; Naruto pinched me.

"Can we have like a no sharingan rule in the car? Or when playing I spy at least."

"Big baby." I smirked.

"It's cheating."

"You're just jealous Dad." He turned around and stuck his tongue out at his daughter, Minatachi laughed and did the same thing. I love my family. This had been the perfect family road trip. We had snacks and candy the whole trip, made a bunch of stops along the way, went shopping, site seeing, just took our time and had fun on the drive. The perfect start to what's going to be an awesome vacation. We pulled into Sin City and decided to drive up the strip, let Mikoshina see everything. She was so excited, she wanted to go to every single hotel and see all the sites. She's gonna totally wear us out, I know it. She already has our entire itinerary planned out for us.

Eventually we found our way to the hotel, Naruto got us a suite. The view was amazing, the bed was beyond soft, bathtub was huge, it was like we stepped into a dream. Nothing like when we came here together for spring break when we were still in college, then, all of Naruto's friends and I crammed into a small hotel room, without any space or privacy. This is great. Miko and Mina even have their own bedroom within the suite, a private bathroom, this suite may be bigger than the condo.

"Dad, Daddy, can I take a bubble bath before dinner?"

"You sure can sweetheart."

"Sweet!" She ran off into the bathroom. "Oh my gosh the tub has jets!" I heard her scream.

"Can't wait till we get the tub to ourselves." Naruto said wrapping his arms around me and his hand drifting lower to my package.

"We can't have sex with our children in the room."

"So we'll send them to the arcade downstairs, they'll have a blast." He said playfully biting my ear.

"You're terrible."

"And you love it."

"I do, I really do. Alright, lets get dressed for dinner, you're on diaper duty."

"What why?"

"Cause you got me all hot and bothered. That and you were late to pack." I said with a smirk. He laughed spanking me on the ass before going into the other room and getting Minatachi. We both dressed and waited for Mikoshina to get ready. She did not want to take off the complementary robe or the face mask she put on. That little girl loves to be spoiled.

"Alright miss diva, get dressed, you can spa on Tuesday, like it says in your schedule." I said pointing to where she had it written.

"I need to schedule more spa days, this is fabulous!" She said opening her suitcase. I left her to get dressed and answered the door when I heard a knock.

"Juugo! Sui! Karin!" Juugo picked me up off the ground and then Karin and Sui hugged me.

"Uncle Juugo!" Minatachi said, running to him, no pants, no diaper, just letting it all hang out.

"Well hello tornado Tach, someone needs to put some clothes on little man." Juugo laughed chasing Minatachi around the room.

"Hey guys." Naruto said coming into the room.

"Your son is running around half naked." Karin mused, giving Naruto a hug.

"You know, he's kinda a handful. Guess I can't interest you guys in babysitting one of these nights while we're here." Naruto laughed as he put his arm around me.

"No can do, this one has no interest in baby's." Sui laughed, poking Karin.

"Maybe I'd have more interest is you actually put a ring on my finger."

"Maybe I would if I actually thought you'd say yes."

"Alright, enough you two, let's go to dinner." I said as Naruto finished adjusting my tie. I scooped up Mina, threw him over my shoulder, him giggling the whole time, and gave him some clean pull ups and put his pants on. By that time Mikoshina was ready and we all went to dinner. We went to one of the famous buffets, absolutely stuffed ourselves. Mikoshina wanted to try every dessert on the cart, so she and her godfather did just that. The adults laughed and shared champagne, then we all walked the strip. Karin and Miko were gossiping out in front, followed by Juugo with Mina on his shoulders and Sui drinking one of those 90 oz margaritas. Naruto held my hand as we brought up the rear.

"I think this is going to be a really good week."

"I think so too." I said as I wrapped his arm around me and snuggled into his chest. We kept walking until Suigetsu stopped short in front of a tattoo parlor.

"Hey what's the hold up?" Karin asked turning around.

"Hey 'suke, what if we got tattoos, like from a professional tattoo artist for once. I wouldn't mind covering up this curse mark after all these years." I raised my eyebrow and looked at my boyfriend. He shrugged.

"Yeah, yeah why not?" I laughed as we went into a shop.

"You guys cannot be serious, tattoos really? Karin said as we all filed in.

"Better than on the floor of our prison cell."

"Wait you got your tattoos in prison Daddy? That's so unhygienic." Mikoshina said with awe on her face.

"Yeah, cause that's what we were worried about." Sui said looking through a tattoo book.

"I was a different person then Miko." I said giving her a small hug.

"So what are you gonna get? Naruto said looking through a book with butterflies and girly patterns.

"I already know." I said sitting in the chair and giving the tattoo artist my bicep. "Can you spell Minatachi in Japanese between my bicep and tricep?" I asked the tattoo artist.

"Really?" Naruto's face lit up.

"I got Mikoshina on my other arm to remind me that everything I do is for her, so she'll always be with me. I want both of my kids with me, forever." I said as the artist started tracing.

"That's awesome teme." Naruto said before kissing me. "But what about my name?"

"Eh maybe one day I'll get property of Naruto tatted on my ass." I joked kissing him once more. Not only was this the easiest tattoo I've ever gotten, but it felt the best. I'm with my family, both of my kids, my friends, Naruto, life really can't get any better than this.

 **Mikoshina's P.O.V.**

"Dad wake up. Dad, wake up. Dad, come on, wake up."

"Leave your father alone Miko."

"But it's our day today, we're gonna ride the roller coasters do the zip lines, I don't want to be late!"

"They will still be there if you let your father rest a bit. He had a long night last night."

"He watched cartoons with Tachi while you and I got pampered."

"Yes and he wore him out." Daddy said smugly. I'm not buying it, neither was my brother. He climbed into the oversized bed and sat on Dad's legs, beating his butt like a drum.

"No, no. Just let me sleep Minatachi."

"Your children are calling you dobe." Daddy said flipping the page in his newspaper.

"Why do Uchiha's wake up so early? Why can't we just sleep in teme?"

"Because sleeping in isn't on the schedule until Friday, and that's only because we're going to see the acrobats Thursday night and the show doesn't end until like midnight." I said looking at my master schedule.

"Ten more minutes."

"In ten minutes we'll be late, get up Dad." I said going back into my little room and doing my make-up. I heard dad groan and get up then the task of getting Mina ready began. He makes us late everyday, no matter how early we wake up. Like half an hour later we were all ready to go and could finally leave. We went downstairs and went through the hotels, heading towards the beautiful indoor botanical gardens. Daddy's gotten me really into bird watching and identifying different species. My sharingan helps a lot, especially to see the little details. Before this trip I never realize how many species of plants there are. I almost couldn't write them all down, I was so excited!

After the gardens it was time for Dad and I to head to the roller coasters while Minatachi and Daddy went to this soft play café. It was like this big room that was fully padded and Minatachi could run around and be as crazy as he wanted to be. I figured they would like that while dad and I screamed our heads off on the loops. We got in line and the first roller coaster was absolutely amazing. It was so fast! Oh my goodness! The next rollercoaster was in this superman like position, you're on the roof of the building and you feel like your flying. I want to ride it like a hundred times, but the line was fairly long so we ended up waiting for a while. But it was okay, I like having quality time with Dad every now and then.

"Hey Miko?"

"Yeah Dad?"

"Can I ask you a serious question?"

"Of course." He has that serious look on his face, the one Gramps gets when he has to give bad news. Oh no. I just let him speak, rather than questioning him.

"Does it bother you that your father and I aren't married?" Well that threw me for a loop. I wasn't expecting that at all.

"Why would it bother me?"

"Well you know… all your friend's parents are married, do you… do you sometimes feel left out."

"Dad, I'm just happy you and Daddy are together, what's this about?" I asked as we moved up in line.

"I've been thinking a lot about it lately."

"You mean… you've been thinking about marrying Daddy?" My heart fluttered a bit, I almost couldn't believe how excited it was getting.

"I think I might ask him to marry me… if that's okay with you." I squealed, is he serious?

"Dad why are you asking me? You have to ask Daddy, like today, right now!" I couldn't contain my excitement!

"Okay, okay, calm down, I was just trying to see how you felt about it."

"Dad you have to! Make it super romantic, with like roses and everything! Trumpets! And a choir singing! Yeah, yeah, yeah!"

"Mikoshina, that's just not practical."

"Why not?" I don't understand.

"This would be my second marriage and my second time being engaged to your father. We can't make it a big thing, people might talk." What? It's still getting married, married to daddy! It should be the biggest wedding in the world!

"So? You shouldn't let stuff like that get in the way of being happy right?" He shifted uncomfortably, thinking it over.

"I'm not sure if getting married will make me happy." He just needs a little push, to know that it's okay, that he should get married again. He has every right to, no matter what happened in their past!

"I don't see why not, you two are really happy now, I don't think getting married will change that." We stepped forward in line.

"You probably don't remember, but Neji and I were really happy before we got married too, and then things started to change." Ugh, Neji.

"I don't think you should ever compare Daddy to Neji. And I do remember and even I can see that you're totally different with Daddy, happy."

"You really think so?"

"I do Dad, you should go for it!" Please, please, please marry Daddy!

"Maybe." He said giving me a side hug, guiding me until we were next in line. I really hope he goes through with it… that would be absolutely amazing.

 **Naruto's P.O.V.**

I rolled over in the huge hotel bed to see my boyfriend looking at me.

"Teme."

"Dobe." He moved over and kissed me, running his hand through my hair.

"That show last night was crazy."

"I didn't know people could do stuff like that with their bodies."

"Me either." I chuckled. There was a knock on the door.

"Room service."

"Come in." Sasuke said, covering my bare butt up with the covers. So we had a quickie last night, I'm actually not too sure where my underwear is currently. The server came in, breakfast in bed, when did Sasuke order this? The waiter started setting up things on tables all around our bed. There was so much amazing looking food I didn't know where to start.

"When did you order this?" I said rolling over and looking at everything.

"When you were out cold, snoring." He chuckled as the waiter left, then reaching over and getting my underwear. "Now put these on before the kids come in here."

"Teme." I chuckled, putting them on and kissing him.

"Dobe." He smiled, grabbing my ass before the kids walked in. "Well good morning."

"Morning, no fair, why do you guys get breakfast in bed?"

"Well… that's interesting because we have plenty of room in this bed, and plenty of food. Humm… how can we solve this problem Mikoshina?" Sasuke said in his classic smirk.

"Oh my gosh Daddy, you're terrible!" She said boosting Minatachi up to the bed then crawling in with us. In this moment our family was absolutely perfect. I couldn't think of any moment in my whole entire life that was better than this. Us together as a family. It was perfect. Absolutely perfect.

We spent the morning in bed, eating breakfast and watching movies. Half way through the day my parents flew into town and my friends drove up. My parents and decided to watch everyone's kids while the adults had a night on the town. We gambled, drank and went to dinner as couples.

"Naruto thank you for suggesting this, I think we all needed some time off from the kids." Shikamaru said, wrapping his arm around Temari and drank his wine.

"I agree, a little time off is nice." Hinata said softly as Kiba kissed her on the cheek.

"I really don't want spring break to end." I said, looking at Sasuke.

"That why you have to live the d.i.n.k. lifestyle, you know double income, no kids, that's where it's at ya'll." Suigetsu laughed.

"Or the s.i.n.k. lifestyle." Juugo added.

"Don't listen to him, we're bored out of our skulls." Karin laughed.

"I really like our lifestyle, this morning we had breakfast in bed with the kids, there's no place I would have rather been." Sasuke laughed, drinking his wine as well. Me too, Sasuke, me too. I want that for the rest of our lives. After dinner Sasuke and I went for a walk, hand in hand on the strip. Laughing and messing with each other as always. Eventually we made our way up to the room and with the kids with their grandparents we had the suite to ourselves.

"What do we do without the kids here?" Sasuke asked.

"We could take a bubble bath together."

"You read my mind." He said kissing me softly.

"I'll be right there."

"I'll get it ready." He went into the master bathroom and closed the door. I went over to my bag and got out the rings. I placed them on the dresser and looked in the mirror. Would asking him this change everything? Am I even ready? Looking back in my reflection I knew that I was. I'm ready. And I've never been so sure. I got undressed and took the box into the bathroom. Sasuke was relaxing in the tub looking sexy as ever, hiding slyly behind a big poof of bubbles. He looked amazing, incredible.

"Hey handsome."

"Hey sexy." I said with a blush, putting the box on the side of the tub and getting in behind him. He melted into my chest and I wrapped my arms around him.

"Mmmm this is nice." He said nuzzling into my neck.

"It really is." I said stroking his hair. He handed me a glass of champagne and we shared some strawberries. It was perfect, everything with him is perfect. Once I finished my champagne I put the glass down and got the box. I opened it and slipped the rings under water so Sasuke wouldn't notice.

"What are you doing dobe?" He asked as I played with his fingers under the water.

"Nothing teme." I chuckled. He rolled his eyes and relaxed back into my chest. I slipped the Uchiha ring on my finger and stumbling a little, I put my ring on his finger too. He immediately stiffened. "I know this is sudden and we never really talked about it. But I found these in the safe deposit box." He pulled his hand out of the water and looked at his finger.

"Naruto…"

"I know we're happy where we are, but we're so perfect together. I guess… I guess I'm just wondering… will you… will you marry me?" He turned around, wrapping his legs around me and putting his hands on my cheeks.

"Yes." He kissed me. It was unreal.

"Really?" I asked as we broke our kiss.

"Naruto you are the love on my life, I'd marry you tomorrow if you asked." He wrapped his arms around me and played with my hair.

" _Tomorrow_ …" The look in his eyes was shock, mixed with a lot of excitement.

"Do you… do you want to get married tomorrow?" It was like he read my mind.

"…Do you?" I asked, in shock myself.

"I mean…. Your parents are here, your friends, my friends, the kids… and we're in Sin City, the marriage capital of the world. Do you… want to get married tomorrow?"

"You're serious?"

"I am." My jaw dropped then I kissed him fiercely.

"Let's get married tomorrow!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

I'm getting married today… today is my wedding day. Oh my gosh. Naruto asked me to marry him last night and today we're getting married. It's crazy, wild, and exciting. I almost can't believe this is happening. After a long night of love making, we woke up and called our friends to tell them the good news. They freaked out and came to kidnap me the second I told them. Call it my breakfast Bachelor's party. I kissed Naruto goodbye as his friends came in the room and my friends basically carried me down to a breakfast bar, complete with drinks and a DJ. Only in sin city can you have an impromptu bachelors party for breakfast.

"He really asked you to marry him?" Karin squealed.

"He did."

"I guess he's finally ready, I was worried he never would be." Juggo said drinking his mimosa.

"Are you ready?" Sui asked.

"You know how much I love him, of course I'm ready. I just hope he is, it's happening really fast."

"I mean he asked you. That took a lot for him. Would he really get cold feet in a day?"

"No, I think he'll go through with it, I'm just worried he'll get cold feet in three years, think he made a mistake…"

"You two have been through so much. This isn't a mistake, even I can see that." Sui said. I nodded then felt a blush coming on.

"Guys… I'm getting married today."

"Yes you are. Cheers! To Sasuke!"

"To Sasuke!" After my bachelor's breakfast we all met up with Naruto and his friends to look at chapels. We found a really nice one, pretty and clean. Our friends helped us pick out flowers and music, everything.

"How do you put an entire wedding together in one day?" Sui asked.

"Oh please, Naruto and I have put together much more in much less time. We got this." Shikamaru said going through runners for the isle.

"Really?"

"Yeah, easy peasy lemon squeezy." Kiba laughed.

"Oh my god, what are we gonna wear?" Naruto asked. Definitely don't want to borrow those rental tuxedos.

"Maybe that should be next. What are Mina and Mikoshina gonna wear? Not sure we have enough time to all go shopping."

"See this we can help with, not picking decorations and all that crap. You two pick out your tuxes, the three of us will pick up your kids, take them and ourselves shopping, come back and get married." Karin said more to Shikamaru than anyone else, making sure he knew my friends were just as valuable as Naruto's.

"We'll go get our kids and your parents." Temari said as well, one upping Karin.

"And finish up here, with the decorations." Shikamaru added.

"You all are amazing really." I said.

"I'd lose my head if it wasn't for them. You guys are the best. Don't tell my parents until they're literally pulling up to this place. It has to be a surprise." Naruto said.

"You got it chief."

"Okay we'll see you guys later." Naruto and I got in my car and drove to a bridal store to pick out tuxes. We got there and started trying on all kinds of styles.

"This is happening so fast." He said adjusting the bowtie he was trying.

"Is that okay?"

"Sasuke honestly it's not happening fast enough. I'm ready to marry you right now." I smiled. He is amazing. I've never wanted to marry him more than I do in this moment.

"Well we only have to wait a few more hours dobe."

"This is really happening teme." He said with his classic smile wrapping his arms around me and kissing me.

"Yeah but if we don't choose, we're going to be getting married in our underwear."

"Wouldn't be so bad, plus you look good in everything."

"I do don't I?" I smirked, popping my collar.

"Remember the white tux we picked out the first time we did this?"

"Yeah?"

"This white tux, kicks that tux's ass." He laughed dancing around doing his rendition of the moon walk in a circle. He is so sexy, even when he's acting like an idiot.

I nodded, "yeah, this black one is pretty nice too."

"Pretty nice? Teme, we were meant to get married in these."

"Maybe so dobe, maybe so."

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go get married."

 **Naruto's P.O.V.**

"I can't believe we're doing this."

"Me either, did you text your parents the address?"

"No, they'd totally google it! It has to be a surprise teme. Shikamaru and Kiba are going to pick them up from the hotel and drive them to the chapel. They should be there by now."

"This is really happening dobe. I can't believe it."

"Me either!"

"Juugo just texted me. He's there with Sui, Karin, Miko and Tach, but apparently your son keeps taking off his clip on tie and hiding it in his diaper."

"My son huh? Funny how he's always my son when he's misbehaving." I said through a laugh as we pulled up to the chapel. Sasuke grabbed my hand, his eyes sparkling.

"Are you sure you want to do this dobe? I mean there is absolutely no pressure to get married, we can just be us, live our lives together, be a family. We don't have to get married." I looked at his beautiful face and wonderful smile. My life has never been better, I've never been more happy than when I'm with him.

"You've had nothing but patience and kindness since we got back together three years ago. Waiting a ridiculous year and a half before I agreed to move in with you. Putting up with my mistrust and questioning. Being the most amazing father to our kids. I'm ready. Let's get married teme."And I was ready. I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with the man I love. This feels right, so right. I took Sasuke's hand and we walked into the chapel. My mom was crying and my dad looked so proud.

"Sweetheart, you're getting married." She said hugging me. "You finally found the one." She said taking my cheeks in her hands. My dad walked over to Sasuke and said something to him before he gave him a handshake and a smile. He then came over to me and hugged me too.

"I'm happy for you son."

"Thanks Dad."

"I can't believe this is really happening! We're really gonna be a family, officially!" Miko said coming to us with Minatachi, the biggest smiles on their faces.

"Come on lets get this show on the road." Kiba urged.

"Yeah, we have some partying and dancing on tables to do after you two tie the knot. Hurry up and get married already." Sui laughed.

"Yeah, let's do this." I said, taking Mikoshina's hand. Sasuke smiled, picked up Minatachi and we both walked to the alter. Juugo stood behind him, Shika behind me, and everyone else took their seats.

"We gather here to unite these two people in marriage. Their decision to marry has not been entered into lightly and today they publicly declare their private devotion to each other. The essence of this commitment is the acceptance of each other in entirety, as lover, companion, and friend. A good and balanced relationship is one in  
which neither person is overpowered nor absorbed by the other, one in which neither person is possessive of the other, one in which both give their love freely and without jealousy. Marriage, ideally, is a sharing of responsibilities, hopes, and dreams. It takes a special effort to grow together, survive hard times, and be  
loving and unselfish. Which you all before me can attest to that these two are more than willing to make that sacrifice." I looked at Sasuke and grabbed his hand excitedly. We're ready.

"Do you both pledge to share your lives openly with one another, and to speak the truth in love? Do you promise to honor and tenderly care for one another, cherish and encourage each other, stand together, through sorrows and joys, hardships and triumphs for all the days of your lives?"

"We do." The pair of us said, confidently and in unison.

"Do you pledge to share your love and the joys of your marriage with all those around you, so that they may learn from your love and be encouraged to grow in their own lives?"

"We do." We said once more.

"May these rings be blessed as a symbol of your union. As often as  
either of you look upon these rings, may you not only be reminded of this moment, but also of the vows you have made and the strength of your commitment to each other. The rings please." He motioned to Juugo and Shikamaru. Sasuke traded Mina for the ring with Juugo and Shika gave me mine."You have prepared your own vows? Sasuke, you may start." He nodded and held both of my hands. His sharingan began to sparkle.

"Naruto… when we first met, my life was a disaster. Almost in an instant you had this power over me to just make everything so much better. It took me a long time to get here, to realize our bond, to be the best me I can be, the person you need me to be. Well I'm here now, and I'm never letting you go. I vow to tell you the truth, to be honest. I vow to talk to you, to tell you how I'm feeling, to try my best to see things from your perspective. I vow to always be there for you Naruto. I'm not going anywhere, never again. I promise to be strong when you need me to be strong, and gentle when you need that too. I promise to keep our bond strong, and make it stronger everyday. I vow to love you, now, and always." I could have cried, maybe I did. He said everything I needed to hear, everything I ever wanted to her from him. He put the ring on my finger.

"Naruto, your turn."

"I vow to trust you. I vow to make you happy every day of our lives. To keep that sparkle you love so much in me, no matter how bad things may get. I vow to help you shoulder the burden, so you don't ever feel like you have to do it all by yourself. I vow to be your partner, your companion, your best friend, because you are mine. I promise to be the best father and husband I can be. To forgive the past and look forward to the future, our future. I promise to love you with everything I have, forever." A tear streamed down his cheek as I put the ring on him.

"Sasuke, do you take Naruto as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

"I do." Sasuke said with that beautiful small smile of his.

"Naruto, do you take Sasuke as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?" I've never wanted anything more than this.

"I do."

"Then by the power vested in me by the Five Nations, I now pronounce you husband and husband! You may kiss the groom!"

"Come here teme."

"Always dobe." I gave him the biggest most blissful kiss we've ever had together. Oh my gosh we're married! We're actually married! I'm married to Sasuke Uchiha. I can't believe it!

 **Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"So, how does it feel to finally be an Uchiha?" I smirked, kissing his forehead as we slow danced.

"To be honest, I kinda love it."

"Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha, I like the ring of it."

"Yeah Sasuke Uzumaki Uchiha has a pretty nice sound to it too."

"I agree." I said with a blush. I spun him around and then he dipped me, kissing me deeply.

"I love you."

"I love you too." After our first dance the party really started. It was a little wild, but everyone was just so happy. Sui and Karin danced on the tables, Miko's friends really got down, Minato and Kushina danced together in their usual adorable fashion, even Minatachi decided to show Juugo some new moves. Naruto and I danced the night away.

As I enjoyed my wedding, I couldn't help but wonder, Mom, Dad, Itachi, are you looking down at me right now? Have I made you proud? As your son, your little brother, are you happy with me? I finally have the family you've dreamed of for me to have. I'm married to the love of my life and have continued the Uchiha clan. I wish you three were here, I wish you could see me now. See how happy I am. See that I'm okay. To see that I've done well for myself. I hope I've made you proud.

"I'm sure your parents are overwhelmed with joy right now Sasuke. I'm sure they're as proud as I am." Minato said as he sat next to me, both of us watching as my new husband danced like an idiot with Kiba and Hinata. I looked at him in shock, did he know what I was thinking? "I am a sensory type you know, I can feel what your feeling. But I assure you Sasuke, your family is very proud of you. This I know for certain."

"Thank you so much Minato, that really means a lot to me."

"You deserve happiness Sasuke, you've totally turned your life around, overcome many tragedies in your life. I'm so glad you found happiness with my son, he's who you're meant to be with."

"Thank you sir."

"No, thank you. Thank you for making my son happy again, thank you for giving me my wonderful grandchildren. I'm so glad he found you." He said patting my shoulder and going and dancing with Minatachi. I sipped my champagne and looked around the room. It was filled with people that love me, that accept me. I finally feel… like I belong. I felt myself smile as I went and danced with my loved ones. I'm married to Naruto Uzumaki and I could not be happier.

After the reception and dinner, we all split up. Naruto's parents took the kids so Naruto and I could… consummate our marriage. Naruto carried me up to our suite, kissing me the whole time. I couldn't take my hands off of him, I didn't want to, and I never have to again. I'm his… _forever_. He carried me bridal style through the threshold then put me gently on the bed, devouring my lips and he tried to take off my tux. It was too complicated and he was much too impatient to try to get all the buttons off properly.

"Naruto, slow down, we have the rest of our lives to have sex." I said playfully pushing him off of me.

"And we will be having sex, for the rest of our lives, including right now." He said truing to pull the buttons off of my vest.

"Dobe, I need to tell you something."

"Oh no teme, what?"

"It's nothing like that, I swear." I chuckled sitting him next to me and untying his dress shoes.

"Then what is it?"

"It's about… it's about our bond." His eyes widened.

"What the bond of marriage means to the Uchiha."

"Yeah." He kissed me on the cheek.

"I'm all ears." I played with his tie and I looked into his amazing blue eyes.

"Well, long ago I told you about Uchiha bonds between parents and children. I also told you about bonds between siblings."

"Yeah. You told me about them."

"But I never told you about the bond of marriage. Naruto, that is the strongest bond the Uchiha have. I love you with everything I have, and after tonight, you'll be able to see how much I love you, to feel it. My heart will become entirely intertwined with yours. We'll be able to feel what the other is feeling, even if we're far away. I will be completely yours, and you completely mine."

"Sasuke… are you… are you sure your ready for something like that?"

"If I wasn't ready, I wouldn't have said I do. I'm giving you my heart dobe, the most precious thing an Uchiha has to give."

"Then I'll hold on to it, never let it go. Keep it safe, and never let you regret it."

"I know you will." I said giving him a sweet kiss. I'm ready for this. Slowly, as I continued to kiss him, I unbuttoned his jacket. I took my time removing his tie, and then his shirt, while he removed mine. His lips were so soft, his skin felt like fire under my touch. It's like saying I do woke up my senses to him, his scent, the feel of his skin, almost like I could really feel his emotions coupled with my own. Our connection has already grown, even in just the few hours we've been married. This bond we've just created and are about to finalize. It's absolutely going to change me for the rest of my life. I'm so ready. I'm ready to have this bond with Naruto. For my body to react this way to him. I'm ready for Naruto to take me away and for me to be his.

Between kisses, I got in my knees, straddling his hips on the bed as he sat up and kissed me. I ran my hand through his hair as we kissed, taking off the remaining clothes we had on out top halves as we grinded into one another. His lips were addicting. His hands drifted down to my butt as his lips kissed down my jawline to the nape of my neck. Is sent shivers down my spine as I released a silent moan.

"Your skin always tastes so sweet, like you shower in sugar teme." He said, his hot breath sending goose bumps onto my skin. I felt myself growl and I pulled him closer to me, taking in the sent of his hair as he devoured my neck.

"I have no idea why." I chuckled, losing it and he continued so kiss, suck, and bite the sensitive skin on my neck. He knows that's my spot and he was relentless. I love this man. He knows my every spot, how to tease me just right that I loose all control. "Oh Naruto."

"I love you Sasuke." He said unzipping my pants.

"You have no idea how much I love you Naruto." I said getting off of him, helping him up then unzipping his pants as well. Simultaneously both of our pants and underwear dropped to the floor and suddenly I was naked for the first time in front of my husband, not my boyfriend. My husband. The man I'm spending the rest of my life with. We couldn't stand it any longer and our kisses began once more. I pulled him close to me so that every part of our bodies were touching. I smiled into a kiss as I took his hands, outstretching his arms and playing with his fingers. "We're going to have the most amazing life together."

"The life we dreamed of when we were kids. Family vacations, dinner parties, sleeping next to each other for the rest of our days."

"You know I want that more than anything."

"We can finally have it, all of it."

"We're going to be happy together."

"Forever." I kissed down his neck, to his collar bone and peck. He moaned as his hand snaked around my backside, sticking a finger lightly into my asshole. I moaned as I pushed him backwards on to his back, our legs intertwining as I played with his nipples. He moaned, arching his back as he stuck another finger inside me, causing me to moan as well. His touch was electric, it sent shivers down my spine. He slid a third in as he pushed me onto my stomach and kissed the bottom of my neck. I gave me goose bumps. He slid his free hand under me, grabbing my package softly and stroking. I arched my hips and butt just above the bed giving him room to drive me wild with the double stimulation. Slowly he positioned himself at my entrance, lubing up and putting his chest to my back, kissing my shoulder blade. With grace and care he pushed himself inside of me.

That was it. Our bond had been solidified. It was like my heart latched on him and refused to let go. We became one. I was almost overwhelmed with emotion as he began to thrust in and out of me. I could feel everything he was feeling, everything. His love for me, his trust, his want. Overwhelming indeed.

"Are you okay Sasuke?" He asked, slowing down the pace.

"I've never been better." I said looking back at him and kissing him. Bucking my hips back as I did. I actually felt what that did to him, I felt his pleasure, which make mine even more intense. The Uchiha bond of marriage, this is… powerful. He continued his thrusts, our bodies moving as one as I moaned his name into the pillow. I've never had so much bliss in my life. Is this even real? He picked up the pace until he reached the peak right before orgasm. It was exhilarating, feeling the emotions that Naruto feels right before he cums. What I do to him. I squeezed myself tighter, loving the friction as he was pushed over the edge.

"Sasuke!" He came really hard. It was mind blowing. Whoa. He breathed hard, his breath tingling on my skin. Oh my gosh. "Is that… is that the bond you were talking about?"

"You felt it too?"

"I can't believe you feel that way about me teme." He said with a smile, pulling out and softly flipping me to my back.

"I can't believe you feel that way about me dobe." I smiled back. He put more lube in his hands and began stroking me, getting into position as he straddled me.

"You've loved me for all these years, so strongly." He said slowly sliding my dick inside of him.

"Mmmmm." I threw my head back and moaned, it felt incredible. He feels incredible.

"God you're in deep." He said throwing his head back as he rode me. I couldn't even reply, all I could let out were incoherent moans. There was so much bliss that came from him, I'm surprised I wasn't drooling from the pleasure, or even that I'm keeping it together at all. I was like nothing I had ever experienced. I came. The orgasm was earth shattering. No one in the world existed but Naruto and I. He smiled his perfect smile and flopped next to me, pulling me close to him. I was reeling from pleasure that I just melted into him. Bliss.

"Thank you for marrying me Naruto."

"I should have married you a long time ago."

"Even still, I'm so glad you did dobe."

"Me too teme, me too."


	16. Chapter 16

Five months later

 **Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"So if I take Algebra I this year, geometry over the summer, then Algebra II/Trig when I'm a sophomore, if I have to take pre-calc I will junior year, and AP Calc senior year. But I'm really hoping they don't make me take pre-calc so that I can take AP Calc II as a senior." How she can run and talk never ceases to amaze me. Mikoshina and I are supposed to be going on a run to clear her mind before she registers for high school later today, but she's so worried, this run has been more of Mikoshina's worst fears dash rather than a head clearing jog.

"I really don't think you need to take Geometry over the summer, you need to enjoy your summer, give yourself a break."

"Daddy, I can't waste an entire year on Geometry, and if I do, I won't get to take AP Calc II, and if I can't do that I'll be behind already in college and I won't be able to take linear algebra or differential equations until way late." Oh my gosh Mikoshina.

"I took Calc I in college and I wasn't behind, you will survive it."

"Yeah but you only majored in Security, I want to major in Security and Strategy and graduate in four years, I can only do that if I go into college having taken Calc II already."

"Mikoshina you are going to be a freshman in high school, college will happen in four years and you will be ready, stop worrying about it please." I said as we finished our run. She didn't listen to me and continued to worry the entire way home. Sigh, so this is what I would have been like had my teenage years been normal, overly concerned about academics. Yeah, sounds about right. We walked in the condo and went to shower, pretty sure she's reading the course catalog in there as we speak.

"How'd it go?" Naruto asked.

"Not well, I'm really worried about her Naruto." I said as I kissed my husband.

"No kidding if this is how stressed she is about just signing up for classes, what is high school going to be like?" He asked as he cleaned off Minatachi's face.

"Brutal. How'd it go here?"

"No poopy in the potty!"

"Yup, that about sums it up." He said with an eye roll.

"Mina, we've talked about this if you want to go to pre-school this year, you have to learn how to poop in the potty." I said firmly.

"No poopy in the potty, I wanna go to pre-school!"

"I don't know if he's ready teme."

"Yeah, I'm not sure either dobe."

"But the Hyuga elders want Hima to go to kindergarten at four, and turn five in kindergarten. And you said Ino and Sai want that too for Inojin. I want him to go to school with them, grow up with them like I did with Kiba and Shikamaru."

"Is that why you didn't start Miko until she actually turned five, to wait for Chocho?"

"Maybe." I rolled my eyes and kissed his cheek.

"Only if he's ready, starting with potty training for pre-school."

"Right, right." He said with a small smile. I think he is starting to see my point, but his point makes a little sense too… I guess we'll have to wait and see what Minatachi decides.

"So…"

"So…?"

"Can we go for a drive before Miko's registration?"

"A drive." He mused wiggling his eyebrows.

"A drive." I said with a smile.

"We sure can oh wonderful husband of mine." He said hugging me. "Who also smells like sweat and musk." He said plugging his nose playfully.

"You love my scent and you know it."

"Your clean scent, go shower sweaty man." He laughed.

"You know if your daughter didn't have so much energy she wouldn't have pushed me to make her run five miles with me and I wouldn't be so 'musky'." I laughed heading to the shower. He only rolled his eyes. I got in the shower, scrubbed up, and then got ready for the day. I came out and got the family ready to go. We got in my car and went for a drive. We have a serious decision to make and I want to make it like today. So we drove to the first lot. Brand new neighborhood, in the private school district, huge houses. The lot has an amazing view of the Hokage mountain and the rest of the city, we could build as big of a house as we wanted, and have more than enough room for everyone. The house would be a dream house, but a very expensive one.

"So… thoughts family?"

"I'm all for it, my own wing of the house, with a bathroom fit for a queen, and a library, I'm sold." Miko laughed, picturing her palace above the empty lot.

"Yes, but you are not the one paying for this thrown of yours." I smirked.

"We could afford it…" Naruto said cautiously.

"We could…" I said even more cautiously. Barely, but we could.

"Your hesitation is really encouraging guys." Miko said picking up Minatachi and walking back to the car.

"Let's look at the other two." Naruto said taking my hand and walking us back to the car. We drove across town to the second lot. Well… the second option. The Uchiha District. We got out of the car and walked around. We walked to my old house that was in shambles now, the memories were a bit overwhelming but I remained calm.

"What are you thinking babe?" Naruto said wrapping his arm around me.

"I mean… I'm glad the Land of Fire voted to give it back to me. It's my… inheritance. Which was never mine before now…"

"But the memories of it are almost too much."

"It's not like we'd actually be living here, we could tear down the whole district, start fresh." Mikoshina said, touching one of the crumbling walls with her sharingan now active. "We could make it better, restore it to the glory it once was." She said confidently. It's tempting… but the memories… the feeling of this place… it was unnerving. Naruto squeezed me tightly.

"I understand that this might be too much for you. And I don't want every time you come into the house we build together for you to feel what you're feeling now." Naruto can no longer smell my emotions because Kurama is in our son, but now that we're married, he feels everything I feel. It's incredibly calming.

"But this is my place, my roots, and I want to have that with you, rebuild my clan."

"You have two amazing kids, your clan is rebuilt. We don't have to rebuild the entire district…"

"I think I need more time."

"Let's go to the third lot." He said with a smile, rubbing my back soothingly.

"Okay." We got back into the car and drove to the third and final place we were contemplating building our future. The third place is smaller than the first and we'd have less freedom to build and less privacy than in the Uchiha district, but the third place… it's nice. We'd be building in a new gated community, it's far from Naruto's parents house, but still in the private school district. We could build a nice house, a cozy one, big enough, but not huge, build a nice guest house in the back. It wouldn't be ritzy or glamorous, but it would be ours.

"There wouldn't be a library…"

"Or your private bathroom with all the bells and whistles…"

"But I'd have a bigger room than I have now."

"Everything would be bigger, just not huge."

"We don't need huge… we need… us." Naruto said proudly.

"If we chose the big house… we'd be trying to be something we're not. If we chose the Uchiha district, we'd be trying to be something our clan once was, but here… if we chose this one, we'd be us, we'd be our family, just us." Mikoshina said.

"I don't think I could have said it better if I tried." I said putting an arm around her.

"What do you think Mina?"

"I like it." He said sticking his fingers in his mouth.

"I like it too." Naruto said confidently.

"I think this is the one dobe."

"Let's build a house here teme."

 **Mikoshina's P.O.V.**

First day of High School. Breathe, in, and out. In, and out. Come on Mikoshina you can do this. Don't get scared now. Come on! I put the last of my things in my backpack, checked my hair and my make up one final time and then walked out into the kitchen. Dad immediately took a picture of me, nearly blinding me.

"Dad!"

"It's your first day of high school, what you think I wouldn't take a picture?"

"You're worse than Gram Gram. Daddy help!" I said covering my face so he couldn't take more pictures.

"I think you have it covered." Daddy said, enjoying his bagel as he read the paper. "Ugh. Come on Dad, let's go." I said grabbing his keys and handing them to him.

"Have a good first day Mikoshina." Daddy said kissing me on the cheek.

"I will Daddy, love you, see you tonight." Gave him a small hug and walked out the door with Dad. We got in his car and he drove me to school.

"Now Miko, high school is going to be a much bigger place than what you're used to."

"Dad we don't have to do this, Daddy already had the talk with me."

"He did?"

"Like two days ago, yeah. I'm ready." I said confidently although I didn't exactly feel that way.

"Well… umm… okay, then I guess you do have it covered. Have a good first day of school love." He said kissing me on the cheek then I got out of the car.

"Love you."

"Love you too sweetheart." I closed the door and adjusted my skirt and tie, stupid private school uniform. Okay, I can do this. I walked into Kohona prep and it was… overwhelming. There are a lot of people at this school, and it's really big. Slowly I made my way to freshman hall where my locker was. I unlocked it, put my books in my locker, then Shikadai came up to me.

"First day, are you nervous?"

"Do I look nervous?"

"Not really, you look confident and beautiful as always." I felt myself blush.

"Let me see your schedule." I said trying to hide my blush.

"Anything good?" He asked after handing it to me.

"English and Algebra together, that's it."

"Better than nothing."

"Chocho's in our English class too, and I have P.E. with her as well as history."

"I have biology with her too. I wish you and I had more classes together."

"It's okay, I'll still kick your butt in math."

"You wish." He said with a smile. "Can I walk you to your first class."

"It's orchestra, all the way in the fine arts building, you have P.E. on the other side of the school."

"So I can be a few minutes late, let's get going." He said moving his hand as if to guide me in front of him. We walked through the halls, just chatting until we past by Mirai and her new clique. I don't know what exactly I did to make her hate me, but whatever is was I may as well have shot her dog. Ever since sixth grade she will not stop spreading rumors about me. I really hoped high school won't be like this too.

"Don't let her bother you. Just be Mikoshina Uchiha."

"Mikoshina Uzumaki Uchiha." I said with a wink. I'm not sure it really matters, but when my dad's got married, we all changed our middle names to Uzumaki and last names to Uchiha, even Minatachi did it. I really like it, it feels… like we're a family.

"Right, Mikoshina Uzumaki Uchiha, I'll see you at lunch." He said dropping me off in front of my class.

"See you." I said as the bell rang and he scurried away. Alright, first class, orchestra. No big deal. I can do this. I walked in the door and there was a seating chart on the director's stand. I looked to find my seat and I was all the way in the back. Umm… I'm always first chair, or at least second. I don't even know what this chair is… eighth? Oh my gosh.

Reluctantly I walked to my chair and set up my violin. The final bell rang and the teacher started talking. She's mean, really mean. She wants to practice for two hours a night, she blatantly said she favors seniors and the freshman in the class don't matter to her, that's why we're all in the back. Wow. Umm… don't sure I've ever had a teacher be this frank before. On top of that she said in her orchestra no one is allowed to use their kekegenkai. Seriously? That's totally unfair and… discriminatory. My violin and my sharingan are best friends, and now I can't use it! I can't believe it. And on top of all of this, apparently without my gift, I suck at playing the violin. And she noticed, said I need to get better if I have any hope of passing this class. I can't believe this. The first day and I'm already in danger of failing a class. I've never failed at anything in my life. This is terrifying.

After Orchestra I had P.E. with Chocho. Unfortunately, Mirai was in P.E. with us too. Chocho and I could finally stop fighting and be nice to her, but she still gets all weird around her. Like she wants to impress Mirai or something. It's really annoying. On top of that Chocho didn't wear a sports bra and we had to run laps. One of the boys fainted. Like actually fainted. Yeah, what the hell am I supposed to do with that? It's frusterating.

So, second class over and high school is already shaping up to be worse than middle school was. Luckily I had Mitzuki in biology with me and he was my lab partner. He's going to do all the dissecting while I take detailed notes. I actually think this partnership will work. Fourth period was history, Chocho sat behind me and we passed notes the whole class. I read the book for fun this summer, the information wasn't exactly new to me, so I could pass notes a bit. Next was lunch, finally. My small group of three met up at the lockers then we went out to the quad to eat lunch. We traded snacks and chatted, for the first time today I felt relaxed.

"My dad said your dad is probably gonna win his re-election, are you excited?" Shikadai asked.

"I guess so, it just means he's going to work like crazy as always."

"Better than being unemployed." Chocho chuckled, eating some chips.

"Very true."

"Your parents just bought a house a few days ago right?"

"Well it's a lot right now, they're going to build one."

"Is it gonna be nice?"

"Yeah I think so."

"Why didn't they go for the Uchiha district though? I mean they went through all that trouble to get the elders and feudal lords to restore it back to him."

"I think it was more for sentimental value, getting something back that was rightfully his. But, you guys should have seen the look on his face, that place is way to scary for him. I don't think he could ever live there again."

"So what? He's just going to let it sit there like the government did?"

"My clan was killed there Shikadai, it's complicated."

"I think if he's not going to rebuild the district, you should. My dad said the Uchiha used to have the best dumpling shop, he'd kill to have those again." Chocho laughed. Yeah… maybe when I'm older and an engineer… maybe I should. After lunch the three of us went to English, then Shikadai and I had math. After math I went to my other elective, Kekegenkai studies. It seemed interesting, and honestly it really was. My teacher was kind and really excited that I was in her class. She said she never met an Uchiha before and that she was thrilled that I had an interest in bloodlines. That was reassuring. So if I can just get through to lunch, the rest of the day will be easy. I just have to get there. I can survive high school… I hope.

 **Naruto's P.O.V.**

"So, how was the first day of high school?"

"Shikadai got bullied in P.E."

"Well of course, he's a scrawny twelve year old in high school, of course he's gonna be bullied." Choji laughed.

"I didn't realize allowing my son to skip two grades would have such ramifications."

"Mikoshina's taking care of him, like she always has."

"Trust me, I'm aware of that fact." Shikamaru said with a eye roll.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Uh duh, she treats him like he's her little brother, when it's obvious he has a serious crush on her."

"Oh yeah Choji? Who told you that?"

"My daughter, she laughs about those two all the time."

"Okay, we have to stop gossiping like our children. Poll numbers."

"Same as they were twenty minutes ago. Shikadai has a crush on Miko and she won't give him the time of day."

"I'm not gonna encourage my daughter to acknowledge that her best friend has a crush on her." I said leaning back on my chair.

"He's a puppy when it comes to her, it's adorable and sad all at the same time."

"Let them play it out, it's none of our business."

"What happens if he actually asks her out?"

"Sasuke absolutely loses it and shoots your son Shikamaru, that's what happens."

"Okay yeah, no encouraging that." He looked up at the clock. "Votes are in, lets go downstairs and look at the results." He said getting up.

"I love what a big deal you're making out of my re-election."

"After running successful campaigns for you twice, I've learned that as far as the public is concerned with you, you could be a serial killer and they'd still vote for you if you apologized." Shika laughed as we put our jackets on and headed downstairs. Kiba joined us and got me camera ready on the way over. We walked through the doors of the senate and everyone clapped for me.

"Congratulations on your re-election Senator Uzumaki Uchiha!" The room cheered. I gave everyone a bow and we celebrated the other re-elections we had that night. The media talked to me for a bit, mostly asking if my name recognition took a toll on this campaign, but it turns out it really didn't. My approval rating actually went up since my last election. People actually like me. It's a little crazy. Maybe I'm just the most well known senator, or the most out spoken. Sasuke seems to think I'm the most handsome. For whatever reason, people really like me and that is wonderful. After the celebration at the senate, I went home to the condo. Soon, Sasuke and I will have the perfect house to call our own. We signed all the paperwork together. As a married couple. Jointly. I love that. I walked into the condo and I confetti bomb went off.

"Congratulations!" My family screamed hugging me as confetti covered us all.

"Wow, thanks guys! This is great!" I said kissing my kids then my husband.

"Six more years as a senator, you excited?"

"You know I am, I love my job." I said squeezing my man a bit.

"Dad, dad, dad! Guess what?"

"What?"

"Daddy made homemade ramen!" My jaw dropped.

"You did?"

"Sure did. Miko made a cake too, your favorite."

"No way!"

"I made poopy in the potty!" Minatachi laughed.

"Oh really? Look at my family being amazing." I said picking up my son as we all headed to the kitchen.

"We'll you're amazing dad, you deserve it!"

"I love you guys so much."

"We love you too." They said in unison, serving me a bowl. It was so good. Sasuke made the noodles himself, he said it was Kimimaro's recipe. It was absolutely amazing. Even Minatachi enjoyed shoving the noodles in his mouth. So freaking good. Halfway through the meal Sasuke got a phone call.

"Sorry, it's Juugo, I gotta take it." He said getting up and walking to the bedroom.

"How was your day Miko?"

"It was good, after dinner I want to practice for orchestra, is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine. Umm… do you need me to talk to your teacher for you? Not letting you use your kekegenkai is discriminatory Mikoshina."

"Well umm… I thought about it. Who am I if I can't push through this? My eyes aren't a handicap; they are a gift. If I can't do well on my own merit by myself, I don't deserve my eyes. I'm going to prove to my teacher that I'm a splendid violinist, with or without my gift." My daughter is absolutely amazing. She never gives up and is driven to reach her goals. I don't give her enough credit, I really don't.

"Mikoshina, I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks dad." She said with a smile then slurping up her soup. A few moments later, Sasuke came back in the room, a distressed look on his face.

"Is everything okay?" I asked, getting up and hugging him. His hands were shaking.

"No. It's not. Ummm… Suigetsu… Suigetsu relapsed."

"Oh my god, is he okay?"

"Umm… Juugo really doesn't know. I guess he and Karin got in a fight this morning and broke up. He doesn't know what happened, but he was high when he came back from lunch at work. Orochimaru sent him home early, that's how messed up he was." Wow, something as small as an argument was enough to send Suigetsu over the edge? I know it was selfish of me to think of it, but could Sasuke be that fragile too? I mean he's had urges before, cravings… Man that's scary.

"Are you going to drive up there?"

"Yeah I think I should. He got me sober, was my sponsor through everything, Juugo and Karin are doing their best but he needs someone that understands."

I nodded, "Mikoshina can you clean up the kitchen and hose down your brother, I'm gonna help Daddy pack."

"Sure, no problem." Sasuke and I walked into the bathroom and I helped him pack.

"You're gonna drive through the night?"

"I should probably get over there as soon as possible. I'll call in sick for work tomorrow."

"And then what?"

"I don't know, do what I need to do I guess. Remove him from the situation and temptation, take him to meetings, help him out in anyway I can."

"I can handle things here for a few days. Take all the time you need."

"Thanks Naruto."

"Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

"You'll be okay out there… right?"

"Suigetsu relapsing is not going to ruin my sobriety, in fact, it's gonna remind me why I got sober in the first place. But I have to help him, he's always been there for me, he needs me now."

"I understand. I love you."

"I love you too Naruto. I'll call you when I get there, okay?"

"Okay." He kissed me strongly.

"I can stay the night, leave in the morning if you want?"

"No, no. Suigetsu needs you. He's your family too."

"Yeah but you just won your election, we didn't even go to the senate to congratulate you."

"We all knew I would win, and you made me homemade ramen, that's enough. Above and beyond. Go help your friend." I said handing him his now packed bag.

"I'll call when I get there."

"I know you will, drive safe."

"I will." We kissed once more, then he said goodbye to the kids and took off. I helped Miko finish cleaning the kitchen and then gave Mina a bath. After that Mikoshina played her violin the rest of the night while my son and I went over word games. He's just as smart as his sister, when he focuses, which isn't all that often. But what matters is he's growing and he's happy. I tucked the kids in for the night, watched the news for a bit, then attempted to fall asleep. It was lonely without Sasuke. One night without him and I'm already missing him. Minatachi ended up sneaking into my room anyway, so it filled the void a bit. At about four in the morning Sasuke called me. I was so happy to hear his voice and that he made it there okay. That was enough and I got some comforting sleep after that. I'm glad he takes his responsibilities so seriously, I'm glad he's doing this for Sui. He's everyone's rock and he is the best rock in the world to have. Everything will turn out okay.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sasuke's P.O.V**.

"Hey man."

"I'm glad you came."

"How is he?"

"A mess, he locked himself in the bathroom. Karin can't get him out."

"Let me see what I can do." I said putting my bag down and walking to the downstairs bathroom. Karin was leaning against the wall across from the bathroom, talking to him through the door. She had no makeup on, looked tired and like she had been crying.

She hugged me softly and said, "Sui, Sasuke's here, he came to help you. Can you come out now?" There was no answer, only a groan.

"Sui come on man, time to come out. I'm here for you, let's talk, have a meeting, get your head straight." He said nothing. "Is he okay in there?" I whispered.

"I'd be able to sense it if he was overdosing, he's certainly high and drunk, but not overdoing it as far as I can tell." Karin said. "Not totally at least."

"What happened to set him off like that?" She looked down and Juugo came over to us.

"He proposed over breakfast and she said no."

"What?" Karin loves Sui, that doesn't make any sense.

"We can talk about this later. But I just… I see what you and Naruto have, the kids, the responsibilities, and I just realized that's not what I want. I love him, but he wants what you have." I really couldn't process that right now.

"Suigetsu. I know you're going through a lot but that's no reason to use."

"What do you care! You left me too!" He yelled drunkenly. I… left him? Oh no.

"Suigetsu, I left to be with my family, I didn't want to leave you behind, but you had Juugo and Karin, please come out and we can talk about this." Nothing, silence.

"Do you want me to break down the door?" Juugo asked.

"No… no. He needs to come out on his own. You guys can go to bed, I'll watch him for now." Reluctantly they did. I sat on the floor, assuring Sui I wasn't going anywhere.

"I know I haven't been around, and our calls have been becoming less frequent lately, but Suigetsu, I will always be here for you, you know that. We got through that group home together, prison, hell we even got sober together. I just drove six hours to get to you, just talk to me."

"My life sucks."

"That's not true. You have a good job, a job you worked hard to get. You live in a nice house, with your real friends, you have a truck, and your health-"

"Karin dumped me and you're gone."

"Focus on the positive." He unlocked the door, opened it and looked at me from the ground. His eyes were bloodshot and baggy, he looked dehydrated. To add to this there were liquor bottles on the ground and a baggie of coke next to him. I took a deep breath. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up Sui." I helped him to his feet and put his arm around my shoulder. He staggered, but I had him and I wasn't letting him go. Slowly we made our way up the stairs to my old room and I drew him a bubble bath in the master bathroom. I helped him in it and sat on the ground next to him to make sure he wasn't going to drown.

"I proposed and she said no."

"She got scared."

"We've been dating for four years now, we've known each other since we were like sixteen. She's told me so many times I'm the only one she wants to be with, then she just…says no."

"It was overwhelming. But you can't lose your sobriety over something like that."

"What if Naruto said no to your proposal? Or when if you go home tomorrow and he hits you with divorce papers." Well Naruto proposed to me… twice… but yeah, if anything like that happened I'd be crushed. My heart would break, literally, our bond would break it and I'd cease to live, because that's how much I love him.

"You can't compare your relationship to mine."

"But that's what I want, kids, trust, happiness."

"Naruto and I aren't always happy."

"You're sickenly happy." Okay so maybe we are… Definitely shouldn't tell him we're building our dream house.

"Yeah, I am. And so were you and Karin, she doesn't want to leave you, she just… needs to be clear with you what she wants. And you need to be clear with her, instead of running off and getting high."

"I didn't know what else to do, I just felt so broken. It was like a knee jerk reaction, before I even thought about it, I was lowering my pants for my dealer." Really? It just happened that fast? Giving up four years of sobriety without giving it a second thought. If it could happen so easily to Suigetsu, it could happen that easily to me. Maybe I've been taking my own sobriety for granted, maybe I'm not as in control as I thought.

"That's scary Sui."

"I know it is." He said giving me a firm handshake. "Will you help me get sober again?"

"I'll be with you every step of the way." I helped him out of the tub and into bed. We slept in the same bed, the rest of the night and morning taking care of him, making sure he didn't OD in his sleep or choke on his vomit. At around noon he felt better and I took him downstairs to have breakfast. Karin and Juugo were sitting in the living room waiting for us. I guess everyone called in sick today. Sui sat on the couch next to Karin who wrapped her arms around him. Juggo patted him on the back and helped me with breakfast. The two of them talked on the couch, worked things out, Juugo told me he cleaned up the bathroom and flushed what was left of the coke and for that I was grateful. I really hope all of us can just get through this time and move forward, for all of our sake.

 **Mikoshina's P.O.V.**

Come on Miko, you can do this. "From the beginning, one and two and three and four." C, c, c, b, a, f-sharp, g- damn it! I missed a note. "Has anyone in this room actually been practicing?" Yes, yes! I practice three hours a night, dad even made me stop last night because he was worried my fingers were going to bleed from practicing so much. "From the top." C, c, c, b, a F-sharp, d. Rest. D, g, g, c, a. Quarter note quarter note, rest. Fast series. "Not good enough!" Oh my gosh. She is so mean.

After what seemed like an hour of torture, the bell rang and we were dismissed. I know I can do Mozart, I've played his music before, so why can't I do it without my sharingan? Ugh! This is so hard. I got through most of the morning okay I guess, at lunch Shikamaru told me that I just have to keep trying. That's what everyone keeps telling, 'oh Mikoshina you're amazing, you can't possibly fail at anything you do.' I'm not amazing, I work my butt off everyday, but I've never failed before. That's what's scary. Can I even do this? I don't know.

Once I got to math, I thought it would calm me down a little, but it didn't. My teacher talks really fast and writes even faster. On top of that she writes really small and stands in front of it all the time. Even though I sit in the first row, it's really hard to see and write all of it down before she erases it all. I have to use my sharingan to make sure I don't miss anything and can at least attempt to anticipate what she's writing. I was in the zone, focused, writing a thousand numbers per minute on my paper. After lecture she gives us time to work on our homework, I deactivated my sharingan and scooted closer to Shikadai because she lets us work together. Everything was going fine but then… everything got… hazy. I couldn't see the numbers; I couldn't see anything. A bunch of colors, I could barely see my own paper in the desk. Actually I couldn't see it, I couldn't see anything.

"Shikadai?"

"Are you okay Mikoshina?"

"No… no I'm not… I… I can't see."

"You have perfect 20/20 vision, what do you mean you can't see?" Daddy said something happens to him like this sometimes too. He goes blind for a few minutes, but he gets headaches and nose bleeds with it. Is this… is this a flicker? No, please no. I can't be starting with symptoms already. I'm only fourteen.

"I… I don't know." As soon as it started, it was over. Just like that my symptoms were gone. My vision was back to normal.

"Mikoshina, do you need to go to the nurse?" He asked.

"Umm… no, no… I'm okay… I'm fine."

"What if this is your Uchiha illness?"

"Then the nurse can't solve it anyway."

"You need to call your parents."

"No!" I said a little too loudly, the whole class looked at me. I pulled my hair behind my ear and looked back at my paper. I can't tell my parents. Daddy is in the Sound right now, and dad just got re-elected, they're both way too stressed to deal with this right now. On top of that, if they know I've started showing symptoms, that's it! They could homeschool me, forbid me from using my sharingan ever again. Gasp! I'll never be able to donate blood to daddy again! He'll die! No, no, no, no! I can't tell anyone! I can't. "Shikadai, you can't tell anyone."

"What? Mikoshina, that's crazy!"

"Do you know what either of my parents would do if they found out about this."

"You can't hide it from them."

"Oh yes I can."

"Miko." The bell rang.

"Don't you dare tell anyone."

"Mikoshina."

"Promise me Shikadai." He looked down.

"Yeah… I promise."

"Thank you." The rest of the day was… terrifying. Gram Gram picked my up and too Mina and I home. She cooked dinner and I watched my brother until Dad got home from work. Dinner was… tense. Or maybe I made it that way. The whole time I was just itching to go read the Uchiha scrolls.

"Mikoshina you're… unusually nervous. Everything okay?" Gram Gram asked.

"Fine."

"How are you liking high school?"

"It's okay." They both gave me weird looks. "May I be excused?"

"You haven't finished your dinner?"

"I know umm… I'm not really hungry. May I please be excused?"

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

"Ummm… girl problems." That freaked dad out, it always does.

"Yeah, you're excused."

"Thank you!" I said bowing then practically sprinting to my room. I pulled out the Uchiha scrolls and tried to find a solution. It was a flicker. The first sign of the Uchiha illness. Most Uchiha don't get flickers until they're in their twenties or so, I'm only fourteen. I looked up the chapter Daddy wrote on Uncle Itachi. He got his first flicker when he was fourteen too. No…. No, no, no. I'm too young. But all the scrolls say that flickers last for five to ten minutes initially then progress to longer and stronger. Mine lasted like… two minutes, if that. Maybe it wasn't a flicker? Who am I kidding, all the symptoms match. Oh man… what am I gonna do?

 **Naruto's P.O.V.**

"Naruto I need you to sign this."

"No wait me first."

"No way! I was here first and this is of the utmost urgency."

"Naruto!"

"Naruto!"

"Naruto!"

"Okay! Everybody shut up! Jesus, your worse than my kids." I said walking into my office from the senate meeting. I sat down and everyone shoved papers at me. I took Hinata's first, then Shikamaru's. Shino explained some boring clan blah blah blah to me and I just signed the damn thing. Whatever, it's fine.

"Alright, guys, get out of here, give the senator a minute." Shikamaru said taking the papers from everyone and clearing the room. "You okay? You seem… more stressed than usual." He said as he closed the door.

"Suigetsu relapsed a few days ago so Sasuke's been in the Sound helping him out."

"Man, that's scary."

"Isn't it? I mean, I trust him, I know he'll be alright. But if Suigetsu can relapse, so can he…"

"Can you imagine Sasuke on drugs again?"

"He'd be like… like a different person now."

"But finally having you again, being married to you, he has too much to lose."

"He had too much to lose the first time."

"And after losing it he cleaned up his act. Honestly Naruto, I wouldn't be too worried about it, he's there to help his friend, and once he does he'll come home to you, probably better than ever."

"Yeah, I guess you're probably right."

"Is that all that's going on?"

"Well… ummm Mikoshina… I don't know, maybe she's missing her dad or something, or has an assignment for kekegenkai studies or something. But the past few days she's been like glued to the Uchiha scrolls. She's even skipping meals and staying up late to read them."

"I mean that's not totally unlike her, she's like a dog with a bone when it comes to learning."

"True. I don't know… it just seems excessive."

Shikamaru shrugged, "You wanna tell me about your problems with Minatachi too?"

"You make it seem like I'm complaining about my family."

"Well… maybe you are."

"Shika come on."

"What? I'm just saying, maybe you're finally just so happy, you don't know how to deal with it."

I thought about it for a second. "Yeah… yeah that's probably true."

"Hey man, it's okay. Just… you have it pretty good."

"Yeah… I do." I said with a smile as Kiba came in. "Oh god what?"

"What? Oh nothing, nothing." He said giving Shika a newspaper.

"Come on what is it?"

"Your ex is in the paper." Shikamaru said shaking his head as he read the paper.

"For what?" I said trying to grab it, but he didn't let me.

"He umm… he and Garra adopted some kids. Three actually."

"All Minatachi's age."

"Seriously?" I wasn't really sure how to take that. To be honest my only thought was how would the clan react to that? They'd probably hate it. But… that's Neji's problem, not mine. "Well good for him. The office should send a congrats gift or something."

"That's very… big of you."

"I have no reason to be small. Like Shikamaru said, my life is pretty perfect right now. I'm gonna go pick my kids up from school, I'll see you all tomorrow." I said with a smile grabbing the work I had to do tonight and getting ready to leave.

"Seriously Naruto that's it?"

"What else would you like me to say? I'm glad Neji found happiness. But like I said I have kids waiting to be picked up from school. Do you guys need anything else?"

"Ummm no, I guess not."

"See you guys later." I said as I grabbed my briefcase and walked out of my office and out of the building. I drove to get Minatachi, then Mikoshina and the three of us went home to the condo. Mina told us about his day as Miko and I attempted to cook dinner. Yeah it was sort of doomed from the start. So much for proving to Sasuke that I can cook while he's gone. The only reason we attempted it is because we've had pizza every day this week when my mom didn't come over to cook for us.

"How about we order Chinese?"

"You father is not going to be happy with us."

"He'll be happy that we're not starving to death in your care." Miko giggled.

"I guess that is true. The usual?"

"Can we get sweet dumplings since daddy's not here?"

I laughed a bit. Sasuke and sweets. "We sure can baby girl." I made the call and ordered the food. As we waited for it to come I video called Sasuke.

"Hey babe."

"Hey love."

"How's Suigetsu doing?"

"Not great. He's having a hard time staying sober, I never realized how easy it is to get cocaine here."

"Maybe that's a good thing. What are you guys gonna do?"

"Well he's not gonna stay sober until he decides he wants to. And that might take a while. Karin said wants to put him in like a 30 day rehab, if he got through that she would want to get back together with him. He's thinking about it. He wants to get sober, he just… doesn't have the resolve he used to have."

"That's scary."

"And a great reason to never get off the wagon. How was your day Naruto?" He asked running a hand through his hair, man, I've really missed running my hands through it. I miss my husband.

"It was long, and busy, I have a lot to do tonight."

"I wish I was there to give you a foot rub, make you feel better." He flirted.

"Yeah, me too babe."

"How are the kids?" As if in cue they both ran into the room and jumped on me.

"Is that daddy? Can I talk to him?"

"Daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy!"

"Okay, okay calm down everyone. Sasuke, your children would like to say hello to you." I said handing Mikoshina the phone and putting Minatachi on my lap so he could see him.

"Hi Daddy."

"Hi Daddy!"

"Hi my babies." Sasuke looked so happy to see him, even with his classic stoic face. Even still I could feel his excitement.

"How's the Sound daddy?"

"It's okay, I miss you guys though."

"Will you bring us candy when you come back?" Mina asked eagerly.

"And ramen?" Mikoshina asked, just as eager.

Sasuke let out a laugh then smiled, " Sure, I think I can do that."

"Yay!" They both cheered. That's when the doorbell rang.

"You guys expecting company?"

"It's the delivery man." Mikoshina said handing me the phone back and getting my wallet off the counter.

"The delivery man?"  
"Dad can't cook." Miko laughed opening the door and getting the food.

"Shush, you weren't supposed to tell him that!" I laughed.

"Oh trust me, I'm aware."

"Well we should go."

"Oh wait, Naruto can I have a second?"

"Yeah, kids, serve yourself, I'll be right there." I said, putting Mina down going into the bedroom. "What's up?"

"Did you see a five nation paper today?"

"Are you checking on me because Neji and Garra adopted a whole bunch of kids?"

"He did? Oh I had no idea."

"Sasuke."

"Naruto."

"Knowing that isn't gonna give you baby fever or do something insane is it?"

I laughed, "No more babies until the house is built, we agreed. And no babe, actually I realized something today."

"What's that?"

"Our life is perfect."

"Eh it's sort of a disaster."

"A perfect disaster, but it's ours, and I love it."

"I love it too Naruto, I really do."

"So no, I don't care what my ex is doing. I have you and I'm never letting you go."

"I'm glad babe."

"When are you coming home? I miss sleeping next to you."

"In a couple of days, that's all Kakashi will give me, I'll be home before you know it."

"I love you."

"I love you too, with everything I have."

"Talk to you later."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and paused for a minute. Looked around our condo, the family pictures, the Uchiha crest. Sasuke's coming back to all this, and no longer have a reason to worry about that happening. My life is good. It's… perfect.


	18. Chapter 18

One year later: October

 **Naruto's P.O.V.**

"Good morning dobe."

"Good morning teme." My husband moved over and kissed me as he dragged his hand across my chest.

"Sleep well?"

"Amazing." I said cuddling into his embrace, kissing his neck lightly. I inhaled deeply, just taking in his scent, he smells so good in the morning. As I did, I caught a whiff of coffee. "Do you smell that?"

"Probably not, what is it?"

"Coffee… she's at it again. Come on, it's Saturday."

"I talked to her about it, she only wants breaks on Sunday mornings. But the coffee is new."

"No kidding." At that moment my four year old opened our bedroom door.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy!" He screamed, crawling over me carelessly and jumping on Sasuke's chest. "We have soccer today, will you… will you help me get dressed? Please! Please! Please!" Sasuke laughed.

"Divide and conquer? I have the little one?"

"I have the big one." I chuckled, getting out of bed, putting some sweats on and walking to the kitchen. There was my daughter. Studying away at the kitchen counter, drinking her coffee, sharingan blazing.

"Good morning Mikoshina."

"Morning Dad, there's a fresh pot of coffee ready for you."

"I can see that. What time did you wake up this morning?"

"Six."

"Miko."

"Dad, I have a history test on Monday, debate team qualifying, then next weekend is the academic decathlon nationals, and mock trial, not to mention the math midterm. I have to study!" She said flipping furiously through flash cards.

"You're going to burn out. What about fun Mikoshina? Isn't homecoming soon?"

"A dance? You want me to care about a dance? You're kidding right?" Am I talking to Sasuke or Mikoshina right now, honestly, I can't even tell the difference at the moment.

"No more coffee, and you're doing something fun today, you're grounded from studying." I said taking her cup from her and drinking it myself.

"You can't ground me from studying dad." She giggled, snatching the coffee back from me.

"Can you at least take it easy today?"

"No promises." She said as her eyes drifted to Minatachi coming in the room all dressed in his soccer uniform. "What's up squirt?"

"Daddy's sick."

"What?"

"He's… he's throwing up in the bafroom." That's…odd.

"I'm gonna go check on him, Miko can you make your brother breakfast."

"Can I study while I do it?" She sassed.

"Mikoshina." She rolled her eyes and took Mina into the kitchen. I walked into the master bedroom and into our custom built bathroom. There Sasuke was, throwing up into the toilet. I got behind him and held his hair back until he finished.

"Thanks."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah just nauseous that's all." He said, getting up and brushing his teeth.

"It's the third time this week Sasuke."

"So I had some bad pork at ramen house, I'm alright." He said through muffled teeth brushing.

"Are you sure?" He spit into the sink and wiped his mouth. His eyes flickered in realization of what I was asking.

"You don't think I'm… pregnant… do you?"

I wrapped my arms around my husband and he melted into my embrace. "I mean, yeah we're both on birth control, but those things can fail… it's… it's at least a possibility right?"

"Yeah… it certainly is…" Sasuke said running his hand through his hair with a blush. We have been having a lot of sex lately. My heart started racing. We… we could be having another baby.

"What do you think about that… having a baby?" My question made him blush.

"What do you think?" He asked honestly, wiggling his butt around my nether regions.

"I mean… we just moved into our dream house… we have more than enough room."

"It would be… nice." We both got really excited for a second. "Oh my gosh, another baby." He said running his hand through his hair once more.

"Another baby…" We both stood there in silence for a moment feeling the other one out.

"I'll take Mikoshina on her driving lesson, stop by the pharmacy, pick up a test." He finally said, moving to go put a shirt on. I looked at his perfectly sculpted body and imagined him having my baby once more.

" _Sasuke_ …"

"I mean we should find out for sure before we make all kinds of plans right?" He kissed me on my forehead before walking out to the kitchen. Another baby? Wow, that's a lot to think about. I followed him back out to the kitchen and he was rallying the troops.

"Alright Miko go get dressed, I'll take you for your driving lesson. Mina, haircut with Dad, then we'll meet you at your soccer game."

"Okay." They both grumbled and went to get ready. As they did Mikoshina almost ran right into me. When she disappeared into her room I looked at Sasuke.

"What was that about? Is she pissed at me or something?"

"I'm not sure… that was strange… even for her."

"You sure you want more kids?" I asked before kissing him once more.

"Should have thought of that before you screwed my brains out the other day."

"We had to christen the new house teme, the kids were in school, we had the day off…"

"I remember, if that's when it happened I'll be shocked I'm not pregnant with triplets." He smirked, running his hand across my face. I love him. We just moved into our dream house that we built ourselves. We're so happy… but are we really ready to have another baby?

 **Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"Alright hands at ten and two."

"I know daddy."

"Check your mirrors."

"Yes daddy."

"Move into gear."

"Daddy this isn't my first time driving. I have this." Then why do I still have to push the imaginary gas to make her go faster?

"I know, I know, but Miko, the speed limit is thirty, you don't need to go ten."

"You taught me to be cautious."

"Right, cautious, not sluggish."

"Daddy!" She rolled her eyes.

"Being honest."

"Yeah, yeah." She said turning down the street into a neighboring neighborhood.

"In the spirit of honesty, I think I should tell you something…"

"Yeah shoot." She said waiting entirely too long at a stop sign.

"I think I might be pregnant." She raised an eyebrow and looked at me.

"I thought you vowed you'd never carry another one of us again." She smirked.

"Well things don't always go as planned."

"Are you excited?"

"Are you?"

"Yeah, of course I am Daddy, I'm actually I little jealous of Minatachi, he'll get to grow up with a sibling closer to his age." Mikoshina never reacts how you think she will, and usually, more positive at that.

"Nothing will change that much, we'll still be at all your concerts and competitions."

"Daddy, I know that. I'm not worried… in fact you seem more worried than I am." Maybe I am.

"Well Mina just started kindergarten, maybe I am a bit nervous about having another baby, we just got Minatachi out of his baby phase."

"Well if anyone can handle it you can, you've raised two good ones so far."

"I missed nearly seven years of your life."

"And you've been in it now longer than you weren't. If you're questioning how good of a father you are or will be, if you're asking me, you're the best." That warmed my heart, it really did.

"Thank you Mikoshina, that means a lot."

"Oh course Daddy."

I scratched my head, time to parent I guess. "You know your dad was just kidding when he said you were grounded from studying."

"What? No, I know."

"So what was nearly bulldozing him in the hallway about?"

"Huh?"

"This morning, when he was standing in the hallway?" She looked confused. And then it dawned on me. She couldn't see him.

"You had a flicker this morning didn't you?" She stopped the car short, jostling us both. He silence was an answer enough. "Pull over."

"Daddy!"

"Pull over Mikoshina Uzumaki Uchiha." Reluctantly she did, her face construed with stress. "How long have you been having flickers for?"

"Ummm…"

"Mikoshina."

"Maybe like… okay… about a year and a few months." I put my hand over my face. I cannot believe this.

"You've been lying to me for over a year?"

"Not lying… just omitting the truth."

"I went to prison for that Mikoshina."

"Did you though?" Oh my god, oh my god she's serious. "I'm sorry, I just… I've been monitoring it, look." She reached in the back for her backpack a pulled out a note book, giving it to me. I looked through it. She was carefully recording each one. Duration, severity, intensity, causes, she even has the results of vision tests after each one.

"Miko."

"They're not getting worse, at all, it the past year I've had twelve. Look I know twelve in one year is a lot, but in Izuna's scrolls, he started recording the same type thing, and with his, every flicker lasted longer, was more intense, and his vision got worse. Mine is remaining constant, I'm not getting worse. I still have better than twenty-twenty vision." She defended.

"I told you if you got any symptoms of the illness, we'd stop the transfusions, and you'd stop using your gift. Mikoshina, the illness is within you."

"Yes, it is, but not for long. I had Shikadai draw my blood before, after, and during a flicker. The negative antibodies that are always present in your blood are only present in mine just before and during a flicker. Not long before and not after. My Uzumaki blood is healing me as my Uchiha blood is hurting me. Daddy, the analysis is right there, I'm not faking these numbers." I looked further into her notebook. Test results, data, she treated herself like a medical student's case study, there wasn't a single stone left unturned or detail forgotten. This was… impressive. And fairly conclusive, she's not getting worse.

"How'd you get all this data?"

"Anything I needed I sent it to Karin, she said I should use it as my dissertation for grad school one day."

"As… impressive as this is Mikoshina, you lied to me, for over a year you hid this from me. I thought we had a better relationship than that."

"We do Daddy, really. I just… I knew you'd freak out if I told you. I wanted to have definitive data, positive or negative. I wanted to be able to plead my case. Please Daddy, just hear me out, look at the numbers."

I chuckled, looking over the numbers once more. "You're more brilliant than anyone gives you credit for, knowing you could win me over with numbers and proof…" She looked shocked, not expecting me to say that at all.

"So… you believe me?"

"This is sort of hard to dispute, but the second it gets worse, you have to tell me, no more secretes Mikoshina, I'm serious."

"Not even secretes for the greater good?" What a horrible personality trait of mine for her to inherit? I know she's much smarter and a better person than I and won't fall into the same habits as I did, but… what if she does? What if this new baby does? The very thought of one of my kids becoming like me is… terrifying. "I'm sorry Daddy, I really am. No more lying."

"No more lying. Please Mikoshina."

"I promise." Mikoshina is amazing, and so is Minatachi, both of my kids just radiate Naruto's light. It's amazing and scary at the same time. What if our third kid inherits my darkness, what if they inherit everything that's wrong with me and nothing that's right with Naruto. As Mikoshina drove us to the to pharmacy, I got very nervous. Maybe I'm not quite ready to have another baby…

 **Naruto's P.O.V.**

"Another baby? Don't you think two might be enough? I mean I have one and she's a total handful."

"I've always wanted a bunch of kids Kiba."

"Yeah but you two are getting up there in age, your daughter's a sophomore and your son is in kindergarten, you sure you want to start all over again?"

"You act like we're fifty."

"That is eighteen years of commitment." Sai said smugly, sipping his coffee that I'm pretty sure had Irish cream in it.

"Well we didn't exactly plan this, but we didn't plan our first two either, I can't see it as anything other than a good thing."

"What is Sasuke gets postpartum again? Starts using?"

"We'll handle it better than the first time, that much I can promise." At that moment, Sasuke and Mikoshina walked up to the rest of our group of soccer parents.

"Hey everyone." Sasuke said giving a respectful bow.

"Hey Sasuke."

"Uncle Kiba can I take Akamaru for a walk?"

"You sure can." He said handing Miko his leash. The two ran off into the distance, having fun, like they always do. Sai and Sasuke started talking behind us and I realized that they were about to light up a smoke. Everyone looked at Sasuke and there was just silence. He looked at us and just crumbled the cigarette in his hand.

"I guess you told them."

"Sorry I uh… didn't think they'd react like that." I said nudging Hinata.

"No, I love that your friends know everything. It's wonderful." He said sarcastically getting close to me, "We don't even know for sure and you're already telling them I'm pregnant dobe?" He whispered harshly, grabbing my ear so it looked lovingly, but he and I both knew that's my 'you're in so much trouble' spot.

"I uh… may have gotten a bit excited teme, hehe." I said now blushing royally.

"You're a disaster." He said slyly putting a pregnancy test in my pocket. "I'll take it tonight." He said with a wink before taking Ino over to the juice boxes, it was their turn to handle snack.

"He does look a little pudgy though, he might actually be pregnant Naruto." Hinata said softly. Maybe just a little. I talked further with my friends and we cheered for our kids in their soccer game. Minatachi scored two goals. For a four year old, he's actually really good at a soccer. Like scary good. After the soccer game we took everyone to have pizza, then Minatachi spent the night at Ino and Sai's house to hang out with Inojin, and Mikoshina went to Kiba and Hinata's to dog sit and baby sit Hima while they had a date night. So it was just Sasuke and in in our new beautiful house. We watched a movie together and snuggled on the couch for a long time. It was really nice. The movie ended and we started getting ready for bed. I brushed my teeth and Sasuke disappeared into the bathroom, only to return a few minutes later with a capped off pregnancy test.

"This is the first time we're actually doing this together… I'm a little nervous."

"So am I, but how great would it be to have another baby?"

"Uh… yeah it would be great." Is he okay?

"Do you want another baby?"

"Do I want to physically give birth to one? Well I'm not super thrilled about that. But I don't not want to have another baby… I don't think."

"Oh babe, I thought you'd be super excited, I've been excited all day."

"I never said I wasn't excited. Baby, I'd love to have another baby with you. I'm just… a little worried." He said putting his arms around me.

"Worried about?"

"We got really lucky with Miko and Tach, they're the combination of both of our best qualities. I'm just worried… what if our next one inherits my demon?"

"You don't have a demon, there's nothing to worry about."

"You're not worried. Scared about anything?" I turned around and kissed him, holding him close to me.

"I'm scared I'm gonna screw this one up, hell I'm scared I'm gonna screw up Tach and Miko too. But I have you and you have me, we can do this, together."

"Together."

"Always." He reached over and handed me the test.

"Count of three?"

"One."

"Two."

"Three!"

"Oh my god."


	19. Chapter 19

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

"Uzumaki Uchiha?"

"Hey lady Tsunade."

"Come on back." I took Sasuke's hand and we walked into the doctor's office. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Well… ummm… I took this pregnancy test." Sasuke said scratching his head as he sat on the exam chair.

"Okay, so we're confirming a pregnancy, you two trying for a third, that's exciting." Tsunade said getting out her equipment.

"Well ummm… actually." I spoke up, I think Sasuke was too worried to say much today. "Well the test showed us three lines."

"Three lines?"

"Yeah, one is no, two is yes, but three? What does that mean?"

"Well… it could mean a lot of things, let's take a look." Sasuke laid back and Tsunade made her hand glow. She then got a more worried look on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked, squeezing Sasuke's hand.

"Well Sasuke, you're not pregnant."

"Oh…" He suddenly became very sad, I could feel it.

"Why don't you two have a seat?" Oh this is bad. Oh no, oh no. We both sat down and held each other's hands tightly.

"What's going on?"

"How old are the two of you?"

"We're thirty six."

"That's what I thought. So the test gave you three lines because Sasuke you are producing pregnancy hormones. Your body wants you to be pregnant. I assume you were getting symptoms, that's why you took the test in the first place?"

"Yeah…"

"Well it's your body telling you that you're running out of time to have another baby. It's actually very common with men who use their evolved reproductive organs." What? I've never even heard of that. I looked over to Sasuke and he has a very serious face on, looking down at the ground, thinking. I think he was really hoping he was pregnant… maybe I was too.

"So you're saying if I don't get pregnant soon, I might not be able to have more kids?" Wait, is she really saying that?

"Essentially. But it's a little more complex than that. Yes, I'd certainly recommend you start trying if that's what the two of you want. But Sasuke, Naruto, with this condition… there have been some documented side effects that go along with it."

"Side effects?"

"Sasuke if you have another baby now, it's possible your hormones might not go back to normal once you give birth."

"Meaning what exactly?" I asked cautiously.

"Lack of testosterone, increased estrogen and progesterone. Leaving you with well less ability to build muscle, man boobs, less body hair, and a loss of sex drive to put it mildly." Loss of sex drive? I looked at Sasuke and he looked equally freaked out.

"So I'm not pregnant, and I shouldn't have another baby…" He asked after what felt like hours of silence.

"Can I have one, or do I have this thing too?" I asked.

"Well you haven't started showing symptoms yet, most likely because you gave birth much later than Sasuke did in life. But given your age, you're probably not too far behind. Your risk might be less, but not by much."

"Oh…" We both said, just trying to process it.

"So what do we do?" Sasuke finally asked.

"Well… either of you could try to get pregnant now, take the risk. Or we could do a little procedure, if you decide you don't want to have more children. It would normalize your hormones."

"A little procedure?" I asked.

"A vasectomy dobe." Sasuke nudged me.

"Well I didn't know teme." I said nudging him back. Oh man that's… that's… a lot to think about. "So if we did that, Sasuke's symptoms would go away? This thing would be cured."

"Yes."

"But we couldn't ever have another baby..." Sasuke said sadly.

"Well I see you two have a big decision to make. But if you decide yes, you both should get off birth control immediately and start trying."

"Okay, thank you lady Tsunade."

"Yeah, thank you."

"My pleasure." She walked us out of the office and I think we both were sort of in a fog. We decided to go to breakfast to discuss things. We walked into the diner and the air between us was painfully silent. I don't think either of us were processing this very well. Before I knew it the waitress was asking us for a second time if we were ready to order. Sasuke just ordered black coffee. I followed suit, but made sure that she knew that I'd have his cream and sugar.

"You should eat something dobe."

"So should you teme."

"I'm not sure I can."

"Me either." Silence once more…

"If we want more kids one of us should get pregnant now."

"I should get pregnant now. Because of… you know… the possible side effects for you."

"It's a possibility for you too Naruto."

"I know that." I said, we both sipped our coffee.

"Man boobs, lack of testosterone and body hair, loss of sex drive…"

"Better me than you right?"

"Naruto."

"I know. I know… I just… I've always wanted a whole bunch of kids."

"Well… life had different plans for us."

"Yeah…"

"We've been blessed with two."

"We have been…"

"You want more kids."

"Don't you?"

"I do… to be honest I was really getting excited that I might be pregnant again."

"You were?"

He shrugged, looking down. "Well I was just thinking… you know, I missed out on seven years of Mikoshina's life, and I wasn't there for you while you were pregnant with Minatachi. It's just, everything's perfect now, it feels right, we won't be struggling financially or working things out in our relationship, it would be…"

"It would be the way it should be."

"It would be… perfect." We both thought for a second.

"Well for the sake of playing the devils advocate, perfect isn't exactly our style."

He chuckled a bit, getting down in himself once more. "No kidding."

"No Sasuke, that's not what I mean. What I mean is with Neji, he forced everything to be perfect, no one ever messes up or else you're severely punished for it. Perfect sucks. I like our crazy, messy, dysfunctional family. So I guess what I'm saying is if you want to have another baby so we can do it perfectly this time… well that doesn't really matter too much to me." He brought my hand to his cheek, smiling into it ever so slightly.

"Another baby though, it would be… nice."

I blushed a bit. "But since you're not pregnant now, I think if we decide yes, I should carry it."

"But these side effects… you don't have symptoms now, but you could get it. And that would be… tough on us." He said choosing his words carefully.

"It could change us."

"I mean our entire marriage isn't based on the fact that we still have sex as much as we did when we first started dating but Naruto, realistically, a loss of sex drive would change us."

"It wouldn't break us up…"

"But it would change us..." Yeah, giving up sex with Sasuke would be hard, either one of us losing our muscles, the hormones… not to mention giving up sex with Sasuke…

"It's a lot to think about."

"Tachi isn't even five, and Mikoshina is going through a lot herself. I'd hate to draw attention away from either of them right now…"

"But both are growing up, neither one of them need much of our attention right now… do they?" Sasuke bit his lip. "What?"

"Mikoshina has been having flickers for over a year. She's been having symptoms for over a year and I… missed it."

"What?" I was in shock, I couldn't believe it if I wanted to. Well if that isn't just icing on the cake.

"I've dealt with it, she's keeping a very detailed journal about it and she doesn't seem to be getting worse, but she does have my bloodline illness Naruto."

"That means Mina could get it too."

"Or this new baby, and theirs might not be as steady as Mikoshina's."

"Oh Sasuke, what are we gonna do?" I asked gripping my hair, he put a hand to my shoulder.

"We take care of our kids, the best that we can. It's not a death sentence, if it was I wouldn't be here right now. But I think two kids are enough, and we have to focus on them, pay better attention so a year doesn't go by without knowing about our daughter's symptoms." Sasuke spent a lot of time this year in the Sound helping out Sui. I had a lot going on in the senate too… Damn, flickers for over a year. How could we miss that?

"Oh my god, we're horrible parents, how can we even be thinking about more children when we can't even take care of the ones we have?"

"Don't be so dramatic." Sasuke said with a smirk. My jaw dropped.

"What me? Seriously?"

"Our daughter is brilliant, she's good at hiding things. It was only a matter of time before she pulled something over on us. It's okay, not everything is our fault."

"She's too good of a liar Sasuke, that's scary."

"She is my daughter. What do you expect?" He laughed, making me laugh a bit too. Oh the Uchihas. "We've talked it over, no more lying. But you should see the journal, it's very good." He said going back to his coffee.

"So…"

"So…"

"No more kids, just the four of us?"

"Just the four of us."

"That does sound nice."

"It does."

"I love you Sasuke."

"I love you too Naruto."

 **Mikoshina's P.O.V.**

"Five minutes." Our teacher said as she came into the room.

"Are you guys ready?" I asked my academic decathlon team, Chocho, Mitzuki and Shikadai.

"We're gonna crush Mirai's team!" Chocho said with a smile. I can't believe Mirai got on the team with a bunch of seniors, last years champions even. The Returning Champs.

"Yeah, we've got this!" Shika said hugging me with one arm. I nodded and we walked out to the theater where the academic decathlon was being held. We took our seats on stage and I looked out to the audience and quickly found my parents and grandparents, both looking as in love as ever. I hope I find a love like that one day, a person you can't live without and balances you perfectly. It must be really nice.

Mirai's team walked out looking all cool in their matching t-shirts. She told us in qualifying that our polo's looked stupid. Ugh why does she have to get into my head so much?

"Mikoshina breathe. I know you can beat her. You're ten times as smart as anyone on her team. You can do this." Shikadai said to me reassuringly.

"I can do this, I can do this." I said squeezing his hand then looking up to the announcer.

"Okay, hello and welcome to the Konoha Preparatory School Nationals qualifying round of the Academic Decathlon. Team Captains, please stand and shake hands." I stood up and was forced to shake Mirai's hand. She squeezed it really hard. I rolled my eyes and sat back down. I'm going to crush her.

"Alright, each question is worth ten points in the first round, each round they increase in value. First one to press the button gets first crack at it, if they answer incorrectly the second team has the chance to steal. Let's begin. Define Epidemiological Transition." I hit the buzzer hard. "Team Challenger." My team.

"It describes the expected shift from communicable to noncommunicable diseases being the leading cause of death upon modernization. For example as child mortality declines, population grows and noncommunicable diseases become more prevalent." I blurted.

"Correct. Next question." Yes! Eat it Mirai! Oh she looked like she was about to kill me. We dominated the academic decathlon. Seriously. Chocho got every food and agriculture question right, Mitzuki got all the anatomy, physiology and zoology questions. Shika and I rocked the math, history, literature and everything else. We crushed it!

"The final question, for fifty points and the win, solve this equation." We looked behind the announcer to the board. Linear algebra! Oh my god. I haven't even taken calc yet!

"Come on Miko, we practiced this." Chocho urged. We did practice this. Think think. I activated my sharingan and began writing furiously on my board. I could see it, I could see it! Alright you just find the anti derivative, solve for y, integrate… Come on Mikoshina.

"Beep!" Oh no!

"Returning champs."

"13.859."

"That is incorrect… Team challenger, you have the floor."

I looked to Shikadai, we both had the same answer as one another. If we both have this answer, it must be right.

"13.872." I said confidently.

"That is correct!" Yes! Yes we won! Before I knew it I was being hoisted up in the air by my teammates! We won! We actually won! We took down the seniors! Yes! Yes!

"We did it!"

"We're going to Nationals!" We all screamed and cheered. Oh my gosh this was the best moment of my life!

"Okay, okay, it seems we have a bonus question here for the winning team. Team captain, please stand." A bonus question? What? My team sat and I stood, giving the announcer my attention.

"Mikoshina Uchiha?"

"Yes?"

"Your bonus question is…." There was a drumroll. A drumroll? What is going on? And what's with the bonus question? "Will you attend homecoming with Shikadai Nara?" My jaw dropped. What? I looked back at him and he was holding a bouquet of red roses. He's serious? Oh my gosh. Wow. Wow!

"Ummm…. Yes! Yeah, I'd love too." I said giving him a hug. Oh my gosh, is there a blush on my face? I can't believe he asked me, like in front of everyone? Oh my gosh! This is crazy!

"You will?"

"Yeah, I will." I said with the biggest smile. Chocho and Mitsuki hugged us too, celebrating with us. Oh my gosh. I actually have a date to homecoming? That's… wild. We celebrated more backstage until our families came in to get us.

"You did awesome Miko!" Minatachi ran up to me and gave me a big hug.

"You sure did Mikoshina, congrats." Dad said handing me a bouquet of purple lilies. They smelled amazing.

"Thanks guys. Really. Daddy will you help me study for nationals?"

"Of course I will."

"We should go out to dinner to celebrate." Gramps said as he too gave me a hug.

"Good idea Minato."

"Yeah, let me just say goodbye to my team." I ran over to them and gave them all a hug, telling Shikadai I'd text him tonight to discuss homecoming details. Homecoming details. That's wild. I've never actually been to a school dance before. I didn't care as a freshman, and honestly I wasn't planning on going this year either. But now I have a date… oh my god I have a date! This is surreal, absolutely unheard of. Daddy drove us all to dinner, a really nice restaurant, and we all sat down for conversation. Once again my parents and grandparents were completely lovey dovey.

"Why are they so gross Miko?" Minatachi whispered to me.

"Trust me, you'd prefer when they're being gross over when they used to hate each other. That's a fact."

"They used to hate each other?"

"It's a long story Tach. I'll tell you some day."

"So Mikoshina, that was quite the, what do you kids say? Promposal?" Gramps said with a laugh. Oh dear, it's homecoming, not prom. Goodness.

"Yeah, well you know the kids these days, you have to do it big or else it doesn't matter." Gram Gram laughed as she sipped her tea.

"I thought it was cute." Dad said. Daddy audibly growled. Oh my gosh, I didn't even think about what daddy might think about this! Oh no.

"I thought you didn't like dances Mikoshina." Minatachi said loudly.

"We'll there's a first time for everything." I said picking at my pasta, hoping they all would just change the subject. They did not.

"The dance is next week, when are you going to do dress shopping? What are you going to wear, oooo, what are you going to do with your hair?" Gram Gram asked. I hadn't thought about it, honestly I hadn't thought at all about homecoming until two hours ago.

"Umm… I'm not sure."

"Oh please, please, please let me take you dress shopping, please?" Gram Gram begged. I looked to Daddy, he was trying his best not bite his tongue off. He's not happy about this at all.

"Mom, why don't you take her Tuesday after her driving lesson?"

"Or better yet give her the driving lesson as well." Daddy added. Oh no. Gram Gram drives like a crazy person, she thinks the speed limit is a suggestion, not a limit. Oh dear.

"Oh yes! We're gonna have so much fun Mikoshina!"

"Nothing too short… or tight, or revealing, or-"

"I'll have her dressed up like a nun Sasuke, pinky promise." Welcome to my crazy family. I didn't realize getting asked to homecoming was going to be so… complicated.


	20. Chapter 20

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"That was awful."

"I need ice, why the hell did we decide to do this?"

"Because we like sex too much. I'm gonna be limping for a month." I said opening the door, clutching my junk. That was really painful.

"Ice, now, now." Naruto said walking in and limping as fast as he could into the kitchen.

"Daddy! Daddy! Mikoshina looks so pretty!" Minatachi said springing at me and tackling me, his knees landing directly where I didn't need them to land. The amount of pain I was in was unreal!

"Ohh sweetheart! Get off of Daddy. He just had a procedure, he is very delicate right now." Kushina said removing my child from on top of me. It didn't help, I was laid out.

"What kind of procedure?"

"The kind that makes you feel like it's all just gonna fall off." Naruto said, his entire pelvis in the fridge and head in the freezer.

"What's all gonna fall off?"

"Nothing Minatachi it's okay, go see if Miko needs anything." I said as Kushina attempted to help me up. She helped me to the barstool and could not stop laughing at the two of us.

"That bad huh?"

"Didn't think it would hurt like this." I said as she handed me an icepack.

"It will be better in a few days."

"I really hope so." Naruto said taking out a five-pound bag of ice, taking it to the couch and resting it on his crotch. Oh brother. At that moment the doorbell rang. Oh great.

"I got it." Kushina said.

"Oh no, this one is all me." I said hobbling to the door.

"Don't be too harsh on the poor kid." Naruto called. No such thing. I opened the door and towered over Shikadai, my sharingan ablaze, as I crossed my arms at him.

"Hi Mr. Uzumaki Uchiha…" He was nervous out of his mind, shaking and scared, holding a little red corsage in his hands.

"You'll have her home by 11 pm, you go to dinner and the dance, and nowhere else. So much as have an impure thought about my daughter, I will hunt you down and take you out myself. I've already been to prison once, I'm not afraid to go back." I warned before his parents walked up the driveway.

"Yes sir." He said, utterly looking as though he was going to wet himself.

"Come on in, welcome." I said to Temari and Shikamaru with a fake smile as I let the three of them in my home. They walked in and laughed at Naruto laying on the couch.

"Well it looks like you finally did it. Your turn Nara." Temari chuckled.

"Oh no, no one is going anywhere near my junk with a chakra knife, no thank you." Shikamaru said sternly to his wife.

"Oh we'll see about that." She chucked.

"Mikoshina, your guests are here." A few minutes later she came into the living, my daughter looked stunning. Her long black hair had a soft curl with one side pinned in a beautiful way, she went easy on the make up, letting her natural beauty shine through, she was wearing a gorgeous light blue dress that matched her eyes. It was short in the front and long in the back, covered in crystals, on the train had the Uchiha crest made out of jewels as well. I could have cried, my daughter just looked so beautiful.

"Wow, Mikoshina… you look, you look like a princess!" Shikadai exclaimed, his face turning red with a blush.

"Thank you." She said blushing just as hard. "Is that for me?" She asked pointing to the corsage.

"Oh yeah, yeah, here." He said with the biggest smile on his face as he put it in her. His hands trembling.

"Daddy can you get the boutonniere for him?"

"Sure sweetheart." I said trying not to limp to the kitchen and get it. I handed it to her and she activated her sharingan to pin it on him.

"Oh don't you two look so sweet!" Kushina said taking pictures. Temari took out her camera and took pictures of them as well. Mikoshina was glowing in every single picture. All the adults gushed over them until eventually it was time for them to leave. I handed Mikoshina the keys to the Prius.

"Daddy, seriously? It's homecoming."

"You're lucky I'm letting you drive at all, you only just got your license." I said dangling the keys at her.

"Here take mine." Naruto said tossing his keys at her, she caught them without even looking and gave me a look with her sharingan. She was completely mentally sticking her tongue out at me. I glared at her.

"Be back by eleven, not a scratch on you, or the car."

"Oh thank you daddy! Bye Dad, bye Daddy!" She said hugging each of us.

"Goodnight, Mr. Uchiha." Shikadai said bowing to me, as Mikoshina dragged him out of the house.

"They do anything, I'll kill him myself, don't worry, Sasuke, you raised a good one." Shikamaru said patting me on the back and leaving with his wife.

"She'll be fine, you two have a good evening." Kushina said leaving too.

"I can't believe she's going to a dance with a boy."

"I can't believe you were gonna make her drive the Prius. I don't even know why we still own that piece of junk." Naruto said wrapping his arms around me.

"I don't know either, but we might want to keep it for when our son starts driving and wants to play bumper cars with it." I chuckled.

"Mmmm maybe." He mused, kissing me. He kissed me again and again, his kissed eventually trailing down my neck. I got an erection and almost fainted.

"Oh my god, oh my god." I said falling to the floor and clutching my package.

"Are you okay?"

"Tsunade was for real about no sex for a couple of days after the procedure." I said through gritted teeth as he helped me up.

"I guess we should keep it PG tonight then."

"I guess so." Damn. We helped each other to the couch and put icepacks on. Eventually Minatachi crawled in between us and fell asleep as we watched a movie. That's when Juugo called me over face time.

"Hey man. Hey Naruto."

"Hi Juugo." Naruto said as he moved our son into a more comfortable position as the three of us cuddled on the couch.

"How'd she do?"

"Probably at dinner right now, she looked beautiful."

"I'll send you some pictures." Naruto added reaching for his phone.

"Wow, she looks lovely."

"Right?"

Juugo laughed a bit, "and you guys, how are you holding up?"

"In pain!" Naruto squealed, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, it's pretty painful, I wouldn't recommend it."

"Not really an issue. I haven't so much as dated since Kimimaro." He said sadly.

"Oh Juugo, I'm so sorry." Naruto said sadly.

"It's okay, really, it's been almost fifteen years. But umm… that's actually why I'm calling. I've found… a new passion. And I was… hoping the two of you could help me."

"Sure, anything." Juugo's my ride or die, anything he needs, anything.

"Umm… well… Orochimaru is a horrible leader."

"Of course."

"The people here are starting to revolt, and we need… we need a new government, a stable one, one that actually works, one like the Land of Fire."

"Our government works, but it's by no means perfect." Naruto put in.

"What are you trying to say Juugo?" I asked.

"I'm trying to say… that I want to… be the President of the Sound. Give my country some real actual stability." Our jaws dropped.

"Juugo, that's incredible."

"Do you… do you think I can do it?"

"Of course!"

"And we'd be honored to help you. I can get in touch with some people in the political world, we can start a movement, get you elected."

"Oust Orochimaru." I added.

"Really, you would help me?"

"I don't see any reason not to. Let's make this happen Juugo, you're the president the Sound deserves."

"You really are Juugo."

"You really think so?"

"I actually have some contacts with some freedom seeking organizations, why don't you call me at my office on Monday and we'll work on it. I'd love to take this on with you Juugo." Naruto exclaimed.

"Wow Naruto, thank you so much, really."

"Don't mention it."

"I'm here to, anything you need man. Strategy, support, whatever." I added.

"You two are amazing, really."

"I think this is an amazing idea."

"We'll talk more on Monday, you two have a wonderful evening."

"You too Juugo." I hung up the phone and Naruto squeezed me.

"I can't believe Juugo found the confidence to try to do something like that."

"I can't believe you're so supportive. I really appreciate that dobe."

"He's like a brother to you teme, I'd do anything to help out."

"Do you think he can do it?"

"I think so."

I cuddled into him closer, moving my sleeping son onto my chest and getting more comfortable on Naruto's. I leaned back and kissed him. "Your support would really help him, but if he's gonna take this on, I might have to spend some time up there, helping him out, making peace."

"And that's okay, I'm just really glad you can be there for him like this."

"Me too, this will be great." I said kissing him once more.

 **Mikoshina's P.O.V.**

"This place is so fancy."

"Well you deserve the best so…" Shikadai said as he pulled out my chair for me and we sat at the table. We looked at the menu and there was sort of an awkward silence between us. It was weird… Shikadai and I are never awkward.

"Did umm… did my dad say something to you?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh no, no. He didn't say anything." Oh yeah right, if Daddy could own a gun he would have been sitting on the porch polishing it.

"He threatened you didn't he?"

"Oh he is terrifying!" Shikadai said completely cracking up. I couldn't help but laugh too.

"What did he say?"

"That he's not afraid to go back to prison if I do anything to you at all."

"Yeah… he's probably not joking either." I laughed. No, he's dead serious, that I'm sure of. "What about my other dad?"

"Warm and nice. They are serious polar opposites."

"I think that's why they work so well."

"Your parents are pretty different too."

"Yeah my mom's scary and my dad's lazy, a match made in heaven." We both chuckled some more before ordering.

"I'm not gonna lie Miko, I'm sort of in shock."

"About?" I asked as I started eating the salad they brought out as an appetizer.

"That you're actually here… with me…" I blushed a little.

"Why? There's no place I'd rather be." That made him blush, a lot.

"I just… didn't think you… liked me..."

"Of course I like you, you're my best friend Shika."

"Oh… yeah." He said going back to his salad. He seemed really sad, but it was more than that. I decided to try and read him with my sharingan. I'm still not great at it, I mean I can read dad and Gram Gram, but I'm still struggling to make the chakra connection, even still… I tried. Shakadai's chakra was surprisingly very open to mine. He let me right in, but what I found was… shocking. He's… he's in love with me. More than friends, more than a crush, he's in love with me. Me… Oh my gosh. I could feel his feelings, see his dreams. And they all revolved around me.

I didn't know he felt that way. I had no idea. This love he felt for me. It felt the same way Dad feels for Daddy. How can someone possibly feel that way for me? But he does, and it's so real. He really does love me. Even for our young age, he feels so strongly. It… warmed my heart. It made me see Shikadai. For the first time ever, I saw how truly amazing he is. Throughout dinner, I started to really appreciate him. See Shikadai for who he is. He's constantly trying to make me laugh or blush. And he does a pretty good job of it too! I never realized how… cute he is.

Dinner went really well, we giggled and laughed, just had a really good time together. Maybe… maybe we can be more than friends… Anyways, on the way to the car I decided to test my theory. I took his hand and interlaced his fingers with mine.

His hand immediately got all hot and began to sweat, I glanced over to him and he was blushing so hard. I giggled a bit, but we just kept walking to the car, a nervous silence. I'm pretty sure I was blushing the whole time too. We got in and talked and laughed as we always do as I drove us to the school in Dad's BMW. We walked up, our teachers did a purse check and random breathalyzer, then we were permitted to go inside. The gym was decorated in this silly 'Under the Sea' theme, but it was kinda cool, there were tables and balloons, a DJ and a dance floor. The second we walked in Chocho and Mitzuki ran up to us.

"OMG Mikoshina! Your dress is beautiful!" Chocho said. She was wearing a cranberry colored form fitting short dress that was a bit poofy. She looked really pretty too.

"Thank you, I love your dress too."

"Thanks girl. Hey Shikadai." Shika rolled his eyes then said hey as well, giving Mitzuki a bro shake or whatever they do.

"Mirai's here… with a senior." Chocho then whispered in my ear. A senior? Seriously?

"Oh… whatever, come on let's go dance!" I said pulling Shikadai and the rest of my friends to the dance floor. We danced for like hours! It was so fun! I had a really good time, a really good time with Shikadai. That is until we got tired, and it was unavoidable that Chocho dragged me to the girls bathroom to check our make up and hair.

"Oh my gosh, that was so fun. Since when can Shika dance like that?"

"I don't know, but he's pretty awesome." I said with a blush, looking in the mirror and pulling a piece of my hair back. At that moment Mirai can a couple of senior girls walked in. She said nothing to me but went to the mirror next to me and started putting lipstick on. Ignore her. Just ignore her. I turned to leave but she stopped me, not even looking at me.

"Cute shoes Mikoshina." What is she getting at?

"Thanks Mirai." I said, attempting to leave the bathroom, it wasn't going to happen, not with her hoard of seniors basically blocking the way.

"Too bad they make you like a whole foot taller than your date." Way to be passive aggressive. I'm tall we get it! Both of my parents are over six feet tall, yes I'm taller than my date and yes I like to wear heels. What is her problem? Ugh, I'm so done. I rolled me eyes and pressed harder to get to the door.

"What's wrong Mikoshina? Are you really in a rush to get back to your kindergartener of a date?" She pressed. I felt myself ball my fist against the bathroom floor. I had a choice. I could turn around, kick her ass and be expelled from school, or I could rise above.

"You know what Mirai?"

"What?" She said moving to get in my face.

"You're not even worth my breath." I said leaving the bathroom with Chocho. We went back to our dates and sat at the tables with them.

"You look frustrated." Shikadai said taking my hand softly.

"I'm sure I do."

"Let me guess, Mirai."

"Yeah but Miko straight up told her off. Oh my gosh the look on her face. Her jaw fell to the floor!" Chocho giggled.

"You… you did?"

"Yeah. I did. I'm so sick of her being mean to me for absolutely no reason."

"See, that's why you're the strongest girl I know, you're not afraid to stand up to your bullies."

"I guess so." I said with a blush, pulling my hair behind my ear.

"Hey they just put cookies out at the snack table. Come on Mitzuki, we'll be right back." Chocho said getting up and taking her boyfriend to the punch bowl.

"So… uh what did Mirai say this time?" Shikadai asked.

"She just… she's just not a nice person, to me anyways."

"Come on Miko, what did she say?"

"She mocked the fact that I'm wearing heels and well…"

"That fact that I'm so much shorter than you."

"And younger."

"Oh…."

"But you know… that's not really an issue, I mean you're younger, but so smart, and that's really pretty cool."

"And the height thing…"

"I umm… I don't really mind it if you don't."

"Hey… no worries… I'll grow." He said with a wink.

"Oh yeah sure." I laughed, pushing him a little bit. He suddenly got a little nervous, getting a little closer to me too.

"Miko?"

"Yeah?"

"You look really beautiful tonight, I'm really glad you came to the dance with me." He leaned in and my heart started beating so fast. Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! He put his hand to my cheek and came closer. The next think I knew I had moved in too. We were kissing. Actually kissing. Oh my goodness, my first kiss.

 **Naruto's P.O.V.**

"So democracy for the Sound huh? That's sort of a big project to take on Naruto."

"Is it possible?"

"We have contacts to help your friends sure, and you can endorse it, it would probably help your career too if you could get it done."

"That would be amazing, thanks Shika." I said taking the paperwork of people we know that would be willing to go out there and help Juugo.

"Hey, you can't endorse anyone in sweatpants though, what's going on?" Shino asked as he walked into the room. Slacks pressed my junk into a position that made me want to cry this morning, I'm still a bit tender. So sweatpants are a must today.

"Nothing." I said focusing only on the paperwork in front of me. Shikamaru coughed and made a scissor snipping motion.

"I don't know what that means." Kiba said bluntly.

I rolled my eyes, "I got a vasectomy okay? I snipped it so I can have as much unprotected sex as I want with my husband, whenever, where ever, and just admit it, you all are jealous!" I said to the room both enthusiastically and very loudly.

"As much unprotected sex as you what huh? So that's why we did it? Funny, I thought it was for health reasons or because we already have the two best kids in the whole wide world. But no, unlimited sex with me, yeah, yeah, that's the real reason huh?" _Sasuke_.

"What are you doing here?" I asked getting up from my desk and giving him a big hug and a kiss.

"I had to drop off a strategy to your dad, I figured I'd stop by." He said raising an eyebrow at me, but keeping his hands around my waist. "Is it okay if I whisk him off to lunch guys?" Sasuke asked the room.

"Yeah, take him away, we'll finish without him."

"You always do." I said with a smile, taking my husband's hand as we walked outside of my office. "What do you feel like eating?"

"Mmmm that's a very good question." He hummed as he bit my ear.

"It is?" I flirted.

"Mmmm hummm… you know what I'm in the mood for?"

"What's that?" He reached across me and opened a coat closet, nudging me with his hips.

"A little Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha." He said with a wink. Oh he's bad.

"Sasuke."

"Move it dobe." He said playfully pushing me into the closet and closing it behind us.

"Teme, Tsunade said-"

"It's been three days, Tsunade said it's fine." He said completely slipping off my pants and underwear and getting on his knees.

"Sasuke…" To be honest I wasn't sure if I was totally healed yet, that was literally the only thing that was holding me back right now.

"You're healed, your morning wood was digging into my back when I woke up." He said as he stuck two fingers inside of me, simultaneously stroking me. My head rolled back into a moan. I got really hard, yeah, I guess I am healed. I grabbed his hair and tried not to moan. It was not easy, he was really doing a number on me. Instead of scissoring he was swirling, around and around, then dipping in and coming back out, all while my dick was all the way down his throat and he began to hum. It was beautiful. He hummed and slirped all the while messaging my prostate to no end.

"Oh, Sasuke." I whispered. Feeling an intense need to cum. He hummed harder, putting me deeper down his throat. Oh… _oh_ … That was it, I came and Sasuke milked me until every drop was gone. Oh my god. Wow. That was intense.

"God I love you." He said coming back up and kissing me.

"I love you too, come on, fuck me Sasuke." I said into his mouth, before turning around for him. He growled in pleasure and took off his pants. He vigorously entered me, putting his hands on my shoulders, thrusting with a powerful intensity. I wanted to call out, I wanted to moan, but well, you know, coat closet.

"God Sasuke, that feels great!"

"You're going to get us caught." He said before biting harshly into my shoulder.

"I can't help it, your just so… nugh, mmmm yes." I moaned as he pounded further. He then took my tie, loosened it, pulled it up and tightened it across my mouth as a gag. Oh this is so hot! He then pushed me down to my knees and continued thrusting, taking both of my arms behind my back and holding them. Mmmmm. Yes, yes! The immobility, Sasuke taking control, my tie in my mouth, it was too much and I came again! Sasuke with me too this time, and he just let it drip out of my ass and down my balls and dick. Wow, being used by Sasuke, that's… so sexy.

"Shit." I heard him say as I watched the door in front of me open. Then a loud shreak and Kiba's laugh. It was Kiba and Hinata. Oh shit.

"Shikamaru, you owe me a hundred bucks! I told you they weren't just going to lunch!" Ooopps.


	21. Chapter 21

Five years later: End of April

Miko is 20, Mina is 9

 **Naruto's P.O.V.**

"Well I think Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha is the obvious choice here. If you look at his political career he hands down has done the most for the people. When he was the mayor he basically woke Kohona up and now it's thriving. As a senator he resolved the Land of Wind crisis, got the public the best tax deal in centuries, and helped bring democracy to the Sound. No one else has shown that much dedication to making things right for the general people. He'd be the people's president, the people's hero. There is no better candidate in the field."

"I agree with you, but when we talk about Uzumaki Uchiha, we can talk about the good he's done until we're blue in the face, but what about the scandals, the juicy gossip? Does that matter when we're electing a president?"

"I'm glad you brought that up. Yes, the Senator has had his fair share of scandals. The Akatsuki trials, marrying and divorcing a Hyuga very publically-"

"Having his ex-fiancé's love child, then marrying him, who by the way is an ex felon who can't even vote for him, not to mention being the first gay candidate ever and-"

"Yes, but all these things were nearly ten years ago. Look at his life now, today. His family is the perfect example of what you want in the Hokage office. He and his husband have gotten their lives together and that's something they've had to do very publicly. I applaud them for having the strength to do this and be as strong as they are now."

"For the sake of argument, and to be the devil's advocate, let's say we vote Naruto in, would he then pardon his husband? Just get rid of his felony convictions with the snap of a finger? I mean it's already bad enough Sasuke Uchiha had been protecting the Land of Fire for the last decade, but to expunge his criminal record completely, just because his husband now has that power?"

"I think you're forgetting a forgiveness factor here. Sasuke has been forgiven for his crimes, he has repented and reformed, why are we still talking about this? It's the past? And honestly, if as president Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha were to do this it would be a blatant abuse of power, and personally, that's something Naruto has constantly been opposing, so I don't think he would do something like that."

"Babe, what did I tell you about watching those political talk shows?"

"Kiba said I should."

"He said you should so you're basically doing his job for him. Let him get all bent out of shape about it, not you." Sasuke said turning the TV off.

"This pardon thing is killing my numbers." I said, looking down, then finishing my shaving.

"It's sort of ridiculous isn't it? Pardoning me? I mean, what would it really do now?"

"Allow you to vote for me, get a better job if you wanted."

"You'll win the presidency with or without my vote, and I like my job just fine."

"You know… I could pardon you… if I were to win." I said… half considering it.

"I don't want it Naruto, and it's a silly notion anyways." He said standing next to me at his sink, beginning to shave as well.

"I got Garra pardoned. And Juugo, hell Juugo got elected because of me."

"And he's grateful for that, but both were done in the name of peace, mine would be for selfish reasons. And you know what else?"

"What?"

"I did it. I wasn't wrongly incarcerated or was able to unite a nation from behind bars. I did it. I'm guilty. You can't just wave your magic wand and make it all better. That's something we just have to accept." I don't think I would really do it, and it was brought up by my opponents to shake people's faith in me, but still… he is my husband.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Stop worrying about it and run your campaign." He said as he shaved his chin.

"It's just… they're hitting you so hard. The prostitution, the NA, going into every detail of what happened while you were in prison."

"They won't find anything. And if they did, we'll deal with it. I'm an open book now Naruto. I'll address anything they want to know, and as long as you can handle it, they can drag my name through the mud all they want." I hung my head in sadness, I just hate how they're treating my husband. "Don't worry about it babe, I can handle it."

"Of course you can, you're the strongest person I've ever met." I said nuzzling into his freshly shaved neck. Mmmm he smells so good, I sort of wanted to just devour him right here. I bit his neck softly, purring a bit as I grabbed his ass cheek.

"I want you so bad right now." I whispered, sitting on the countertop and pulling him close to me.

"Mmmm you have me." He said rocking his hips into mine and pulling my legs so they were wrapped around him. We began kissing, I began fondling his silky smooth hair in around my fingers, deepening the kiss.

"Dad, Daddy, we're home!"

"Damn it." He sneered, lips still pressed to mine.

"We have a second, just a quicky." I whispered into his mouth.

"Last time we had 'just a quicky' they both walked in on us and we had to have the sex talk with a nine and twenty year old."

"Oh yeah…"

"Oh yeah." He laughed, putting my legs down and pulling me off the sink. We walked out of the bathroom and Miko was sitting in the living room and Mina was sitting at the door, taking off his cleats, getting mud all over the hallway. "Minatachi Uzumaki Uchiha, what have I told you about taking your cleats off outside?"

"I'm sorry but it's windy out there, I didn't want to."

"And now it's muddy in here." Sasuke said going to the front door. I joined Mikoshina in the couch, letting Sasuke take care of tornado Tach.

"How was class today?"

"Tough, I have so many problems to do for fluid dynamics, and then a project for robotics, and I haven's even started on heat transfer. And finals week is in like two days." She said getting out her computer.

"You can always drop security, you like strategy better anyways."

"I have a year and a week left, I'm not backing down now. I can handle it Dad."

"I know you can sweetheart."

"If anyone can it's her." Sasuke said, holding Minatachi over his shoulder, completely upside down and walking through the living room.

"Umm Sasuke, what are you doing with our son?"

"The kid is completely covered in mud, I don't know if he was playing soccer on the grass or in a swamp."

Minatachi laughed so hard from his upside down position, his long black hair just flying around, dripping dirt everywhere. Man, he is covered in mud.

"Hi Dad."

"Hi Tach." I said as he waved to me and the two disappeared upstairs. "Why is your brother covered in mud?" I asked.  
"I'm not really sure, but he and Inojin were completely covered in it, my car got the worst of it."

I rolled my eyes and pulled out a ten dollar bill from my wallet. "Here, get it washed, just don't tell your father."

"Ten dollars will only pay for the wash, not my silence."

"Mikoshina."

"Father." She sassed. Ugh. I pulled out another ten and gave it to her.

"This buys your silence, you little weasel."

"What I'm a broke college student, a girls gotta eat." You're on full academic scholarship, you live with your parents, and are always fully taken care of, you're just fine Mikoshina.

"Blackmailing your poor father."

She chuckled and kissed me on the cheek. "You're the one that let's Tach be crazy, I'm just calling you on it." He is crazy, I just condone more than Sasuke. What can I say, I'm a big softy, Sasuke's the enforcer, not me. "What's for dinner?"

"I think your dad mentioned… spaghetti?"

"Would it be okay if I invited a guest over?"

"Miko."

"Please? He wants to study after and you know his mom cooks about as well as you do so…"

"Fine, fine."

"Big softy." She chuckled, going back to her computer. Yeah… that's me. Sasuke came back downstairs and I followed him into the kitchen and helped him start dinner, or distracted him, it's a toss up really.

"So… any explanation for the mud."

"Something about 'Inojin sucks and he made me do it and it wasn't my fault' blah blah blah."

"So he pushed Ino into the mud, saw what a mess it made then jumped in too?"

"That's the most likely scenario." He laughed.

"What are we going to do with him?"

"Hope he grows out of it." That seems unlikely. "You're cleaning the entry way by the way."

"What? Why me?"

"Because I got the Tasmanian devil into the shower before we had to get the carpet or couch professionally cleaned." Again.

"Sigh, fine." I said leaving him to cook and getting a mop. As I started cleaning up the entryway the doorbell rang. I went to answer it but saw Sasuke glaring at me from the kitchen. So I didn't exactly tell him about our guest… whoops.

"Hi Shikadai."  
"Hello Mr. Uzumaki Uchiha."

"Watch you're step, it's wet."

"Minatachi?"

"But of course. Come on in." He took his shoes off and tip toed around the entry way and into the living room.

"I brought by your numbers and some stats from my dad he wanted you to look at." He said handing me a file. "I really wanted to thank you for this opportunity, it will look great on my resume."

So I gave him an internship, shoot me. He's a good kid and had been Mikoshina's boyfriend for a while now. Sasuke thinks I'm being way too nice to him, but he's not slacking so he's doing just fine. Well not totally slacking. Another thing I'm neglecting to tell my husband. He doesn't need to know little details like that, it will only stress him out. Plus I'm sure he knows everything, he's Sasuke, but he gives us all a healthy amount of leeway so he doesn't blow a gasket every time we do something questionable. That's why he's the best husband in the world.

"You're welcome Shikadai." He came inside and said hello to Sasuke. Sasuke was less than happy he was here but put on a good face and convinced him to help him out in the kitchen. He did and we had a nice family dinner. Well Sasuke was angry the whole time. Deep down I think he likes Shikadai for Mikoshina, but he thinks that no one is good enough. Personally, I think he's a good kid. And he treats Miko like she's an actual goddess, I think that's the best a dad can hope for his daughter. But Sasuke will never agree with that. He's much too protective.

After dinner the kids did their chores and cleaned up the kitchen, Sasuke and I shared a glass of wine and took turns rubbing each other's feet as we watched the news. Our nightly routine. Sasuke checked Minatachi's homework after much protesting of actually getting him to do it, meanwhile I was worried Shikadai and Mikoshina were going to blow a gasket studying so hard. We have a really nice study room down the hall from the living room, we put in a whiteboard, charging station, espresso machine, and mini fridge so they could study all night if they needed to. It was well into the night and I could hear them studying and working hard.

"You think he's probably gonna end up staying here tonight?"

"More than likely."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I'll get the blankets from the hall closet."

"I'll let them know." I said with a smile, getting up and walking down the hall. I knocked on the door and they both were in deep thought.

"Oh hey dad."

"Hey Miko, your father and I are probably gonna head to bed soon."

"Oh I can leave Mr. Uzumaki Uchiha."

"No, no, don't worry about it, finish studying, the couch is ready for you when you get done."

"Thank you so much."

"Yeah, thanks Dad."

"No problem, but stay downstairs Shikadai, seriously, if Sasuke so much as thinks your sneaking upstairs, he'll have an aneurysm."

"Yes sir."

"Alright, goodnight kids."

"Goodnight Dad." I waved goodbye and went over to my bedroom. Sasuke was already changed into his sweats, no shirt, reading in bed. His muscles just rippled and he looked like a sexy librarian with his glasses on. I wanted to pounce on him he just looked so delicious. I closed the door and made my way over to him, swaying and moving my hips and I approached, removing clothing as I walked to him.

He chuckled to himself, "A good stripper you would not make." He laughed as he put the book down and crossed his arms, flexing a bit. It made me want to drool.

"Well why don't you show me some of your moves you hunk."

"What these moves?" He said, flexing even more, running both hands through his incredible hair and giving me a smoldering seductive look as his biceps and abs just bulged. Mmmmm I wanted him. I wanted every inch of him right now.

"Look at what you did." I growled, grabbing my package before getting on my hands and knees and crawling towards him in the bed.

"Mmmm well I'm just so very naughty, guess you'll have to punish me." He said before I straddled him and pulled him into a heated kiss.

"Maybe I should." I said before bringing my hands to his cheeks and devouring his lips. I grinded into him, his sweats and my boxers the only thing separating our need. I grabbed his hair dominantly and forced his head up to kiss me fully. We were about to be in for a very fun night.

"Mmmm take me Naruto, I'm yours." He moaned into my lips. It was genuine, I could feel how much he wanted me, needed me. I needed him too. So very bad.

"Mr. and Mr. Uzumaki Uchiha?" I heard before the door behind me opened. Sasuke flinched so hard he actually threw me off of him and onto the floor. Ummm ouch? Gee thanks Sasuke!

"What Shikadai?" Sasuke groaned.

"What do you need? More blankets? Is the temperature okay?" I asked, getting off the ground and attempting to compose myself.

"Oh yeah, yeah it's fine. I'm fine… I just… I was hoping I could ask you something?" He had a very serious look on his face. I felt Sasuke and I both go pale.

 **Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"Shikamaru, I'm going to kill your son."

"Whatever he did this time I had no part in and you should spare my life and take it out on him and solely him."

"Man you have that rehearsed don't you?"

"Pretty good huh?"

"Yeah, no kidding." I said giving him a handshake and laughing with him a bit.

"Seriously, what did he do now?"

"If you don't know it's not my place to tell you. You'll find out soon enough. Where's Naruto?" I asked as I sat at the conference room table in the hokage's office.

"Stuck on the senate floor, he'll be here when he can, said to start the meeting without him."

"Kakashi will be late too, the security meeting went long, he excused me so al least one of us would be here on time."

"And Jiraiya will not be in attendance, something about research for his new book. Go figure." Minato said, coming in the room and shaking mine and Shikamaru's hands.

"Good afternoon sir."

"Hello sir."

"Hey guys." Minato said sitting down and putting his Hokage hat on the table. "Man am I ready to retire."

"It's well deserved sir." Shikamaru said as his phone began to ring. "Sorry, I have to take this, campaign stuff."

"No rush, half the meeting isn't here yet anyway." Minato said letting Shikamaru leave the room. "How are you Sasuke?" He asked once we were alone.

"I'm doing alright." I decided not to tell him Shikadai's news either. It's just better that way for the moment.

"I saw the latest smear campaign against you, they're really pulling out all the stops."

"The media is like a dog with a bone, there's not much I can do but support Naruto and hope for the best."

"That's the best you can do, but… well… I was thinking last night about something and it has me a bit worried."

"What would that be sir?" I leaned in to give him my full attention.

"Have you told your kids about your past? What you really did?" Oh man, what a loaded question that was. But a fair one, I'd be worried too.

"Well… Mikoshina is well aware I went to prison, and I suspect she knows more than she leads on. She knows about my drug use, about some of my scars, in school she studied the Akatsuki trials, so she knows but… we've never had a formal conversation about it. And as for Minatachi, he's almost ten, we don't let him watch channels on TV where the ads might play and he's so young, I don't think he'd understand, I don't want him to understand what I did."

"I get that, but Sasuke one day he will find out, you want to be the one to tell him."

"Look Minato, I have no problem taking the heat from the media, from you or anything else, but they're my kids… How do I tell my kids I was a prostitute or paraded around in a G-string? It's just not something I'm comfortable discussing with them, especially for Tach's age."

"I understand that Sasuke I do. It's certainly a tough subject."

"Once the election is over it all will go away hopefully."

"I hope so."

"Hey guys, sorry we're late." Naruto said walking in with Kakashi and Shikamaru behind us.

"No problem, Sasuke and I were just talking." Yeah, talking. Naruto sat next to me and shook my thigh under the table to say hello. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek quickly as the other two took their seats. The lightning is becoming very aggressive with us and we needed to discuss options. Kakashi gave me the floor to discuss my strategy then he brought up security measures all while Shikamaru took notes. Minato gave his thoughts, and then Naruto gave how his party felt, being the Majority whip and all. It was a business meeting among friends so there wasn't much pressure. We ended the meeting on a good note then we all freely conversed. We have a plan and how to address it, the senate just has to approve it now. The conversation quickly turned to Naruto's Presidential campaign and his numbers. Oh how I hate hearing about the numbers. I got up and excused myself, but Kakashi stopped me.

"Actually Sasuke, before we head back to the office, I wanted to make an announcement." What could that be? I nodded and took a step back, letting Kakashi have the room.

"Well with the change in leadership happening within the next few months, a lot of your higher ups Minato have suggested the notion of getting out before we're kicked out."

"Oh Kakashi, if I were elected I wouldn't dream of doing that." Naruto chimed in.

"Even still, I'm part of the old regime, you'll want your own Head of Security, your own officials. So with that being said, I'd like to announce my retirement at the end of September. From now until then I'll be looking for my replacement, interviewing training, and getting them ready to take over."

"Well Kakashi, you've certainly earned it, congratulations."

"Thank you sir." He said with a bow. Wow… Kakashi's really retiring? Man I thought he'd be fighting on the front lines with us forever. That's a little crazy. "Alright Sasuke, back to the salt mines." Kakashi patted me on the back and lead me out of the room. I bowed to the room and left with him. We walked together down the halls of the Hokage's office and towards the parking lot. Along the way Kakashi stopped me.

"I want your resume on my desk by the end of the week."

"Excuse me?"

"What you think I'm going to look for my replacement and not include you in my search? You're my second in command Sasuke." Not in title… or pay for that matter.

"Well you have an actual second in command, and a Head of Strategy in front of me." Four other employees that have more tenure than me too.

"Yes, and I will ask for their resume's as well. But you want this job don't you." Do I?

"I'm not sure."

"Well think about it, but I wouldn't let this opportunity slip by, it doesn't come around often."

"Do you… do you think I would actually get it?"

"Who knows? The elders would have to approve any recommendation I make, but it doesn't hurt to try. Right? Oh and before I forget, give this to your daughter, would ya?" He handed me a large envelope from the dashboard.

"Sure."

"See you back at the office." He said getting back in his car. Head of Security? Me? For the Land of Fire? That's crazy… Isn't it?

 **Mikoshina's P.O.V.**

Finals week are finally over. Thank god! I took my last final today and grades won't be posted until Monday. Finally I can breathe. The semester is over, my twenty first birthday is tomorrow, everything is going to be just fine. I turned in my last final then headed over to Minatachi's school to pick him up. As per last day of school tradition I took him, Inojin, and Hima out for ice cream. The three of them are as thick as thieves, in fact I wouldn't be all that surprised if they were thieves and end up in jail one day. Those rascals.

After I drove the other two to their house, I took Mina home. Every now and then it's like I'm their personal taxi driver, but Daddy gave me his Volvo and got a Tesla and Dad pays me behind Daddy's back for it, so it all works out. We walked through the front door and realized no one was home yet.

"Do you think they're at a meeting?" Mina asked.

"Or campaigning."

"They would have told us, Miko, I'm hungry."

"Tach you literally just had ice cream."

"So? I'm a growing boy! Soon I'll be taller than you."

"Yeah in your dreams squirt." I said as I lead him to the fridge. I got out a tomato and started cutting it up for the two of us to share.

"Miko? When did you get your sharingan?"

"Ummm… about a month after I turned ten, why?" He looked down. Oh. "You know I was early, like… really early, you shouldn't be thinking about that stuff yet."

"Yeah but… it's just… Hima has her bakyugan and she shows it off all the time, she can do so much cool stuff with it! She can even see Kurama! But no, I don't have it yet, I can't see anything, I can't even release Kurama to scare people! What's the point in having a kekegenkai if you can't use it." And that's exactly why you shouldn't have your gift right now. I still worry every day that one day I'll go blind. With the place his head is right now, I know he'd abuse it.

"You'll get it when you get it Mina. In the meantime you should strengthen your bond with Kurama, that's something really cool that no one else has." I said handing him a piece of tomato.

"Ugh, all Kurama does is tell me what to do and bark. He's boring."

"Dad would kill you if he heard you say that, he misses him everyday." Minatachi crossed his arms and ate his tomato, sulking. The dads walked in, laughing, arms around each other like always.

"Where have you two been?"

"Press conference."

"Security meeting."

"Uh huh." Chances are they were probably having sex, lord knows they can't keep their hands off of each other. It's gross.

"Oh hey Miko. Kakashi gave me this to give to you." Daddy said handing me an envelope. I activated my sharingan and looked at it. Could it be?

"Is it…?"

"Well why don't you open it instead of guessing?" He said with a smirk. I stuck my tongue out at him and opened it as he gave me a side hug. Oh my god.

"Dear Mikoshina Uchiha. Upon reviewing your application and taking it through the rigorous screening process, the Land of Fire International Security Company is pleased to offer you the highly coveted dual security and strategy internship! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! I got it! I got it! Yes! Yes! Yes!" I said leaping into Daddy's arms. I was so overwhelmed with joy I couldn't believe it. Every third year engineer in the Land of Fire, maybe even the Five Nations, applies for this internship but they only choose one. Only one and they chose me! I can't believe.

"Wow! You got it? Mikoshina, that's incredible!" Dad said, joining us in the hug. He pulled Minatachi in too and we had a big family hug.

"We should celebrate." Minatachi suggested.

"Yeah we should!"

"Ichiraku?" Daddy suggested. I was about to scream yes but Shikadai texted me

Celebration of the end of finals week. Pick you up in twenty, wear something fancy.

Something fancy? Oh gosh. Maybe he's finally taking me salsa dancing.

"Umm… actually Shikadai wants to celebrate finals being over."

"Wait Miko, you don't want to celebrate your internship with your family?" Dad asked, getting kinda sad.

"We can celebrate tomorrow. I mean you guys are rolling out some serious money on my birthday party, we might as well celebrate two things then right?" I tried to make that sound convincing. Daddy wasn't buying it, but Dad, like always, tried to get him to soften up.

"Well that's certainly fair, we can give Mikoshina tonight with her friends, tomorrow she can celebrate with her family."

"And her friends." Daddy added.

"And the hundred people we invited. It will be fine. Let her have tonight Sasuke." Daddy looked me in the eyes with his sharingan. _Please daddy?_

"Well… alright." Yes!

"Thanks Daddy, Dad, I'm gonna go get ready." I said kissing them both on the cheek then messing up Mina's hair and running to my room. Wear something… fancy. Humm…. What to wear? I've been dressing so fancy lately for Dad's campaign, I literally have a closet full of stuff and still nothing to wear. After trying on about fifteen different dresses, I finally decided on a dark blue short and flowly dress with a sweetheart neckline. Because I put the Uchiha crest on everything I wear, it was conveniently located on either side of the cap sleeves. I put a small curl in my hair and parted it to the side. Alright, lets go. I got a pair of black heels and walked down stairs with them.

"Mikoshina, you look beautiful." Minatachi marveled.

"Yeah well when your boyfriend only gives you twenty minutes to get ready, this is the best I could come up with."

"Well your best is beyond good enough, you look stunning baby girl." Daddy said giving me a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"Thanks Daddy. Is Shikadai here yet?"  
"He's out talking to your Dad on the porch." I nodded, said my goodbyes to my family and then walked out on the porch.

"Hey guys." I said, leaning in so Shikadai could give me a kiss on the cheek. I looked at dad and he had this nervous look on his face. I briefly activated my sharingan and realized it wasn't nerves, but excitement. Excitement? I couldn't read him fully as he was shoving me into Shika's car and telling us to have a good time. That's… odd. Really odd. "So, what's the plan for tonight? And why do I have to be all fancy?" We usually just go bowling after finals or to a movie. That's when I realized Shikadai had a tie and a blazer on. Not just a tie and a blazer, but a full suit. "Shikadai where are we going?"

"Have some patience Mikoshina, can't I surprise you?"

"I don't like to be surprised."

"Well I have a feeling you might like this one." He said with a wink, continuing to drive downtown. Ugh, what is going on? Shikadai took me to a restaurant. It was really nice, on a rooftop overlooking the entire city. The view was incredible.

"Wow Shikadai you really outdid yourself. All this for the end of finals?"

"Well… no, not exactly…"

"Then what? Early birthday present?" I asked looking through the menu.

"I just want to treat my girlfriend right that's all." He said handing me a red rose the waiter brought him on a silver tray. I accepted it and too a whiff. Mmmm I love roses.

"You always treat me like a queen Shikadai."

"I want to treat you like a queen for the rest of our lives Mikoshina." I blushed all over again.

"That would be amazing."

"Your dad was saying that you had some good news?"

"Oh! Umm yeah! Yeah, I do. I uh… I got the internship." His eyes widened.

"You what?"

"Yeah… I got the internship. I really didn't think I would with how involved my dads are with the whole thing."

"Mikoshina, you earned it. And that just proves what I've been telling you our entire lives, you're the smartest person in all the Land of Fire, possibly all five."

"Oh stop." I said as I brushed his arm.

"I'm serious. Mikoshina you're… a genius."

"No I'm not."

"Okay, let's review, Straight A's since pre-school, a perfect score on the ACT, and SAT, a merit scholar, and now this one in a million internship? You're incredible." He said with absolute awe. I love how much he loves me for my mind, how he's not threatened by it, how he sees it as strength. I just love him so much.

"I'm okay." I said with a blush, looking down.

"I can't wait to see how far you're gonna go. Master's, Doctorate, in charge of everything."

"Maybe one day." That's the dream at least.

"Mikoshina, I really want to be there for you, to support you every step of the way, to watch you succeed."

"Shikadai."  
"I'm serious. I want that more than anything. I'd stand behind you, support every decision you make. I'd follow you to the ends of the earth."

"You… you would?" He was genuine.

"You know, I was going to do this at the end of the evening, but well… I can't think of a better way to do it than right now. Umm… could you come out guys?" He said, getting up and motioning to the doorway. A string quartet all dressed in tuxes came out and began playing my favorite concerto. I was as a loss for words. And utterly surprised by what he did next. He got on one knee.

"Mikoshina, we've been best friends since before I can remember, you've always been in my life as the light that just sparkles and makes everything better. I love competing with you in school, seeing how far I can push you and be amazed how everything you do is just perfect. We've been dating for five years now, and those have been the best five years ever. You're the love of my life, in every way possible. I just want to spend the rest of our days together. So I guess what I'm asking is… Mikoshina Uzumaki Uchiha, will you marry me?"


	22. Chapter 22

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

 _"Sasuke you have a customer, room three."_

 _"Yeah no problem." I made myself a huge line of cocaine and snorted it eagerly. Mmmm it felt so good, like I was at peace. Alright lets do this. I waltzed to room three, G-string and all, and opened the door. "Hi I'm Sasuke."_

 _"Uchiha."_

 _"Asuma." What the hell?_

 _"That's officer Sarutobi to you, maggot."_

 _"What do you want from me?"_

 _"Everything you have to offer. That's all your good for isn't it? Being a slut?" He got up from the bed and shoved me to the ground. "Now suck it."_

 _"Wait this isn't me anymore, stop." I said as he pulled my hair towards his package._

 _"Well of course it is Sasuke, remember? You belong to me, mind, body, and soul." Orochimaru? No, no! I turned back but I couldn't see him._

 _"You don't own me, I severed my ties with you."_

 _"Tisk tisk, maybe I'll just whore out your little girl instead. That is, if you can't do the task I've set before you." Orochimaru said as he walked into the light of the room, holding Mikoshina by her neck, wearing he school uniform that was much too short on her._

 _"Wait stop I'll do anything! Please! Just don't touch her!"_

 _"Good, I'm glad you see it my way." What? Those words, they didn't come from Orochimaru, no, no they came from… "Come on Sasuke, you still owe me from putting me in here, pull down your pants and it will all be forgiven." No! I looked up to see a bloody Ragia, the shank in his neck, a bloody zombie version of him had replaced Asuma completely. I scrambled to crawl away and I ran into something, someone. Haku._

 _"What's the matter? Couldn't do what you have to do? I could, and for what so that you could get high and be a whore all over again?"_

 _"No, no! I've changed! I've changed!"_

"I've changed!"

"Sasuke!" What? I popped up, finally opening my eyes, awakening from the brutal nightmare. I wiped the sweat off my forehead and neck and looked at my husband. He had fear written all over his face as he rubbed my back soothingly. "Sasuke, it's just a nightmare. You're here with me, you're safe." I took in a breath, finally realizing where I was, that I was in my amazing house, with my amazing life, no sign of a g-string anywhere.

"Oh my god."

"It's been a while since you had a nightmare, snake eyes? Prison?"

"More like the worse combination of all of it." I said burying myself in his chest, trying to shake that horrible… horrible nightmare.

"It's the campaign, it's bringing up all those terrible thoughts." I shuddered just thinking about it.

"I should go to Haku's grave today."

"On your daughter's birthday?"

I nodded. "Suigetsu's in town for it, Juugo too, we'll just be a few hours."

He let out a breath, one of understanding. "Yeah, if that's what you think you need." I haven't told Naruto everything about Haku, he knows that he pretty much took a bullet for me and ended up paying for it with his life, but not much else. Especially not about Raiga. I just can't bring myself to tell him, but he knows the emotion, the pain, just not the details. So far, that's been okay for us, it's… enough.

"Thanks love."

"Anything, really." He reassured. I hugged him once more and got out of bed, he followed me and together we got ready for the day.

"Are you okay?" He finally asked.

"I'm a little shaken up, but I'll be alright."

"Sasuke, this campaign, seeing those leaked pictures of you during your snake eyes days, being questioned about everything you do, it's forcing you to relive your past. I'm worried about you."

"It's just for a few more months then it all will be over."

"I don't want to see you go through this for even another day."

I gripped his cheeks and pulled his forehead to mine. "Naruto, you're talking crazy. What are you just going to drop out of the race? Give up on your dreams?"

"If my dreams are hurting you, maybe."

"I'm stronger than that, I survived prison didn't I? No, babe, it would hurt me more if you gave up on your dreams. We can get through this, together. I know we can."

He hugged me tightly, "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"I love you Sasuke."

"I love you too Naruto." I paused for a minute, then decided I should tell my husband. Tell him the possible real reason why I'm having nightmares. "So I had the honor of having a one on one with your dad yesterday."

"Oh no."

"Yeah, oh no."

"What did he say?"

"He thinks I should tell Tach about my past." As crazy as that is.

"What? You're kidding right? Why would he say that?"

"I'm not sure." I said as I lead him out of out bedroom and into the kitchen to make Mina's breakfast.

"Well we're not right?"

"Not right now, he's too young."

"I agree, why would he even say that?" Naruto said getting really upset.

"I guess he doesn't want him to find out from someone else."

"I don't want to tell him."

"Neither do I, not yet. But maybe we should tell him… something." I said reluctantly, starting up the morning coffee.

"You wanna tell him about prison? The Akatsuki?" The drug abuse, snake eyes… no, none of that sounded appealing at all.

"Not really."

"Maybe we should just wait until he's older, more mature…" My son? Mature? Yeah, sure, if that ever happens.

"Yeah, let's wait." As if on cue, our son came down the stairs, still in his boxers, his wild black hair uncombed, sleep still in his eyes.

"Morning." He said groggily.

"Good morning Minatachi." Naruto said cheerily, setting his cereal out in front of him.

"Where's your sister?"

"Didn't come home last night." He said through slurping up the cereal, making a mess. Yeah, my son is nowhere near ready to hear adult details about his father.

"Shikadai." I growled, going to check my phone. Sure enough, there was a text.

 _Got caught up, ended up spending the night at the Nara's. See you tonight, love you._

Well at least she texted. I decided to text Suigetsu and ask him if he wanted to go to the cemetery. He replied quickly, saying yes.

"How come Miko gets to stay out late and not come home?"

"Because she's an adult, Mina, when you turn 18 you'll have more freedom too."

"Ugh! That's so long from now."

"What's the rush? Enjoy being a kid Tach." Yeah, enjoy being a kid. I'm certainly not going to take his childhood away from him by telling him what a horrible person I am.

"Alright, I have to run a few errands, I'll meet the two of you at the hotel in a few hours to set up for the party." I said, kissing my husband on the cheek, then my son on the forehead, and heading out the door.

"Love you."

"Love you too. See you in a bit." I got in my car and went to the hotel to pick up my crew. The drove up late last night after work for Miko's party. I'm just really glad they came. I gave them all a warm hug and after some catching up we went to the cemetery. It was a government owned cemetery, one for criminals, homeless, and people with no money or barely a name to call their own, some didn't. I've only been here once before, about five years ago when I was trying to get Sui sober again.

We walked down the isles, small cheap headstones neatly in a row. The graves barely had more than that, there were hardly any flowers anywhere to mourn anyone. It was… _sad_. We found Haku's and Zabuza's, they had been buried next to each other, I'm really glad they at least did that for them. Karin put her bouquets of roses down for them and we all sat down. Man, this is tough.

"Hey Haku." I said sadly, Juugo put a hand on my shoulder to comfort me.

"Hey Zabs." Sui said as Karin sat next to him. Sui started talking, telling him about how he married Karin last year, how he now understands what love is because of him. I picked up some sand from Haku's plot, letting it slip through my fingers.

"Go on Sasuke, it will help." Juugo urged. I took a deep breath.

"Haku, I… I don't know what to say to you. I owe you my life. I owe you everything. Today's Mikoshina's birthday, she's turning twenty-one. Minatachi's turning 10 next week. If it wasn't for the sacrifice you made for me, I wouldn't have my son, or Naruto back, because of you, I have this amazing life. I can't thank you enough for that. I've turned my life around, I think you'd be proud. I'm eleven years sober, Sui got sober too. I think about you all the time, I miss you man. I just want you to know, that your sacrifice wasn't for nothing, it was worthwhile. I'm a different guy than when you were alive, I've changed for the better like you hoped. So has Garra, you wouldn't recognize him now, he's the President of the Sand, Juugo too, he's the President of the Sound. And Naruto well he's running for President of the Leaf right now. Pretty crazy huh? Yeah, I thought so too. Well anyways, we just wanted to say hi. And more importantly, thank you. My life is really good right now, so thank you, thank you for having faith in me." I wiped away my tears and after we all paid our respects, the taka left. Seeing Haku again, it made me feel better. I hope he's proud of his crew, I hope he's proud of us.

 **Mikoshina's P.O.V.**

"Okay, one, two, three!"

"Owe! Chocho!"

"What? It's your fault for picking a dress with a freaking corset back, now hold still." She said pulling harder on the dress. And now I can't breathe. Fantastic.

"Okay, okay, I'm in it." I said shooing her away.

"You wanna see how it looks?" She said rolling my full length mirror in front of me.

"Wow."  
"Wow." I was wearing a floor length red dress covered in rhinestones. I looked and felt like Jessica Rabbit. "Okay no fair, your beautiful, tall, skinny, and have boobs and a butt? That's totally not fair."

"Chocho, you're gorgeous, what are you talking about?"  
"But you're a supermodel."

"Oh please." I said with a smile, fixing my hair.

"Can I see it?"

"Of course!" I extended my left hand to my best friend.

"Wow that's a big rock."

"Right? It was Shikadai's grandma's, it's been in the Nara clan for like centuries."

"So… Mikoshina Nara? That doesn't exactly roll off the tongue."

"Umm… more like Shikadai Uchiha. He's taking my last name."

"Oh my gosh that's so cool! And rebellious!"

"Right? I'm really excited."

"You should be! Wait does that mean the two of you are finally gonna do it?"

"I'm saving myself for marriage, not engagement Chocho." I said as I put my shoes on.

"Seriously? You're making him wait?"

"He's fine with it and so am I. After everything my parents have gone through, I think it's romantic."

"Whatever you say Mikoshina."

I chuckled a bit, "come on let's go downstairs, the boys are waiting." We walked down the stairs and there the boys were, looking dapper as ever. I kissed Shikadai then gave Mitzuki a hug.

"You ladies look gorgeous."

"Thank you." We both said as we walked outside my house. Dad had a car waiting to take us to the hotel. My parents rented out a ballroom at one of the fancy hotels downtown. We're making it a casino theme, playing for bragging rights and prizes, but it's gonna be so fun. My parents are really going all out on this one.

We arrived at the hotel and were bombarded but paparazzi. My parents are basically celebrities, my grandfather is the President of the Land of Fire, and my God-father is the President of the Sound Nation, it's a pretty high profile crowd. We were trying to keep it low profile, but well, I think that ship has sailed. I walked into the hotel and into the ballroom and it was better than my wildest dreams. There were black jack tables and roulette wheels, a full bar and a buffet in the back, the decorations were incredible and so fancy at that. I ran in and hugged my parents tightly.

"Thank you guys so much! It perfect!"

"You deserved it sweetheart. Happy birthday."

"Happy birthday." I hugged my dad and I felt daddy's hand grasp my left hand. Uh oh.

"So this is where you were last night?" He said lifting my hand up to show my dad.

"Hehehe?" I chuckled nervously.

"Mikoshina it's beautiful. The Nara clan ring?" Dad asked, looking up at Shikadai.

"Yes sir."

"Well I suppose congratulations are in order. I'm very happy for you my love." Daddy said kissing me on the forehead. What he's happy for me? Really? I thought he's be totally freaking out. His little girl getting married and all. I activated my sharingan and checked him out. Oh he's totally freaking out.

"Daddy."

"I'm happy you're happy Mikoshina. So tonight, tonight we're gonna celebrate. My little girl is twenty-one, she got a highly coveted internship, has straight A's and is getting married, what more is there to be happy about? Come on let's celebrate." He said taking my friends and I to the bar. "A toast, to the best daughter a father could ask for." He said handing everyone around, except Chocho and Shikadai champagne, and clinking the glasses.

"To Mikoshina!" Dad said.

"To Mikoshina!" The room cheered. I drank my first alcoholic beverage ever and it was sort of bubbly and fun, but very bitter.

"Congratulations Mikoshina. That internship is going to be so exciting." Karin said hugging me.

"And stressful." Uncle Sui said, giving me a half hug and stealing another glass of champagne.

"She'll be fine. If anyone has this in the bag it's her. You know your Uncle Itachi didn't even get this internship with the Ombu, he got a much smaller one, unpaid, _after_ his masters. You're bound to learn so much. It's great, really Mikoshina."

"Thank you Uncle Juugo." I said giving him a big hug and him lifting me into the air like he always does. "Is daddy okay, he seems oddly okay with well… this." I said, showing off my ring as I watched my dads walk over to my grandparents.

"He's had… a rough morning, he's had a lot to process today, that's probably on the back burner right now." Uncle Sui said looking at the ring and nodding his approval.

"What happened?"

"He went to see Haku." Karin muttered.

"Who's Haku?"

"Think of him as your father's guardian angel. Nothing to worry about right now. Come on, I want to give you your present." Juugo said taking me by the shoulders and escorting me to the back of the room. He gathered the guests and we all walked to a large object in the corner, covered by a big black cloth. "Mikoshina, you're the closest thing I'll ever have to a daughter, and now that I have the means, and can actually give it to you in person, I want you to have this." He said, pulling off the cover. No way! No way! No way!

"No you didn't! This is for real?" I screamed, jumping up and down. "You got me a car?!" Not just any car, a Camaro. A black Camaro with a blue stripe decked out with the Uchiha crest on the rims. Oh my god. "Thank you Uncle Juugo! Thank you so much!" Oh my gosh can life get any better? This is amazing!

"No, thank you Miko, I think you've made just about everyone in this room's life better just by being in it." He said hugging me back from my basically overwhelming hug.

"I think we all can agree to that." Shikadai said, putting his hand on my shoulder as music started playing. "Can I have this dance?" I smiled at all my party guests and they smiled right back, then I took Shika's hand and he escorted me to the dance floor. Followed by Mitzuki and Chocho. We began to dance and just have a fantastic time. My parents, family, everyone, just made this birthday so incredibly special. I can't believe I have such amazing people in my life.

We danced the night away, my parents and grandparents too. As crazy as it is, my dads dance really well together. Yeah they love each other too much, and its weird how gross they are, all grinding on each other and being nasty, but if you take a step back, and acknowledge that they aren't my embarrassing parents, they actually compliment each other perfectly and dance really well together. Better than me and my nerdy friends, that's for sure. And Gram Gram and Gramps are the exact same way. Perfect for each other. The party turned out to be so fun and actually really cool.

All of the money spent at the casino games was actually donated to Suigetsu's charity. He goes to rural areas in the Five Nations and provides clean drinking water. I'm really glad we used my party to help out with something. While everyone was playing blackjack or dancing, Mitzuki and I snuck over to the bar. Karin, of course, was bar tending.

"Can I get two lemon drops Karin?" I asked sweetly.

"Uh me too." Mitsuki chimed in.

"What so you can get your under aged significant others drunk on my watch?" She inquired.

Don't lie Miko, don't lie. "Uh… yeah…"

"Don't tell your fathers, they'd kill me." She said with a wink, handing us four shots. For real?! "And I happen to know there's a very nice bottle of champagne on ice from your Uncle Suigetsu waiting for you in your hotel room, but shush alright." Karin's awesome.

"Mum's the word." I said with a wink myself and took the shots over to my friends. We looked around making sure Daddy wasn't watching, and the four of us clicked the glasses together and took the shots. Now those tasted good! The rest of the night we just had a good time. I won a thousand dollars in tokens on roulette! I ended up giving them to Minatachi and his crew. I think they bought squirt guns and candy with it, something like that.

It was like three in the morning, and my parents were still partying hard, everyone was! Man, there's no slowing down those old people! My four friends used that as an opportunity to sneak upstairs and just hang out. We ended up getting drunk on the champagne and falling asleep watching Disney movies. I know, we're so lame! But we had a blast! Best birthday ever!

 **Naruto's P.O.V.**

"Twenty one! Black jack!"

"Hell yes! I told you that you were my good luck charm teme!" I said turning around and giving him a kiss.

"I guess so dobe."

"No fair! Where's my good luck charm?" Suigetsu asked.

"At the bar, serving my daughter's under aged friends drinks." Sasuke mused, not looking back at them.

"On great, the only one of us without a record." Sui laughed.

"At least they're having a good time. Hit me." Juugo said to us and then the dealer. He got twenty one as well.

"No way!"

"Maybe your just unlucky." Sasuke laughed.

"Assholes, all of you." Sui said taking his tickets and going the craps table. We played black jack for a while longer until Kiba came up and tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hey uh, have you seen my daughter anywhere?"

"Or my son?" Sai asked coming over to us too. Oh no. It has been unusually quiet for the past hour or so.

"Well that can't be good." Sasuke said, activating his sharingan and looking around.

"Awe man, she's wearing a new dress."

"Yeah well the likely hood of you getting that back clean went out the window the second they went missing."

"Alright, split up, lets find them." Sasuke said, taking Juugo with him and going across the ballroom.

"You wanna put some money on this?" Kiba asked, walking with me to check behind the bar. Well Jiraiya and Tsunade were laid out under it, but no nine year olds. I guess I'll take that as a blessing.

"What are you proposing?" I asked as I started looking under tablecloths.

"Fifty bucks it was your son's idea, what ever they've gotten themselves into."

"Fifty bucks your daughter persuaded him to do it and her dress is now shorts or a pirate scarf for the boys."

"Hey what about my son?" Sai asked.

"We all know if the three of them robbed a bank, Inojin would be the get away driver because he didn't want to feel left out." I joked.

"That's sad but true." Sai admitted with a laugh. We continued our search and guess where I found them. Under the buffet table. They had hijacked the chocolate fountain, dragged it under the table with them and were now drinking straight from the fountain and dipping hot Cheetos into them. Oh dear.

"Really guys?"

"It was Hima's idea!"

"No it wasn't, jerk! You're the one that wanted to steal the fountain, I just wanted to dip hot Cheetos in it!"

"You made me."

"No I didn't."

"Come on you three, get up." Mina confessed first, that means he did it.

"Oh dad, come on."

"Up, now." They crawled out from under the table and I saw that they did, in fact, ruin Hima's dress and use the scraps to make scarves. "Well Inuzuka, I believe we have a tie."

"It would seem that way, alright let's go get the three of you cleaned up." Kiba said as Sai and I grabbed our kid's hands and started walking to the elevators. As we did my mom saw us.

"Oh sweethearts! What happened?" She asked as she ran a hand through Mina's hair. "Please tell me this is chocolate."

"I sure hope so." I said with a sigh.

"Here, let me, I get them changed and off to bed."

"But Gram Gram!"

"Yeah Grandma Uzumaki, we haven't even spent our tokens yet!" Hima cried.

"Yeah!" Inojin piped in.

"Fine, I will take you to get your prizes then, showers and bed." She said taking them all and shooing them towards the prize counter.

"Watch them like a hawk."

"Oh trust me baby, those rascals aren't leaving my sight." She said giving me a kiss on the cheek and following them. Man, I need a drink. My husband and friends met me at the bar and we just started drinking.

"The entire chocolate fountain? Oh that's hilarious!" Suigetsu laughed as he walked behind the bar with his wife.

"See this is why we don't need kids, Sasuke's are a riot enough." Karin giggled.

"You wanna adopt mine? Help a guy out?" Kiba laughed.

"Adopt? Hell no, I'm selling mine to the highest bidder, start at five bucks?" Ino joked after doing a shot.

"I'll give you a nickel." Juggo laughed putting his arm around Ino playfully.

"Hey now, no more adopting kids, Juugo, you already adopted my daughter and got her a car!"

"A really nice one too." Hinata laughed.

"I can't believe you got her that." I said as Sasuke sat in my lap and I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"She deserves it, getting that internship, with no help from you or Kakashi, it's incredible. She deserves the world for getting it."

"Maybe so." Sasuke said taking the whiskey bottle out of Suigetsu's hand and pouring him and I glasses.

"I heard someone else is moving up in the world too, eh Sasuke?" Shikamaru said nudging my husband, then taking the bottle from him and pouring him and his wife glasses too.

"What?"

"It's nothing." Sasuke said with a blush.

"Oh come on, don't be so modest Sasuke. Kakashi's retiring and Sasuke's the number one candidate to take his place." Temari finished.

No way! Is she serious? "What? You are?"

"I'm not, Kakashi just said I should apply for it, that's all." He said giving my thigh a loving squeeze.

"Well you should." I said in and encouraging tone.

"Maybe…"

"Think of it this way, with our kids getting married, we'll all need some extra cheddar to pay for the wedding." Shikamaru added.

"Ugh, don't remind me." Sasuke groaned before finishing his drink.

"I say we all drink to that." Karin laughed topping off everyone's glasses.

"Eh you'll have help 'Suke. I already told her I'll pay for the wedding cake." Juugo smirked.

"And I'll buy her shoes and accessories." Karin chimed in.

"And you know I got the reception." Sui insisted. Of course Sasuke's friends would. I looked at my friends in jealousy.

"Hey don't look at us like that, we got kids man, they have better jobs than us and no real expenses, it's not fair!" Kiba defended.

"If I give you a raise will you volunteer to pay for something?" I messed with Kiba.

"That'd be a negative captain."

"Come on Naruto, Kiba has to save for his daughter's wedding to your son." Ino laughed. I felt myself cringe internally as hard as Kiba cringed externally.

"Don't even think like that Ino." Kiba barked.

"What my son's not good enough?"

"Your son's a tornado."

"And your daughter's a hurricane." Sasuke countered with a laugh.

"Lets just say if those two end up together the world might cease to exist." Juugo laughed.

"Agreed." Sasuke said before getting up and finishing his whiskey. "Come on babe, let's go dance." He took my hands and lead me to the dance floor. When I stood I realized how drunk I was. Oh man, I didn't even think I have that much! Especially since Sasuke and his friends put back like double what I did. Now they are serious drinkers when they get together.

Sasuke walked me to the dance floor and we began to dance. The DJ was going hard, the lights flickering, it was like we were at Sasuke's 22ndbirthday all over again. Minus the drugs and abandoned warehouse of course. But other that that it was like we were twenty two again. I love dancing with Sasuke, he's so manly, and a total hunk. When he bites his lips while grinding on me, I nearly lose my mind. Twenty-one years and enough drama to last a lifetime, but I still love him more than words can say. He's my soul mate.

We partied through the night. I think Mikoshina and the rest on the young adults tapped out at about three am. Those wimps. No for the adults, I think the party lasted much longer. Choji fell asleep on the buffet table, Kiba dared Shikamaru to pee off the roof or something, Suigetsu got in on that and Juugo and Sai went to go make sure they didn't fall off of said roof. Their wives stole like four bottles of wine and went somewhere to go drink it all, Jiraiya and Tsunade got totally wasted behind the bar and if that wasn't enough, they challenged my dad and Kakashi to a drinking contest, which always ends with Jiraiya winning and my dad and Kakashi getting obliterated. They were so trashed it was comical to see. As for Sasuke and I, well we were pretty messed up too.

There he was, playing Roulette, looking perfect as ever. I walked over to him and put my head on his shoulder. "Hey dobe."

"Teme."

"Someone looks tired."

"Well yeah, it's five am."

"No it's not." I showed him my watch, "Oh, I guess we did go a little crazy."

"A little? Mikoshina and company left like two hours ago."

"Wimps."

"My thoughts exactly." I said as I kissed him softly.

"Well… we still have a hotel room for like five more hours, wanna blow this popsicle stand?"

"I thought you'd never ask." I said wrapping his arm around my shoulder and helping him up. "Damn Sasuke, you could help me out a bit."

"Never try to out drink Suigetsu. Like with Jiraiya, you will lose, dude's like a fish with alcohol."

"No kidding." I said as we drunkenly made our way outside the ballroom and to the elevator.

"That was wild." Sasuke said, now using the rail of the elevator for support.

"You're wild." I purred, unbuttoning the buttons on his shirt clumsily.

"So frisky when you're drunk." He chuckled, undoing the buttons himself, which clearly I needed help with anyways.

"I can't help it when my husband looks like you." I giggled.

"You better not fall asleep on me dobe, seriously, it's about to go down." he slurred.

"Me? Fall asleep? Never." Well maybe.

Without warning Sasuke kissed me. It was hungry, a little sloppy, but needy all the same. The elevator doors opened and he pushed me out and up against the nearest wall. We kissed and kissed and kissed against that wall. Our tongues messily overlapping, swirling around each other's with just a hint of lip biting. It wasn't until I heard the sound of people talking behind us that I realized we were kissing up against a door and that door was not ours.

"Maybe we should take this down the hall." I said pointing to our actual door.

Sasuke let out a low growl with an evil smile on his face. "Race you there!" He said before taking off down the hall.

"Wait! No fair!" I said, darting after him. He stopped short at the door and I didn't stop at all, running smack dab into him, us both landing hard on the floor. We both cracked up laughing. "You're drunk." I pointed out, playing with his hair.

"So are you." He laughed back, looking up at me lovingly. I straddled him and got the room key out of my wallet. I fumbled with it for a minute, then finally was able to open the door. The second I did Sasuke pushed me into the room and wrestled me to the ground right in the hallway, closing the door behind us. Not to be upstaged, I wrestled back. I don't know what the hell we were doing, wrestling there in the hallway of the room, sneaking kisses and copping feels, playing totally dirty. I got points with some ear biting and booty smacks, but he dominated with the grinding on me and eventually pinning my hands above my head, pulling my shirt up and licking, kissing, and biting my abs.

" _Sasuke."_ I moaned out, my arms captured above my head, my legs wrapped around my husband's strong torso.

" _Mmmmm Naruto_." He moaned and he undid my belt and pants along with his own. I took that split second he loosened his grip on my arms to roll him over flat on his stomach. "Dobe." He said realizing he was now in a vulnerable position. I straddled his back and turned around to face his behind.

"I gotcha now teme." I smirked, pulling his pants just below his perfectly sculpted butt. Man it just was so thick and bubbly. I just wanted to bite it. So… I did. Sasuke gasped.

"Too much?" I asked.

"No, more." He moaned, clutching the carpet. I bit him again, a little harder this time. He breathed in deeper, slamming his hand flat against the ground. "Bite me, damn it." He whispered strongly. Well uh yes sir. My member sprang right up at his command. With that I bit him hard, hard enough that when I pulled back I saw the impression of my teeth on his perfect ivory skin. " _Ohhh Naruto."_ I couldn't believe how turned on he was by it, and how whole-heartedly turned on I was that he was turned on. I smacked his ass and rolled off of him, taking my shirt off as I did.

"Come on dobe, fuck me on the balcony." He said before dropping his pants, taking my hand and pulling me to the sliding glass door. He opened it as I too dropped my pants and we walked to the edge. He spread his legs for me and put his arms over the balcony. I intertwined my hands with his and in another second I was inside of him, thrusting at a smooth and lingering pace.

"Oh _Naruto_." He said arching his back. "Isn't the view of the sunrise beautiful?"

"Eh I think my view of you from back here is even more beautiful." I teased, biting his ear softly and then continuing to suck on it. The perfect romantic moment.

We began moving slowly in rhythm together, our bodies becoming one. I took one hand and ran it softly down his perfect body, taking my time, touching every inch before reaching down and stroking him softly to match our movements. His head fell back into a moan and I kissed his neck, his shoulder, down his shoulder blade to the scar on his back, giving the small imperfection extra attention. Then I kissed back up, nesting my head in the croak of his neck, taking in his beautiful scent. He arched again for me, putting one of his hands behind my neck and pulling me into a sideways kiss.

"You're so perfect." He breathed into my mouth.

"You're perfect for me." I countered before kissing him even deeper, we got lost in the kiss, our bodies still moving as one, moving towards a slow orgasm. I love getting lost in Sasuke, not knowing where he ends and I begin, our souls connecting on a whole new level. I couldn't be more in love in this moment if I tried.

"Look Gram Gram, look at the sun rise." That was certainly my son's voice coming from the balcony next door. Oh not again.

"Duck dobe." The next thing I know Sasuke's pulling me to the ground and we're both on our hands and knees hiding.

"How the hell are they awake right now?" I whisper-yelled.

"Shush! We absolutely cannot get caught again, your mom's gonna think we're sexual deviants."

"Maybe we are."

"Well yeah, but she doesn't need to know that. Come on." He said crawling back towards the room.

"You can't be serious, forty years old and we're crawling away so as not to get caught? Seriously teme?"

"Shush dobe!" He whisper-yelled back at me as we crawled back into the hotel room. We got back into the room and closed the door, laying drunkenly on the carpet.

"Damn, I was so close to finishing." I said, looking up to the celling, playing with Sasuke's hair.

"Who says we're done?" The love of my life asked with an evil smirk on his face.

"What do you have in mind?" Wordlessly he took my hand and sat on the couch. I straddled him and wrapped my arms around his neck. We began kissing once more, getting lost in each other. I let out a throaty moan when he put himself inside of me. I began rocking my hips back and fourth as he thrusted up and down, working up a beautiful amount of friction.

"Oh, oh teme right there." He was hitting my prostate perfectly. Oh man. I felt him smirk into my chest.

"Oh? Right there?" He thrusted assertively.

"Yes…. Sasuke, don't play with me." All he did was chuckle. "Sasuke!" He stood up with me. Held me up by my thighs, he was so strong, so powerful. His pecks flexed with every thrust, small beads of sweat dripped down his perfect chest as he absolutely rocked my world. Just like that my husband turned me into a moaning whore. His moaning whore. His.

I was in sheer bliss. I came, but he didn't stop there. He kept pounding harder and harder, then walked across the room, me tightly in his grasp, and basically threw me on the bed and pounced on me. He flipped my legs over my head, kissed me with bruising force. It was… _powerful_. And I loved every second of it. We went so many rounds we lost count. Passing out from pure bliss several hours later. I really hope Mikoshina had a good birthday, cause Sasuke and I sure did.


	23. Chapter 23

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

"Alright, head down, Choji you ready with the jacket cover."

"Ready."

"Alright, three, two, one. Move, move, move!" We jumped out of the car, Choji covered my head with a jacket and Kiba and Shikamaru lead me by my sides. We sprinted into the house and closed the door. Damn vultures.

"Oh my god that was crazy!"

"Okay that's it I'm hiring ombu body guards." Shikamaru said with a frown on his face.

"It's harmless paparazzi, we don't need ombu." I said, taking the groceries from my friends and putting them on the kitchen counter.

"They shouldn't be hounding you at your door, I thought you lived in a gated community."

"They security system gave out two days ago, I think the crazy stalkers messed with it."

"I can fix it." Mikoshina said from the kitchen barstool, and pencil and notebook in hand.

"Yeah, I can help her, I took a systems elective." Shikadai said from next to her.

"My son volunteering to do work? Mikoshina, you're changing his life, can you marry him tomorrow? Please?" Shikamaru joked.

"We're not even gonna think about until after graduation, sorry Mr. Nara." She said going back to her notebook.

"What are you doing? Your not taking classes this summer." I asked, trying to sneak a peek at her notebook from across the counter.

"I'm drafting a proposal for Daddy."

"Oh." Internship stuff.

"Well you two should hop on that security system, I'm gonna call an ombu squad for the night."

"No need, Sasuke's security system guards the house and Mikoshina made it work with her sharingan too. We're covered Shikamaru, you guys go home and get some rest, we'll be fine here." I said, shooing my friends out the door. Shikadai kissed Mikoshina on the cheek and went too, I guess she's been driving him around since she got her new car. They fought off the press as they left and at the very least got them off my property. They're looking for dirt on me, so close to the election and my numbers being as solid as they are, they're trying to find literally anything to bring me down. My family is an open book and all our dirty laundry is already out there. They have nothing.

"Why'd you go to the grocery store?" Miko asked, not looking up.

"Well actually Choji went for me, but I went to get food to cook."

"Food… to… cook?"

"Okay miss sassy. I'm just gonna grill some steaks and do something with these… hundreds of tomatoes…" I said as I realized the entire bag was filled with tomatoes. Oh brother.

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to do something nice for your dad."

"Because he has that interview tomorrow."

"Well yeah, and he's been a little stressed, with my campaign and stuff."

"About his past."

"Young lady, stop reading me." I didn't even realize her sharingan was up and she basically knew everything I was going to say before I said it. She uses it so much now, I've almost forgotten her eyes are actually blue.

"Sorry dad, you're just so easy to read."

"Your other father doesn't seem to think so."

She chuckled a bit, "I don't know how."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head with a smile. "Where's your brother?"

"Where he's been since he turned ten."

"The game room."

"Shouldn't have got him an Xbox so he can play mind numbing video games online with Hima 24/7." Maybe I shouldn't have.

"Minatachi come down and help me cook dinner." I called upstairs.

"Ten more minutes."

"Now Minatachi." I heard a loud groan from upstairs.

"Oh now you've done it." Miko smirked.

"Shush, write your proposal." I said going to the staircase. Minatachi reluctantly came down, a bandana around his messy black hair, wearing only one sock, playing with his foam nunchucks and blowing bubblegum as he came down the stairs.

"Is this what you're doing with your summer? Did you even change your underwear today?"

"I did like two days ago, what's the big deal?"

"Personal hygiene." Mikoshina added.

"Mina you can't play video games all summer."

"Hima can."

"Hima's a Hyuga." Mikoshina, again, added.

"Mikoshina please." She rolled her eyes and turned back to her work.

"Go take a shower, wash your hair, put on a fresh change of clothes."

"But Dad!"

"And use soap." He groaned. Oh my god, my ten year old wasn't about to use soap. "Like the whole bottle."

"Ugh! So unfair!" He said storming back up the stairs.

I turned to Mikoshina. "Don't."

"I wasn't gonna say anything." She said not looking at me. Mikoshina was the easy one, Mina… I think Sasuke and I are fighting just to stay in control. At least he listens to Sasuke, I wouldn't be shocked if he half asses his entire shower. Sigh, I thought boys were supposed to be the easy ones.

After Miko finished whatever she was doing she helped me with dinner, for which I was very grateful for. As we were setting the table Sasuke walked in the door. He was focused on his iPad, barely said hello to us before going into our room. He came out a few minutes later, having changed into more comfortable clothing, but was still fixated on his iPad. When he finally looked up he realized we had cooked for him.

"You... you guys did all of this?"

"We did." I said standing next to him.

"Wow, thanks babe, it looks delicious. Really." He said before giving me a kiss.

"Anything for you love, come on guys, lets eat." We all gathered around the table and served and ate dinner as a family. We talked about everyone's days, my campaign, Mikoshina's internship, whatever it is Mina's playing on his Xbox. But Sasuke was unusually quiet.

"Everything okay Daddy?"

"Oh yeah I'm fine."

"How's your presentation for the interview coming?"

"Umm… it's a little stressful. I'm presenting my security plan for the nation to the elder council all while they're hammering me with questions. Not exactly easy."

"Well what are you most worried about Daddy?" Mikoshina said popping a cherry tomato in her mouth.

"I just don't know how much detail they want. Do they want the schematics, the math, the numbers? Or the concepts? Do they want me to wow them?"

"Present it to me after dinner. If I get lost you know you've gone too far." I said.

"Scratch that, if I get lost, you've gone too far." Mikoshina giggled.

"Count me out, it all sounds like Japanese." Mina complained.

"Which you need to get to learning. It's time. Miko learned at ten, so will you." Sasuke said sternly.

"I'm learning, I watched a whole anime the other night, like barely looked at the subtitles!"

"Oh really." I said sarcastically.

"Yeah it was super cool. It was about Ninjas that grew up together as kids and were like brothers, but one he had to like avenge his family or something so he ran off with this snake, but the other one was like super depressed because that was like his brother, the only person he had in the world ya know? So he like trained hard and got really strong and dragged the other guy back to the village after they beat the shit out of each other fighting. They even lost their arms!"

"Minatachi language!"

"What? It was so cool."

"Doesn't mean you can be vulgar." Mina rolled his eyes and went back to his dinner.

"Wait that's it? Neji would have sent me to my room for that. Taken away sweets for a month. Washed my mouth out with soap!" Mikoshina huffed.

"Who's Neji?" Mina asked with an attitude now. My strict as hell ex husband.

"It doesn't matter." I felt myself say. Now that was probably a mistake.

"Can I be excused? I'm done." Mina said, doing everything he could to just get out of the room.

"Yes, wash your plate out in the sink." Sasuke said. He did, then ran upstairs.

"Can I be excused too, I wanna finish my proposal."

"Yeah, go ahead." I said. Mikoshina smiled, washed her plate and went to the study. Sasuke and I finished up and washed the dishes together.

"Maybe we should tell him you've been married before…"

"Maybe…" I said reluctantly.

"But…"

"Well I mean we've destroyed every trace of Neji ever being in our lives, he hardly calls Mikoshina anymore, and if we told him… I mean it's not like the time line would add up very well."

"Yeah… as far as he knows we've always been together and never went through anything."

"Ignorance is bliss?"

"And what happens when another slip up like that happens, it's not like we can just tell everyone in our lives don't talk about Naruto's ex ever." It's worked for ten years so far…

"Yeah… I know."

"Look I feel the same way, I don't know if or when we should tell Mina about the past, but we should probably come up with something, be able to tell him the truth in small doses or something."

"I agree… but… can we just wait? Just a little while. Like after the election, after your promotion, give him just a little bit more time to mature. He's still a kid, he doesn't need to think about his parents drama."

"It's not his burden to bare."

"I agree."

"But we have to tell him something."

"Later."

He thought for a few seconds. "Alright."

"Now let me see your presentation you hunk." I flirted.

"It's gonna put you right to sleep."

"I've been warned." I said with a wink.

 **Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"Alright babe, I'll see you tonight, I love you." My husband said giving me a quick kiss.

"I love you too."

"Good luck today, you're gonna do awesome, I know it."

"Thank you." I said with a blush. "Hey has Mikoshina come downstairs yet? I was hoping she could give me a transfusion before work."

"She left while you were in the shower this morning, she wanted to get there early today."

"Oh man, I didn't know."

"You want me to stay back for a few minutes? Give it to you?"

"You have that radio show, I don't want you to be late for that."

"It'll be fine, I'm a little early anyways."

"I could do it." Minatachi said from the kitchen table, not looking at either of us as he ate his cereal. Naruto gave me a worried look.

"He's never done it before."

"He's only ten…"

"I can hear you." He said getting down from the table and walking over to us. He rolled up his sleeve and showed us his arm. "Come on, let me help, it's not like I'm all that busy." Naruto looked at me and shrugged. Six months ago he threw a fit when he had to get a flu shot, now he thinks he can handle donating blood to me? Well… maybe… maybe he's starting to mature a bit.

"Alright, go get comfortable in my room, I'll be in there in a few minutes."

"Yes!" He said pumping his fist into the air and running into my bedroom.

"You think he can handle it?"

"Only one way to find out."

"Yesterday I had to force him to take a shower, today he wants to give you a transfusion? Something's up."

"I'll talk to him, you're gonna be late." I said handing him his briefcase.

"Right, I love you."

"I love you too." Naruto walked out the door and I got the transfusion equipment and went into the bedroom. Mina was sitting on the bed, fidgeting and looking around.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked as I started setting up.

"Yeah, Miko does it all the time."

"Just because Miko does it, doesn't mean you have to Minatachi."

"But I want to, I do." I sat down next to him and started pulling out the sterile needles. He got a little worried look in his eye. "Will… will it hurt?"

"Just a pinch. But you're going to have to stay still for about twenty minutes. Can you do that?"

He was silent for a minute. "Yeah, I can." I nodded and guided the needle into my arm after activating my sharingan.

"See, it's not that bad." He handed me his arm and let me wrap the tourniquet around it.

"You're sharingan helps you see the blood?"

"It does."

"Ummm… so like, what else can it do?"

"Many things. It helps me process faster, see patterns much easier than others, see things no one else can." I said softly as I put the needle in Minatachi's arm, hoping to distract him with my words a bit. He winced slightly, but quickly calmed himself down.

"Do you think I'll get mine soon?"

"You'll get yours when you're ready."

"Yeah, I know, but like… is there anything I can do to like… speed up the process?"

I decided to be honest with him, tell him the absolute truth. "No, there's nothing like that. You have to be patient. Of all the stories I've heard, I've never heard of someone in our clan finding a way to get their gift early."

"Oh…" He looked down sadly.

"So for right now, you should focus on being the best Minatachi you can be."

"How do I do that?"

"Well for starters, you could shower everyday."

"Dad told you about that?"

"Dad tells me everything." I said with a chuckle. "You could learn Japanese, get ahead in your studies."

"Oh… right." He looked down sadly, trying not to move as I got his blood.

"What's wrong Tach? Talk to me."

"I don't know… just lately… I feel like I don't fit in around here anymore. Dad with his election, you with your promotion, and Miko's internship. Everyone has this great news and I have… nothing. I thought maybe if I found a way to get my sharingan, maybe I'd have news too." My heart kinda broke a little for my son, he just wants to feel accomplished, like he's keeping up with us all, that's why he's been acting out lately. But he's breaking down, not doing anything, instead of finding his own path.

"Okay, so you can't run for president, or get an internship just yet. You have to find your own way, what does Minatachi want to do? Who does Minatachi want to be?" He looked at the needle in his arm and drew circles around it softly.

"I… I don't know."

"Well lucky for you, you've only just turned ten, you have time. You can be and do anything you want. So stop stressing about the sharingan, okay?" I said, putting my hand on his knee and giving him a small smile.

"Okay daddy." He said smiling a bit back. He has Naruto's smile, he looks more like him everyday. But that smile, that smile is something special. I hope one day he can know that.

"Anything else you'd like to talk about?"

"Dad burnt the steaks last night." He chuckled.

"That he did, but hey, he tried."

"Yeah sure." He laughed with me. As he laughed I took the needle out of his arm. I felt so much better already. "Wait that's it?"

"That's it."

"That was easy!"

"So it was." I put a band-aid on him and then one on myself.

"Daddy? Can I do that more often?"

"I suppose you can join in on Dad and Mikoshina's rotation, if you wanted."

"I really liked talking to you, just you and me." Maybe I should spend more time with him, just me and my son. Maybe that will help the both of us right now.

"You can pull me aside and talk to me when ever you want Tach." I gave him a very big hug. "Alright, go get dressed, I'll take you to Inojin's before work."

"Alright, I'll be right back." He said hugging me back then running upstairs. With all that's been going on lately, the smear campaigns, the nightmares, Mikoshina excelling like she does, maybe pulling back and taking a breather to talk to my son was exactly what I needed to get ready for this interview. I few minutes later I dropped Minatachi off at Sai and Ino's then headed to work. I worked for a few hours, firmed up a new Ombu swat strategy then Kakashi called me into his office. The Head of Strategy was walking out of his office as I was walking in. He looked really stressed. His interview must have been rough. I felt myself adjust my tie.

"Don't be nervous Sasuke, you'll be fine." Kakashi said as he patted me on the back and we walked into the conference room through his office. The conference room was full of the village elders, the ones that people like the Hokage answer to. I felt my throat dry out.

"Welcome Sasuke."

"Hello." I said firmly as I went around the room shaking hands. That's when I noticed my daughter was in the back of the room. She was taking down the minutes, but gave me a thumbs up when she saw me. Seeing her beautiful face, it allowed me to relax a bit. I sat down and the committee began thumbing through my resume.

"So you did you're undergrad in Security in at Kohona University and you also did your Masters in Strategy at Kohona University?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Do you feel like not leaving the Land of Fire put you at a disadvantage for learning more diverse systems?" Umm… no?

"Well I'm from the Land of Fire, born and raised, we have excellent schools, world class in fact, so what I may lack in diversity, I make up for in solid, exceptional training and in no way feel like I was at a disadvantage at all."

"Why not go for a full doctorate?" Seriously?

"Most engineers don't unless they're interested in academia. To be honest my passion is in strategy, and getting my masters allowed me to follow that passion."

"A passion in strategy you say? But here we are interviewing you for the Head of Security position."

"You can't secure a nation unless you have a bullet proof strategy." I said confidently.

"And you've been a Head of Security before?"

"Yes, officially for about six months, but I had a firm hand in all security procedures in the Sound since the revolution, and they still use my system."

"Your system has been said to revolutionize both international and domestic security. What was your inspiration and how do you plan to improve it in the future?"

"Well when I invented it I was using my bloodline gift to it's full ability, I was able to see clearly, devise a no fail scheme. I did it for my family. You all are parents, grandparents, you understand that you'd do anything for the ones you love right? This is what I did. I want to and will keep my family safe above anything else. As for plans to improve it…" I pulled up my presentation. I talked about new schemes I wanted to implement and new things I wanted to try, I talked about my plans for the future, how I wanted security in the Land of Fire to be. They listened intently, taking down notes.

After I finished Kakashi asked, "Any more questions?" Two committee members raised their hands. I looked at one of them.

"Yes, in your application, you were charged with two felony's. One concerning the international security of the Land of Fire. Tell the committee more about that." I knew that would come up eventually. I cleared my throat.

"When I was much younger, I fell in with some really bad people that made me do some very bad things. I was fresh out of college, I hacked the security system at the time. I plead guilty, served six years and ten months in federal prison, and I did my time. I have change significantly since then, have been forgiven by my employer and will never make a mistake like that again. But I would like to point out that there were obvious flaws in that version of the security system and Captain Kakashi was able to fix those flaws before something really bad happened because of what I did. For example if that had continued the conflict with the Sand would have ended much differently." They nodded and whispered amongst themselves. "You said you had one more question?" I said motioning to the other committee member.

"Yes, one." She cleared her throat. "Why do you want to be The Head of Security for the Land of Fire?" _Oh._

 **Mikoshina's P.O.V.**

"Why do you want to be The Head of Security for the Land of Fire?" I watched my daddy smile. He… smiled. Before the committee that would decide his future! I activated my sharingan to see what he was feeling and was shocked _. Nostalgia._

"When I was seven years old, my entire clan was lost to the Land of Fire. They had dedicated their lives protecting the Land of Fire. Before then they consisted of about 80% of this company's employees. My brother was older than me, at the time, he was the only Uchiha left with a fully capable sharingan. Barely in high school and he dedicated his life to protecting the Land of Fire. He sacrificed everything so that the Leaf could have a sharingan to help protect it. His personal life, his relationships, his credit, even his health. Everything so that he could keep the Land of Fire strong. He ended up losing his vision at twenty-nine years old. For a long time, I had no idea why he did it. Why he would work so hard for so little. It took me a long time to figure that out. He did it because he was protecting something precious to him. Me.

The Land of Fire is precious to me, it's my home, it protects my kids, and my husband in a few short weeks is about to pledge to dedicate his life to it too. I want to be the Head of Security so I can protect what's precious to me, that's why I want this job. So I can bring my new ideas, innovate, and most importantly to make my clan proud and to protect what was precious to them, to protect what is precious to you all." I've been listening to highly skilled and qualified engineers answer that question all day, and not one of them came even close to having as much passion for this job and Daddy just displayed. I could have cried he did so well. And he really does feel that way, he really wants to protect us all.

My father bowed, shook hands with everyone and left the room. I took notes for three more candidates they were interviewing before the committee adjourned for the evening. Kakashi then took me down to the think tank for the strategy department when I had to do everyone's dirty work. Answer phones, make copies, do math no one wanted to do, update the strategy board. I loved every second of it. The strategists are so cool! They think of everything, they're brains are absolutely incredible. I would love to do this one-day, I really would. With about an hour left of work, we got some new information from the security sector, all the strategists scrambled to adjust the strategy. It was my job to alert all the engineers with the new changes. I alerted everyone, then went to daddy's office and handed him the notes.

"Oh, wonderful." He said sarcastically, as he took the paper from me.

"Is it that bad?"

"Just security has no idea how many troops the lightning is assembling at the boarder. Depending on how congress wants to proceed with how we handle this situation, it could be problematic." He said not looking up at me.

"Well I'm sure you'll figure it out." I said with a smile.

"Oh I know I will." He said with a smile as well. "You liking it so far? Any regrets?"

"Daddy, this place is amazing! I love every second of it."

"Really? I mean it's okay…"

"This is where I belong Daddy, I'm so glad I got this internship."

"Taking notes and doing grunt work?"

"Gotta start somewhere. I thought you did really well in your interview."

"Well thank you sweetheart. Your dad just called, your grandmother wants us over for dinner tonight."

"Oh yeah, sure."

"Can you pick up your brother from Inojin's? I'll probably be working on this strategy late." In my new car?

"Umm…" Daddy rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Maybe you shouldn't have nice things if your so scared of them being messed up."

"You've seen the back of the Volvo right? That's all Minatachi. I want to keep my nice things nice Daddy." He reached in his pocket and tossed his keys at me.

"Take the Tesla, it has seat covers. But I can't trade cars with you every time you have to pick up your brother."

"So I'll get seat covers, or wrap him up in plastic, or… you could get me one of those carwash detailing passes, the ones where I can take my car in all the time, whenever I want."

"Does money grow on trees?"

"It's technically made of trees."

"Mikoshina." Daddy hates spending unnecessary money. Makes enough to buy a tesla, but can't resist nickel and diming everyone about everything. I wish I could say it sucks, but honestly, I completely understand why.

"I'll wrap my brother in plastic, and get ugly seat covers. I'll see you at dinner Daddy." I said hugging him and letting him kiss me on the cheek. I spent the rest of my time at work updating the strategy board with the office's ideas. A little later I was dismissed, and everyone started going home, well except for Daddy. He, the Head of Strategy, and Kakashi were still there when I left. Daddy deserves this promotion, he's the hardest working one there by far. Anyways, I left and went to Inojin's house. Ino was on a rant about how he and Inojin destroyed her lilies in the backyard or something. I'm not really sure, I really have to tune her out when she talks to me sometimes. I told her I was sorry and I'd talk to him about it, but to be honest, Tach was born a destructive tornado, I really don't know where he got it from. So I picked him up and we drove to Gram Gram's.

"Miko, what's this?" I looked back at him and he was going through my briefcase.

"Minatachi! That's personal! Don't go through my stuff!" I said reaching back trying to grab it from him without crashing the car. No such luck. Ugh, Minatachi.

"You… you wanna move out?" He was going through my proposal for Daddy. No it's not a work thing, I am working on a way to tell him that I want to move in with my fiancé.

"Tell Daddy and I'll kill you."

"I don't want to die. But what about Dad? You're gonna make him cry."

"I'm twenty one years old, I'm an adult, I can move out if I want to."

"But Miko…"

"We're not discussing this, and we shouldn't seeing as you found out through and invasion of privacy." I said, snatching my notebook back and parking the car.

"I'm just saying, it's a bad idea." I was so mad he went through my briefcase that when he got out of the car I snatched the sketchbook out of his hands.

"Hey no fair!" He screamed, jumping up and down trying to get it back, but I held it high out of his reach.

"You go through my stuff, I go through yours." I said sticking my tongue out at my brother and opening the book. Oh… it was Inojin's drawings. Like really good and skilled drawings… of my brother. Like the whole book was filled with sketches of my brother. He was a ninja, a king, a chief, the freaking president! A million drawings of my brother. I mean there were a few with Injoin and Hima in it, but my brother was the center of this entire book. Whoa.

"Give it back!"

"What did Inojin do all these drawings of you?"

"It's a late birthday present, he didn't finish in time to give it to me on the day."

"Minatachi, you know this is… like serious right?" Like Inojin might be in love with him.

"Quit it, Ino just likes to draw." He said finally snatching the sketchbook from me then sprinting into our grandparent's house. Dad was already there and welcomed us in the house.

"What did you do to your brother?" Dad asked as I walked in.

"I think someone has a crush on him." I smiled.

"Hima?"

"No, Inojin." I said with a smile. Dad's eyes brightened as his eyebrows rose.

"Really?"

"Really." I had my sharingan up and I realized dad was wondering if Mina even likes boys, or girls… then he started stressing out like dad does. "Dad, he's ten, I'm not sure it really matters." I said walking in through the door. I mean his best friends are a boy and a girl, and his male role models are married to each other, Mina could like boys if he wanted to, it's not like anyone in our family would judge him for it. Huh… I never thought about that, and Dad certainly hasn't. He didn't seem to let it go in his head as I walked in and greeted my grandparents. Gramps is so ready to retire he can't even stand it. They have a round the world vacation planned out, a second honeymoon of sorts, they'll be gone for like three months after the election. They both can't stop talking about it.

"Let me see your ring Mikoshina. Oh it's so pretty." Gram Gram said as she took me into the kitchen.

"Yeah, it's the Nara clan diamond then Shikadai set it in the other diamonds for me." I really love it; it's perfect.

"Well it's beautiful Mikoshina."

"Any thoughts on a wedding date?" Gramps asked.

"We're gonna wait until after graduation, at least. We're in no rush, we want it to be really special." Dad very visibly relaxed. Worry wart.

"Well we're glad, as long as you do it after our vacation and we'll be happy sweetheart." Gram Gram said as she handed me bowls to set the table with. Daddy walked in the door, said his hellos and we began eating.

"So Sasuke, how was your interview?" Gramps said in his professional way.

"It was… rough. Man the elders are a tough, do they ever smile?"

"No, I've been dealing with them for years, they never do." Gramps laughed.

"I think Daddy did a really good job."

"And how do you know little miss?" Gram Gram asked me.

"I was in the room. I had to take notes so they could look back on it later."

"I see, what else did they have you do?"

"Grunt work mostly. But the wall of strategy is really exciting."

"It's the enemy." Daddy laughed as Dad but his arm around him.

"It sounds boring." Minatachi said.

"Oh and pulling out Ino's lilies is what you do for fun?" I mocked.

"Oh no, what did you do Minatachi?" Dad asked.

"Okay, that was not my fault. Mikoshina!" He said getting all mad at me.

"What happened?" Daddy asked flatly.

"Mrs. Yamanaka wanted us to pull the weeds so I pulled the weeds. I didn't know I wasn't supposed to pull those ugly lily things." Gram Gram gasped, then giggled loudly.

"Oh love, your father did the same thing when he was younger, ripped up all the plants in Mrs. O's garden!" Gram Gram laughed.

"Mom!"

"What? It's true."

"Doesn't help me with disciplining my son!" The two bickered for a few minutes as I watched in seemingly slow motion Minatachi get an evil grin on his face. Oh my god no!

"Mikoshina wants to move in with her boyfriend!" I'm going to kill him. Minatachi is a dead man.

 **Naruto's P.O.V.**

"Mikoshina wants to move in with her boyfriend!" Those words hit me like a ton of bricks. What? She wants to… what? I don't think I was processing any of it. I looked over to Sasuke and he had his sharingan up and was doing nothing but processing. No one else said a word. You could hear a pin drop.

"How are you going to pay for this?" He finally said, looking her sternly into the eye. She swallowed, then returned his gaze, strongly, firmly.

"I have a paid internship and so does Shikadai, we found a place on the Southside that we can afford."

"Where?"

"Leaf place. It's really affordable and-"

"No." Leaf place is where Sasuke and I lived together… over twenty years ago.

"But daddy."

"You can't afford it anyways." She probably can't. They both make barely over ten dollars an hour, and yeah they're working over forty hours a week right now in the summer, but that will drop once school starts. They might be able to scrape by… maybe, but it would be difficult. Plus, it's not exactly in the best part of town. Scraping by for barely anything, that's certainly not what we wanted for our daughter.

"I can, look, I worked out the numbers, they're all there." She said getting out her notebook. So this was her proposal.

"No."

"The numbers are there, just look at it."

"Maybe we shouldn't talk about this now." I piped in, looking at my parents. They really did not need to see this.

"No, we shouldn't." Sasuke said putting the book away. Mikoshina threw her hands up into the air and sat back down. The rest of dinner was tense, as to be expected. My family having a blow up in front of my parents was the last thing Sasuke ever wanted. Now Mina and Miko are fighting, and we haven't even gotten into the fact that Mikoshina wants to move out. I just don't like it. Miko has everything she needs here. Yeah I get she wants to live with her fiancé and she's an adult now, but… Oh my god I've become my parents. That was pretty much their exact argument to me when I was her age. I mean I was having a baby and wasn't engaged to Sasuke at the time, but the similarities are very real. Same age, same apartment complex, nearly the same income… I don't know what I should say. I don't know how to tell my daughter that that life is just so hard and that she should live with us as long as she possibly can. Oh… what do I do?

After dinner we tried to get over the argument we had and catch up. It was very hard and no one was really having it. So we went home. Miko drove her own car, said she needed some space, and the rest of us went home in the Tesla because Kiba picked me up this morning and my dad drove me to his house. So we went home and sent Mina to bed while Sasuke and I went into our room to shower and talk about it. We took off our clothes without saying much, Sasuke seemed to be in deep thought and I guess so was I. We both got in the shower and began washing ourselves.

"Leaf place." He finally said.

"Of all the apartments."

"I'm surprised that place isn't condemned yet, it was nasty when we lived there."  
"What are we going to do Sasuke?" I asked, putting a hand to his peck, tracing his scar as the water fell on us.

"What can we do? If this is what she wants, we can't exactly stop her."

"Sasuke."

"Could your parents stop you from being with me?" He sees the irony too.

"No…"

"So we can either be supportive or she'll hate us."

"I don't like either of those options."

"Neither do I, but we don't really have a choice." He looked at me, turned me towards the showerhead and put his chin on my shoulder, wrapping his arms around me.

"Well there is one option."

"If you say kill Shikadai you're sleeping on the couch tonight." I muttered.

"There's always time to kill Shikadai later. What about the condo?"

"What about it? We rent it out."

"And their lease is up in August. We could rent it to our daughter."

"What? Sasuke, they can barely afford Leaf place? Our rent is quadruple that at least."

"It's not like we really need the rent. We could… give it to them for the price they would pay at leaf court, keep all the terms she wrote up the same, but now we're her landlords. Everyone wins. She can live with her fiancé, we know where she is, that she's safe, in a good neighborhood, and she won't be ruining her credit if she's in over her head."

"That's… not a bad idea. And what would we do with her rent? Like you said, we don't exactly need it."

"Put it in a savings account. Save it for when she goes to masters, cause you know she's going to want to go out of the country for her masters."

"Yeah… don't remind me, I've had my heart broken enough for one evening." I said as I turned off the shower and handed Sasuke his towel.

"Do you think she'll go for it?"

"I really hope so. I still have nightmares about that apartment."

"You have nightmares because you didn't have to grow up in a place like that. She will too if she lived there. Lets try to stress that to her if at all possible." My husband said as we put our pj's on and went into the bedroom. As we did there was a knock on our door.

"Come in." It was Mikoshina. She stormed in, her sharingan blaring and notebook in hand.

"Leaf place costs roughly twelve grand a year for a one bedroom, this summer I'm going to make just under three grand and so will Shikadai, that buys us six months worth of rent and roughly three months to get the rest. Then there's gas, electric, water, utilities, but we can do it, I'll sell my Camaro, that will be more than enough to get us there." Wow she wants it so bad she'll even sell her brand new car? That's dedication.

"We have a counter proposal." Sasuke said with a smile. I think we can make this work.


	24. Chapter 24

**Mikoshina's P.O.V.**

"Touch her I'm going to kill you. Get her pregnant before she graduates college and I'm going to take this, this right here, and cut it off. You understand?" My father was threatening my fiancé with a meat cleaver. A meat cleaver. I don't even need to ask if he's serious because he totally is.

"Understood Mr. Uzumaki Uchiha." Daddy walked around the kitchen, swinging the meat cleaver as Shikadai ran and got the box I was holding. I went over to my father and took the cleaver from him.

"Threatening my fiancé, really Daddy?"

"What? I threaten the kid all the time."

"He really does." Shikadai said before scurrying to our new bedroom.

"A meat cleaver."

"I threatened people in prison with a toothbrush and a ballpoint pen. At least this is… sophisticated."

"So it is." I pulled my hair behind my ear as I stood next to my father. There was an awkward silence between us for a few seconds.

"Hey umm…" We both said. "You go first." We both said again. "I'll go first." Oh my god, we could not stop saying the same thing. Finally I put my hands up stopping him.

"I wanted to say thank you. I know me moving out and moving in with a boy is the last thing you wanted, especially at my age. But you've been unbelievably reasonable. Letting us rent out the condo, have a trial run like this. It's really nice of you, and above and beyond what I deserve, really."

"You're my daughter, you deserve everything I can give you. I'm just glad we could come to an agreement, one that we all can try to be okay with."

"You know you're the best, right daddy?" He gave me a small smile.

"I try to be." He said as his smile softened. When the three of us all sat down and finally talked about my moving out, I think it really brought me closer to both of my dads.

Daddy didn't want me in the same situation that they were at my age. He struggled so that I wouldn't have to. Knowing that means more to me than anything. I knew moving out would be hard but after they started describing some of their struggles, well… I get it now. I get why they don't want me to go through that. Dad told me how moving out was a total culture shock for him, he was raised comfortable like me, and moving out was the hardest thing he ever did.

I wanted to prove to them that I'm strong and that I can handle it. They said they knew I'm strong and don't want me to _have_ to handle it, they want me to succeed and go further than they did. I mean my Dad's running for president and Daddy might be named the next head of security in the next few days, but I understand. They worked so incredibly hard to get where they are, and it was not easy, they want me to have an easier time with it. To not have to experience what they went through. I get it now, so for them to still allow me to move out, but under their safety net, well… that is incredibly nice of them.

"Just hug your dad, I think he's the most distraught about this than any of us."

"Because he thinks he's becoming his parents." At least that's what my sharingan told me.

"Oh he's there, but that's not exactly a bad thing. Your grandparents are two of the best people anyone could ever hope to know."

"Yeah… they are." I said taking another box into the bedroom. I helped Shikadai stack my books on the bookshelf when I heard my Dad come back from his press conference and start talking to daddy. They were talking about security of this place. Apparently it's secure enough for a senator's family, but not for a president's. I mean Gram Gram and Gramp's house is on a secluded road were no one knows where they are or how to get there, it's very safe. Our house is in a gated community, and now that Daddy and I improved the security system it's safe too. But the condo… it's in a good neighborhood, but that's about it, it's fairly easy to get to if someone wants to hurt us. Maybe dad's reconsidering this.

"You don't think Miko needs an ombu detail if I win do you?"

"Well I've added my security system to this place, and your dad barely needs one, I don't think it will be that big of a deal. The paparazzi don't seem that concerned with her, and I think right now that's the biggest threat."

"Oh my god, they want to have an ombu detail watching us?" Shikadai asked as he eves-dropped with me.

"Daddy hates ombu and so does dad, it's not gonna happen."

"Yeah, but my dad loves ombu, he gets a whiff of that and next thing you know we have an ombu staying in the guest room!"

"So think of a better plan, something well thought through and logical. That will convince Daddy, and if he's convinced, he'll persuade my dad not to do it."

"You really have it figured out how to manipulate your parents don't you?"

"I'm an Uchiha princess, what do you expect?" I said as Minatachi ran over to us.

"You don't think I'm going to need extra security do you?" He asked me as he handed me an Uchiha crest mural. I guess this condo is once again being decorated all Uchiha all everywhere. I really don't mind, I have to have pride in my clan.

"Well Hima has a security detail and her parents are not president." I said in a matter of fact tone.

"Hima is a Hyuga, and the future head of the clan. She won't exactly let me forget it." Why does your best friend have to be a Hyuga?

"Look whatever they decide we'll be okay, alright?"

"Will I ever see you again?" He looked up at me sadly, his blue eyes sparkling. His eyes are bluer than mine, and certainly dad's.

"Tach, I only live like fifteen minutes away, you'll see me all the time, I still have to pick you up from school and soccer and stuff. I'll still be around."

"It's gonna be weird without you. And he's taking you away!" Mina suddenly punched Shikadai hard in the groin and sprinting away.

"Minatachi Uzumaki Uchiha!" God! "Are you okay?" I asked helping up my fiancé who was now on his knees on the ground.

"Yeah, I'm good. I'm used to your brother punching me in the nuts… your dad threatening said nuts, your other dad riding my nuts at work, I'm totally used to the Uchiha's abusing me." He said through a groan, staggering to his feet.

"I love you. Thank you for taking the abuse of the Uchiha." I said softly, kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey I've officially signed up for it for the rest of my life, gotta toughen up. I love you too Miko." He said as I helped him walk to the kitchen.

"Well Mikoshina, Shikadai, since you don't have any food yet, and your poor fathers spent the day helping you move in, I ordered take out, should be here any second." Dad said kindly.

"Yum, dad's specialty." I joked wrapping my arms around dad's neck from behind him and giving him a squeeze. Dinner was… good. The five of us joked and laughed in the nearly empty condo. It was really nice. Yeah my parents don't love that I'm engaged or moving out, but they support it, they have faith in me. Knowing your parents have confidence in you makes all the difference.

After dinner my family helped me set up some more things around the condo, then left so Shikadai and I could have our first night together here. I've never even spent the night with him, not in the same bed at least. Daddy put an end to our sleepovers in high school, and when ever we'd stay at either one of our houses it usually ended with Shikadai on the couch. Now we're sharing the master bedroom. Sharing. That might be the craziest part to all of this.

"Do we really have to have an Uchiha crest bedspread, isn't all this a little excessive?"

"You're going to be an Uchiha one day, you're going to have to get used to it. My dad has, in fact the obsessive compulsive crest everywhere is Dad, not Daddy."

"Wait, your saying that the crest littering your house and now this condo again is because of the senator, not scary threatening me ex felon father?"

"You are correct, Dad has completely embraced it. It would help if you did too."

"Give me a couple years to get used to it, then maybe I will. I mean it is our job to restore the clan isn't it?" My jaw sort of dropped with what he said. We've just never really talked about that. I mean I think we both just assumed we would when we talked about our future, but he's never actually said it.

"Is it?" I asked as I got in the bed next to him.

"I mean…" He cleared his throat. "You'll probably be the next head of the Uchiha, the head has to have heirs… and I mean, whatever you have to do to restore the clan I'm with you all the way."

"You are?" He took my hand and played with my ring.

"Mikoshina, I believe in you so much, in everything you do. I know you want to make the Uchiha clan powerful again, and I'm going to help you, in any way that I can. Just say the word and I'll do it." The amount of love he has for me never ceases to amaze me. He loves me so much and feels so strongly. It gets me every time.

"I love you Shikadai."

"I love you too Mikoshina."

"Now lets get some sleep, the first day of our last year of undergrad is tomorrow."

 **Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"Hey so you're gonna find out if you got Head of Security today right?" Shira said as he came into my office.

"Kakashi said he'd make the announcement later today." I said flipping through the finalized strategy plan, trying to ignore my co-worker as best as possible.

"I'm not going to lie, I didn't think you'd make it this far, and when they eliminated the Head of Strategy as a candidate but left you, I was really rather shocked." Yeah, so was I.

"Is there something you needed?"

"Indra and Asura Otsutuki. That's who your up against. Both have a pearly white sparkly pedigree with a resume to match. Indra's was the Head of Military Strategy for the Land of Fire for what fifteen years? Not to mention Asura made the security system that all Five Nations adapted from for years before your system ever existed. I just want to know, what are you still doing in the mix with those big dogs." Wow, way to make me feel like a small fish.

"I wish I could tell you."

"It's your husband isn't it? He's about to be president and you're his number one pick? I mean that's how your daughter got this internship right?" I haven't been disrespected this much since prison. Every fiber of my being wanted to handle this how I would have in lock up, rip his arms out of his sockets, threaten him, hell put a shank to his throat. But that's not me, not anymore, not totally at least. But he needed to be taught a lesson. I brushed my hand across my left eye and activated my rinnegan.

"Now you listen to me, my husband has nothing to do with this. He would never help me or my daughter out with anything. Anything she's gotten she's got on her own merit. Have you met her? She's brilliant. So don't you dare say another thing about her." I stood, invading his personal space, forcing him to take a step back. "As for me, I don't know why I'm still in the running, but I want this job, I can handle this job, the committee must see that. So why don't you take your drug riddled, under qualified ass and get it as far away from me as possible before I do something you really don't want me to do." I said using my eye as a warning shot. I was enough, he left my office and got as far away from me as possible. Look I don't know why I'm still in the running. I really don't. Shira's right, the two other guys still left are way more qualified than me and way better people. I mean their dad's been on the Senate longer than I've been alive. Naruto took their grandma's seat when she retired. Talk about a powerful bloodline.

So why am I still in the running for Kakashi's position? I'm not really sure. But over the past few months they called me in for a secondary interview, then a tertiary and a quaternary interview. Each time the questions were harder, more in depth and more invasive. I've answered honestly to everything and they keep calling me back for another interview or test. I must be doing something right. I hope. Either that or they're just toying with me. I mean it is crazy, someone with my record? Being the Head of Security? For a place as big and powerful as the Land of Fire? It is far fetched. But for some reason I'm still in the running. I'm still a candidate. So I'm gonna do my very best to get this job.

I spent the rest of the morning in strategy meetings then got called up to security to help out with the systems. At around three O'clock Mikoshina came up and got me.

"What's up?"

"Kakashi wanted me to get you, he wants you in the conference room. The committee's here." She said softly.

"Oh."

"Along with Asura and Indra."

"Oh…"

"You think they're making the decision tonight?" She asked as we walked together down the hall.

"Probably, the election's next week, so they'll probably want to make the announcement as soon as possible. And Kakashi has to start training whoever they pick."

"They're going to pick you daddy."

"What ever happens, they'll make the right choice." I said as we approached the conference room.

"You're the right choice. Good luck Daddy." She gave me a small side hug then went back to work. I'm gonna need all the luck I can get.

I walked in the conference room after taking a deep breath. I shook hands with Asura and Indra and we talked a bit. I've always felt like I've vibed well with Indra, it's almost like we're the same person had I grown up differently. But Asura reminds me of Naruto, they have the same light. They'll probably pick him. But to be honest I don't know. I have no idea who they'll pick.

"Hello everyone, I want to thank you all for coming, please have a seat." The three of us sat before the committee.

The chief elder continued, "We have come to a decision as to whom our new Head of Security will be." He cleared his throat, "All three of you have impressive resumes, you're innovative and care deeply about the Land of Fire. One candidate, however, stood out above the others. This candidate has ideas, plans for how the Land of Fire should be and will take us confidently into the future. And above all of this, he has a passion for this job unmatched by anyone else in consideration today. He truly understands what this job is about. More than numbers and data, more than security systems and strategies. This job is about protecting the citizens of the Land of Fire, because those are who are precious to all of us. Congratulations Sasuke, you have the job." He said extending his hand towards me. What? He's serious? Me? This isn't a joke? No, he chose me, they really chose me! I reached in and shook his hand. Yes he was serious.

"Thank you sir, thank you so much." I said shaking back then shaking the rest of the committee's hands.

"Good job Sasuke, something told me they'd choose you." Asura said patting me on the back.

"Congratulations." Indra said sourly as he and his brother exited the room.

"Thank you so much you all, really." I said to the room, "It's ummm unbelievable and a great honor at that."

"You were the best candidate. Sure, you had a rough past, and some questionable decisions in your early life, but your passion is strong. We in the Land of Fire are a people of forgiveness and second chances. It is clear you were the best person for this job and we have to find and reward the best. You earned this Sasuke, in everyway. Congratulations." The old man said.

"Thank you." After that I went out to the main office and I hugged my daughter. I actually did it, I got the job. That night I went home and celebrated with my family. That was the best feeling in the world. Maybe, just maybe, I've finally been redeemed.

 **Naruto's P.O.V.**

"Good morning Mr. President, someone looks like they were having a good dream." Sasuke said as he came in the room with a delicious smelling breakfast.

"Dreaming about our wedding. That was the most perfect day. But you know I'm not president yet."

"It really was, driving up to sin city with the kids, keeping it a secret from your parents until we walked through the doors. Why are you dreaming about our wedding day? That was almost eight years ago. Especially with what's gonna happen tonight. I thought you'd be having stress dreams dobe." He said as he put the breakfast down on the nightstand, and then kissed me.

"I don't get stress dreams anymore, not since I started sleeping next to you teme."

"Oh really?" He asked snaking his arm around me and climbing into bed with me. He slowly started pulling off the covers then my boxers, then slyly started giving me a blowjob.

"Yes…. _Mmmm_ … babe, breakfast is gonna get cold and Tach is gonna wake up any minute."

"I let him stay up late playing video games, he'll be knocked out till noon." He said as he licked my balls.

"I'm still not happy you let him take the day off from school."

"He'd never be able to focus anyway. Now do you want to scold me or do you want this blow job?" He asked, sticking a finger inside me and going all the way down. Oh god yes!

" _Ohhhh Sasuke_." I said grabbing his silky soft hair.

"Dad, Daddy, I'm home." I heard Mikoshina's voice say as the front door opened.

"Fuck Sasuke."

"I locked the door, just finish." He said before licking the tip roughly then going all the way down again. He bobbed up and down harshly, thrusting his finger in and out roughly too. It felt so good. My toes curled as I came. Sasuke quickly licked up every drop before wiping his mouth and making his way to the door. Mikoshina tried to open it before he got there.

"Ewww… what's going on in there? You two better not be doing what I think your doing!" Sasuke rolled his eyes at me and unlocked the door as I pulled my boxers back up.

"Good morning to you too, Mikoshina."

"Please brush your teeth, I can't believe you two, you're like fifty."

"We're forty three and who are you to judge little miss?" Sasuke said as he made his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth. She had her sharingan up. She could see exactly what we had just done. Whoops.

"Sorry but it's weird that my parents love each other so much. You're poll numbers Dad." She said putting her bag on the bed and handing me a tablet.

"I thought Shikadai was supposed to bring me these?"

"Couldn't get out of bed, I'm surprised Shikamaru's not here yet."

"He just texted me. Can't get out of bed either."

"Like father like son right?" She chuckled.

"I'm still not happy you moved in with him." Sasuke said coming back in and kissing her on the cheek.

"You and dad were living together when you were my age."

"Yeah and we also had you. My point exactly."

"She is engaged to him teme." I said digging into the waffles Sasuke had brought me.

"Still doesn't make me happy dobe." He said stealing a piece of bacon off the plate.

"Are you feeling okay Daddy? You look a little pale." Miko said smushing his face then taking the bacon from him.

"You know I get sicker when I'm stressed out, Kakashi is working me to death making sure I know the ins and outs of everything at the company before he retires next month."

"Daddy I know, he's going extra hard on me too for my internship, doesn't want anyone going easy on me because my father is about to be everyone's boss."

"It's not like you can't handle it."

"Of course I can, I'm an Uchiha. Get in bed with dad, I'll give your transfusion, where's Tach?" She asked leaving the room than calling down the hall to her brother.

"So bossy that one." Sasuke said getting back into bed and cuddling with me as I ate my breakfast.  
"Shikadai is a lucky man." I laughed with my mouth full.

"I still don't like it."

"They've been together since they were sophomores' in high school. He's the only guy she's ever dated, and it's not like he's the worst option in the world."

"He is beyond lazy."

"And she is beyond motivated, I think they balance each other out, like you and me." I said with a wink. Oh he hated that.

"Don't compare them to us."

"But it's so true. Young love."

"Oh hush dobe." He said kissing me on the cheek then stealing the bite I had on the fork.

"Fine be stubborn teme." I joked.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy!" Minatachi came running into the room and leaped on Sasuke, nearly knocking him out. "You made waffles! They smell so good!" He said stealing one off of the plate and shoving the whole thing into his mouth.

"Minatachi Uchiha those are for your dad! Yours are in the kitchen!" Sasuke got all flustered. Tach tends to be a Tasmanian devil sometimes. Worse than me when I was ten, that's for sure. Kurama is so annoyed by him, it's the funniest thing in the world to see. I just laughed as he jumped up and down on Sasuke's stomach eating the waffle and screaming in joy.

"Tach, stop, daddy doesn't feel good today, you're gonna hurt him." Mikoshina said coming back with transfusion equipment.

"Why don't you feel good daddy?" He said wrapping his hands around Sasuke's neck and jumping on him again.

"I feel okay Tach, it's just my eyes that's all." He said messing up Tach's hair.

Minatachi looked to me and said, "can I give him his transfusion today? I want to help."

"No love, it's dad's turn." I said giving Mikoshina my arm.

"Oh no, tonight's your big night, can't have you down a quart of blood for the next two hours." She said as she guided the needle into Sasuke's arm expertly. Karin taught her well. "I got it today guys." She said slipping another needle into her own arm.

"Thank you baby girl."

"Of course daddy."

"We'll leave you to it, come on Mina, let's go get seconds on these waffles." I said taking Minatachi into the kitchen and getting him off the bed so he wasn't moving around while Sasuke had a needle in his arm. We've all been giving Sasuke blood transfusions for years now. It keeps his Uchiha illness at bay and gives us all some bonding time with him. So far he's been doing very well with it, he only gets flickers like once a month now. I've noticed that he feels better with Mikoshina or Minatachi's blood, and that's probably because they're more genetically compatible. But I give it to him as much as I can because I don't want to push my kids too hard. They'd do anything for their Daddy.

"Dad, I think it's gonna happen tonight."

"What's gonna happen Mina?" I said as I served him a waffle.

"I think I'm gonna get my sharingan! I've been picturing it all day, I'm gonna be so happy that you won that it's just gonna happen." Oh Minatachi.

"You can't plan for it to happen, when you're ready, it will happen, you just have to be patient."

"But Miko got hers at ten! I'm almost ten and a half! When is mine gonna come?"

"Daddy didn't get his until he was thirteen, and Miko said it says in the scrolls that most Uchiha didn't used to get it until they were almost fifteen. You have to be patient."

"Yeah, yeah okay. But Himawari got her byakugan like a year ago."

"Hyuga are different, you know that."

"Whatever." He huffed, eating his waffle. A few minutes later Mikoshina and a healthy looking Sasuke came in the room. The four of us ate breakfast, then my parents came in the house carrying flowers and doughnuts.

"Hey, hey, hey, Uchiha family, good morning." My dad smiled and put the doughnuts on the table, then hugged Mina and kissed Miko on the cheek.

"Mom you didn't have to get me flowers."

"Well I didn't, these are for Sasuke." She said handing them to him. "Congratulations on your promotion Sasuke. Naruto, you'll get yours tonight if you win."

"When he wins." My dad corrected.

"When he wins." She said grabbing Mina and Mikoshina's cheek.

"Gram Gram!" They both objected, causing me and Sasuke to laugh. At that second Miko and Sasuke's phone started to ring.

"It's Kakashi. Wants me to check the lightning boarder for like the thousandth time."

"And I have to check her checking it. We'll be back on time tonight, I promise." Sasuke said handing Mikoshina her jacket then putting on his.

"Better be there!" Tach called after them.

"We will twerp!" Miko called back as they went out the door.

"Mikoshina's following in her father's footsteps, you must be proud Naruto." Dad said eating a doughnut.

"Well hopefully not exactly in his footsteps, but yeah, she seems to be doing really well at her internship."  
"It's sooo boring." Tach said almost falling out of his chair trying to simulate boredom.

"Well then maybe you're meant for politics like your dad Minatachi."

"I would love to rule the country, I'd make ramen mandatory for dinner every night!" The three adults laughed. Oh Minatachi.

After that we prepped for the election. Shikamaru and Shikadai finally rolled in, and my team helped me to ready; going over speeches, making final appearances, the whole nine. As the end of the election drew near, my family got ready for the election party. I was pretty nervous but when I saw Sasuke and Mikoshina walk in, nothing else mattered. Sasuke was wearing his dress blacks Uchiha clan leader uniform, Mikoshina was wearing a beautiful long sparkled black dress with the Uchiha crest on her back.

"Hey sorry we're late." Sasuke said, fixing Mina's hair and then giving me a kiss as he took his place beside me.

"Killer Kakashi was at it again." Miko mused standing with us as well.

"Wonder what Daddy's nickname is going to be." Tach giggled as we posed for a picture.

"Ha, I'll tell you later Tach."

"What? I already have one?"

"Ohhh yeah, it's hilarious too." Everyone but Sasuke let out a giggle, it made for the funniest picture in the newspaper the next morning. We had a good party as a family, enjoying each other until the final results came in.

"The next President of the Land of Fire is…"

 **Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"Alright Tach off to bed, it's late."

"But Daddy! I want to stay and celebrate. Please, please, please!" I looked over to Naruto and he shrugged.

"Well alright. Mikoshina are you staying the night?"

"Can I? My old bed is calling me." She said as she finished off her champagne.

"We'd love for you to stay baby girl." Naruto said as he poured everyone another glass. Shikadai slyly thought he could sneak in and get a glass too, but I swiftly stopped him. The boy is only nineteen. Only nineteen and marrying my daughter. That is crazy. Am I more shocked that my twenty one year old daughter is engaged than my husband just became President? You bet. Naruto had this in the bag from the beginning. The people love him. After the Garra pardon and tax reform he put together, he was on the fast track to the presidency. The greatest hokage ever. I couldn't be more proud. Ever since Minatachi was born, life had just been a dream.

Sure we've had some ups a downs but in the end, it's all worked out. I'm taking over the security company after Kakashi retires, Naruto is President, Mikoshina will graduate with a 4.0 and honors, she can go to any masters program in the Five Nations that she wants, on a full ride at that. Minatachi, well, it's possible he's more brilliant than any of us, but he won't focus on school to save his life, failing all his classes because he doesn't want to concentrate, but when I sit him down to actually do his homework, he does it all in like five minutes perfectly. He's a mess. But such are my children. I love them both so much.

After the after party, with Shikadai crashing on my couch, Jiraiya in my guest room, Naruto's friends and staff wherever they could find a place, and my in-laws sleeping the guest house in the back, I finally got everyone to bed and carried my presidential husband to our room.

"So I guess you're running the country now." I said as we flopped on the bed.

"Can you believe it?"

"Not really." I chuckled.

"Do you feel like, I don't know the past ten or so years of our lives have just been a dream? I mean we have everything we've ever wanted, everything we could have ever wanted teme."

"You know I was just thinking that earlier today dobe. Our life is actually perfect."

"Perfect." He said rolling over and kissing me. I kissed him back deeply and began undoing his tie. Slowly I popped open every button, planting small kisses on his chest, nibbling and biting ever so softly. When I reached his belly button he pulled me back up to his lips and pushed me to my back, taking off the rest of his shirt as he got on top of me, straddling my hips. I undid my tie as he took my jacket off then he ripped through the buttons on my shirt.

"Easy." I laughed.

"You know how excited winning campaigns makes me, I want you so bad right now." He said, attacking my neck. His hands drifted lower as he began grinding his pelvis into mine.

"Oh _Naruto_." I moaned, gripping his hair just strong enough to drive him wild. I slowly sat up wrapping his legs around my waist, capturing his lips once again. He continued to grind on me as my hands found their way to his butt. I gave him a squeeze and his head fell back into a moan, I trailed kisses down his neck, kissing his chin, his Adam's apple, his collarbone. He gasped as I reached his nipple, giving his right one special attention he gripped my hair.

" _Sasuke_." We continued to grind, driving each other mad. He is so perfect. Suddenly he pushed me hard onto my back, I felt my hair unravel and fall forward in my face as he popped of the button on my pants and slowly slid them off. "You are so sexy."

"And you're so aggressive." I chuckled as he flipped me over to my stomach. He pulled my underwear down just below my butt and smack! He spanked my ass hard enough to leave his handprint there, marking me as his. " _Mmmm_."

"You love it and you know it." He whispered into my ear before biting it.

" _Mmmm_ more than anything." I breathed into the pillow. I heard him slip off his pants then he was on top of me, rubbing his dick against the crack of my ass after he took my underwear off too.

"Quit teasing me dobe."

"Oh like you don't do it all the time teme. I just love your ass so much, it's so thick, so luscious." He said trailing kisses down my spine until he reached the top of my butt. Swiftly he bit my ass cheek. Hard enough to leave his teeth marks indented on my skin to last for hours. "You're mine."

"I'm yours." I said as I reached for the nightstand, getting the lube and handing him the lube eagerly.

"Oh so now you want me."

"I've never not wanted you. I've wanted you my entire life." I said getting on my knees for him. "Now will you please stop teasing and put yourself inside of me?"

He laughed, "Oh but I so love teasing you." He said smacking my ass roughly then softly kissing it.

"Naruto, _please_." He gripped my ass then licked, thrusting his tongue in and out expertly, using his other hand to stroke me. " _uhhhh yes… ohhh yes_." He licked from my ass back up to my neck, using his hand to stroke up my abs and chest then pull me up so that my back was against his chest. Slowly he lubed up and then slipped inside of me.

" _Oh Sasuke_."

" _Naruto_." He began thrusting, holding me close to him as our bodies began to sweat. He bit my shoulder as he reached around and stroked me again. He pulled me closer to him, his arm holding me firmly in his grasp against my chest. I reached back and grabbed his hair, feeling my hips move rapidly in rhythm with his. He was so deep inside of me I started seeing spots.

"You're so tight." He whispered into my ear.

"You're so deep, oh my god." I said before turning my neck towards him and kissing him once more.

"Ohh, ohh yes yes." He breathed into my kiss as I squeezed my ass tighter. We returned to our rhythm, pushing the tempo slightly. "You wanna switch?" He asked as we both felt the final stretch coming.

"No, no tonight, it's your night, _mmmm_ I need you to stay where you are." I said breaking from his grasp and going to my hands for support. I began to throw it back, he almost couldn't handle it.

"Yes, Sasuke, mmmmmm oh god. Yes!"

"Shush dobe, our kids are gonna hear us." Again.

"Ohhh teme, ohh ohh, I'm gonna-" He came hard, smacking my ass as he came inside of me. I couldn't hold it any longer and came with him. He collapsed on me, our sweaty bodies becoming one, our breaths following the same pattern. "Wow. When was the last time we did it like that?"

"It's been a while, we've had nothing but quickies for like three months."

"So glad we got out of that rut." He said moving to get off of me and clean up.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To take a shower." He said in a questioning tone.

"Can I join you?"

"You want another round teme?"

"When was the last time we had both time for sex and went multiple rounds dobe?"

"Mikoshina's twenty first birthday." We both said in unison, chuckling as we did. That was a crazy night.

"Well who am I to say no?" He laughed, taking my hand and kissing me as we made our way to the shower.


	25. Chapter 25

Five years later: March

Minatachi: 15 Mikoshina: 26

 **Minatachi's P.O.V.**

"Man I hate Himarawari."

"Hate is a very strong word, what happened?" Daddy asked, looking up from his book and removing his glasses.

"We were in math class and like always the teacher asked if anyone knew the answer. Hima wakes me up from my slumber, scares me half to death by using her bakyugan to find a pressure point to wake up Kurama, which of course cause him growl and jolt me awake, I flinch which causes the teacher to think I'm volunteering, so she calls on me."

"What part of this story reassures me that my money is being well spent at this fancy private school?" Daddy asked, now putting the book down and standing up.

"That's not the point Daddy."

"Yeah, that's not the point daddy." Dad echoed as he came in behind me and kissed daddy. Gross. They are so lovey dovey it's disgusting.

"Okay, then back to the point. What was the answer?"

"One hundred and fourteen." I said through gritted teeth, putting my backpack down.

"That's my boy." Daddy said with a wink.

"No, that's my boy, every part of that story had me written all over it. In fact I think I told my parents that exact same story when I was his age." Dad said as he undid his tie.

"Except at the end, he actually knew the answer, that's all me."

"Yeah, yeah we get it, I'm your son." I said as I looked at my phone. Inojin wants me to go over and play video games with him tonight. "Hey uh, can I go over to Inojin's tonight?" I asked them, doing my best to give them puppy dog eyes. Mikoshina's are way better, and she's their prized daughter, mine only work like half the time, but it was worth a shot. They didn't even bat an eye.

"We have dinner at the Hyuga's tonight, a work dinner, but we have to go."

"Oh come on, I just told you how much I hate Hima. Do I have to go?"

"You two will kiss and make up before the first course. Go on. Go do your homework, clean yourself up, maybe run a comb through your hair, we're leaving in a few hours."

"Ugh this sucks." I grumbled, going up the stairs.

"No one said raising a teenager would be easy." Dad said thinking I was out of ear shot.

"I heard you."

"You were supposed to." He called back. Ugh. Parents suck. I didn't do my homework, I played video games online with Inojin until it was time to go. I hate these stupid work dinners. Everyone has to sit up straight and pretend like they care when I know they'd all rather be joking like old friends. Kurama growled at me. 'it's not fair and you know it.' _But you still have to go, put on a good face, be respectful._ I let out a huff. _Don't huff at me, you know what's right_. 'I swear it's like having a third parent with you Kurama.' _I'm just trying to help our lives go easier that's all_. I rolled my eyes and walked downstairs. Both of my dads glared at me. So I didn't comb my hair or freshen up, it's just dinner at Hima's house. We got in the Tesla and Daddy drove us to the Hyuga's. Dinner sucked as always. I mean the food was good, steak and lobster like usual, but why is the country always in peril? Shikamaru and Temari came to dinner too, so the conversation as even more boring. When they weren't talking about some crazy strategy or political move, they were talking about the wedding. The wedding that might conclude the longest engagement ever. First they don't want to get married until after undergrad, then masters, now Miko's getting her doctorate and there's not a wedding date in sight. I don't get it at all.

After dinner the adults cracked open a bottle of wine, which means I'm gonna be here for the next two hours at least. Hima threw a chocolate me and her eyes said to sneak upstairs with her. Since I turned like thirteen Uncle Kiba won't let me in her room alone with her. I have no idea why. But we can always sneak around. So Hima went up first, and a few minutes later I followed. She was already playing Call of Duty without me. Not only that, but she had already changed out of her dress into shorts and a t-shirt and had her Inuzuka war paint on her cheeks that she can't wear in public because she's a Hyuga.

"Well that was fast." I commented.

"You and I both know I don't do dresses. I hate those freakin skirts and ties at school. We need to update the dress code."

"Let me know when you're going on strike, I'll bring the picket signs." I laughed, sitting next to her and grabbing a controller.

"Oh shut up Uchiha, you're too chicken to be a rebel."

"Try me. Maybe then I can get kicked out and go to public school with Inojin."

"Because you _love_ him." She teased. I shoved her hard to the ground off of her bean bag. "You ass!" She said jumping up and punching me.

"You started it!"

"Yeah and I'm gonna finish it." She said, getting on top of me and punching me repeatedly.

"Knock it off Hima, you want your parents to hear us?" I said shielding myself once more. Damn she can throw a punch. Once she hit me so hard Kurama felt it. After one more punch she got off of me.

"Just admit you and Inojin are butt buddies already, everyone thinks it anyways."

"He's my best friend, two guys can't be best friends now?"

"You and I are best friends, I don't know what the hell you and Inojin are."

"You know just because my dad's are gay doesn't mean I have to be."

"I was watching this entertainment tonight, you know the anchor Konahamaru? He did a throwback of your dad back when he was Mayor, apparently he's very openly bisexual." Who cares? I wasn't even alive when my dad was Mayor.

"I don't need to hear this."

"Well you should hear this, you're dad's been married before." What?

"Oh that's funny Hima, haha you got me. My parents have been together since they were like I don't know… young."

"No he was doing this interview with my Uncle. Uncle Neji, the one that lives in the Sand. They were like holding hands and all mushy."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Then this really won't make any sense." She said, dropping the controller and going under her bed. "This was buried way in the back of the scrapbook section of the Hyuga library, I was looking for kekegenkai studies, I thought it had some stupid clan secretes I didn't know about. It didn't have that, but look… it's so crazy." She opened up a photo album to show me. I think my mind just went blank. There was Hima's Uncle… marrying my dad! It was right there, plain as day. Mikoshina was the flower girl, my grandparents were drinking and celebrating with everyone. The whole album was dad and Neji's wedding day.

"This isn't real. These are like photo shopped or something."

"Ever heard of senator Hyuga? That's your dad! Don't tell me you've never googled you're parents before!" Umm… no, I've never even thought to. I mean I thought I knew enough about them. They had Miko when they were young, then waited to have me till they were older and could handle it. Daddy went to prison for like a year or something for something he accidentally did at work or something. I don't know, they're just like happy, they've been happy for like thirty years together. I don't know, they don't really talk about to past.

"No I haven't Hima, why would I?"

"Uh because you might find out some really juicy details about your parents. Your dad was in a gang!"

"Oh please, now you're just exaggerating. He was only in prison for like three months."

"Three months, try seven years, it's all public record."

"It's all bullshit, why are you snooping on my family anyways."

"I'm telling you I was trying to snoop on my family and wound up with this. Here, take it, ask your parents about it if you don't believe me." She said shoving the book at me.

"Fine I will." I said as I put the book in my backpack.

"And google them while you're at it. You're Uchiha dad has a serious past."

"Whatever Hima, you're just trying to stress me out."

"Well maybe you could use a bit of stress, maybe you'll finally get your sharingan."

"Asshole, don't remind me."

"Just saying, you turn sixteen in a few months, if you don't get it soon you may be the oldest Uchiha ever to get their sharingan ever. Wouldn't want that." She's such an ass, flaunting her gift around like it's nothing. Yeah I haven't gotten my sharingan yet, it's not like I'm not trying to get it. It just won't come.

"Alright I'm done." I said getting up and walking out of the room.

"See you tomorrow Uchiha!" She giggled. I went down stairs and as I did I couldn't stop thinking about what she said. My dad was married to Neji Hyuga? My other dad was in prison for more than just a couple months? I don't even really know what he did. Do I even know my parents at all? It can't be real, none of it can be real. As I thought I almost ran right smack into Auntie Hinata. Is that why I call her Auntie Hinata? Is she actually my aunt? Or was? That's just what Miko always called her, so that's what I called her. You know because her husband Kiba and my Dad are like brothers. But now I don't know. My dad was married to a Hyuga at one point… Am I even an Uchiha? I mean I haven't gotten my sharingan, could I not even have Uchiha blood?

"You look troubled Minatachi, is everything alright?" I looked into her lavender blue eyes, the same eyes Hima has. Was my dad really married to someone from her clan?

"Uh yeah… yeah, I'm alright."

"Don't let Hima rattle you, she's her father's daughter, a wild child. Whatever it is, she's probably just trying to encourage your sharingan. She talks a lot about it you know, she wants you to have is so badly." She said so softly as she brushed a piece of hair out of my face. Yeah, yeah maybe it's all one of Hima's elaborate pranks.

"I'll get it one day… auntie Hinata." I said hesitantly.

"I know you will." She gave me a hug then my dads said we should go. During the car ride home, I contemplated what she said to me. I don't know what's true and what's not. I should just… I should just ask.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?" He turned to me, his bright blue eyes sparkling, he was beaming as always.

"Were you… were you married to Neji Hyuga?"

 **Naruto's P.O.V.**

"Were you… were you married to Neji Hyuga?"

"Sasuke!" We almost got into a huge car accident because my husband flinched. I wasn't much better, in fact had I been driving we'd probably all be dead right now.

"Well that's a yes." Minatachi muttered as we all tried to get our composure back.

"I'm sorry son… you just… you caught us off guard." I tried to say, laughing it off.

"Very off guard." Sasuke muttered as well.

"Well… is it true?" He asked in an annoyed tone. How do you tell your son that you were married to someone else that's not his father? Even worse that you've sorta been keeping it from him for fifteen years? Well more like omitting… maybe we've omitted a lot from him.

"Umm… yeah Minatachi. I was married before I married your father."

"But you said the two of you had Mikoshina when you were really young."

"So what? You were married when you had Miko? You cheated on Neji with dad? What happened?" Sasuke let out a small chuckle as he pulled up on the driveway. Well that's a little true, except that's when we had you, not Miko. Damn it Sasuke, stop laughing.

"Umm… let's go inside, talk about this." I said as we pulled into the garage. He got out of the car and shoved a book at me. It was the scrapbook the clan made of our wedding day. Hima must have given it to him, oh man I haven't seen this in… twenty years.

"Yeah I think we should." He said shoving past me and going inside. I looked at Sasuke.

"What do I even say?"

"The truth, maybe we've kept things from him for a little too long."

"You're ready to have the talk with our son?"

"You act like it's the talk… which we haven't had with him either."

"Well this talk could be worse than that talk."

"Come on, be brave." He said putting his hands on my shoulders and guiding me into the house. Be brave… be brave. Oh man, is Sasuke even thinking about the severity of what coming clean to our son about our past could be? Oh man. We walked into the house and my son was waiting for us at the kitchen counter, texting on his phone. Probably Inojin or Hima, more than likely both. I felt my stomach turn.

"Maybe we should video chat with Miko, make this a family talk?" Sasuke suggested.

"No! Obviously Miko knows and I don't, you guys need to tell me. No Miko." He said, crossing his arms and glaring at me. His glare stung. He has my eyes, but Sasuke's glare of death behind them. Great, now I'm terrified to talk to my son.

"Okay Minatachi, your father was married. He wasn't married while we were having Miko, it was… later than that." Sasuke said in a calm tone.

"But you guys have been together for like, a really long time." I could see he was processing but having a hard time putting the time line together.  
"Well… umm… your father and I haven't always been together… there were some… gaps in between." My words were not confident at all. They were nervous and shaky.

"And during one of those gaps you got married? _Dad_." He looked at me in disgust. I get it, it's hard for him to imagine me with anyone else but his father, especially the way we are now. And lets be honest, with how much he loves Sasuke, the way he looks up to him, anyone harming his father in any way is a criminal offense punishable by death, even me.

"It's all ancient history Minatachi, what matters is your father and I found your way back to each other." Sasuke said firmly.

"Why won't you tell me the whole story? Why are you keeping shit from me?"

"Language Minatachi." I heard myself say, it didn't help anything, he was about to go off.

"Me? You kept something this big from me for fifteen years and you want me to watch my language? Seriously? You're lucky I'm not cursing up a storm and breaking shit!" He screamed as he stormed upstairs, knocking over a vase as he went. He has Sasuke's temper and my mom's edginess. It's not the best combination in the world.

"Well… we screwed up…" Sasuke said frankly.

"Royally."

Sasuke reached to the top of the cabinet and pulled out our good sake. He poured two glassed before speaking, "He needs a few minutes to process everything. Lets give him a little space."

"Space? That's your solution?"

"It's my stall. Come on, lets go talk about this." He handed me a glass and we walked out to the porch in our backyard. We sat on out patio and sipped the sake and Sasuke lit up a cigarette.

"I think it's time to tell him." He finally said after finishing his first cigarette and lighting another.

"You want us to tell him everything?"

"He deserves to know something…"

"Where do we ever start?" I said running my hand through my hair.

"I don't know." Sasuke said looking down, shaking his head as he did.

"I don't want my son to hate me." I said quietly.

"Hate you? You've been a perfect angel compared to my fucked up ass."

"I married a man I didn't love and abandoned the one I did while he did seven years for me."

"I did seven years because I prostituted myself and threated international security. How do you think that's gonna sit falling on our son's ears?"

"He's gonna hate both of us for the rest of his life."

"Stop… stop. He's not gonna hate us. Mikoshina doesn't hate us."

"Mikoshina lived through it with us, for Minatachi this is… history. History we've kept from him."

"History that's made us who we are and it's the reason he has all of this."

"I just don't know how to tell him all of this." Sasuke looked back as the screen door opened.

"Looks like we may not have much of a choice." He said as he watched Minatachi walk up to us.

"Can I talk to you?" He said firmly to Sasuke, not even looking at me.

"Yeah… why don't you come sit out here with us." He said as he put out his cigarette. Minatachi pulled his hair back into a ponytail, something he rarely does. In this light he really resembled Sasuke, something equally as rare.

"Just you." He said ignoring me once more. "Let me give you a transfusion."

Sasuke looked at me, I didn't know what to think of it other than my son has already decided he hate me. "Alright, go get it set up, I'll be there in a minute." He said as he got up.

"Okay." Minatachi disappeared back into the house.

"Did you see that? He hates me!" I objected, getting up too. Sasuke bent over and handed me his glass.

"You stay out here, finish this, and maybe yours too. Let daddy handle it alright?"

"Sasuke?"

"It will be okay. I love you." He said hugging me and kissing me on the forehead. I hugged him back tightly.

"I love you too."

"Be right back."

 **Sasuke's P.O.V.**

So… I'm freaking out. I know to Naruto thinks I'm calm, that I'll take care of everything. But to be honest, I have no idea what I'm going to say. I'm just as worried about our son hating us as he is. Maybe more seeing as he has a real reason to hate me. I've slept with hundreds of men, thousands even, let them degrade me and abuse me, slap me around and let them cum wherever they pleased. What son would be okay with knowing that about their father, what son wouldn't freak out? I don't know if Mikoshina knows the real number either, I think she only really knows that I was a pro. She forgives me, understands, but that's a different situation, I can't imagine my son will have the same sentiment.

As bravely as I could I walked inside and into my bedroom. Minatachi was setting up the last of the equipment and so I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and take my shirt off so I didn't smell of smoke. I came back into the room and sat on the bed.

"I know you smoke, you don't have to go to such lengths to hide it from me." He said without looking up at me as he tied the band around his arm.

"Actually I do." I said as I took the needle from him and guided it into his arm lovingly. "And I'm not hiding it, I just don't want the memory of how your father smells to be one of tar and ash."

"Kurama likes your smell. A lot actually. It's sweet, not ashy at all." He said as I put the other needle in my arm and began the transfusion.

"So are we talking about my scent tonight? Should I shower?" I joked. When Minatachi gives me transfusions we've been accustomed to having deep and thoughtful talks. It's been like this for years, it's very valuable quality time I get with my son and I wouldn't trade it for the world.

"So Dad cheated on you and married this other dude, Neji." He said flatly, starting the conversation he wanted to have.

"Your father never cheated on me." Not intentionally at least. "You need to understand what was going on at the time. His first marriage was while I was incarcerated Minatachi."

"I thought you were only in prison for like a few months." I took a deep breath.

"No Minatachi. I was in prison for seven years, but I was actually sentenced to fifteen." The look of shock washed over his face.

"What? What for? I thought you just did something bad at your job, something small!" Breathe Sasuke, breathe.

"No, Mina, it wasn't small at all."

"What did you do?"

What did I do… That question is more loaded than he even realizes. I grabbed his thigh and squeezed him a little bit. He gave me a reassuring look and urged me to continue. "I was a young kid, maybe twenty three. I had just graduated, your father and I had Mikoshina and a whole lot of debt. More debt than you can imagine. Because of that I got mixed in with the wrong people. Some really bad people Minatachi." He nodded. "They wanted me to do increasingly bad things while I was with them. And this culminated in me hacking into the boarder security system and letting some really bad things in and out of the Land of Fire. I was charged with felony high-jacking and threatening International Security. I was sentenced to fifteen years but if I didn't make a deal, I could have been sentenced to up to fifty-five years. My crime was very serious Minatachi." I gave him a minute; he needed sometime to process. I could tell he was thinking very hard. Calculating and analyzing everything I said.

Finally he spoke up, "Did dad know?"

I shook my head, "No, he didn't. I lied to him, he never knew anything until the day of my arrest."

" _Daddy_ …" He was dumb founded. Hearing I was the bad guy, when for the last hour he was blaming Naruto.

"Your Dad married Neji because he was what he needed at the time. I was locked up, Mikoshina needed a father, someone reliable."

"So why isn't he still married to him?"

"Well… they weren't right for each other Minatachi. Your father and I are. I had to redeem myself, prove that I would never hurt your father again and that I wasn't still that bad person I was in my younger days. It took a while but he eventually forgave me."

"What about your tattoo?" He asked. I looked at him in surprise. "Hima said… she said it isn't what I thought it was."

"And what does she think it is?" I said subconsciously touching my prison tattoo. I never inked over it or got it removed. Suigetsu got rid of his, but Juugo and I never did. I don't run with the Musicians anymore, but it serves as a reminder, a reminder that I don't ever want to be that person again.

"A gang symbol…" He said reluctantly.

"It is." His jaw dropped, his blue eyes were just mystified, or flabbergasted. Yeah you're finding out a lot about your father today Minatachi. "That's someone that I used to be Mina. It's not who I am now, and you need to remember that. The same for your Dad. We've both gone through a lot to get your life to be the way it is now."

Minatachi took a deep breath and nodded, "Dad's waiting outside the door." Damn his sense of smell.

"You can come in Naruto, we worked it out." I said so he could hear me as I took the needle out of my arm and then Mina's.

"We're all okay?" He asked wearily, as he came inside the room.

"I mean… umm… I still have questions, can… can I ask them later?" He stuttered.

"Of course you can."

He let his hair out of the ponytail and shook it free back to his wild state. "Dad, daddy was a straight up gangsta!" He said excitedly as he got out of the chair.

"Was he now?"

"Yeah… and like… I get why you married Hima's uncle… I guess." He said looking down and away from Naruto.

Naruto put a hand to his shoulder. "If you ever have some questions or someone says something to you, you can always come to us, okay?"

"Yeah… okay. Umm… goodnight guys."

"Goodnight Minatachi."

"Night." He closed our bedroom door and I heard him run up the stairs as Naruto and I started putting the equipment away.

"What'd you tell him?" He asked shyly.

"He's still innocent Naruto. He's fifteen and still calls me Daddy. I told him what he needed to know and answered any questions he had, but I didn't mention the… well you know."

"You didn't need to… he doesn't need to know."

"He still thinks we met in college." I half chuckled to myself, no my son is much too innocent to know how Naruto and I really met.

"Well we did meet while we were in college, just not… on campus." He said with a blush.

"Far from it." I said before kissing him.

"I still remember how sexy you were that night, I couldn't take my hands off of you." He purred as he got closer to me, making his pelvis meet mine.

"Mmm… maybe you should remind me." I said closing the distance between him and I, and planting his hands firmly on my ass.

"Maybe I should." We made love that night. Wild and crazy love. And before we fell asleep I was again reminded of how good my life is now, and how far I've come. I never ever want to screw this up again.


	26. Chapter 26

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"No I like that plan, it allows the Land of Wind to help us should something happen."

"It could start and all out war Mr. Uchiha."

"President A isn't that stupid. He'll let our men pass." And face the consequences if he doesn't.

"Okay, we'll tell the Senate." The Head of Strategy said before taking all the underlings out of my office. The Land of Irons is holding some of our reporters and media hostage there. We're gonna go get them back, but the strategy will only work in the Lightning lets us pass through their territory. It'll work. It has to.

After I ironed out a few more strategies, I was able to go head home. On the way I decided to call Mikoshina. She's working on her doctorate in the Stone Village right now. Complex Theories. I knew my daughter was brilliant, but even I'm dumbfounded sometimes by how much she can achieve.

"Hey Daddy."

"Hi baby, what are you up to?"

"Working on my dissertation, like always."

"Theoretical strategy adjustment can be incredibly dry sometimes, but I'm getting through it."

"I'm sure you are love."

"Can you send me that paper you wrote on repetitive strategy, I could really use it."

"You said it was juvenile."

"I've said a lot of things." She giggled.

"So you have. How's Shikadai?" I asked reluctantly.

"Apparently working for the Suchikage is a lot easier than working for Dad."

"When is that old geezer gonna retire?" I joked.

"Never apparently."

"So spring break is next week, any plans to come see your fathers?"

"Spring Break? What is… a break?" She mocked. That girl never does take breaks.

"Seriously Mikoshina, can I buy you a plane ticket?"

"This dissertation isn't going to write itself. I can't daddy, not this one."

"Oh… It's okay, I understand." I said sadly.

"But you guys could come visit me, you can vacation while I study if you want?"

"It's possible. I can ask your father what he thinks. But I'm sure we both have to work… for at least a couple of days. But your brother probably can't handle that without getting into trouble."

"Is he okay? He called me the other day, he seems more… off than usual."

"He's had a… rough couple of weeks."

"What's been going on?"

"Hima found an old photo album of your father's first wedding…"

Mikoshina cracked up laughing. "So Mina finally found out that you two weren't always the picture perfect couple. That is hilarious."

"Mikoshina."

"I'm sorry Daddy, but realistically he was gonna find out somehow right? So how'd he handle it? Did he take it okay?"

"He was a bit upset, I think he still is. But he has it in his mind that my incarceration somehow makes me cooler. And he's mad at your dad for… leaving me or something. I tried explaining it to him, but I'm not sure how much actually got through."

"Do you want me to talk to him?" They do have a very strong bond… Which gave me an idea.

"I actually think what Minatachi needs is some space from us. And maybe a bit of quality time with his sister?"

She immediately caught my drift. "You want him to come here for spring break? By himself?"

"Would that be okay? I mean he could go for the first half of the week; your father and I could maybe celebrate our anniversary without you guys, and then join you for the weekend. It might be what we all need."

She giggled, "and what do I get out of it?"

"Quality time with your brother." I said flatly.

"And if he breaks my apartment?"

"I'll make sure he's on his best behavior."

She thought for a moment. "Yeah, Daddy, he can come. I think it could be fun. Mina traveling for the first time by himself; being a little mini adult. It will lift his spirits after finding out Dad used to be a Hyuga."

"Yeah, I think so."

"Alright daddy, well I gotta get back to work on my paper, but send me Tach's travel plans."

"Will do baby girl, I love you."

"I love you too." I hung up the phone as I pulled into the garage. I walked in the house and Minatachi was playing video games with his father. It's nice to see they're getting along again.

"Guess what Minatachi?"

"What?" He asked, not looking back at me.

"You're going to the Stone for spring break."

 **Minatachi's P.O.V.**

The Stone. My parents are shipping me out to the Stone to visit my sister over spring break. I'm not sure how I feel about visiting my sister and her fiancé for a week, or what there is to do in the Stone but it should be fun I guess.

"You have everything? Chargers, clean underwear, socks?"

"Yes, god, how many times do you have to remind me?" I said to my Dad as Daddy went through one of my bags.

"Well if I recall correctly, someone forgot to pack any extra boxers and he had to go commando the entire trip?" Daddy said as he pulled out a water bottle and raised his eyebrow at me.

"I was a kid back then."

"It was in December…" I rolled my eyes and took my bag, looking up at him with a glare.

"I've got this." Dad mouthed something from behind my back and Daddy nodded.

"Fine, you've got this." He said, finally releasing my backpack.

"But if you need anything, we're just a phone call and a presidential plane ride away."

"I won't need anything." I grumbled putting my backpack on and lugging my suitcase outside to the Tesla.

"But if you do." Dad said sternly.

"If I do, you'll be the first one I call." Dad gave me a big smile then kissed me on the cheek and hugged me so tight I couldn't breathe.

"Can we go now?" I said to daddy, trying to escape dad.

"Yeah. Lets get out of here." Dad grabbed my cheek one last time telling me he loved me, then he kissed daddy and we could finally go.

"You know your gate number?"

"Yes."

"You know you have to change planes in the Rain village. They always have bad weather there, so be prepared for a delay, but don't expect one."

"I got it."

"It's your first solo trip, we have a right to be nervous Minatachi."

"You and dad are taking it over the top, I'm fifteen, I can handle it."

"I know that, and your father knows that, but you still have to prove that."

I crossed my arms, "Fine then I'll prove it." We chatted the rest of the way to the airport; mostly about things to do and not to ruin Mikoshina's apartment. If she doesn't want me to break anything, maybe she should buy things that can't break. Anyways we pulled up to the airport and I thought Daddy was going to give me a kiss on the cheek goodbye. Instead he jabbed me on the forehead. My jaw almost dropped. He only jabs Mikoshina on the forehead when he's really proud of her, like for graduations and stuff.

"What was that for?"

"I'm proud of you son, you're growing up." He said with a small smile. I couldn't help but smile back, he's… he's actually proud of me.

"Thanks Daddy, I won't let you down." I said with a huge smile on my face as I got out of the car and got my stuff.

"I know you won't, I'll see you in a couple of days."

"Okay." We exchanged I love yous, waved, and he drove off. Okay… I can do this. I grabbed my bags checked one and then went through security. Daddy got me there so early I felt like I was waiting forever for the first plane. I texted Hima and Inojin on a group chat the whole time so I was okay. Hima's going to the beach in the Land of Waves to go surfing the whole break. That spoiled brat. Inojin's not doing much, going to art galleries with his dad. I asked him if he wanted to go with me, but his parents don't really like to spend money like that. His dad's sort of the starving artist type and his mom's one of those doctors that actually helps people, so they don't make a whole lot of money. I guess that's why he goes to public school. Which totally sucks. I would much rather go to public school, but Dad always rants about how I have to get the best education blah blah blah. I'm gonna be a pro soccer player, who needs math?

By the time I switched planes I was super hungry so I got some pretty decent airport food. It took me forever to find my gate and I almost missed my plane however. Yeah I won't be telling Daddy about that one. But I made it, I got on the plane, trapped in a stupid middle seat between two fat guys, but I survived it. I was so ready to get off the plane I couldn't take it. The line to get off seemed like it took forever then it took forever to get my bag out of luggage claim. When I finally got out I didn't see Mikoshina's awesome black Camaro, but rather Shikadai's stupid blue Kia Sol. Shikadai in the hamster car, really? Ugh.

"Where's my sister?" I asked as I got in the car.

"Where she always is."

"Working on her dissertation." We both said in unison. My sister and that stupid paper. If getting a doctorate is so damn hard, why get one?

"She asked me to pick you up. So what's up man? How was the flight?"

"Good, boring. How are you?" I said kindly.

"Oh I'm good, life is good. Living with the love of my life, doing a job I love, life can't get much better."

Humm… "Wouldn't it be better if you actually married my sister?"

"Well… yeah… but she's gotta get her doctorate first. School first, then marriage. How it should be." He said, looking back at his rear view mirror as he changed lanes.

"You don't have to feed me the lie. I know how strict my sister can be. She's still making you wait for marriage to have sex isn't she?" Shikadai's face turned very, very red. "Oh my god she is! How are your balls not blue and shriveled?! You must jack off everyday!" I laughed. He said nothing, just attempted to drive the car. I could not stop laughing at him if I tried. Poor dude!

"Minatachi."

"What it's totally true. I'll probably lose my virginity before you do!"

"With our wedding plans the way they are, I can't count that out as being a possibility." He grumbled. We caught up the rest of the way to the apartment and Miko was studying in the lobby. She didn't even see us walk up to her.

"Dude is she always like this?"

"Trying to get a doctorate in Complex Theory is not easy." He said as he put a hand to her shoulder.

"Oh Shikadai, you scared me." She said looking up at us and putting down the pencil she was nawing on.

"You're wearing glasses with your sharingan up?"

"Well hello to you too Minatachi." She said sticking her tongue out at me.

"Seriously, I didn't even know you had glasses but I know you shouldn't be wearing them with a sharingan activated." I said crossing my arms.

"Well our parents don't exactly know either, but the glasses… its like Adderall for your sharingan, I can see patterns at a so much higher rate with them, I'm like a super computer." She said as she put the glasses away and deactivated her eyes.

"Your brain is always like a super computer. Nerd."

"Twerp." She said as she stood up and gave me a hug, messing up my hair.

"I haven't seen you in a couple months, I think I'm getting a growth spurt!" I said happily as I sized myself up to here. She's about 5'10, the top of my head is almost to her chin now. Progress.

"Yeah, maybe one day you'll catch up. Come on lets put your bags away and head to dinner, there's this really good ramen place around the corner, homemade noodles and everything." She said taking one of my bags and leading us up the elevator.

"Mikoshina, seriously we've had ramen everyday for the past two weeks!" Shikadai whined.

"So, it's my study food, and Mina's never had this one before."

"Ha, I'm in, you're out numbered Shikadai." I laughed as I high fived my sister. We walked into Mikoshina's immaculately clean and organized apartment and I dropped my stuff off in the spare bedroom. Man, I guess you live pretty well when you're on a full academic scholarship for a doctorate. She is just like daddy though; so cleanly and organized it's almost suffocating. I don't know how dad or Shikadai can live with it.

After I put my stuff away we went to dinner. Miko was right, the noodles were really awesome. The only thing that might be better than this is Ichiraku or the one in the Sound, no wait, Daddy's is the best, but this was top five for sure. When we finished dinner Miko had to run off to work on her paper. Shikadai was gonna show me around, but we got three blocks and he had a work emergency. I wasn't ready to call it a night yet so I just kept on walking. It was a pretty night and I eventually found my way to this old sports bar. They had the World Cup on. The Leaf versus the Cloud! Oh man, I really wanted to see this soccer game. On top of that they had thirty cent wings and half off appetizers. I know I just ate, but come on, it's the world cup! I walked in and the bouncer stopped me.

"ID?" Ummm…

"Sorry, I must have left it in my other wallet." I lied. I kinda look like I could be 18, maybe.

"Sorry kid, gotta be 18 to enter, 21 to sit at the bar." Oh come on, I just wanna watch the world cup!

"It's alright, he's with us." Two guys said from behind me. Oh please oh please work.

"Well alright then." He let us in. Yes, yes! The guys let me to a table and the three of us sat down.

"So your into soccer huh?" the red-headed man said.

"Yeah, I'm gonna be a pro one day, just watch."

"He certainly looks like he could be a… _pro_." The other man snickered before ordering beer and appetizers for the table.

"Thanks for helping me get in, I really wanted to see this game." I smile at them. They both smiled back.

"Anytime kid."

"I'm Minatachi." I said extending my hand to shake theirs.

"Sasori."

"Deidara." Man these guys are cool.

 **Naruto's P.O.V.**

"Happy anniversary teme!"

"Happy anniversary dobe." My husband said with a smile as he handed me a small box.

"Oooo! What is it? What is it?" I said, shaking the box.

"Careful dobe!" He said wrapping his arms around me as I opened it.

"Okay, you've given me a lot of keys in the past, a new car, keys to your apartment… please, please, please tell me that this is finally a key to your heart."

"You got that one on our wedding night, remember?" He mocked, a small blush crossing his face.

"Well what's this one for?" I asked. He chuckled, blowing hair out of his face then took my hand and took me to the bedroom. There was a very large leather box in the middle of the room. Oh he is bad.

"I couldn't exactly hand you that…"

"Sasuke… You are so… bad!"

"Come on, lets go to dinner, that is dessert." Mmm maybe we should skip dinner…

"Wait, I haven't given you my gift yet." I said going into the closet and grabbing my awfully wrapped package.

"You are so lucky I was there to wrap the kid's birthday and Christmas presents." He laughed, shaking his head at my terrible wrapping skills.

"When you were in prison Neji had the servants do it, and before that my mom had to come over literally tem minutes before the party and wrap them all! I was a disaster without you." I said giving him a small kiss.

"Yes you were." He laughed, finally opening the present.

"A remote? Well I know Minatachi lost the one in the living room but we'll find it some day, didn't have to go all out." He joked, playing with it a bit.

"It's umm… not that kind of remote…" I said, feeling my face turn red.

"Obviously." He held it up so he could see it closer. "So what kind of remote is it?" Suddenly he pressed a button and I almost collapsed to my knees in pure pleasure. I fell into his chest for support and clicked off the button.

"Teme! Warn a guy, would ya?" I half giggled.

"Wait… so this… you already…" I nodded, blushing even further. Yeah. I may have purchased a remote controlled prostate vibrator. I know… dirty. But Sasuke got us a freakin… sex dungeon! I guess we both have sex on the brain these days. Especially sex when our children are out of town.

"And I'm the one that's bad." We both blushed.

"Come on, let's go to dinner." I said taking his hand once more.

"Oh I'm gonna have fun with this." He said swinging the key chain ring around his finger. Sasuke loves taking control. Granted he enjoys the submissive position a lot of the time, sexually, but when he takes control… sometimes it's hard to stop him. I absolutely love it. So Sasuke and I went to dinner.

Even though Sasuke and I both make good money, we try to live a modest life. When I was married to Neji we'd have fancy dinners almost every night. A chef would cook or we'd go out to classy and expensive places. That was just our life style. But with Sasuke, we try to give our kids a home cooked meal everyday, give then anything they could ever possibly need, but not necessarily everything they could possibly want. I like that strategy a lot. It… fits. But tonight, tonight we are celebrating twelve years of marriage. We are doing it up big and fancy. And why shouldn't we? I've been married to my soul mate for twelve years! That is an incredible accomplishment.

So to celebrate the occasion, Sasuke got us a limo. It took us to this incredible restaurant with an amazing view of the city. We drank champagne on the way over and just enjoyed each other's company. The restaurant was located in the eye of the third Hokage on Hokage Mountain. I can't believe how beautiful the city is at night. After we ordered, Sasuke and I got to talking.

"Did you ever think our life would turn out like this?" He asked as he took a bite of his scallops.

"Never in my wildest dreams."

"Mikoshina getting her doctorate, Minatachi doing so well in soccer."

"You being the Head of Security, me the President. If you told me that within the first month of us being together, I wouldn't have believed you."

"Hell with in the first month of us being together, I would have been shocked we would have even made it here. The first three months of our relationship we fought constantly."

"Because you were so stubborn."

"And you were a moron." I laughed, I couldn't help it.

"Yeah, I was pretty dumb those days, I can't believe you even trusted me to take care of a baby."

"Hey you figured it out. And you did a pretty good job to be honest."

"We're not done parenting yet Sasuke, I'm still waiting for the call that Mina, Ino, and Hima got arrested."

"We will deal with it when it happens, and honestly as long as it's not prostitution or threating international security, I think I can live with that." He joked and we both chuckled. I couldn't help but take his hand and look him in the eye.

"I'm really glad that's something we can laugh about now."

"I'm really glad I could earn your trust back."

"I trust you completely Sasuke, always." I said putting my hand to his cheek now. He grabbed it and kissed it.

"Thank you for loving me."

"I will never stop loving you." Our food came and we dug in.

"What was it… all those years ago, that first night, what made you want me?"

I blushed. "Well I mean you were just about the best sex I've ever had." He was so caught off guard he almost chocked on his food. It takes a lot to surprise Sasuke, mission accomplished.

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Come on be serious."

"Well… I mean… that night was perfect. I… I felt a connection with you. Kurama got a hold of your scent and wouldn't let it go, and honestly I couldn't let it go either. Like the next day I checked out a book on the Uchiha clan, I wanted to everything I could about you. I don't know, I just… I fell in love with you. That night, on my twenty first birthday, I fell in love with you." He blushed, hard, then tried to play it off going back to his meal.

"What made you want me? What did it for you?"

"Well you were so damn persistent." I cracked up at that.

"I was hella persistent."

"You were, but… I don't know. You know me, I've always had that rough exterior."

"No kidding."

He smirked, "But you, your presence has always just… made me melt. You have this thing about you that just rips off all my armor. But you want to know what really did it for me?"

"What's that?"

"Your diary."

"My what?" I was taken back. What diary?

"That little black notebook. The one where you scribbled your name with my last name all over it." My jaw dropped. He saw that? When?

"You're kidding."

"Not at all. That's what did it for me, that's when I fell in love with you."

"Sasuke… that was just… silly." I was so shocked I didn't know what to say.

"You were picturing yourself marrying me. I was like five months pregnant at the time, it was everything I could have wanted."

"What? Why?" I'm just so shocked right now. He fell in love with me because I was dreaming about our future?

"Because I finally saw you."

"Sasuke."

"I used to read people everyday with my sharingan, I could see how much they wanted me, I could see what they wanted from me. Even Juugo, Suigetsu, Karin, I could see they're loyalty to me, how'd they'd do anything for me. But not you. I could never see your feelings towards me, I still can't. But that day… I did, and it was more than I could have ever hoped for at the time. You… you cared about me, you actually felt about me the same way I was starting to feel about you. That did it for me."

I didn't know what to say. I think I was in shock. "I love you Sasuke."

"I love you too Naruto." He got a sly smile on his face and touched the button on the remote. I immediately wanted to orgasm right then and there.

"Oh you are so bad."

"Uh waiter, we'd like to order dessert." Sasuke called, raising his hand.

"You don't even like dessert." I whisper yelled, being utterly stimulated from inside.

"Watching you try not to cum in front of our waiter is all the dessert I need." He said with a wink as he increased the intensity. I bit my lip so hard I drew blood as the waiter came over.

"Hello Mr. Uzumaki Uchiha's, how was your meal this evening?"

"Oh it was wonderful." Sasuke said with a big cheesy smile. "Wasn't it wonderful babe?" Don't cum. Don't cum. Don't cum.

"It was great." I squeaked out. Come on Naruto, hold it!

"What can I get you for dessert?"

"Oh I don't know, how about you sweet cheeks? What do you think?" Sasuke asked, just the most amused look on his face. He loved abusing the fact that I'm an idiot. This was such a dumb idea, I am whole heartedly regretting it right now.

"Anything, literally anything is fine." I said gripping onto the table, teeth clenched.

"Oh no, that won't do, what would you recommend?" Sasuke asked, amusement just dripping out of him.

"Oh we have a lovely crème brulee, or a cherries jubilee, guaranteed to please."

Sasuke smiled. "What do you think my love?" As he spoke he clicked the vibration higher. I felt myself smack the table.

"Mmmmm mmmmm that crème brummm sounds spectacular! We'll nugh, have that!" I said probably way more audibly than necessary as I was all but cumming in my slacks.

"Yes, right away sir." The waiter said writing it down and walking away after a bow. In that second Sasuke turned the stimulator off. Oh thank god. I felt myself relax and put my head on the table.

"You're an idiot." He said flatly.

"I didn't think it through."

"Do you ever?"

"Negative."

The rest of the evening was nice. Besides me recovering from a very public orgasm I didn't even really get to have. Oh I am so getting Sasuke back for that. After dinner we went on a helicopter tour of the city. Can you say romantic? The view was amazing, all the sparkling lights… stunning. But the real stunning thing was my husband. I'm so in love with him I can't stand it. So when we got home, I was entirely ready to just connect with my husband in our favorite way. We walked in the house to rose petals littering the hallway.

"When did you…"

"Well it helped that Choji is your assistant. He's always good for the assist." He said from behind me, wrapping his arms around me and kissing my neck softly. We walked into the living room and it was lit with candles. The candles lit the way to the bedroom and I heard soft music coming from behind the door. He escorted me towards the door and opened it. In our bedroom a stripper pole had been set up along with the candles, music, and rose petals all over the floor.

"Sasuke."  
"I realized in all the years we've known each other, I've never stripped for you." He said rubbing his hand across my shoulders lightly.

"You know how to strip?"

"It was on my menu about a thousand years ago, and we would sometimes do it for private parties and stuff. I figured… that might be something your interested in?" Something I might be interested in? Sasuke stripping for me? Are you kidding me? Am I dreaming? I wiped the drool out of the corner of my mouth before only nodding yes, trying to get a hold of myself.

He took me by the hand and led me to the bed. A new song came on and he took a step back, taking off his jacket and rolling his hips to the beat. _Oh Sasuke_. He went to the pole and grabbed it, walking around in a circle in just and incredibly seductive way. He put his back to the pole and slid down it, undoing his tie and unbuttoning his buttons slowly. He's not even naked yet and all I want to do is pounce on him. He turned around and grabbed the pole bending down with straight legs and touching the ground. His ass looked flawless in those pants. Oh my god Sasuke. He then bent his knees and came back up, fully showing of his ass to me. I leaned back in the bed, I think I'm about to pass out from how sexy he is. He then tuned to me, fully removing his shirt and tossing it at me. His perfect chest and abs just seemed to glisten.

"Too much?" He asked as he took his belt off, dancing to the beat then sinking down to his knees, putting the belt in his mouth and cat crawling to me.

"Too sexy is more like it." I said taking the belt out of his mouth when he reached my crotch.

"Good." He said turning around and giving me his ass. Oh yes. I used the belt to give him a loud smack on his ass. We both moaned out as the belt connected with his butt cheek. "Thank you sir." He said with the biggest smile on his face.

It made me blush. He's so bad, and I love him so much for it.

"You tease."

"Oh trust me, the teasing is no where near done yet." He growled standing up and sitting on my lap. "I have a present for you." He whispered into my ear as he grinded into my crotch.

"A present?" I asked as I filled my hands with handfuls of his booty.

"Mmhmm." He purred as he began to undo the button on his slacks the then slowly, teasingly, undid his zipper. My mouth was watering in anticipation. Then all in one motion, the slacks were gone and there he was, grinding on me in a g-string. My mouth dropped.

"I thought you said you'd never wear one of those again?"

"For you… I'd do anything." He said as he arched his back and undid my tie, pulling it tighter slightly before fully taking it off. "You like?"

"I love." I said replacing my hand on his ass and the other to feel his bulging back muscles. I began to devour his neck as he let out the slightest giggle. I want him so bad, and the erection coming through my pants was real evidence of that. "Quit teasing."

"Teasing? Me?" He said grinding further, taking my blazer off and throwing it god knows where.

"Yes, you." I said before biting his neck harshly, harsh enough to leave my teeth marks on his perfect skin.

"When did you get so impatient Uzumaki?" He purred, enjoying the rough treatment I was giving him and he reached down under the bed.

"That's Uzumaki Uchiha to you." I said as I realized what he was reaching for. In a second he pushed me flat on my back and had my ankles and wrists cuffed so I was spread eagle on the bed. "Sasuke!"

"Oopps, did I do that? How naughty of me." He whispered into my neck before biting me roughly.

"Mmmm." The bite was strong enough to make me fight against my restraints.

"Don't tell me you're already ready to tap out, the fun has only just begun." He mused before putting a blindfold over my eyes. It was a complete blackout blindfold. I couldn't see anything at all. I flinched as he's ripped the buttons open on my shirt.

"Scaredy cat." His voice trembled with amusement. Next thing I know he's unzipping my pants and releasing my dick from its confinement. One leg after the other he undid the restraints and took off my pants and underwear, then replaced the restraints. There I was, hard and exposed to my lover, husband, and soul mate.

"Sasuke." I moaned out when I no longer felt the warmth of his body near me.

"Yes love?" He asked as he dragged something up my thigh. What is that? Smack!

"Nugh." He whipped me hard in the upper thigh. It must have been a crop or a paddle or something. Alright I'm game.

"Do you like my new toy?" He asked as he drug it across my stomach. Smack. Right over my belly button. I know I flinched on that one.

"Mmmm yes sir." So we like to play with our dominant and submissive sides, seemingly interchangeable within seconds. That's just… Sasuke and I. I beyond love it.

"Good." He whispered before capturing my lips into a heated kiss. Smack. Right in the balls. Yes! Okay yeah, the longer Sasuke and I have been married, the more freaky we seem to get. We've recently discovered that we really like pain with our pleasure. Like really like it. One time we had 'angry' sex, nearly beat each other to death before we fucked literally the entire night. What's funny is we weren't even really mad at each other, we just wanted to see what angry sex would be like with one another. That's when we discovered slapping, biting, a little ball smacking is all fair game for us. Actually I'm beginning to wonder what isn't fair game for us. The sex just keeps getting better with age.

"Sasuke!"

"Yes my love?" He asked before giving me another smack.

"I want you so bad right now."

He let out a laugh. "I know you do." He began to tickle me under my armpit with something that felt… feather like. I opened my mouth to laugh but before I could something was put in my mouth. A ball gag? Oh Sasuke.

"Smmasmmukem."

"I'm sorry, what was that?" He asked before smacking me again, dangerously close to my dick but more upper thigh to scare me. I'm tied up, gaged, and at the mercy of my husband. I love it.

"Mmmmm."

"Oh you want me to suck your dick? Is that it?" He asked before engulfing my member with his mouth. Ohhhh. I felt my head fall back and I let out whatever moan I could, the ball becoming wet with drool. He deep throated me aggressively. And being tied up the way I was, there was nothing I could do but just lay there and take it. He's going to suck me dry. In fact he certainly attempted it. I came hard into his mouth and he just would not stop sucking until I got hard all over again. Oh it was amazing. Once I was hard again, he pulled away, all I could feel was the cold air hit my member. Where is he? What is he about to do? The anticipation was absolutely thrilling.

Without warning he turned on the toy that was still in my ass. Oh man I almost forgot about that. Mmmm oh yeah that feels good. Come on Sasuke, give me your dick, I want you so bad.

"Dobe." I tried to say teme, but well, ball in my mouth. Suddenly my dick was engulfed again, but this time… mmmm. Sasuke's ass was warm, slick, and tight. Yes! He drove himself all the way down on me and as he did we both let out gasps. He felt amazing as ever. All I could concentrate on was how good he felt as he began to ride me. I assisted him with powerful thrusts as much as the restraints would let me as he took the gag out of my mouth. Our friction was insane. So intense our moans seemed to echo throughout the house. We didn't care, the kids are in the Stone, it's just me and him, we could be as loud as we wanted and damn it we were!

"Oh Sasuke, oh baby."

"Naruto, god you feel good."

"Incredible. Mmmmm yes!"

"Yes!" He said as I imagined him arching his back for me. "God, I'm… close."

"Cum for me babe, I want to hear you." I moaned, thrusting with all my might.

"Ohhhh." He put his hands on my chest for support, I could feel him tense up. He's almost there, I could feel it reeling through him, and I was close too. "Naruto… _Naruto_!" I gasped as I felt his cum hit my stomach, it was enough to make me slick his insides with my seed.

" _Sasuke_." I moaned breathlessly as he collapsed on top of me, making sure to keep me fully inside of him.

"I love you." He breathed into my chest.

"I love you too, so much." I said before finding his forehead and planting a kiss on it. He pushed the blindfold up just enough so that he could peek at me from his position on my chest. He is so beautiful. His hair tossled like that, his eyes slightly dazed. There was no moment better than this one. "You know, I thought I was gonna bottom tonight, I was all prepped and everything." I chuckled.

"Well there's always time for round two, the night is young, the kids are gone and we don't have to be in the Stone until the day after tomorrow." He said while drawing circles on my chest. "We have all the time in the world." He winked.

"I like the way you think."

"I know you do, come on, lets get you out of this." He said before kissing my peck and getting off of me. I watched as my cum dripped beautifully out of his ass. Man, this was only round one, how much crazier are we going to get tonight? A lot I hope.

"Shower sex?" He asked as he uncuffed my arms and then my legs. I pulled my shirt back up and stood up to kiss him. We began to make out as our feet dragged across my discarded pants. My phone was vibrating. I put it on vibrate for dinner and I must of forgot to take it off of vibrate.

"Your phone's ringing dobe."

"Thanks teme, I had no idea." I laughed sarcastically, bending down to pick up my phone. "Thirteen missed calls and a voicemail from Mikoshina. Shit."

"Ooooo you're in trouble." He joked getting his pants and getting out his phone as well. "Crap. Twenty missed calls from Mikoshina, no voicemail however."

"Hold up, she's calling me again." I said.

I answered the phone, put it on speaker and my world ended. A parent's worst fear. The worst thing anyone could ever hope to hear. My daughter's voice, deafening and pained.

"HELP!" And then the phone line cut out.


	27. Chapter 27

**Minatachi's P.O.V.**

"Sleeping till noon? That's what you're doing with your spring break?"

"And what are you doing? Studying? What time did you wake up this morning?" I said through a yawn and scratching my head.

"Five thirty, I think I've had a break through on this paper." She said not looking up at me and just continuing to write.

"Boring, where's Shikadai?"

"Work, the sky's always falling in politics." Dad's favorite saying.

"That sucks, at least I'm having fun." I said as I searched her fridge for a tomato. I found a really good-looking one and bit into it like an apple. A small droplet of juice squirted out and landed on her forehead. She looked up and her sharingan looked like it was going to pierce right through me. Ooops.

"Minatachi." She said about to explode.

"Sorry, I'm sorry." I said running and getting her a napkin.

"Use a plate, or cut it up. Don't make a mess in my apartment."

"I really wasn't trying to." I said patting her down with napkins, revealing the stamp on my wrist to her accidentally.

"You went to a club last night?" She asked, grabbing my wrist rather roughly and examining it. Not letting it go as I struggled against her. Oh come on Miko!

"Umm… well yeah…"

"With those older guys?" He glared with her sharingan, it glinted in a terrifying way. Sort of like Daddy's when he's pissed.

"They're not that much older…" I lied. Okay so they're like our parents age, probably a little older than that. But like Deidara and Sasori are cool, beyond cool. They're like billionaires that travel the world; they have fancy cars and suits. They're living the dream. Who wouldn't want to hang out with them?

"I'm not sure I'm comfortable with you going out to clubs with older men." I may have described them to Mikoshina as being like nineteen. What? She would totally flip out if she knew how old they actually are! But they make me feel grown up, not like a little kid.

"We didn't do anything, it's fine, seriously, we just listened to a band." And I may have danced with Deidara a little bit. He kinda felt me up too. It was actually really fun.

"You didn't get drunk? Do drugs?" She always has to go there.

"No, why do you always assume that?"

"Because… just don't do drugs alright?"

"Yeah, yeah." I waved her off. She bit her lip and deactivated her sharingan.

"Minatachi, I'm serious."

"Why do you always get all crazy about drugs? I haven't even done them." Yet… Inojin got a hold of some pot brownies the other day… we were gonna have a sleep over and try them me, him, and Hima.

"Because…" She pressed her fingers to the bridge of her nose.

"Because what?"

" _Daddy_ …"

"Daddy?" What is she talking about?

"Look Mina, I think you're finally old enough to hear this, seeing as you found out about Dad's first husband."

"Ugh, don't remind me. We were almost Hyuga, Mikoshina." I said as I ran a hand over my face and sat next to her.

"I was basically a Hyuga for six years of my life. But Minatachi… when Daddy got out of prison… he wasn't quite right."

"What do you mean? He got out then got Dad to dump that Neji guy, he was awesome."

"He was a mess. I was really little back then but even I saw it. Tach, Daddy was a cocaine addict." My jaw dropped.

"No." I said with almost a smile. Daddy did cocaine? That's like a classy drug, the kind people snort through hundred dollar bills, maybe Daddy was really cool once. I mean he went to prison, was in a gang, now he does the drugs rappers do? That's kind of awesome!

"Wipe that smile off your face, it was bad."

"Doesn't seem like it." I said crossing my arms. Daddys like the coolest person on the face of the planet.

"I don't think you're understanding what life used to be like before you were born." She said, getting up and reaching into the cabinet over the fridge. She pulled out a big accordion file and handed it to me.

"What's this?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"The story of our parents life. It's like old photos, newspaper articles, police and medical reports, stuff like that. It's my research on them. I wanted to know more about our parents lives so I did some digging, this is everything I've found." I moved to open it. "Wait Minatachi… there… there's stuff in here that you can't unsee. Once you open it, there's no going back. Everything you knew about our dads… it's going to change."

I let go of the strap… do I really need to see this? What could possibly be in it that could be so bad?

"It's that bad?"

"Worse. But you need to understand that everything that daddy did, every decision, every wrong doing or mistake, he did out of love. He loves us more than you will ever know Minatachi." Now she's scaring me. What did daddy do? I mean… okay he went to jail for a while… and dad married someone else for a little bit… but… this is a big ass folder, how much dirt could Miko possibly have on them?

"What… what sort of stuff did he do?" I asked hesitantly.

"I… I can't tell you. It's not my place. You need to either ask them yourself or read through this. But… I can't tell you."

"Miko. Seriously, come on."

"I know, it sucks, but… I mean it's not like they told me either. Just I lived through some of it, and when I was older I put two and two together and I had to know the truth. But just because I had to know, doesn't mean you have to. Ignorance can be bliss…"

"Tell me about it… I'm not sure I can look at Dad the same way knowing that Daddy wasn't his one and only love." Her eyes filled with sadness as she rubbed me lovingly on the back.

"Just… go through it when you think you're ready okay? There's no rush."

"Okay…" I didn't open it. Just played with the flap. I want to open it… but the more I think about it the more I don't want to see what's in there. _It's probably for the best._ 'You really think so Kurama?' _You're not ready._ Probably not… but still…

"I'm not trying to scare you, but I know you're curious." Mikoshina said looking down and fidgeting a bit. The worst things were going on in my head. If it makes Kurama weary… who knows what's in there, I mean, Kurama lived through most of it, there's gotta be a reason he doesn't want me to know…

"Daddy's not… he's not a murder is he?" She paused for a second, then tucked her hand behind her ear, her blue eyes filling with worry as she searched for words.

"I don't think there's enough evidence to support… _that_." She's kidding right? Kurama simply snorted. Umm… what exactly does that mean?

"Mikoshina!"

"What? I'm treating you like an adult, Daddy used to do it to me all the time. I can honestly say that I don't know… but I don't think so." That is… a lot. Way too much to process right now. It was making me a little dizzy.

"I need to clear my head." I said taking the book and putting it in my room then changing clothes.

"Where are you going?"

"Just… out, for a walk or something." I said trying to get my shoes on.

"Minatachi."

"I just need to clear my head. I'll be back later."

"Here, take some cash. Go to a museum or something, there's a lot of those here." Yeah right. But she was hopeful so I didn't burst her bubble.

"Yeah, okay." I said taking the money from her.

"Let's have dinner tonight? At eight? I should be done by then… Just you and me, we can talk okay?"

That would be really nice… "Okay. I'll see you later." I said giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Be safe okay?"

"I will." I put my cell phone in my pocket and left the apartment. What could possibly be in that file? I'm way too scared to find out right now.

So I started walking through the village. I ended up catching the trolley down town and going to a museum like Miko said to. It was a little boring but a little cool. I explored the town, took in the sights… tried to take my mind off of my parent's pasts. Maybe I should just look at it. Or… Imagine the worst-case scenario possible. That could work; think of the worst so that I won't be shocked by what really happened. Okay… Daddy did cocaine… maybe he sold it too? Yeah… he was a drug dealer… okay… I could believe that. Or… or Dad… Dad never divorced Neji and our parents marriage is all fake! Yeah! I bet that's it! That's why they eloped, cause it's not technically legal. Yeah. I was about to text Ino and Hima my theories but then I got a text message from Deidara.

 _World Cup Championship in an hour, you in?_ It's pretty cool that they actually want me hanging around them, soccer and being invited to a bar? How could I say no? That will be exactly what I need to take my mind off of all of this.

 _I'm in. See you soon._ I texted back as I was already making my way back to the bar. I got there and D was waiting outside. He wordlessly gave me a wink and put his arm around me, taking me inside. I felt a blush creep across my face as we walked to a table.

"Minatachi, I want you to meet my friends, this is Hidan, Kakuzu, and you already know Sasori." He said to me as he felt up my ass nonchalantly. An older guy might actually be into me. I haven't fully figured out my sexuality yet, but… I mean, hanging out with D, it made me feel really cool.

"Hi, nice to meet you." I said, trying not to come off like a little kid.

"Very nice to meet you indeed Minatachi." The man introduced as Hidan said. Is he… is he checking me out? I felt a small bulge in my pants as I tried to stay cool. He's really attractive too, I mean not as hot as Deidara, but if he was into me, I doubt I could object. Maybe I do like guys, I know I like older men for sure, oh man this is so confusing!

"Here let me buy you a beer kid, the round's on me." The old man, Kakuzu said, getting up and going to the bartender. A beer? I'm freakin fifteen. But still, I just gotta be cool. Come on Minatachi, be cool. I've never had alcohol before, Daddy is so strict about it. No alcohol until your twenty-one, blah blah blah. I mean come on, it's one little beer, it's not like it'll kill me. I probably won't even get drunk off of it. But it would totally give me bragging rights, Hima's gonna be so jealous when I tell her I had alcohol before her!

He came back a few minutes later and handed everyone in the table a beer. Mine was a bit foamier than everyone else's but it was probably just poured first or something. I took a taste and it was awful. Like absolutely nasty. How the hell likes this?

"Something wrong?" D asked me from behind his bangs, a little flirtacious. He's really attractive…

"Oh no, I'm good. Great even." I said with a smile, trying to flirt back.

"Your first beer huh? I was gonna buy you one the other night, but…"

"I've had beer before." I blurted out. Oh yeah MT way to be cool.

"You're so cute." He said leaning in and kissing me. Oh wow. Wow. I mean… this wasn't my first kiss… Inojin dared me to kiss Hima when we were like thirteen, that was my first kiss. But this… this was like my first real kiss… with a man. A real man. Oh my god, am I gay? I certainly enjoyed _that_. Like… a lot. Way better than Hima's dry ass lips. "Drink up kid, there's more where that came from." D said with a wink. I drank it down as we watched the game. The whole time Deidara hand his hand on my thigh. Rubbing and squeezing. I think I was about to faint, I was so freakin hard! Does he know what he's doing to me? Every so often he out whisper into my ear or kiss my neck. I felt myself feeling flush.

Around half time I started to feel a little… woozy. Yeah… woozy. I excused myself and went to the bathroom. I needed to get a grip on myself. Yeah, an older guy might have a crush on me, so what? Pull it together Minatachi. I think I remember stumbling over there, taking a piss, then Deidara and Hidan came inside the rest room. Everything was just a little bit fuzzy. Am I having a panic attack? No I think this is different. Like… like the time Dad and Daddy accidentally both gave me cough medicine when I had the flu. I was… woozy then, but this… this was a lot stronger and… different. I put my hand on the urinal to steady myself as Deidara and Hidan came in to check on me.

"Oh hey guys." I felt myself say, but I'm not really sure how it came out. I'm… really dizzy. Like the whole room is spinning. Things are coming in and out of focus and my balance is all wrong.

"Hey kid, you feeling okay?" Deidara said, putting his arm around me and holding me up.

"Looks like the drugs are finally kicking in." Hidan said with a smile coming in and out of focus. He… he then put a black bag over my head. What… what's going on? I struggled against them but it felt like my whole body was suddenly like jello.

"Payback at last!" Deidara said as I was tied by my wrists and picked me up at my feet. Wait, what… what's happening?

"Who would have thought we would have found Sasuke's kid just on a stroke of luck." Hidan said as I was being carried out by them. Sasuke's kid? What? Why are they talking about my dad?

I wish I could say I was scared, I wish I could say I fought back. But I was so _drugged_ … I don't remember a thing. The last thing I remember thinking was that they're going to kill me. This is so bad. What did I just get myself into?

 **Mikoshina's P.O.V.**

 _Therefore, regardless of computer simulations and AI technology, strategy is a human conception and the human variable is what wins wars…_ Yes Mikoshina humans are better than Artificial Intelligence, we get it. I've beat a computer system a thousand times in a thousand different strategy scenarios, how do I say that without sounding full of it? Ugh! Come on think! Think!

At that moment my nose started bleeding. Great, just great. I got a tissue out of my bag and held it to my nose just before I was blinded by a flicker. That's the fourth one this week. I know I need to take it easy, but I just can't, I'm so close. If I can kill this section of my dissertation, they might approve my Ph.D in May and I could graduate a year early. No one has ever done that, but my algorithmic assessment professor said if anyone had a chance, it was me. So I'm gonna try, I have to try. The weight of the Uchiha is resting on getting this Doctorate.

So yes, I'm pushing it. And hard. So what? My body is already resetting from the flicker and I'm gaining vision again. As far as I'm concerned, if my body can take it, I'm going to push for all I'm worth. It's what Daddy deserves for what he went through to get me here. I took off my glasses, realizing my sharingan had deactivated, and wiped the small amount of blood my eyelids had accumulated away. I looked up at the clock and realized it was already eight pm. Minatachi's totally anal about time, not that he's ever on time himself, but if you tell him a time, you better be ready at that exact time or else he throws a serious hissy fit. Yup that's my brother, irritable and bossy. Not one of Daddy's better qualities, but it's not like my intense need for perfection is the best quality to inherit from him either. I've come to realize Minatachi and I are a pretty even fifty/fifty split of our parents, the only difference is, we didn't inherit the same things from our parents, we just each got half of them in seemingly a random distribution.

Which is a good thing, I think. Mina got Dad's trusting nature and kindness, I got his light and boundless energy. From Daddy, I got his determination and relentless intelligence, and Mina got his stubbornness and gift that everything seems to come easy to him. I just wish he got his sharingan already. I know everyday without it kills him. That he feels like a failure for not having it yet. I'd be lost without mine. I know that for a fact. Anyways, I'm getting distracted, probably because this paper just doesn't want to get written. I should text Tach and ask him for another hour.

I pulled out my phone and shot him a text message. He didn't reply. That stroke me as very odd. Why? Because Mina, Inojin, and Hima are attached at the hip. When they aren't together, they text each other twenty-four seven. Meaning Minatachi always has his phone in his hands. If he doesn't reply within five seconds, he's up to no good, count on it. So I called him. No answer. Up to no good indeed. So I called Hima.

"Hello?"

"What's Minatachi doing?"

"Umm… I don't know… isn't he with you?"

"But he's texting you, what is he up to?"

"I… I actually don't know. He hasn't sent me a text in about two hours now… Inojin either… we figured he was just having fun with you." Hima said innocently.

"Where was he last?"

"Heading to the bar with that new guy, D. He seemed excited." Oh brother.

"Oh course he did. Alright, thanks Hima."

"No problem." I hung up the phone and tried him again. Of course he's not picking up. Watching the World Cup with an older man, that D character, he's probably in heaven knowing Tach. I'm gonna go get him, it's just around the corner, and I wanna meet this D person. I picked up my stuff and was about to leave the lobby when I noticed two men at the reception area of my apartment complex.

They just looked very out of place. They were both wearing full suits, black with red underneath. One had red hair and was exceptionally skinny, like anorexic skinny and was walking with a walker. He was old, maybe sixty, but something told me he needed that walker from an injury, not of old age or his apparent eating disorder. The other… the other had orange hair and several, I mean several facial piercings. The two stuck out like a sore thumb indeed. I felt like I've seen them before, but something wasn't quite right… I activated my sharingan and it all came flooding back to me. Nagato and Yahiko. I remember them distinctly from when I was doing researching the Akatsuki for mock trial. Two of the power three were standing in the lobby of my apartment. This was nowhere near being a coincidence. I hid behind a nearby wall and listened.

"Mikoshina Uchiha? Yes she and her fiancé live on the third floor, room… ummm… let me see…" She checked through her files, I could hear the pages flipping. "How did you say you knew her?"

"We're old friends of her father's, you could say we're like Uncles to her."

"We're in town for work, thought we'd surprise her." Uncles my ass! But man are they good liars, she fell for it hook, line, and sinker!

"Oh yes, she's apartment 308."

"Thank you very much." They said as they made their way to the elevator. I waited for them to pass and the doors to close then I went out in the opposite direction, to the parking garage. I need to get in my car and find Minatachi and get the hell out of here. Whatever is going on, we're not safe. I called Dad and Daddy as I made my way down to the garage. Neither one answered. I know it's their anniversary today, but seriously, come on, it's important. It's like ten pm their time, they had to have already ate dinner and celebrated. Come on, pick up! I much have called each of them a hundred times. Not a single answer.

"Hi Dad, this is Mikoshina, your daughter, remember her? Yeah well… something weird is going on and Minatachi isn't answering the phone either. Call me back. I'm gonna keep trying until one of you picks up." I said leaving a message. I can't believe they're not answering right now.

I walked up to my car and was about to open the door- "Oomph!" I was struck hard in the back of the head. So hard I fell to the asphalt and nearly blacked out. I turned my head as far as I could towards my attacker and all I saw was black high heels and all I felt was pain. Ouch. I ran my and to where the pain was and realized it was wet. I'm bleeding.

"Well, well, well. Mikoshina Uchiha. You probably don't remember me, the last time we saw each other you were just a few months old." It was Kohan. I should have known it was weird that all three of the power three weren't together. She was left on lookout, and I walked right into her trap. Come on get up Mikoshina. I struggled to push myself up from the ground. "I apologize for the rough treatment, but I promised Sasori I wouldn't touch your pretty little face. Some puppet you'll turn out to be. Probably even more successful than your father was." What is she-

"Ugh!" She hit me hard with the crow bar in the knee-cap then kicked me in the stomach. No. No! Get up Mikoshina! Get up! I began coughing blood. I looked up and moved away just as she was going to bring the crowbar down on me again. You are not going out like this, no way! Get up! I rose to my knees and tried to stand. My knee was shattered. I could barely manage a limp, but I got up and confronted her.

"A fighter huh? Just like your father was. I love a good challenge." She punched me hard in the face. I spit blood and staggered, leaning against my car to fully support my body. I've never felt pain like this before. "Oh what's the matter little girl? Did I hurt your feelings? Are you gonna go crying to daddy?" She said making a pouty face, the piercing under her lip gleaming. Come on Miko, regain control. You have to fight, you have to! She came at me again.

"Back off!" I screamed, pulling her to the ground by her purple hair with all my weight. We wrestled, I just tried do get the crowbar out of her hand, that was my only objective. Suddenly I was on top of her, yelling and punching trying to protect. She didn't know how to react, I don't think she expected me to come at her like I did, and honestly neither did I. When I lost the element of surprise and she finally came to her senses, she kicked me off of her roughly, She's a lot stronger than me, but at least I was able to throw the crowbar across the parking lot. We both scrambled to our feet, I just tried to put some distance between me and her.

I'm getting my ass handed to me right now. What the hell am I gonna do? Come on Mikoshina, think, put together a strategy. Everything that went through my head was instantly shot down. She's more muscular than me, we're the same height, and she's fought before. I've never so much as thrown a punch before right now. I only have one option. Out run her. Busted knee or not, that doesn't matter right now. Out run her and get help. Get help… My phone! I reached in my pocket and just dialed. I don't who I called or if they even picked up, but I was hoping whoever got the call could figure out the situation and get help. As soon as I touched my phone I took off running. I have to get out of this garage, out into the public, where someone can hear me, see me, something. I sprinted to the exit as fast as my knee would let me. But she was right behind me.

"Oh no you don't!" Was all I heard as I was clotheslined from behind with what must have been Konan's belt. No! No! Do not go down Mikoshina, don't! Fight! I was not about to be taken out like this. My hands fought against the belt, dropping my phone, as I began to lose oxygen, tangling my fingers under it get some grip as she pulled me backwards. She tried to drag me to the ground but I wouldn't let her. This is not how my story ends. I heard the door two floors above me open.

"Help!" I screamed with everything I could muster. It was throaty and raw, but what was left of my oxygen had fallen on deaf ears.

"Konan, you got her?" It wasn't help, but rather, Yahiko. She stepped on and broke my phone, my last hope. I can't let the other two get down here, I won't win this fight if they do.

"Just about!" She said through clenched teeth, suddenly pushing me forward and bashing my head into the glass of the fire extinguisher. The impacted forced me back to the ground and I again felt an intense need to black out. "This girl is relentless. The bitch won't say uncle." No. No I will not! We were now both on the ground. Her knee and glass were crushed into my side, the rope like belt still firmly to my throat.

"You know I wasn't planning on killing you today, but you really pissed me off. It will be just as much of a shock to your father if I do anyways. Having his daughter killed by the hands of the Akatsuki. Open your eyes little girl, I wanna to see the moment you die. I want to see the light fade from your eyes." She said pressing her knee and the glass deeper into my side. With all the strength I had left, I opened my eyes. I opened my eyes to a blistering pain unlike anything I had ever experienced. And in that moment everything changed. We were no longer in the parking garage. No we were at Yahiko and Nagato's funeral. It was… it was Konan's worst nightmare. Being left alone in this world without them. She was standing right there, right there next to me, right over their grave, crying as their bodies were being covered in dirt. I did the only thing I could think to do. I pushed her in.

In that instant I felt a weight land firmly on top of me. I blinked and I was back in the garage. Konan unconscious over me. I've seen this before. With… Daddy. The tsukuyomi. I… I had awakened my mangekyo. Before I could have any further reaction I was pushing Konan off of me and limping out the door, into on coming traffic. The cars stopped for me and I got into the nearest one.

"Oh my god, are you okay?"

"Just drive please, I have to get out of here." I said to the unknown man whose backseat I was now bleeding out on. He stepped on the gas.

"Where am I taking you? The hospital? The police?"

I shook my head, pulling a rather large piece of glass out of my side. It was already beginning to heal. "I need you to take me to the capitol."


	28. Chapter 28

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"HELP!" My daughter. My mind went blank. Everything just went blank. My daughter. My daughter…

"Sasuke." I looked into Naruto's blue eyes and suddenly I was snapped back into reality.

"Call her back." I said firmly, going through the dresser and putting some boxers on then getting my iPad. I traced Mikoshina's phone, it said it was in the garage of her building, but it also gave me an alert that it had been destroyed.

"She's not answering." He was beginning to panic. I have to remain calm enough for the two of us, if not we'll both lose it. My daughter is in trouble.

"Her phone was destroyed."

"What?" He was processing even less than I was at the moment.

"Call Minatachi, see what's going on." I said putting both hands on his shoulders and forcing him to get a grip as he called.

"He's not answering either." Oh my god.

"Put clothes on, now, we're leaving."

"Leaving? Leaving and going where?" He asked, following my directions anyway.

"To the Stone if we have to. I'm gonna find my kids, now." I said tracking Minatachi's phone. A ramen shop. So then why isn't he answering? That doesn't make any sense. He's glued to that phone. Always. I called it again. No answer. Naruto and I got dressed and I made sure to get my computer and hotspot before we left. Naruto drove and made a phone call as I got out my computer and tried to find my kids.

"Shikamaru, yeah… look I need you to get the presidential plane ready… Mikoshina's in trouble and we can't get in touch with Minatachi… we're about twenty minutes out from the airspace… Okay… see you soon."

"He's getting the plane ready?" I asked half distracted as I getting past about nine firewalls.

"Yeah, the pilot should be there soon and he's gonna meet us. What are you doing?"

"Hacking into the camera system in the Stone and running facial recognition." I said typing in the codes for facial recognition.

"Sasuke… that's… illegal."

"Do you want to find our kids or not. Because Miko's in trouble, she wouldn't have screamed like that if she wasn't." Naruto said nothing but continued to drive. He knew I was right.

The cameras picked up on Minatachi entering a bar about five hours ago, he hasn't come out yet and he's not at that ramen shop either. But there was a group of people, all in baseball caps, avoiding the cameras, going into the shop and coming right back out. That's it, that's all I could find. Not even a sniff of Mikoshina. Come on, where are my kids? We pulled up to the airspace restricted to presidential flights and Shikamaru, his wife, and Kakashi were waiting for us.

"Anything?" Kakashi asked me as we entered the plane.

"Nothing promising. You're our pilot?" I grunted.

"Who else would come to your rescue at midnight?" He said as he got in the cockpit.

"I talked to Shikadai, neither Mikoshina nor Minatachi were at the apartment when he got home from work, but Mikoshina's car is still in the garage." Shikamaru said, trying to calm Naruto. I was beyond being calmed down. I need to find my daughter and son.

"What about her phone?"

"He found it smashed next to the broken glass from a fire extinguisher. He said there was blood." Blood? Blood! I was fearing the worst, and at this point in time I don't even know what the worst could be.

"We need to go, now." I said to Kakashi as I took a seat near him and continued my search.

"We're cleared for take off, a straight shot to the Stone, we'll be there in just under two hours." Kakashi said getting off the radio and starting take off procedure.

"Make it an hour and a half." I said sternly. He nodded. I pulled up footage of the garage, maybe half an hour ago, Mikoshina was bloody and limping, headed towards the street. She was hurt, but alive.

"Got her." I said showing Naruto the footage.

"Sasuke this is illegal, hacking in other nation's systems? Are you insane? That's a federal crime! You want to go to jail for fifteen more years?" Shikamaru said. I ignored him. I'll go to prison for the rest of my life if it means my kids are safe. Where'd she go? I got anther camera with that time stamp across the street of her building. Camera hoping, international hacking, accessing restricted footage, I could feel the charges piling on, but not a single one of them mattered, I'll do every year I'm sentenced, but I have to find my daughter and make sure she's okay. She got into a random car and took off. Before I could start searching for the license plate of the car, Naruto got a phone call as we were taking off.

"It's the Suchikage." He said to me, sitting next to me and trying to comfort me with his arm around my waist. I nodded and he answered it, putting the phone on speaker.

"Hello."

"Dad, Daddy."

"Mikoshina!" The slightest bit of relief washed over us hearing our daughter's voice.

"The Akatsuki are back." And what little relief I had, was instantly gone. I knew in the pit of my stomach they had my son. Those men in the baseball caps dropping of Mina's phone at the ramen shop, it was Hidan and Sasori. I almost lost it then and there.

"We're on the presidential plane heading to you, we'll be there in a little over an hour, where is Minatachi?" Naruto said firmly.

"I… I don't know. He was supposed to be at a bar… then a ramen shop. We dispatched Ombu but he wasn't at either location." Her voice said reluctantly. She was panicked.

"Put me on video chat with the plane, I'll send you the last time facial recognition saw him, we'll team up that way until I get there." I heard her whisper something to someone behind her and the drop down for the video chat was brought up on the plane. Mikoshina was typing away on the screen next to the Suchikage and the Head of Security for the Stone. She had a black eye and a bloody lip, I couldn't fully assess her injuries, but she seemed okay. Injured, but breathing.

"Sasuke, good to see you again. Nice to see you can hack into my camera systems only using a… personal laptop?" The Head of Security said getting a closer look at me.

"You can understand the urgency of the situation." I barked, not losing stride for a second.

"Which is why charges won't be filed against you. But Sasuke, we can't find your son. We don't have any indication that he left that bar, but we know he's not there. It's like… he vanished into thin air."

"I'll find him." Mikoshina reassured, typing away as fast as she could, as did I, now linking my laptop to hers, whatever I knew she knew and we worked as a team to find more out, linking our sharingan together as well.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Naruto finally asked his daughter.

"I'm fine, already healing." She brushed off, her eyes remaining focused.

"She's refusing to have a medical ombu look at her." The Suchikage said to Naruto.

"Not until I find my brother." She said viciously. That's when my sharingan caught a glimpse of hers. It was a new pattern. A pattern very similar to my own before I got the eternal sharingan. She got her mangekyo. Oh no…

"What happened?" I asked sternly.

"I was ambushed by your old friend Konan. Needless to say things got a little out of hand." She said touching her lip lightly.

"Yahiko, Nagato?"

"Oh yeah, they were there." She rolled her eyes and continued to type.

"Are you alright?" Naruto piped in.

"I'm fine dad, I'm safe. But we have to find my brother, he's in danger."

"We will." I said firmly. If only I could get onto the master computer at the Stone HQ now, I feel like I'm wasting so much time. But Mikoshina, she knows what she's doing. If I wanted anyone running point on the search for my son, it's her.

That was the longest hour and a half of my life. With no progress. It's like Minatachi just disappeared. Gone without a trace. We traced the car they got in from the ramen shop to a highway and then lost them. The Stone has an archaic camera system, not all linked together like the Land of Fire is. It made it difficult, very difficult. We got to the capitol in record time and I was finally able to hug my daughter. She was pretty beat up, but had almost healed. I was just glad she was safe. Shikadai had since joined her and they had completely taken over the Security sector. When I got there they handed me the reigns and we got to work.

I threw my sharingan into overdrive and just pushed, looking for any possible clue as to where my son could be. We recovered his phone and Mikoshina examined it. He was texting Deidara. _Deidara_. Of all the horrible people to text my son! The two seemed chummy, flirtatious, but it also seemed more manipulative than anything. Getting Minatachi to drop his guard before he made his move. It made me sick. Those texts were straight out of my playbook and he fell for it. Oh Minatachi. Where are you?

"Daddy?" I turned around and looked at her, Minatachi's phone in her hand. She was getting a video call from an unknown number.

"Naruto, come here." I said to him as he did Mikoshina handed me the phone and we all got in the picture. Slowly I answered it, but not before putting a tracer on the call.

"Hello?"

"Hello Sasuke."

" _Yahiko_." I spat.

"It's pronounced Pein now thanks to you." He countered. A battered Konan and sick looking Nagato now entered the picture.

"Where is my son?" I said firmly.

"Not here, with Hidan and Sasori last I heard. They said something about him being a fine puppet. What is he fifteen? Virginity still in tack? Well… not for long I suspect, you know how much the Akatsuki enjoy Uchiha. It's been so long since we've had a good Uchiha pet to play with." His words made my stomach turn. Not my son, anything but my son. Get a grip Sasuke, focus.

"What do you want?"

"You. I think it's about time you paid for your crimes against us. The public square, in twelve hours, I want a public broadcast, cameras, the media, the whole nine. Your husband will publicly pardon us. And then you Sasuke… then you will kneel before me and kill yourself." I'll… what?

"In front of your family, for the whole world to see. Only then will your son be returned. Your life for his." Konan finished. My family gasped.

"Why are you doing this?" Mikoshina cried.

"Your father owes me quite a lot. My husband's health, my wife's sanity, all because he wanted us locked away to save himself. Selfish. I'd advise you not to double cross me Sasuke. I don't think I need to remind you of what we are capable of, the damage we can do to your son."

"Don't hurt him."

"I'll tell Hidan to be gentle, but he will be very upset. You know how much he likes to pay with his pets. See you in twelve hours Sasuke." He hung up the phone. No. No! This can't be happening, this can't be real! Not my son, anything but my son!

"We need a plan, surround the square with ombu, lock down the city, something." Naruto said, pulling me back to reality. I shook my head. I knew what had to be done.

"It won't matter…" I have to get my son back. I've already made my decision.

"Sasuke."

"Daddy."

"If I have to die to get Minatachi back, then that's what I'm going to do."

 **Author's Note:** Sorry to interrupt mid chapter, but Minatachi's point of view has some triggers in it. Please proceed with caution. I know this was supposed to be a lighter fic than the past, but… well… here's your warning. Blame the Akatsuki. They suck.

 **Minatachi's P.O.V.**

 _Minatachi. Minatachi, you have to wake up. '_ K-kurama?' _Minatachi you are in trouble, you have to loosen the seal._ 'Loosen the seal? I don't know how to do that.' _W_ here am I? I feel like absolute shit… _Minatachi wake up! You have to get out of here. Wake up!_ Slowly I opened my eyes, but there was nothing but darkness, I couldn't see a thing, my arms were tied behind my back and my ankles too. Oh god, oh god where am I? I started to panic and struggle against my restraints.

"Hey look, the kid is finally waking up."

"Good, it's about time we had some fun with him." Suddenly the hood was ripped off my head and I was blinded by light. Oh god! Oh god!

"Where am I?"

"Our new hideout. Completely off the grid, sorry kid, but your father doesn't stand a chance of finding us." The man I recognized as Hidan said, stroking my whisker marks softly. His hand was rough, but his eyes looked like he was ready to devour me.

"I mean I think we all knew Sasuke was gonna have a cute kid, but seriously, he really takes the cake." Deidara said gripping my hair roughly causing me to wince.

"I don't care about that, I just want to see his eyes." Kakuzu said pulling me towards him by my neck, forcing me to sit up on my knees.

"My… eyes?" I asked weakly, still a bit dizzy. What happened to me? Oh I really don't feel good.

"Your sharingan. I have a bidder in the Lightning willing to pay a fortune for them." Sasori said from across the room. I looked down in shame. Oh yeah… that…

"I… I don't have a sharingan."

"You what?!" They all exclaimed in shock. Yeah, some Uchiha I am, don't even ave a sharingan…

"It umm… it must not have manifested in me or something." I admitted.

"Is… is that even possible?" Deidara asked the room.

"No, Madara said all Uchiha are gifted, that's why they were gonna steal him on his birth, so that he could steal them once matured and regain control of the entire bloodline." Kakuzu said firmly. I don't have one… I doubt I'll ever get it…

"Maybe we should beat it out of him." Hidan said as he grabbed a spiked club-like thing and played with it. Do what? I got an overwhelming need to throw up or pass out, I'm not really sure. I must have been drugged… but now, I'm just so sick. This isn't good at all.

"Uchiha do get their gift after undergoing extreme stress… maybe we should… stress him out." Deidara said brushing my hair out of my eyes. I was still incredibly dizzy, I wasn't processing any of it at all.

"I don't like it, stressing him before he goes to my bidder, he won't be able to preform." Preform? What is he talking about? What does that mean? What bidder?

"Just toy with him, enough to get him his gift. Your bidder will never know." Hidan said, breathing into my ear as he got on the ground next to me. He then traced the club under my chin as his other hand… made his way down the back of my pants. He gripped and rubbed before a finger found it's way… inside me. I gasped. Was it pain? Was it pleasure? I don't know. I've never felt anything like this before. "The kid's still a virgin." Hidan smirked.

"Look at him he's trembling." Deidara said as he unzipped my pants, his hand rubbing my… stuff through my underwear. I felt myself get hard…

"Please… stop." I whined, ashamed of what was going on and how my body was reacting to it.

"Stop? Oh no, we're taking you all the way. If losing your virginity won't awaken your sharingan, nothing will." Hidan laughed before giving me a rough smack across my ass.

"The poor kid's about to piss himself Hidan, have some respect." Kakuzu said as he went to sit across the room with Sasori.

"Did Sasuke have any respect for me when he got my thrown in county correctional? When he nearly cut off my head, it still doesn't sit right." Hidan screamed, shoving his finger inside of me much deeper than it was before and showing the room this horrendous scar on his neck. The finger felt so huge, I felt myself yell out.

"He is just a kid, come on, lets at least do him a favor and load him up before we molest him." Deidara said, reaching into his jacket and pulling out pills.

"Sasuke was a blast on euphoria, I'd imagine his son might be similar." Sasori said as he scratched his chin. Euphoria? What's that? And what does he mean my dad was a blast? What the hell is going on!

"Please, please just let me go. I'll do anything, seriously, come on please." I begged.

"Oh and anything you will. We guarantee it. Have a few pills kid, sit back and enjoy yourself." Hidan said taking his hand out of my pants and pulling my hair back.

"Down the hatch." Deidara snickered putting two pills in my mouth. I fought, tried not to swallow them, I couldn't let them drug me again. "Ah uh uh. Swallow." He said plugging my nose and holding a clear bottle of liquid to my mouth, filling it. I had to swallow to be able to breathe as he covered my mouth too, I nearly chocked on it. It tasted vial, was hard to swallow, but I had no choice. "A little bit more, lets get you crossfaded yeah un?" He said plugging my nose again and forcing the liquid down my throat once more. He let me go once I swallowed and I fell back on my back, trying to crawl away.

'Kurama help!' _I'm trying to break the seal but it's on tight, you have to help me loosen it._ 'I have no idea how to do that.' Maybe I should have been paying more attention when Dad tried to teach me about the seal. _You have to concentrate, gather all your chakra towards the seal._ Concentrate? How am I supposed to do that when my whole body just feels… strange, so foreign to me. Oh my god.

Before I could do anything, Hidan grabbed me by my arms and threw me onto a table. He left my arms tied behind my back, but spread my legs wide and tied them to the legs of the table after he took my pants off. Oh no, this is really not good.

"Please stop, you don't have to do this. My dads will give you anything you want, really."

"At the moment, what I want is you kid." Hidan said before smacking my ass roughly with his bare hand. It stung. He then struck me with a whip or something. Whatever it was it hurt, bad.

"No mercy Hidan, such a sadist." Deidara said petting me softly. "He's just a boy."

"You know Sasuke used to take twice this, with a elephant tuck butt plug in his ass no less. I'm going easy on the poor kid." What? Why? What is he talking about? I started to feel woozy again. Really woozy.

"You're gonna make him pass out."

"If anything makes him pass out, it's you and your stupid drugs Deidara."

"It's his first time servicing someone, he should have a bit of fun too." Deidara mused as he kneeled in front of me. "Let the drugs kick in, it will make you feel deliriously good, just you watch un. Say… have you ever sucked dick before?" He pet my hair once more, like he was somehow the good guy in this situation or something. He's the one who tricked me in the first place! I shook my head no and tried to get out of the restraints. Hidan hit me again, even harder. Ouch.

"Please don't make me. I… I wouldn't even know what to do." I don't know if I like guys, I don't even know if I can enjoy this, I don't want to. Not like this. But something about me…was. I mean… I got really hard. It was pressed to the table and was almost painfully hard. I've never been this hard ever! What's happening to me?

"Oh but you're going to feel so good soon, you'll see." Hidan hit me again. There was pain, but there was also pleasure, a lot of it. I started to feel all tingly. But I also felt the overwhelming need to pass out as well.

"How do you… how do you know my dad?" I slurred.

"Sasuke? He hasn't told you. Sweetheart, he used to be our pet." Deidara said, stroking my hair once more. It felt good too. I felt like I was melting into a cloud, every touch and sensation just made me feel incredible. But I was losing consciousness and fast.

"Your… your pet?" I asked my voice becoming a little groggy.

"He was a prostitute for us. He used to have sex with each and every one of us all day everyday. You mean he hasn't told you?"

"He what?" The room really started spinning. I got so dizzy. _Minatachi, Minatachi! You need to stay awake; you have to focus on bringing chakra to the seal!_ Kurama screamed. 'I… I just need to take a nap. Five minutes.' _Minatachi, Minatachi Uchiha!_

I felt my head hit the desk as I drifted off to sleep. "Okay so maybe I overdid it on the drugs." I heard Deidara say as darkness overwhelmed me once more.


	29. Chapter 29

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

"I want ombu with snipers there, there and there. You have a clear shot, you take it, don't even think for a second about hesitating. I want every street blocked of for three miles, they even think about pulling a fast one I want us to be all over it. In the air, underground, undercover, you hear me?" I barked at both my Ombu and the Stone's. I looked behind me and Sasuke and Mikoshina were talking on one of the park benches… saying goodbye. This is not goodbye, no way am I loosing my son or my husband today. I walked up to them and Mikoshina looked up at me with her perfect blue eyes. I knew she was trying to be strong, but her eyes were seconds from crying.

"Maybe… maybe you two should talk." She said getting up and giving me her seat. I opened my mouth to protest, but she gave me a look saying that Sasuke was serious. I sat down next to him and my daughter walked away, taking over the security concerns.

"You're not dying today." I said boldly after taking his hand and sitting in silence.

"Nagato was burned in max. His feet, knees, legs, everything. I'm surprised he's not totally immobile. Konan was jumped, raped, god knows what else..."

"Sasuke…"

"I looked up their prison records." He said not making eye contact with me, rubbing his bare wrist. He had given Mikoshina his watch, his clan leader watch. He really is ready to die…

"You're not responsible for that."

"My testimony got them sent to max. It was the nail in the coffin."

"They were going to max regardless of what you said up there. If it wasn't for your testimony you'd still be in prison today. We wouldn't have Minatachi; we wouldn't have us. They're not good people Sasuke."

"I've lived a good life Naruto." Don't say that.

"What? Sasuke, I told you, you're not dying today."

"You've given me two incredible children, a good life, a better life than I could have ever imagined. You took a street orphan and made his life so good Naruto. I can't thank you enough for that. But it's my time to go." I moved to speak but he stopped me. "The past… fifteen years or so… I've been living on borrowed time. The transfusions you all have been giving me… I should have been dead a long time ago."

"But you're not, and you still have so much left to live for. We have so much left to do." I looked into his eyes. His mind was already made up. He was ready. "I… I still need you. I need more time with you." I hadn't realized it but I was crying. Sasuke might be ready to go, but I'm not ready to let him go.

"We had a good run you and me. I think… I think we were truly happy." He said nodding, gripping my hand.

I hugged him hard, just letting the tears fall. "I'm not ready to be without you."

"You'll have Mikoshina, and Minatachi too. Miko will be strong for you; she can handle it. She'll be the head of the Uchiha, she'll restore my clan and take care of everything. You just have to let her."

" _Sasuke_." I was crying so hard onto his shoulder. I wasn't ready at all for this.

"I'm a little jealous of you… you'll get to see Minatachi grow up, see the man he'll become. See when he gets his sharingan, gets married."

"I want to do all of that with you! I need you with me Sasuke! I can't do this by myself."

"Don't underestimate yourself. You run a country, you can handle this. You are so strong Naruto. You made my life just… incredible, don't ever forget that. You can do this. You can." I couldn't stop crying if I wanted to, and as I looked up at Sasuke I realized he was shedding a few tears too.

"There has to be another way."

"There's not. I'm not going to let my son get hurt trying to cheat this. It's my time to go Naruto." I'm not ready to let you go. I'm not.

"Five minutes till noon, sir." The head of security said, handing me a bullet-proof vest. Only me, not one for Sasuke. No…

"Thank you." I said, wiping my tears and accepting my vest. Sasuke helped me put it on and then looked into my eyes.

"I love you with absolutely everything I have Naruto."

"I love you too Sasuke, always." I replied before kissing him passionately. Our last kiss. The last kiss I would ever have with him. The kiss ended when we heard a commotion across the quad. Two black vans pulled up. It had to be them. The media began flashing pictures as the people in the first van got out. The power three. They had bombs strapped to their chests, all holding remotes, getting out cautiously. Oh my god. It's worse than I thought.

"Tell your ombu to stand down. Deidara put enough C-4 in these vests to take out a five block radius." Yahiko called. I gave the order for them to stand down, but I knew my snipers were still in the distance, ready. "The announcement Uzumaki." He called. Reluctantly, I walked forward to the podium, lights and cameras were flashing in my face. I cleared my throat to the mic and Yahiko raised his finger above the button.

"I want to see proof of life. This doesn't go down unless we know he's alive." Mikoshina called from the other side of me, now holding a rather large machine gun, her sharingan blazing, focused on nothing but Yahiko.

"Of course." Konan beat on the hood of the second truck and the window was rolled down. It revealed Deidara and Sasori holding up my child. He was alive, but barely conscious. What did they do to him?

"Anything?" I said just loud enough for my earpiece to register.

"Even if we had a good shot, there's no way to save him without the bombs going off. It's real detonating clay, the Hyuga have confirmed it." I heard Kakashi's voice come from the intercom in my ear.

"Standby."

"Now that you have your proof, come on Mr. President, get on with it."

I cleared my throat once more and went to the mic. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha, I am the President and Hokage of the Land of Fire. Today I am broadcasting from the Land of Stone to give a very special announcement. Twenty-four years ago the world witnessed the wrongful conviction of a group of peacemakers, visionaries in their own right." I was reading off a script they gave me and it made me absolutely sick to my stomach. "The Akatsuki were not a ruthless mob, but simply… a group of people that saw the world in a different way, a way that allowed people to be true to who they are, regardless of society's pressures. Because of this I would like to extend my executive power to the following members of the Akatsuki in a presidential pardon. Yahiko, Nagato, and Konan. Also known as the power three." The three of them stepped further as if they were being honored for something. "Kakuzu, Sasori, Hidan, and Deidara." The rest of them stepped out of the van one by one as I called their names. Hidan got out of the drivers seat and as Deidara pushed my son out of the back seat, Hidan grabbed him roughly. Minatachi winced as he did and I realized he was walking with a limp. What did they do to him? What did they do to my son?

"Go on." Yahiko said threatening with the button once more.

"I hear by pardon the Akatsuki for their past crimes." I finished, looking down at the podium and signing the pardon for each of them.

"As the Suchikage and the President of The Land of Stones, I herby second this pardon and verify it." The Suchikage said, coming up next to me on the podium and signing the documents.

"Your turn Uchiha." Yahiko commanded. Sasuke looked down. I got off the podium and gave him a hug. Mikoshina too.

"I love you teme." I said just trying not to cry.

"I love you too dobe." He said with a smile, poking me on the forehead then kissing Mikoshina there as well.

"I love you daddy." He said before handing him a pistol.

"I love you too Mikoshina, tell your brother I love him too." She nodded. That was it. The last things we would ever say to Sasuke.

Sasuke took the pistol and walked forward, facing the Akatsuki, showing no sign of weakness whatsoever.

"Kneel." Yahiko commanded when Sasuke was close enough. Slowly Sasuke reached his knees, his stoic expression and sharingan blazing.

"Kakashi, please tell me you have something."

"They're using the trucks as shields and the C-4, there's nothing we can do but evacuate all the nearest buildings, try to get them after the exchange." My husband will be dead by then. I watched as Hidan whispered something to my son and he began to fight, to thrash about, but his struggle was useless. It was all… futile.

"Gun to your head Sasuke, pull the trigger and your son will be returned to you before your body hits the concrete." Reluctantly Sasuke put the gun to his head and his finger to the trigger. My breath was caught in my throat, I was about to watch my husband die, and there was nothing I could do about it. Mikoshina took my hand, turning around so as not to see, and to cry on my shoulder. I prayed for a miracle. Something, anything to stop this. And just then. Just like that… a miracle came.

 **Minatachi's P.O.V.**

Minatachi, you have to wake up. 'What? Where am I Kurama?' _Never mind that now. You have to focus your chakra to the seal._ _Focus Minatachi._ Right… focus. I tried… I tried to gather my chakra, to focus, but I… I was in too much pain. 'What happened to me?' _With any luck, I was able to take hold of your consciousness so you won't ever have to remember._ 'What does that mean?' _Minatachi, focus on your chakra, please!_ I began to focus once more. Come on Tach, concentrate. I just couldn't, not when I felt like I had been hit by a truck. My ass especially. Come on Tachi, get it together. Slowly I began to draw chakra to the seal. I felt it begin to weaken. But it hurt, in weakening the seal it put a lot of pressure on my body. Like my insides were being ripped apart. 'Owe.' _Just a little bit more Minatachi, just a little bit more._

"He's waking up."

"So he is." I was suddenly smacked hard across the face, hard enough I think my lip split.

"Wake up, we need you." I was lifted by my arms and shoulders up by the window. "Wipe the blood off his lip morons." Deidara's sleeve quickly covered my lip before the window was opened. I blinked a few times before realizing I was looking right at Dad. He looked presidential, making a speech about forty yards away. What's going on? I looked around and realized Daddy and Mikoshina were there too. Mikoshina had Daddy's stoic face on, staring this man with orange hair down, a big ass gun in her hand. Daddy was just… standing there, looking at me. Looking at me like it was the last time he'd ever see me. Maybe it was. They're probably going to kill me…

"Cut him lose, lets go." They cut me free and I heard Dad start saying one of his long speeches. _Come on Minatachi, get a grip, focus on the seal. Your dads and sister are here to save you, now you have to do your part. Come on_!

"I got him." Suddenly I was pushed forcefully out of the van and had Hidan not caught me roughly by the shoulders I probably would have taken a pretty serious fall. My legs were weak, I felt sore in all the wrong places, what the hell happened to me?

"Enjoy last night?" Hidan whispered to me. Struggled against him but there was no use. I don't even know what happened last night!

"We talked Sasori out of his deal, it looks like your gonna be our pet forever kid." Diedara said slickly _. Pet_ … it started coming back to me… what he said before I blacked out. My father was their pet… their prostitute. No. No! I struggled further. I needed to get away, to be anywhere but here. _Come on Minatachi, focus your chakra_.

Dad signed some papers then the orange haired man told Daddy to come forward. He hugged Mikoshina and Daddy then jabbed Dad on the forehead… like he was… like he was saying goodbye. He kissed Miko on the forehead too, and took a gun from her. What's going on? What's happening?

"Kneel." Daddy did as he said, not looking at me, just keeping a stoic expression on his face, showing strength. What the hell is going on?

"Brace yourself, you're about to witness the last few moments of your father's life." Hidan whispered to me. What? No, no! "He traded his life for yours. How noble. Too bad the second he pulls the trigger I'm taking you back into the truck and we're disappearing, never to be seen again. Say goodbye kid." No, no, no! You can't do this, you can't! Daddy! No! I struggled, focusing all of my chakra to my stomach to the seal. I needed to get away I needed to be anywhere but here. Please!

I watched my father raise the gun to his head, his hand began to tremble as his finger reached for the trigger. No! No! This isn't happening! Nugh! I felt a wild amount of pain, like my stomach was exploding, being ripped apart. The seal was breaking. But no, no it was much more than. My eyes. Oh god, my eyes hurt. I want to be anywhere else but here. I want to be standing next to Mikoshina and Dad. I want Daddy as far away from where he is right now. Please. I made eye contact with Daddy. He mouthed, 'I love you Minatachi.' Daddy's eyes turned purple and time just stopped… Time stopped.

The seal broke. Shattered. Shattered into a million pieces. And I was no longer in front of Daddy. But instead in front of Mikoshina, collapsing into her arms.

"Minatachi?" She looked at me worried, then looked behind me. I followed her gaze and realized Kurama had gotten out. Not only that but he was out and on a rampage. The next thing I know ombu are flooding the square and I'm being carried away. Away from Daddy.

"Wait he's still back there!"

"Daddy's going to be just fine Minatachi." Mikoshina reassured as we got to safety. I was so tired, I had nothing left in me. I felt myself drifting. "Minatachi, Minatachi." Mikoshina said grabbing my face.

"What?"

"You did it. You saved Daddy. And you know what else?"

"What's that?" I asked barely able to keep my eyes open.

"You got your sharingan." I did?!

Sasuke's P.O.V.

"Kneel." Minatachi, I'm so sorry it came to this. Please, please forgive me for not being there to watch you grow up. To watch you become a man. To see you get your sharingan. Come on Sasuke, just do it. You've always done what you had to do; this is no different. Do what you have to do. Just pull the trigger. My fingers shook as I put my finger around the circle. I love you Minatachi. I love you so much.

Suddenly my rinnegan just flipped on, I had no control over it. I've never had any control over it. But time stopped, everything ceased to exist. Everything but me and my son. Me, my son, and Kurama. My sudden influx of chakra was enough to break the seal, the seal that I made. And with that Kurama escaped, was fifty feet above my head, and snarling. In another instant I saw my son's eyes, my son's sharingan. I saw a circular pattern, one I've only seen a few times before; on Obito. A manipulation of time and space; kamui. Then Minatachi was gone. Teleported in an instant, somewhere safe I could only hope.

My turn to fix this. Before time could start again I sprinted to the power three and took the remotes, disabling the bomb. Only then did time restart and in the next instant, Kakashi was next to me, teleporting from his gift, fighting next to me, with Kurama, and the rest of the ombu waiting in hiding to take the Akatsuki out. Kakashi handed me a gun, a prototype, and I hit Yahiko square in the chest with it, knocking him off his feet. The chidori worked. We made a gun that produces a bolt of lightning, more powerful than a stun gun, no need for batteries or bullets or changing the weather. A storm cloud in my hand.

I leaped over Yahiko, and hit Konan square in the chin. That's for hurting my daughter. Before I could do anything else, Kakashi and the other ombu had everyone in cuffs. It was over, it was finally over. I ran over to Kurama and stopped the Stone from catching him in their nets. There was no need for that, he's on our side. I rubbed his fur and thanked him deeply. Either he broke the seal, or forced my rennigan to activate, stopping time. Either way, I owe him everything. It was over… it was finally over.

"Sasuke!" Naruto ran and leaped into my arms, absolutely covering me in kisses.

"Hey dobe." I sighed, hugging him tightly. Kurama purred, giving Naruto a big wet kiss.

"Hey big guy." Naruto laughed, petting Kurama while still holding me tightly.

"Is Minatachi okay?" I finally asked, out of breath from Naruto squeezing me so tight.

"He's with Miko, shaken up, but he should be okay, come on." He said putting his arm around me. We walked across the quad and Kurama followed us like a puppy. Minatachi was in Miko's arms, she had a wet rag to his forehead, and they were talking softly, smiles on both of their faces. I walked over and made eye contact with my son. Eye contact with my son's perfect sharingan.

"I did it Daddy, I got my sharingan." He said with a smile.

"You did more than that, you saved the day." I felt myself say as I got on my knees on the ground before him, hugging him with all the strength I had left. "I'm so proud of you my son." I said to him, gazing back into his eyes. They were now flooded with sadness, but before I could say anything more, Kurama was licking both of my kids up and down like an excited puppy. I let them enjoy Kurama's love as I got off the ground and held my husband's hand.

"Minatachi looks weak." Naruto observed, rubbing my arm up and down.

"I can't imagine what the Akatsuki put him through." I said feeling my stomach drop with dread.

"I don't think he can take Kurama back, not like this…" He said shaking his head. I inspected my son with my sharingan, wishing I could just turn back time and not let any of this happen. He had lost a lot of blood, was incredibly weak, but his body had begun the healing process. Even still, taking back Kurama could kill him.

"So what do we do?"

"Can you preform the seal again?" I should have enough chakra left.

"Yeah."

"Good news Kurama, you're coming back with me." Naruto said happily.

"I missed you… _Naruto._ " Kurama finally said, snuggling his head back into both of us. A few minutes later I had Kurama sealed back into my husband, the ombu loaded the Akatsuki into armed prison transport trucks, and my whole family was safe in my arms. Safe but exhausted.

"I think we've all earned some ramen for the day, wouldn't you say?" I laughed as I watched my entire family perk up.

"Oh absolutely!" Mikoshina giggled, helping Minatachi up and putting her arm under him. Once everything was settled, squared away, and back to normal, I took my family to dinner. It was… surreal. What just happened? How did I get so lucky as to walk away with my entire family, uninjured and safe, as well as my own life too? How? How… I looked around the table and it seemed as though everyone was thinking the same thing. No one was eating, just pushing around their ramen in their bowls. The events of the day weighing heavily on them. Especially Minatachi. They did something to him, something horrible. I wish I could go back in time and stop all of this from happening. Oh how I wish I could.

At one point Minatchi excused himself to go to the restroom. I waited a few minutes and then followed him. I needed to know what the Akatsuki had done to him. I needed to make sure he was okay. I opened the door and he was washing his hands.

"Hey, you haven't said much at the dinner table, are you okay?"

"What do you care?" He replied, not looking up at me. His coldness made my stomach just drop.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get to you sooner. I'm tearing myself up inside I just-"

"Whatever." He said throwing a paper towel in the trash and shoving past me.

"Minatachi… what's going on? You can talk to me, you know that right?"

"Oh really? Cause you never showed me the same respect!" He screamed turning around. I… I didn't know what to say to him.

"What are you-"

"They told me everything! Everything about your fucked up past! You were their personal prostitute? Sold yourself for money? To… to those freaks?!"

"I can explain…"

"Save it. You're absolutely disgusting. I don't even know who you are."

"Minatachi."

"I will never think of you in the same way ever again." He stormed out of the bathroom, leaving me alone with my thoughts. Never have I wanted to go back in time more than in this moment. I'm sorry Minatachi, I'm so, so sorry.


	30. Chapter 30

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"So you were ready to die Sasuke?"

"Yes."

"How did you know?"

I took a deep breath. "I've been living on borrowed time for a long time. The fact that I've spent this much time with my family is a miracle. If it meant sacrificing my life to save Minatachi, I was okay with that choice." I looked at my son and he turned away in disgust. It's the truth, he just doesn't want to hear it. He doesn't want to hear anything that comes out of my mouth these days.

"Naruto how did you feel about Sasuke's decision?" Naruto leaned forward, stroking my thigh, choosing his words carefully.

"I wasn't ready to lose him… I… I need him in my life too much."

"You would have been okay. You would have." I reassured.

"Doesn't mean I wanted to live a life without you in it." He said to me, his eyes watering. We've had this conversation a hundred times. This is our stalemate.

Dr. Iruka decided to pipe in. "Mikoshina, you've been really quiet, how do you feel about all of this?" She looked at me before adjusting herself in her seat, leaning forward and playing with her fingers.

"I… I understand. I've always tried to understand Daddy, and my conclusion has always been the same. He will do absolutely anything for the ones he loves, no matter what the cost to himself. As much as it hurt, I had to understand."

"That's very cerebral of you Mikoshina. Minatachi, what were your feelings when you learned what your father was willing to do for you?" He looked away, burying himself further in the white couch, crossing his arms. He hasn't said much since that first night. I'm really pretty worried about him. He won't talk to any of us, not even Miko. I thought Dr. Iruka would be able to help but… he doesn't seem to be getting through to him either.

"Okay, lets have the kids step out for a moment, I want to talk to the dads, then one by one I'll call you back okay?" Mikoshina nodded with a smile, getting up, but Minatachi just got up and left. Emotionless. I'm so worried about him.

"What do you think Dr. Iruka?" Naruto asked with a great deal of concern once the kids closed the door.

"Mikoshina seems to be just a bit shaken up, which is understandable given what she went through."

"Right." I urged.

"She's very mentally strong and analytical, she's assessed and reacted to the situation as you would think she would."

"What about her coming home for the rest of the semester? Not finishing the year?" Naruto asked with a worried look on his face.

"I will talk to her about that, but you have to understand this was very traumatic for her, the fact that she took care of her classes, finishing early and getting incompletes where she couldn't finish early says she is still going back to school, once she deals with all of this." Yeah, that was about my assessment too. Naruto's just worried.

"And Minatachi?" I asked reluctantly.

Dr. Iruka paused for a few moments. "There is cause for concern. I… I wonder what sort of stress he underwent while he was captured. I'm a bit worried it will have some damaging affects. That combined with losing Kurama, well he may feel like he has no one he can talk to anymore." I didn't know what to think, I just listened and nodded. "I need to asses what he went through, without the two of you in the room, and then after that I can't tell you anything about his progress. Confidentiality."

"I just need to know if…" I felt myself choke on my words.

"If he was raped." Dr. Iruka finished sternly.

"Kurama said he wasn't. Just… _molested_." Naruto defended. I felt myself ball my hands into fists. Even that was too much to bare. My son. I let those son's of bitches lay hands on my child and there was nothing I could do about it. I couldn't get there. I couldn't save him.

"Calm down Sasuke." Dr. Iruka warned. Yeah cause that was going to happen.

"I just… I never ever wanted my son to even dream of going through something like that. And I couldn't help him, I couldn't get there in time."

"It's bringing up feelings of your own rape." I shrugged. I guess… maybe, but I'm not thinking about me, I'm worried about my son. "Sasuke from my understanding you did everything you could have done. None of this was your fault. And you were willing to sacrifice your life to get him back, you worked tirelessly to find him, you did your best." My best wasn't good enough.

"I should have been able to get to him sooner."

"You did everything you could Sasuke." Naruto urged.

"This is not your fault Sasuke." I rolled my eyes and looked away, trying to make tears stop from falling. Naruto took my hand but I just couldn't pull it together. "Okay Sasuke, so what are you going to do? Keep him in bubble wrap the rest of his life? Pretend like it didn't happen? Try to go back in time? Because if that's the case your rennigan will remain permanently activated in your left eye." Dr. Iruka yelled in his tough love fashion. I haven't been able to deactivate my eye, my right eye, the one that controls space, yes, but my left, the one that controls time... I can't deactivate. I've been forced to cover it with my hair ever since. "I never wanted my son to go through this pain. This pain because of me. I got involved with the Akatsuki in the first place, this is my fault."

"And you also know better than anyone else what he's going through, and right now that's what you have to focus on. Being there for him in a way no one else can." I took a deep breath.

"Yeah... I'll try." It didn't solve everything, but it helped. Just a little bit.

"I'm going to invite Mikoshina in, you two, go wait with Mina." We both nodded and got up.

 **Mikoshina's P.O.V.**

"Mikoshina." I looked up and Dr. Iruka called my name as my dads walked out of his office, hand in hand. Daddy is beyond torn up inside and Dad's probably not that much better off. I nodded and stood, looking back at my brother. He hasn't said more than a handful of words since we got back to Kohona. I'm really worried about him. That's the whole reason I suggested seeing Dr. Iruka. I mean... it's right there in the Uchiha scrolls, mental illness runs in our family. PTSD, Depression, Bipolar, insanity... we're all susceptible. We needed to nip it in the butt before something really bad happens. I'm really worried about my brother.

"Hi Dr. Iruka."

"Come on in Mikoshina."

"Miko is fine, really." I said kindly as I sat on the couch and he closed the door. Mikoshina is so formal, everyone just calls me Miko anyway. I need anything but formal right now.

"So Miko, how are you doing with all of this?"

"I'm okay. Coping."

"You didn't finish the semester, that's very unlike you..."

"I had a family emergency, my professors understood, I had a year left on my doctorate anyways, I won't fall behind at all."

"Why'd you feel a need to come home?"

I felt myself roll my eyes. Whoops. My bad. I really didn't mean too, but it was just a silly question. "Because I'm needed here."

"You are?" Another stupid question.

"Dr. Iruka, look at my family, Daddy won't stop blaming himself, Dad is a complete mess, and my brother... they need me."

"What about school?"

"I can handle it, I told you, I won't fall behind."

"But you're going to make things harder on yourself."

"They need me." I repeated strongly.

"Sacrificing yourself for the needs of others, now who does that sound like?" Daddy.

"This is different." I said looking away and crossing my arms. He needs to be talking to Minatachi, he's the one in trouble here, not me.

"I know you can't help it Mikoshina, but you are so much like him."

"What's your point? It's not like I'm doing something illegal or immoral, so what if my fall semester is going to be a little tougher because I'm here helping my family. I'm doing something good."

"Why haven't you gotten married yet Miko, you've been engaged for a long time?" My jaw dropped, what is he getting at? Why is he grasping at straws and prowling around in my personal business? My engagement is not what we're here to talk about!

"I thought we were here to talk to about what the Akatsuki did?"

"Don't deflect, I'd like to know why." Is he serious?

"Because I don't have my Ph.D. yet." The answer was honest but he wasn't buying it. Jeez Dr. Iruka, would you please focus?!

"Why push it off? Do you think something will change to prevent your Ph.D.?"

"No... I just... I wanna do it right..." I muttered, looking down at my ring.

His eyes narrowed in thought. What? What! Come on what? "Do it right? What does that mean to you Mikoshina?" Ugh! Stop with the stupid questions!

"You know... school, love, marriage, kids, in that order, the right way." Rebuild the clan, make daddy proud…

"Who said that's the right way?" What?

"What? You're kidding right? I don't know... society? Gramps...Daddy..."

"So... Because your father didn't get it 'right' you think you have to?" I glared at him.

"I owe it to him to get it right."

"To your father?" Yes to my father! To my fathers, the clan, the world!

"He sacrificed so much for me to have a good life, I have to make sure that I'm having the life her worked so hard for me to have."

"By not getting married?"

"By finishing school."

"Does this have anything to do with Shikadai?"

"What? No, he understands." Shikadai loves me, he'd do anything to make sure I reach my goals.

"Mikoshina... what I'm trying to get at here is you don't have to put your life on hold for the approval of others."

"I'm not, this is what I want. What I want is to make my father happy, is that so wrong?"

"Are you happy?"

"I'll be very happy when I get my Ph.D." I said definitively. He was forced to change the subject. I had proven my point.

"So your Dad said you got your Mangekyo."

"I did." I said crossing my arms even tighter

"Only highly stressful situations can cause a change in form in your sharingan."

"Yes."

"Your body language is telling me you're still stressed out about it." My arms and legs were crossed, my jaw clenched… So for once maybe he's right.

"I might be."

"What's most on your mind?" Man where do I even start?

"I understand why daddy did what he did..."

"You've said that... several times. Tell me about you."

"I... I relied on my training, I am a security engineer, he and I did everything we could to find my brother and still failed." I've never failed before. At anything. And I feel like I failed at the most important thing ever… finding my brother.

"Would you have done anything differently?" Well... Maybe not security wise…

"Konan tried to kill me..."

"Yes... she did." I rolled my eyes again, he really wants me to say the words.

"I fought her with everything I had, and had I not had my bloodline gift, I would have lost... horribly. I... I felt weak for the first time in my life." Weak and a failure… not something I'm used to feeling at all.

"You are not a weak woman Mikoshina Uzumaki Uchiha."

"I know that, but..."

"But?" May as well tell him…

"But... I keep thinking she's going to just pop up around a corner and hit me with a crowbar again, I wake up in a cold sweat because I keep dreaming about her belt around my neck, before I came back home, Shikadai dropped a cup and it shattered, it was like I was back there with her smashing my head against the glass of the fire extinguisher, I couldn't even go in the parking garage or get in my car. I keep having flashbacks, I'm scared all the time..." I just blurted it all out, like word vomit I just told him everything.

"Mikoshina."

"What?" I asked finally looking up at him.

"Your hands are shaking." I looked down at them, they were shaking and I had broken into a cold sweat.

"Mikoshina... You, yourself have gone through a lot."

"I guess." But not as much as Minatachi… I can only imagine what he went through.

"I think you might have a case of Post Traumatic Stress..." All this time I was worried about my brother, my parents, but... I didn't think I was going to be the one in trouble here. I took a deep breath. I had to give in. I have to get better. If I'm going to be better for my dad, I had to do something he never did…

"Okay Doc, lets work through it then."

 **Minatachi's P.O.V.**

"Alright MT, you're up." A shaky Mikoshina and stern Dr. Iruka came into the waiting room. "I'll see you next Wednesday Mikoshina, three pm okay?"

"Thanks Dr. Iruka." She said nodding and sitting back with the dads. Dr. Iruka ushered me into the room.

"Why does Miko have to come back?" I finally asked, shifting uncomfortable with the stern silence he was giving me.

"Well she's having a hard time and she'd like to feel better." He said sitting down in front of me.

"Oh." I said pushing myself into the back of the couch. Whatever.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine." He smirked to himself inwardly.

"You as well are a lot like your father." That statement absolutely disgusted me.

"Don't say that." I scolded.

"Why not?"

"I'm nothing like him." He's... disgusting.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because he was a goddam prostitute, for people as low as the Akatsuki, who does that?"

He got real silent. I crossed my arms and buried myself further into the couch, rolling my eyes. "What about that bothers you Minatachi?" Uh everything?

"Are you kidding me? What sort of a question is that? He's a bad guy, I don't even know who he is."

"He's your father, regardless of his past, it doesn't change that, it doesn't change your interactions with him or your relationship."

"Yeah but..." I didn't have an answer for him. It just… it changes everything.

"He was willing to sacrifice his life for you, does that not matter to you either?"

"For a situation he got me into because of his dirty job." I corrected.

"I understand how you're feeling Minatachi."

"Whatever, don't try to hit me with that psychoanalytical, reverse psychology bullshit."

"Minatachi I'm just trying to help you see how much your father cares about you."

"If he cared about me he wouldn't have done all the disgusting things he did. Those people, they're... they're freaks! Monsters... they're... evil!"

"What makes you say that?"

"Have you seen them? After the things they did to me…" I trailed off. The things they did to me…

"What was your experience with them?" He said leaning in closer to me. I know I shuddered remembering. I was in and out of consciousness the whole time, I don't remember much, but what I do remember… it just makes my stomach turn. My father was a prostitute. He caused this.

"I was kidnapped." I replied simply. I really don't want to talk about it.

"You were kidnapped and…?" I didn't answer, he doesn't need to know about that."You know Minatachi, it's good to talk about your feelings, to process them out loud. It's a safe space here, legally I can't tell a soul what you tell me here." I looked away, I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to talk about the fact that I might not be a virgin anymore. I don't want to talk about the fact that the whole damn world knows I was molested. Everyone at school is either calling me gay cause most of the Akatsuki are men and acting like I liked it or overly sorry for me and worried about my feelings! I don't want to talk about the fact that I might have been raped but I can't remember it and to make everything worse the people that raped me only did it to get back at my dad who was fucking them on a daily basis twenty years ago! "How does it feel? Being without Kurama?"

"Empty." It's never been just me, my thoughts don't have replies, I no longer have someone looking over my shoulder, a built in companion. It's... painful without him.

"Your father has offered to give him back to you, once you've recovered. You were very weak at the time, but now..." I can't do that.

"He belongs with my dad. I was just a vessel, a tool to be used by my parents."

"Now Minatachi, surely you don't mean that."

"How can I believe anything different at this point? The whole world is trying to use me! For my eyes, my blood, my body! Just because of my parent's genetics. I'm just a... a pawn."

"No Minatachi, you don't really think that's true do you?"

"It's the whole reason I was captured. Cause I look like Sasuke."

"When did you start calling him by his name?"

Just now. "He's nothing but a sperm donor to me."

"He saved your life, stopped you from being sold into sexual slavery, who knows what else could have happened to you if it wasn't for him." He pause and regrouped himself, trying not to lose me. "I want you to be able to talk to me Minatachi, but you must know the facts."

I rolled my eyes. "You wanna know the facts Dr. Iruka, the facts are that Sasuke was a prostitute and went to jail for those people, they kidnapped me and... and… _molested_ me to get back at him! I don't matter, I'm just a pawn for leverage! I have been since the day I was born! Now that I have my sharingan I can see that clearly." I yelled, standing up and activating it.

"I just urge you to keep an open mind, things might not be as clear as you think."

"I'm so over this." I said teleporting myself into my own time space then into the back of my parent's tesla. _My sharingan_. The only good thing that came out of this whole fucking ordeal.


	31. Chapter 31

**Minatachi's P.O.V.**

"Okay MT, I've had it, I'm done! You are opening that file and finding out the truth, no more moping about it, take control over your own life!" Hima yelled, putting her Inuzuka war paint on as she held her hand mirror and we walked down the street from school.

"To open that file means I care about what my father did, which I don't. I don't even know who he is anymore." And I don't want to know.

She pushed me almost into the street. "He's your Dad stupid. And Mikoshina is like a broken record saying how he gave up everything for you guys, you may as well find out why!"

"I don't need to. I never wanted to know in the first place."

"But now you do know, you're pissed off and grouchy all the time, if your gonna brood, you should at least have the correct information." If Kurama was still inside of me he probably would have growled his agreement with Hima. Man I miss him. But just because I miss him doesn't mean I had to listen to him, or Hima for that matter.

"Are you ready to lose your ombu detail or not?" I sneered, activating my sharingan.

"You know, you're kinda sexy when you go all Uchiha on me." She giggled, ducking into the alleyway with me and pulling me into a tight hug. Maybe two months ago I would have blushed, said 'do you really think so?' or some stupid shit like that, but now… things have just changed. I've changed.

"Don't even joke like that Hima." I said creating a teleporting vortex, holding onto her, and imagining we were in Inojin's house downtown. A second later we were in Inojin's bedroom. Exactly where I wanted us to be. I'm starting to get the hang of my gift.

"Next time can you maybe teleport outside of my bedroom and knock, Jesus, you scared me half to death." Injoin said dropping his pencil.

"What were you doing jerking off?" Hima laughed, taking off her shirt and going to Ino's closet. My sharingan caught that he was definitely trying to hide whatever he was drawing.

"No!"

"Right you were just drawing porn." She scoffed, throwing my jeans at me and dropping her plaid skirt to the ground, now half naked. I tied my hair in a ponytail and dropped my pants too. I can't stand being in school uniform, Hima even less, so we keep like half our closets at each other's houses. No big deal.

"I was not!" He protested. Oh he totally was.

"So what? You're gonna be a famous artist one day, I bet its totally hot. Worth millions for sure." I defended, giving him a fist bump and sneaking a peak at his canvas. Definitely porn. Hima finally got her shirt on and faded jeans, but neglected to give me my shirt. "Umm… Hima, you forgetting something?"

"Nope. You know ever since you became a real Uchiha, your body's just started to get like… muscular. Right Inojin?" She laughed jumping on the beanbag next to me and feeling my peck.

"Umm… well…" He broke out into a blush. "You have uh grown like three inches since spring break." He squeaked out.

"Let's never talk about spring break again alright?" I groaned, deciding I didn't want a pony tail after all and shaking my hair out.

"Minatachi, just face your demons already, we're right here to help you out come on!" Hima screamed slapping me across the face. Jesus Hima!

"No!" I yelled back, kicking the beanbag from under her.

"But umm… Minatachi, I mean now would be a really good time… my parents won't be home for hours, and the ombu will be lost for a while too, we should just… do it." Inojin said trying to calm me down by putting a hand on my shoulder… it helped.

"But…"

"Would this help? A little liquid courage?" He asked, pulling a bottle of alcohol out from under his desk and handing it to me. Scotch.

"Where'd you get this from?"

"Dude my dad's a freakin alcoholic, he'll never notice."

"Or would a little Mary Jane be more your speed?" Hima asked holding up presumably pot brownies.

"Oh my god Hima."

"What? Turns out it is really easy to get weed at a private school. Special ordered it with a caterer and everything. Come one, there is no better time than now to get crazy and open that file." Hima giggled, handing each of us a fancy looking brownie. Well… I mean I've been wanting nothing but to get out of my head since the day it all happened. I guess it wouldn't hurt. I took one last look at the brownie before eating the whole thing. My friends nodded and ate their pieces too.

"Well… Anything?" Hima asked, flopping back on the beanbag. I sat next to her on the floor and Inojin sat on the floor with me.

"Not sure it works like that." Inojin commented, cozying up to me on my chest a little. I ran my fingers through his hair and got comfortable.

"Ugh this is taking forever! We should have smoked it."

"Just chill Hima." I said melting into her beanbag. Well… at least I feel a little more relaxed now. A little… I reached in my book bag and pulled out the file. My stomach turned… what if I find out the worst in here? I honestly don't even know what the worst would be at this point. Without warning Hima pulled off the rubber band and opened the file.

"Hima!"

"Oh my god." She said handing me the first document.

"Oh my god." I repeated, taking it from her and reading it, Inojin reading over my shoulder. It was a copy of a police report. _Seven year old Sasuke Uchiha and Fourteen year old Itachi Uchiha were found at 8:57pm on the Uchiha compound in a pool of their parent's, Fugaku (deceased) and Mikoto Uchiha (deceased), blood. Upon entering the scene all other members of the Uchiha clan were also found deceased (42 persons). The two boys were taken to Kohona General for mental health and physical evaluations. They were the only survivors. The youngest Uchiha, Sasuke, was reported to be hospitalized for heart related conditions. Will interview when he wakes up. Attached is Itachi Uchiha's, the older brother, statement._ I flipped the page. The Uchiha clan was… murdered? I just thought… well I don't know what I thought. Mikoshina just always told me Daddy was the last Uchiha. That's all I really knew. Daddy had a brother? What happened to him? I guess that is who I'm named after…

"MT?" Inojin asked. I shook my head and put the police reports back in the folder. The Uchiha's were… massacred. I had no idea.

"Lets just… keep going through this." I said pulling out the next set of papers. Another police report.

"You're dad was homeless?" Hima asked. He was caught sleeping in a student union building at the college, they sent him to a group home.

"I… I didn't know that."

"See… this is why we needed to look through this Tach." I… I guess so. "Whoa." Hima pulled out a photo. It was Daddy, Uncle Sui, Karin and Uncle Juugo when they were all like twenty. My father and Uncle Sui were in G-strings, Karin in a bikini, and Juugo in a suit. They were posing for a photo but the background looked like a strip club.

"Whoa." Inojin repeated. I looked at the back of the photo. Mikoshina's handwriting. Picture taken at snake eyes when Daddy was 21, photo stolen off Orochimaru's desk in the Sound.

"I mean I've always thought your dad was hot MT, but this just proves it." Hima giggled.

"Like damn." Injoin laughed taking the photo from her.

"Oh stop you perves." I growled.

"So your dad was a stripper, at least he was a good looking one." Hima said before taking out another photo.

"He wasn't a stripper he was a god damn prostitute." At least that's what the Akatsuki said…

Hima's jaw dropped, "Yeah… for your dad!"

"What?" I snatched next the photo from her hand. There was Daddy, in a fucking g-string giving Dad a lap dance.

"Uzumaki's 21stbirthday party." Inojin said looking at the back of the photo then taking it from me. "Oh my god… is that my mom?!" Huh? I took the photo back and on the couch next to my parent's, sure enough, Inojin's mom was making out with… Chocho's dad? Oh you're kidding. It was too funny. Somehow Inojin's shock, helped ease my own shock about all of this.

"So both of your parents had secret lives, that is hilarious!" Hima cracked up. "What else is in here." She dug deeper into the first pocket as I looked down at my phone. Dad was calling me. I shook my head and didn't answer, taking another photo from Hima. He called again. The next photo was of Daddy. He was pregnant; restocking books on a top shelf of what looked like a library. The back of the photo read given to me by Gram Gram when I was seven in Mikoshina's handwriting. I shook my head and looked at my phone again. Dad had texted me.

 _Where are you?_

 _Around._

 _Minatachi come home right now. And bring Hima._ Damn… we're in trouble.

"Hima we gotta go."

"What? So soon? We just got started!" I showed her my phone then she looked at hers.

"Shit. Bye Ino." She said getting up. I put a shirt on and grabbed the folder, stuffing the papers and photos back inside then putting the whole thing in my backpack.

"You gonna be okay Tach?" Inojin asked with sadness in his eyes.

"Fine." I said giving him a half hug, as much as I just wanted to cling to him and cry. But I can't be doing that kind of shit anymore, especially not now. "Come on Hima." I said getting ready to teleport us. He wrapped herself in my arms and a second later we were in my kitchen. I was going for my room, but… I guess I need some more practice. Maybe it's the weed, which by the way is hitting me super hard right about now.

"Losing your ombu team? Teleporting all over the city? Minatachi you've only had your gift for a few weeks! What if you make a mistake and end up wedged in the middle of the wall or something!" Dad screamed. I really don't need this right now. I rolled my eyes and walked past him to go upstairs.

"Hima you could get really hurt teleporting with him. Is that… is that marijuana I smell?" Hima's dad yelled.

"No!" How the hell did he smell that! It was completely covered in chocolate!

"Minatachi." Dad scolded smelling me too.

"Can you just back the hell off, please!" I screamed, wanting nothing more than to just be alone. Dad looked at Uncle Kiba and silently he took Hima and left. I'm in so much trouble.

Dad then took a deep breath and went and sat on the couch, saying nothing to me at all, just putting his palms to his face and looking to the ground. He's upset... What do I do? I wanted to go upstairs, run away, be alone, but... Instead... I went and sat next to him. After a few moments of silence he reached out and took my hand. I felt Kurama's warmth within him, and I felt how much my father was hurting.  
"I'm sorry Minatachi. I'm so sorry. I failed. I couldn't protect you. And because of that... because of that... you got hurt." I… I just got really mad. It wasn't _his_ fault.  
"It wasn't your fault. It was my sperm donor of a father's fault. He was a dirty prostitute! He sucked you in and got us into this mess!"  
"Minatachi… you can't possibly think that." He was hurt, really hurt by my words, but Kurama… Kurama was pissed. I felt his chakra, without even touching dad I felt Kurama's chakra, I've never felt this type of anger from him before, or how Dad could control it was beyond me. Oh my god. But I was pissed too! My father, the only person in the world that I felt I could talk to, and he… he betrayed me. He let me think this entire time that he was this great, amazing person. But he's not! He was a prostitute! How am I supposed to be anything but angry about that?!

"Really? Then what's this?" I screamed, digging into my backpack and pulling out the lap dance picture. Dad just smirked. He smirked!

"Where did you get this?" He said with almost a smile on his face. "This is Kiba's handwriting…" He said looking at the back with now a full blown smile. Is he kidding?!

"You sick perv, you're just as bad as he is!" I yelled as Mikoshina and my sperm donor father walked in the front door. The whole room was silent until liar father broke that silence.

"Everything okay in here?" He asked walking in the living room.

"Everything is fine." Birth dad said, pinching me and hiding the picture in the pocket of his jacket. "How was therapy?"

"Dumb. Dr. Iruka is a quack." Mikoshina said heading to the fridge for a tomato.

"Miko." Dirty rotten dad said.

"I'm sorry but he is. Kick-boxing after was really fun though, who knew Lee was such a good fighter or a sensei for that matter. It really helps." Miko said biting into the tomato and giving birth dad a hug. "You should come next time Tach, I feel a lot better, it really gets some aggression out." Not in your dreams.

"I'm fine." I mumbled, getting my backpack and trying once more to escape upstairs.

"We weren't done here young man." Blond dad said.

"Oh yes… we were." With that I activated my sharingan and teleported to my room. I locked it and sat at my computer chair, just trying to process everything. I feel like I haven't been able to process a damn thing since that day. Since the day I was… oh never mind. I really, really can't even handle thinking about that right now. And kick-boxing? Hashing it out with Dr. Iruka? No, that sounds like the worst thing on the face of the planet right now.

I got up and paced around for a long while. Not really sure what to even do with myself. I'm high, I'm pissed, and I'm just hating life right now. I seriously need to cool down… maybe a shower will help… Maybe. I stripped off my clothes and got in the shower. I must have been in there fore like… hours. Maybe I was really high, maybe I was just deeply lost in thought, whatever it was, I just really, really needed it.

I found myself thinking a lot about what my dad did. Why does Mikoshina just understand. I just… I can't. I don't get it. I'm trying to picture it, figure out why, but I'm just struggling. I guess when the rest of the Uchiha died they didn't leave him with anything and he was homeless and stuff for a while, but like… He didn't have to go to college, him or his brother. I mean, I'm not really planning on going to college, plenty of people don't go to college and they don't become prostitutes. But he… he wouldn't be the Head of Security now if he didn't go to college… I don't know, I'm just so confused about everything. Didn't he think about the consequences? He's always telling me to! His decision had some fucking serious consequences! I just don't understand why he did it, how he could have done it. Yeah he's married to my dad now, but if he was straight… how could he let those men touch-

I had to snap myself out of it. I was making myself sick. I got out of the shower, dried off, let my hair drip dry and put on some pajama pants and a plain black t-shirt. After that I laid on my bed, staring up at the celling trying not to think about it. That was a huge bust. All I could do was think about it. Think about my dad as prostitute, with the Akatsuki… with Hidan and Deidra. The memories were starting to get a little too real. I shook it off once more and decided there were only a few things I could do to try to feel better. I could go apologize to my dads… Uh no. Instead I went back to the file.

Yeah I didn't have my friends with me, but… maybe that was better. Maybe I just need to do this myself instead… So I did. The next paper I looked at was a police report. A police report dated on Miko's birthday… like the day of her birth, birthday. A police report on the day she was born… that already strikes me as a fucking disaster. I decided to put that one to the side. When does the story of my parents actually get good? The next papers I found were a dean's signature to let my parents get incompletes for their finals and then a couple of newborn pictures of my sister. I mean Mikoshina was born on college finals week, that makes sense why they had to miss finals. The next paper was a copy of a prescription. Prozac? The hell is that and why did Uchiha dad have to be on it? We'll put that in the come back to later pile too I guess.

The next picture was… nice. Both of my parents seemed happy, smiling together with Miko as a baby, on a picnic blanket at what looked at a park. There were a couple of pictures like that, they looked… really happy. Kissing and smiling like everything was right with the world. Like my Uchiha father wasn't a dirty prostitute, like he wasn't a criminal, or a disgusting piece of filth. It made me sick. Before I could pull out another picture, Mikoshina just walked in, her hair a mess and her sharingan glaring at me. I glared back with mine as strongly as I could, but hers was… intimidating.

"It was locked for a reason. How'd you even get in here?"

She held up a bobby pin. "Picking locks is like security 101, we need to talk." She said closing the door and locking it again, then sitting on my bed.

"I'd really rather not." I said trying to put the folder away. She stopped me.

"If you're really reading this, then why the hell are you acting like this?"

"Like what? Disappointed that my dad was a prostitute?"

"Is that really all you can see in that? Not that he was raped, depressed, manipulated, and then through all of that still gave up everything for us?" He was… what?

"He was… _raped_?" I swallowed hard at that word. You mean… he might actually know what I'm… going through right now. I shook my head, no stop it Minatachi. Stop thinking like that. You weren't raped; you weren't a victim. It's all your fucking father's fault.

Mikoshina shook her head and grabbed the papers I had put to the side. "Daddy had to have me two months early because a guy brutalized him in a dirty alley. We both almost didn't survive it Minatachi. Daddy was really hurt, he was in a coma for weeks!" I took the police report from her and skimmed that along with the attached medical records. _Oh_ …

"So?" Was all I could say even though my brain was thinking a thousand other things. It just came out. Her jaw dropped.

"So? So! So daddy was not okay after that! He had to get on antidepressants, Gram Gram said for a while he couldn't even get out of bed, even less care for me or anyone else at the time. He was the strong hold of everyone for so long, and then he couldn't for himself. I can only imagine what he was gong through! Not to mention the 15 thousand dollar hospital bill for that whole ordeal, it was like he got raped and then the hospital spit in his face. What else was he supposed to do Minatachi?"

"Is that… is then when he joined the Akatsuki?" I asked… not really sure how else to respond. She took the folder from me and pulled out documents from the next tab.

"This is the contract they made him sign. It was released to the public after the trials. They offered him a minimum of five grand a week to work for them. If you could make in a month what he would make in a year at the ramen shop, wouldn't you take it too? Especially knowing this?" She pulled out a whole lot of bills and just dumped them in my lap.

"What are these?" I said flicking through them, there was almost too many to count, and they all had late stamped in red on them.

"All the bills I could find dated for around that time period. Tuition, hospital bills, rent, gas, groceries, look at that credit card statement, they were going under, and fast." I looked through the bills further. It was just so much money. So much money they owed.

"What about Dad? Uncle Itachi? Couldn't they help? What about Gram Gram and Gramps?"

"I don't know Minatachi, I only know what you're looking at, but to me… even with their help… it probably wasn't enough." I looked through the bills again then back at the police report in silence. I didn't know what to think. I kept wanting to think he had other options but… maybe… maybe he didn't.

"I need to be alone." I finally said. I need to think. Up until now, I was just… guessing. Now looking at these red angry bills… well maybe their situation was worse than I thought.

"You need to go downstairs and apologize to Daddy. Dad too, you made him cry Minatachi."

"Not yet, I just… I…"

"You need some time…" She said, her eyes filling with understanding.

"Yeah…" She got up and messed up my hair, giving me a kiss on the forehead and a warm hug. "I know what you're going through can't be easy. But I'm always gonna be here for you. You can always talk to me."

"Thanks Miko." She smiled and squeezed me once more.

"Just don't get all dark and twisty okay? We all kinda miss the happy sunshine Minatachi." Yeah… I miss him too.

"Okay." She walked out of the room slowly, and closed the door. The file isn't even half done… what else could be in here? I dove back in, with a new light this time. What seemed like the next year or so was just… really happy. There were newspaper articles about my Dad running for mayor, pictures, everyone just seemed really… happy.

Then there was an article about my Uchiha father being arrested. The charges were insane. Hacking, conspiracy against the government, human trafficking… prostitution. This isn't at all what I thought he did. How did he do this? All of this for the Akatsuki? I thought he was just their prostitute, but conspiracy against the Land of Fire? How? Why? The next few articles said he took a plea deal, fifteen years for the hacking and prostitution charges. I guess… I guess he sort of told me about that… kind of… But he left Dad all alone, after just being voted Mayor, Mikoshina wasn't even two yet. That's really fucked up. Beyond. But… Maybe Miko's right… he did it for Dad and Miko. Maybe… it's just why that? Why them? Why twenty years later I'm the one that's paying for it?

I don't remember what happened to me. Not really. But… I remember the feeling. It's staying with me. The feeling of having no control. The look on their faces as they molested me. It haunts my dreams. I have nightmares of them going further and in the back of my mind, I wonder if they're memories, not nightmares at all. It's just really hard for me to think my father did this for the better, when all I can think about is that I wouldn't be feeling like this if he didn't start with them in the first place. But if he didn't… where would we all be right now? Homeless? Hyuga? Would I even exist? I don't know… I really don't know at all. I'm so confused.

I decided it was best if I went downstairs and got some water. So I did just that. It was quiet downstairs. I didn't realize how long it took me to go through that file; it was past midnight. I got some water and a midnight snack before I was about to head upstairs. As I reached the first step I realized the back yard patio light was on. Sperm donor dad was out there, smoking by himself. I don't know why but my legs just took me out there, out to go talk to him.

"Hey." I felt myself say after opening the screen door. His face said nothing other but that he was in pain, a lot of it.

"Hey Minatachi…" He said weakly.

"What are you doing out here? Isn't it past your bedtime?" I tried to joke.

"I uh… I haven't been sleeping too much lately." He admitted. Something in the pit of my stomach made me feel really bad. "What are you doing up?"

"I umm… uh about the same as you actually." I said scratching my head.

"Do you… do you want to talk?" No… I really, really didn't.

"Can I just… can I give you a hug?" He looked confused, even with his hair covering his purple left eye. But he put his cigarette out and immediately stood up.

"Of course." I walked to him and gave him a hug, squeezing him tightly. He squeezed me back just as tight. I think he needed this hug just as bad as I did. Maybe more. I'm not sure how I feel about my dad's past or how it affects me. But… well… I'm just not sure I can do it by myself anymore. I need my Dad, my family and maybe… just maybe… I need my Daddy most of all.


	32. Chapter 32

**Author's Note:** Hello my wonderful reader's, I'm so sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. I contemplated just ending the story with the last chapter and writing an eplogue, but there's so much more I want to do with it. So here we are. Me giving you all everything i've got. Writing this chapter was like pulling teeth, and I'm still not totally happy with it, but here it is. Thank you all of you for being faithful readers, followers, reviewers, and a special thank you to everyone that's favorited the series! You all are the best! Enjoy. RxS

A few months later

 **Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"Dad, Daddy can you put away the leftovers? I'll wash, Mina you put them in the dishwasher."

"Yeah okay, Miss Bossy."

"I still don't understand why they even need to go in the dishwasher, I mean you just cleaned them."

"You think we can eat off of this? Tach that's disgusting." Mikoshina said holding up a dish she just washed.

"I mean this place is so clean we could eat off the floor if we wanted."

"See, Dad knows what I'm talking about."

"Eww." Miko and I said in unison as my phone started ringing. My family members started to argue as I answered the phone and shushed them.

"Guys, hush! It's a call from the sand village, just chill out."

"It's probably just a robo call." Mina said before I playfully got him in a headlock and covered his mouth, answering the call as I did.

"Hello."

"Hey dumb ass."

"Garra! What's up man?"

"Daddy knows the Kazekage? And calls him by his first name?"

"They go way back." Naruto chuckled. _Way_ back. I laughed to myself.

"How's the family? Everyone recovered from that Akatsuki incident?"

"Yeah, it's been a tough couple of months but we've been doing okay."

"That's good hear… Well you know there's a reason why I called…" Minatachi licked my hand trying to escape, and then Miko playfully jumped on my back trying to take me down. Man, are my kids six or twenty-six? It's hard to tell right now.

"Of course, you always have some kind of motive." I said as my children pulled me down on the floor and dog piled me.

"Guys, come on, he's on the phone." Naruto laughed as he sat on Minatachi's butt, who was already laying on my stomach and Mikoshina on my chest.

"You busy?" Garra asked with that raspy voice of his.

"I got kids man, I'm always busy. You know how it is." I chuckled.

"Yeah, I have three monsters of my own, and teenagers at that. Why Neji thought adopting three was a good idea, I'll never know. Hey is the Hokage there too? He would benefit form this conversation as well."

"Yeah, you're on speaker Garra." I said handing Miko my phone and letting her do it, since I was otherwise incapacitated.

"Hey Kazekage, how are you doing sir?"

"I'm doing well sir, how are you?"

"Pretty good." Naruto said bouncing up and down lightly on Minatachi, causing he and I to groan.

"Well I just called because I want to have a summit."

"A summit?"

"Yes and I was hoping your husband could be a guest panelist for our committee Mr. Hokage."

"What do you need me for?" I asked. I mean I was just a presenter on the international security panel for the last five-kage summit back in October.

"I want this summit to be about prison reform." My kids slowly moved off of me and both gave me weird looks.

"Umm… I'm not sure I'm the right person to-"

"You are absolutely the right person." His tone was stern, unwavering.

"Garra…"

"You went through it, everything that's so horrible about our prison system, you went through. This panel deserves your perspective." I hesitated, Garra felt it through the phone. "Just… promise me you'll think about it?" He said with a sigh. I looked up at my husband and kids. They all have very mixed expressions on their faces.

"I'll think about it." I finally said, my throat suddenly becoming dry.

"Good, my people will send the Hokage's people all of the information. We'll talk soon Uchiha."

"Yeah…" Yeah… I hung up the phone and went back to putting away the leftovers from dinner, my whole family just… looked at me. "What?"

"You're gonna do it right? Talk about your experiences in prison?" Miko asked stepping towards me and putting a hand to my shoulder.

"Mikoshina we can't pressure him like that." Naruto said.

"Minatachi… how do you feel about it?" I asked.

He shrugged and looked away. "Yeah let's draw more attention to my fucked up life." He said barely a whisper, my rennigan had to mostly read his lips to get what he said. He's been getting bullied a lot in school lately. Thank god the summer started, I wasn't really sure he was going make it through the semester. I'm thinking about maybe transferring him to public school for his last two years.

"I don't have to do this…"

"No, it's fine, whatever. Can I go upstairs?" Well… at least he asked.

"Sure." With that he took off and we finished cleaning up from dinner.

"I'll go talk to him… you know Mina these days, he just needs to blow off steam and think it through."

"Don't push him too hard." I said giving my daughter a hug.

"I'll try not to." She said kissing Naruto on the cheek and going upstairs. Naruto's phone rang and he had to handle something, so I took a shower by myself then got in bed with a book. Sui texted me saying Garra called him too. Suigetsu is terrified of Garra, so its not like he could say no, even sixteen years later. But I'm not. I need to do what's best for my family, and coming clean about the things I've done, well it's probably not in my son's best interest. Naruto came in about half an hour later, showered, then set up the transfusion equipment, sitting in the recliner next to me in the bed when he was done. The first few minutes of my transfusion he was real quiet, taping away at his computer, then he finally spoke up.

"The sand has a pretty prestigious soccer camp during the summit, they'll have college scouts there and everything."

"I'm not sure going to this would be the best thing for Minatachi."

"You know how bad he wants to be a pro soccer player, and he's really good, this would really help him out a lot."

"That's not what I meant Naruto."

"I know, but…"

"But what?" He paused for a second, thinking through his words.

"I'm not sure if you've fully healed from your time in prison… I mean you've never really talked about it." Not in full detail, no.

"It's just another part of my past Naruto, a past that keeps hurting my son."

"Kids can be cruel, that's not your fault either. And we all wish we could help Minatachi, but he's gotta help himself too. Work through his therapy."

"Therapy he doesn't even want to go to." At least he's going now. And the kick-boxing seems to be helping a bit too.

"But what about your therapy Sasuke? Dr. Iruka said just last week that you're still bottling a lot of stuff in." Maybe, but it doesn't run my life, at least it didn't before Mina was attacked. Now… yeah, maybe I'm bottling some things up. Like a fucking champagne cork.

"That man is making a fortune off of our family." I said running my hands through my hair.

"Thank god we have good insurance." He smiled, leaning in and kissing me. "Just think about it, please?"

"I'm thinking about it…" I said, nodding and interlacing my fingers with my husband's.

"And Minatachi's been better these days it seems."

"Yeah cause we're letting him spend all his time with Inojin and Hima." And ignoring that he stinks of marijuana most days…

"Well… maybe you should give Sai or Ino a call? Maybe we could bring Inojin with us, pay for him to go to soccer camp too? It might make him feel better about this whole situation." Yes let's distract our son from the real problems at hand with his best friend. That sounds like a great idea. Well… actually it doesn't sound half bad.

"And Mikoshina?"

"Well if the Suchikage's there, so will her fiancé. She could see him. And I'll put her leading my security detail, she'll love that."

"She'd love it more if she was running the whole security for the summit."

Naruto smiled, "I'll make a call… so you'll do it?" He asked as he finished up the transfusion.

"I don't know… maybe."

"I can work with a maybe." He said before getting into bed with me. I just hope doing this is the right thing. We're finally starting to get back to a good place. I'd hate to do anything that ruins the progress we've made.

 **Naruto's P.O.V.**

"So umm… Dad?"

"Yes Mikoshina?"

"When… When was the last time you actually talked to Neji?" Why do I always get all the hard questions?

"Umm… it's hard to tell… a while." When Mina was born to be exact. Anything after that was through our lawyers and then he just kinda dropped off the face of the planet. "Why? When was the last time you talked to him?"

"I mean it's been a couple of years since I really talked to him, but he always sends me birthday and graduation cards…" She mumbled, presumably so Sasuke couldn't hear. He was snoozing with Minatachi across the isle of the presidential plane. Mina was crashed out, sleeping on his chest, probably drooling a bit, Inojin was passed out in Mina's lap, Sasuke propping up both of them. Funny that picture really hasn't changed too much since they were toddlers.

"Well I mean, Mikoshina, he was your dad for a good four or five years of your life, it's okay to keep in touch with him.

"No, I know, I just don't want to hurt daddy you know? It's gonna be weird seeing him again… staying at his place? We couldn't get a hotel?"

"From what I heard the Kazekage house is about three 5 star hotels combined, its not customary for diplomats to stay anywhere else."

"The Hokage doesn't have anything like that."

"We have other priorities in the Land of Fire."

"You're not nervous? You know to see Neji after all these years?"

"I mean, it's always weird to see your ex, in any context, but time has passed, we've both grown and changed, fallen in love with other people and had kids. I don't think it will be as weird as you think."

"I don't know Dad, I think it will be super weird." She chuckled.

"Get in your seat little miss, we're about to land."

"Yes sir!" She said saluting me, then sitting next to me and buckling her seatbelt. We landed, which woke up the boys. I'm really glad Ino let her son come with us, it's certainly kept Mina's spirits up, and he's a lot more like his old self when he's distracted. I think he's been doing better these past few months. We're watching him closely, making sure he's not slipping through the cracks, making sure he gets the help he needs. He'll still have his bad days, get angry with Sasuke and say some pretty hurtful things, but he seems to have more good days than bad. He and Sasuke are working really hard to repair their relationship, on his good days it's like nothing's changed.

I'm more worried about his bad days. I've found weed in his bedroom on more than one occasion, thanks to Kurama. I think Sasuke's noticed him high a time or two as well. I'm just not sure how to approach him about it. I mean… I smoked weed in high school, not often but I did. I grew out of it in college, hopefully he will too. And… he's going through a lot right now. I just really, really don't want to make things worse. He's been through so much in the past few months, maybe he just needs a little slack. Man parenting is hard.

Anyways we landed and got off the plane. Of course anytime the president of one country lands in another it has to be a huge spectacle. There used to be a time when my kids loved this, but now, it's a little overwhelming. Everyone is overly concerned with what Mikoshina is wearing, what fashion statements she's making. I mean let's be honest here, she'll prettier than most models you see in the magazines these days, but Mikoshina is really a jeans and T-shirt type of girl. She'll wear those gorgeous dresses when the occasion is right, but in reality, she'll not the fashion minded president's daughter everyone wants her to be. Not to mention they won't stop asking her when she's getting married. I know that's getting to her. As for Minatachi, well… he wants to be out of the spotlight as much as possible these days. Any new headline about anything concerning the Uchiha, Uzumaki, or even Namakazi he gets picked on for. He's a tough kid, and people really like him, but the bullies, the non-Minatachi fans, they are ruthless. I'm worried it's really starting to get to him.

So Minatachi put on a pair of very dark sunglasses, shoved his hands in his pockets and put noise-canceling headphones in, smiling ever so slightly for pictures. Inojin followed suit, putting his hood up and sunglasses, disappearing behind Tach. Mikoshina held her head up high and answered questions as politically as she could, but it was obvious she'd rather be anywhere else. As for Sasuke and I, we did our jobs. We answered questions presidentially, put on a good show, this is part of the job we've worked so hard for. It's just hard to come to terms with it when you see how negatively it affects my kids. I never thought when I was getting my degree or running for mayor that it would have an effect like this. I never thought of the little stuff like this. Not even as the president's kid myself. I always enjoyed it as a kid, thought it was just part of life and I wanted to be in my dad's position one day. I never thought about not enjoying it or how my kids might not exactly want this. Sasuke's a good sport about it because that's who he married, but it's not exactly like my kids had a choice. It's just insane how every decision I make affects my kids. Even decisions made thirty plus years ago. I wonder if Sasuke feels the same way…

After the meet and greet right off the plane, my motor cade took us around the city to tour it, then we ended our tour at the Kazekage house. I don't know how this is gonna go. I mean, we're literally rolling up to my ex husband's house and staying with him for like three plus weeks. Not to mention the current state my family is in… I mean we're not exactly on our A game, or even our B or C game for that matter. I'm imagining a variety of scenarios here. Neji and Sasuke could get into it like always, Neji and I could get into it like always, it could be totally awkward, a total disaster and end early, or maybe actually go well. Okay scratch that last one; no way it's going to go well.

We pulled up to a castle like house where Neji, Garra, and their three children were waiting for us, along with a frenzy of media. I took a deep breath. Here we go I guess. My family and I stepped out of the car and the buzz of pictures flooded us. Sasuke took my hand confidently as we approached Neji's family.

"Welcome Hokage and family." Garra said confidently, shaking my hand and then giving Sasuke a tight hug.

"I knew you'd come brother."

"We all have responsibilities… brother." Sasuke said, squeezing him back just as tight. I really don't know what all that is about. Prison bonds I'll never understand. Apparently they went through hell together or something, I've never asked for the details. They broke apart and nodded to each other like they were generals or something, then Garra went back into his more presidential stance.

"These are my boys, Shinki and Araya, and my daughter Yodo. And of course you know Neji." Those kids looked like trouble, hell in a hand basket more like it. All Minatachi's age, all... significantly more… rough around the edges than my son as well. These are Neji's kids? Really? I would have thought they'd be more… dignified? Prissy? Hyuga like? Wow, this is… odd.

"Hey Naruto, Sasuke, glad you could make it." Neji said shaking our hands with a significant lack of feeling. Neji hasn't changed one bit, that's for sure.

"Glad to be invited. Miko's all grown up, you probably remember her when she was just a kid."

"All grown up indeed."

"Hi… Neji." Mikoshina said, stepping forward with a smile on her face. They hugged each other and exchanged a few words.

"And this is our son, Minatachi." Neji's somewhat joyous gaze turned into what resembled disgust as he shook Mina's hand.

"Ah the notorious Minatachi." He said through near gritted teeth.

"Come on, let's take this inside, away from all these pictures huh?" Garra said trying to break up the awkward tension. We all nodded and said various forms of yes's and went inside. They began showing us around and I can't say that I was surprised. This was exactly how Neji had pictured his life. Just glamorous and luxurious from top to bottom. Over the top and over indulgent in everyway. It almost made me chuckle. I'm so glad I'm no longer married to him. I'm so glad I'm married to Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke, can I pull you aside to take about the plan for the summit? Neji can you show the Hokage and his family where they all will be staying?"

"Sure." Neji said quietly, Sasuke gave me a 'good luck' look and followed Garra into his study and we followed Neji down the hall.

"Minatachi, Inojin, you'll be staying in the boys wing, just down the hall there, when Hima gets here she'll be on the floor above where Yodo stays." He said walking down the hall, pointing to where Mina and Ino would stay, dropping them off and then taking us to an elevator that took us to the third floor.

"Miko, you, Shikadai and the rest of your father's staff will be on this floor. And as for you Naruto, the penthouse." He dropped Mikoshina off on the third floor and then took me to the top of this particular wing. Four floors. Excessive indeed. When we got to the top floor, I realized it was only Neji and I in the elevator, as everyone else had been dropped off on their floors. I suddenly began to feel very awkward.

"You're kids seem nice." I said as the elevator seemed to take forever.

"They're good kids, Garra has a different style than I, but together I think we've raised some good ones. Mikoshina's working on her doctorate right? You must be proud." He said nonchalantly.

"Beyond. But we all knew she was a good apple."

"That we did." He said with a chuckle as the elevator opened to reveal penthouse made for a king. Wow Neji. Don't roll your eyes Naruto, don't.

"You've sure made a good life for yourself." I felt myself say. It was intended to be a compliment, but I'm not sure it actually came out that way.

"I have. It's everything I've ever wanted. Garra and I are a good match."

"I'm glad your happy Nej."

"You seem very happy yourself."

"I am. Things have been tough recently, but my family has been hanging in there."

"You guys are strong, tough. I'm glad things worked out between the two of us the way that they did."

"Me too." Getting a divorce was a good decision for both of us. We didn't say much else, didn't have this grand talk or catching up, but I think we found a way to be at peace.

After dinner and some festivities, Sasuke and I enjoyed a bottle of wine on the tariffs of the penthouse. "So I had an interesting conversation with Garra." Sasuke said pouring us more wine.

"Oh really?"

"Our marriage is so much better than theirs." Sasuke let out a hard laugh. Oh gosh.

"Sasuke! It's not a competition teme!"

"Oh but it so is dobe. You wanna know what Garra told me?" Actually I really do.

"Sure." I decided to say, rolling my eyes and taking a drink.

"They've never had sex." I spit my wine out and nearly chocked on it.

"What?" I said wiping the red liquid off my mouth, Sasuke cracked up.

"They've never had sex. Garra said bottoming is something he only did as a prostitute and he's not going to be doing it with his husband."

"And since Neji refuses to bottom…"

"They've never had sex!" We both burst out laughing, I'm sure our obnoxious cackling could be heard multiple floors down.

"Is that why they adopted?"

"I think so." Another burst of laughter.

"Oh my gosh Sasuke, we're going to hell for this." I said between chuckles on his shoulder.

"Probably, but at least I'll have you." He said with a laugh kissing my forehead.

"They seem alright though. Neither is all that affectionate."

"Both wanted more of a business deal than a marriage anyways."

"Garra just lets Neji buy these lavish things."

"And Neji just lets Garra raise those kids to be rebels."

"I can't believe those are Neji's kids."

"Hey people change."

"Tornado Tach is like squeaky clean compared to them."

"They're going to soccer camp with them too, the girls are going to a separate program, but they'll all be bunking together at night."

"Oh great, that's just lovely. Let them corrupt him at sleep away camp."

"Mina can handle it."

"Yeah, after all he's been through… I really hope so."

"Dr. Iruka said we just have to let him work through it, that's all we can do."

"Yeah…" Sasuke said, finishing off his wine and cuddling into my chest. It was better if we just changed the subject. Sasuke has been so worried about him it's starting to make him sick.

"So… you wanna be the first people to ever have sex in this house?" I said slyly. A smile washed over his face.

"I thought you'd never ask."

 **Minatachi's P.O.V.**

"MT, I think we're lost."

"We're not lost, it's this way I swear."

"We already went that way, twice. Why not just teleport us back to their room?" Because I need to have a mental image of where we're going, if not, well last time I didn't know where I was going, Hima and I ended up on the roof of the capital. It was very embarrassing and the fire department had to get us down. Not to mention how much shit I got at school from my classmates for it. Yeah… don't ever want to do that again.

"Hey at least we're working off that five course meal right?"

"You're stalling."

"Inojin." At that second I opened a door and we actually found the boys wing. Oh thank god.

"There you guys are. What were you doing, giving each other head?"

"Araya be nice." Yodo said, "Plus, Minatachi's way too cute to be gay." She flirted from a far. Oh not in her dreams.

"Not in your life Yodo, guys, sit down, chill. Let's just play." Shinki said giving Araya a controller and sitting down in gaming chairs. Inojin and I just went to the back of the room to watch.

"This place is crazy, who has twelve different video game consoles in their room?"

"Well they are Hyuga…" I said under my breath to Inojin, who was now clinging to my arm softly.

"You were almost a Huyga, don't tell me you wouldn't have wanted… all of this." Eh… I'm not really sure… For a few minutes Inojin and I just talked quietly, watching the game.

"Yo Teechi, you're up." Shinki said tossing me a controller. One thing I am sure about is Hyuga are rude as hell. Damn.

"It's Tachi." I said taking the controller and sitting down next to him, Inojin following me closely.

"Kick his ass MT." Inojin whispered into my ear.

"What'd you say?" Araya said defensively.

"He said I'm gonna kick your ass." I laughed, getting a nice hit on his player right away.

"Mina's really good." Ino said meekly.

"Yeah we'll see." Shinki said trying to get a K.O. Yeah that's not happening. Shinki and I battled it out for hours. He's definitely the best gamer I've ever seen. We stayed up really late waiting for Hima's plane to get here, just playing video games and guy talk. Neji and Garra never once came in to check on us or tell us we were being too loud. It was… kinda weird actually. We stay up a minute after midnight my dads are all over me, checking on us every hour or so, making sure we're okay… the Hyuga's haven't checked in on us since dinner.

"Hima's plane is here, I'm gonna go get her." Yodo said as she left the room texting.

"Finally the wicked witch is gone." Araya laughed, looking up videos on his computer.

"Your sister doesn't seem that bad." Inojin remarked from beside me, changing out pencils and going back to his sketchbook.

"She's bossy as hell. Hey what are you drawing over there? Nudies?" Shinki chuckled.

"It's nothing." Inojin said closing the book. He's been super secretive about it lately, even I don't know what he's drawing.

"Yeah nothing my ass!" Shinki said getting up and stealing it from Inojin.

"Hey! Give it back!"

"No way! I wanna see what you're drawing!" Araya said taking the book from his brother as Shinki pushed Inojin to the ground.

"Knock it off." I said getting up and pushing Shinki right back.

"What are you gonna do about it Teechi?" He said getting in my face.

"It's Tachi dick weed!" I said getting in his face right back and activating my sharingan.

"What is that supposed to intimidate me?" Uh yeah… Sort of the only card I have, and I literally just played it.

"Hey, gay boy was drawing nudies. Of his bf and Hima!" Araya laughed from behind Shinki, showing us the picture in the sketchbook. Oh… I had no idea. I mean… I knew it was porn but… I didn't think I was the center of it… But there I was… fucking Hima with an outrageously large and veiny dick, Hima riding me with boobs like four times their actual size. Woha. Ummm… I don't even know what to think about that.

"Give me that. Asshole!" I said ripping the book away from him, then turning around, and helping Inojin up and returning it to its rightful owner.

"Thanks MT." Inojin whispered, before his eyes getting really scared.

"No one disrespects me in my house." Shinki yelled as I felt myself being lifted off the ground.

"Hey! Get off me!" I fought and kicked, but Araya is way bigger than me. They pushed me into the computer chair and tied me to it. I was totally stuck. All I could do was fight as they put a gag in my mouth. Damn it damn it damn it! All Inojin could do was scream at them to stop. This position was really bringing back some bad memories.

"I really didn't want to do this Teechi, but you left me no choice." Shinki said typing on the computer and pulling up a video. What is he doing? He pushed me forward in the chair and held my head so I couldn't look away. The hell?! The video started playing and I knew it was porn. So what? I watch porn all the time, fucking untie me! I felt my dick get hard as they one by one started rolling out these guys in these strange positions. Naked and blindfolded. It was kinda hot… until… you have got to be fucking kidding me. Is that… my dad? No, no! Anything but that…

"You didn't know your Uchiha dad did porn?" Fuck no!

"Dude this was like one of the highest rated pornos ever twenty years ago!"

"Stop it! Stop!" Inojin screamed. They pulled him over and made him watch too. Oh this is so embarrassing. So weird! Ahh!

"What are you idiots doing? Let him go!" Hima yelled coming in the room and punching Araya square in the jaw.

"Untie him Shinki!" Yodo yelled pushing Shinki off of Inojin.

"What the hell do you think you all are doing?" Miko said coming in behind the girls with Shikadai on her arm and Chocho behind her. No, not Miko, anyone but Miko finding me like this. She untied me and turned off the video. Fuck.

"Are you okay?" My sister asked.

"Fine." I was anything but fine. I'm embarrassed, a little traumatized, but mostly just emasculated. Even in the Sand village I'm getting picked on. I'm an Uchiha for Christ's sake. This shouldn't be happening to me!

"You guys are jerks!" Hima yelled, hitting Shinki pretty hard. Great, I'm even more embarrassed now because Hima came in and bullied my bullies into submission. Jesus can this get any worse? Oh yeah, I just watched my father getting fucked by like thirty guys. Can't forget that…

"Come on guys, sleep with us tonight." Yodo said giving Araya a good smack and grabbing our bags. Are you kidding? We have to be fucking rescued and take refuge in the girl's room. This is so fucking embarrassing. We tucked out tales between our legs and walked upstairs. As we did, Miko pulled me aside.

"Are you sure you're okay? That couldn't have felt good." I ran my hand through my hair and exhaled.

"Daddy did porn?"

"I don't think he knew he was doing porn but… yeah… he did Minatachi."

"Ugh! Can he get any more fucked up?!"

"I guess we'll find out this week when he testifies about prison."

"That's not funny Mikoshina."

"I wish I was trying to be funny." She lowered her voice and made sure no one was around. "Minatachi… you can't let people bully you like this."

"I wasn't exactly letting them." I said rolling my eyes and crossing my arms.

"In high school I had a bully too."

"Oh yeah?" Try having twelve.

"Her name was Mirai, she's a total bitch." My jaw dropped into a laugh. I've never heard Miko say a bad word before.

"What'd you do?"

"Told her off."

"That easy huh?"

"Well… then I made sure every aspect of my life was so my happier than hers that she couldn't help but be jealous and leave me alone. You know… took the high road." She said, batting her eyes at me.

"Not sure that will work for me…"

"Then don't. But be an Uchiha about it."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means be smart about it. And…" She leaned in closer to me, activating her sharingan and looking me square in the eye. "Don't you ever let them get away with it again."


	33. Chapter 33

**Mikoshina's P.O.V.**

Right, left, jab, kick. Come on Mikoshina, you can do better than that! Again! Right, left, jab, kick, duck, uppercut! Better, much better.

"Mikoshina?"

"Huh? What?" I turned around and looked at my fiancé looking right back at me.

"Are you okay? You've been here for hours. You didn't even notice me walk in. Is everything alright?" His green eyes were very concerned.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." I said pushing the hair that fell out of my ponytail out of my face. I guess I worked up a pretty good sweat in Neji's gym.

"Your Dad said you seem to kick box more when something's bothering you. What's going on?"

"It's nothing." I said sitting down and drinking some water. Shikadai sat next to me and put a towel over my back.

"We both know it's not nothing. So what is it? Konan flashbacks again? Should I call somebody?" He moved to get up. I stopped him, he's so worried about me; he worries so much.

"No, no. It's just my brother."

"You mean what happened last night? Hima took care of it, slapped the mess out of them too."

"Yeah, Hima out bullied my brother's bullies. That's what I'm worried about."

"That's not very feministic of you Miko." My eyes widened.

"No Shika! That's not what I'm saying. Go Hima, for real, but-"

"You're worried your brother's too soft."

"Or that the Akatsuki ruined him." Or that the Akatsuki ruined him because he's too soft. "I'm just… worried."

"He's not your responsibility Miko."

"He's my baby brother. He's my only responsibility." Shikadai nodded, looking away. Great, now I pissed him off too. "I didn't mean it like that."

"No… you did. And it's okay. I know how important your bloodline is to you. How you need him to be strong to in order to rebuild the Uchiha too. I get it. Come on, lets get you into a shower, we have a long day today." He said helping me up.

"Shikadai."

"Come on Dr. Uchiha, you stink like a water buffalo." He said picking me up bridal style, forcing me to giggle.

"I do not, and I'm not Dr. Uchiha yet."

"Only one of those statements is correct and the other one will be true in less that a year, just you watch. Then we can get married, rebuild the clan, then maybe you can stop worrying about your bloodline so much." He said baby talking me in between kissing on my cheek and neck.

"Actually Shikadai…"

"What?" He asked, his eyes widening with fear because he had no idea what I was about to say. He always thinks he knows what I'm about to say… most of the time he does…

"What if… we moved the wedding up? Like to the end of the summer up?" All he did was blink at me, dumbfounded. "Like the end of this summer?" He put me down and put his hands into his classic thinking position. I raised my eyebrow at him as he thought.

"No." WHAT?!

"What?!"

"No. You have a plan and we're gonna follow that plan. Mikoshina I'm not marrying you until your done with your doctorate. That's what we decided and I'm not changing it."

"But Shika."

"No buts." I was about to get really mad at him. "Mikoshina I know you better than anyone else and I know if you marry me before you finish your degree you'll never forgive yourself. Then you'll start our marriage with resentment, feel like you never achieved everything you wanted to achieve and hate me forever for it. So no, I'm not doing it. We'll get married after your post-doc."

"Shikadai."

"Now get in the shower, you have a five kage summit to go secure."

"Shikadai."

"Go on."

"I love you."

"I love you too Mikoshina. More than anything in the whole world."

 **Naruto's P.O.V.**

The five kage summit starts today… the summit is on international prison reform. The summit that my husband is one of the panel speakers on. Sasuke's been a panel speaker before, but not like this. At first I thought it was wonderful, but now… really thinking about it, I'm actually really worried. Sasuke and I have had conversations about his time in prison through out the years, he's told me things, but… I've always known he was holding back details. I've been okay with that. There are things I didn't need to know, things that he had to do to survive. And I've made myself okay with that, whatever he's done. Without knowing. But now, today, he's going to tell the world what he did in there. I'm just not sure I'm ready to hear it.

After I took a shower, I started getting ready for the day. Put on a nice suit and readied myself for what was going to happen today. As I gained my composure Sasuke was just getting out of the shower. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and another around his neck. I watched him as he walked across the room, he didn't seem to notice I was there; he was so lost in thought. I watched him and he walked in front of the full-length mirror and pause. He ran his hand through his hair and paused, tracing the outline of the scar that followed his hairline. He got that on his first few days of prison. He was remembering it. I watched his hand go to his curse mark, then the scar on his shoulder… then it finally landed on his biggest scar, the one right through his peck. For a moment I thought he was going to totally break down, just lose it. But then he looked up, must have seen my reflection, and smiled at me.

"I thought you would have left for the conference by now."

"No… not yet." I said, walking towards him. "Are you okay?"

He looked down, taking a deep breath, his rennigan glimmering just a bit behind his black locks. "Not really. I ummm… this might be a little more difficult that I originally thought." I took his hand, reassuring him that I was there for him, and we sat on the bed together. "You know there's stuff I haven't told you… Stuff I'm not even sure I can verbalize. It's all gonna come out today. Are we ready for that? Can we as a family even handle that? I mean we're barely recovering from the Akatsuki coming back…"

"Sasuke, we've already talked about this. You need to do this for you. Yeah this morning I woke up a little scared, scratch that, a lot scared. But you have to do this. Think about all the people you'll be helping."

"I did some bad stuff in there Naruto. Horrible things. Stuff you don't even know about."

"I know. But I can handle it, I promise." I said pushing his hair out of his eyes and kissing him on the forehead as we embraced.

"I don't want to put you through this."

"You're not putting me through anything. This is for you and so we can actually fix our prison system. It's going to be okay." It's going to be okay. I know it is. Regardless of what he says today. I will always love him. No matter what. He's worried about nothing if he's worried about us. But he knows that. He knows I am here for him through thick and thin.

"Yeah… yeah your right." He messed up my hair, kissed me on the forehead and stood. "You're gonna be late."

"Hey when you're Hokage, people tend to wait for you. I can stay… if you'd like me to."

"No… no, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

" _Sasuke_." I raised an eyebrow, he cracked a smile.

"I'm not pushing you away. You are gonna be late to a very important meeting that I'm speaking at and I'm in nothing but a towel."

"Hot." I winked.

"You're impossible."

"I love you."

"I love you with all my heart Naruto." He said grabbing my chin and kissing me deeply. I love him so much. I really do. No matter what Sasuke says today, that won't change. But does that really mean I'm ready to hear it?

"I'll see you in a bit."

"Okay." I kissed him once more and slowly left the room, making sure one last time he was okay. As always Shikamaru was waiting for me with Kiba, Shino, and Choji, ready to brief me. But today was just a bit different; they didn't immediately overwhelm me with what I was supposed to be doing.

"How is he?" Shikamaru asked softly.

"He's okay… I'm a little bit worried about him; he seemed a little bit… dazed. But he reassured me he's alright, and I believe him."

"He could be going through so pretty heavy PTSD stuff, are you sure he's alright?" No…

"Maybe I should have Dr. Iruka give him a call…" At that moment the elevator doors opened, revealing my children. "What are you two doing here? Miko you should be heading off security and Mina, it's 8:00am, you never get up before 10 if you don't have to."

"We figured Daddy might need us." Mina squeaked, looking down.

"And he hasn't ate breakfast yet, everyone needs breakfast." Mikoshina said, holding up a tray. I raised an eyebrow at her. "I already met with the security team and gave them their assignments, I have a walkie talkie on my hip and my tablet in my purse, they need anything down there I'm just a few minutes away. We just want to make sure Daddy's okay." Well… alright.

"Just… tread lightly. He's a little… foggy this morning."

"You got it Dad." They said giving me a thumbs up and swapping places with me and my team in the elevator.

"I guess they have it under control." Shika remarked.

"That they do." My team then began their briefing at we headed over to the conference section of the Kazekage house.

Once there I put on my traditional Hokage hat, shook hands with the other kage, took a few minutes for media to report on our summit. Garra wasn't there, which was very odd, the hosting Kage is usually supposed to be running this thing. Very strange of him to be late. We were called to order by the Suchikage and spent some time going over the summit agenda. We're going to talk about each prison system in each nation in depth. The Land of Fire system is the first up on the docket. We're going to take hours of testimony, from guards, ex-cons, chat with some people that are currently incarcerated via webcam, parole officers, everyone and anyone involved in the prison system. We're going to really get to the root of this problem and try to fix it. I will be very positive… I hope. Nearly an hour passed and still no Garra. Once we were about to start the Land of Fire Council, that's when Garra finally walked in. He was wearing a black suit, white shirt, black tie, and his Kage hat, but he was carrying his robe in his hand. He was followed by Juugo, who is not a Kage, but still a president, and they both sat down in the center of the Council table to face us. What is going on?

"Good morning fellow Kage. I'm sure you're wondering what I'm doing on this side of the table and not there, on that side, with you all. Well today, I'm not one of you all. Today I'm former prisoner 871-4962, from upstate correctional. Because I realize we must have all five Kage in order to summit, so to vote for the Land of Wind will be my Vice President, Neji Hyuga, and to chair for me will be President Juugo of the Sound. May I request a motion for this action?"

"I move to allow the Vice President of the Wind to vote on behalf of the Kazekage and the President of the Sound to Chair for the Kazekage." I said confidently.

"I second." The Mizokage said quickly.

"Any objections?" The room was silent. "The motion has passed. Welcome President Juugo." Juugo gave a bow, took the Kazekage hat from Garra, and sat down next to me, putting the hat in front of him.

"Can we get started then please?" The Suchikage said impatiently.

"Absolutely." Garra motioned for the committee to come in the room. Once by one, people began filing into the room, lead by my husband and Suigetsu. They sat next to Garra in the center and everyone else on the panel filled in around the half circle that faced us. Sasuke looked confident, secure, like he was ready. He had his brothers next to him, and I'm here for him too. I'm ready to hear what he has to say, I'm ready to makes some real change. "If the committee would like to introduce themselves…"

Sasuke tapped the mic in front of him and looked at me confidently. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, former inmate number 938-0441 from upstate correctional. I was sentenced to fifteen years for criminal prostitution and felony high-jacking. I served six years and ten months, two of which were served in County Correctional. I'd like to thank you all for having us here, and it is my sincerest hope that we fix our broken system because of our testimony today. Thank you."

 **Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"That was… exactly what I needed. Thank you guys." I said hugging both of my children and giving them each a kiss on their cheek.

"Are you gonna be okay Daddy?"

"I will survive it, yes." I said fixing Mina's hair as best as I could, which didn't account for much because his hair is always a disaster.

"You'll be great, go out there and change the world." Miko said squeezing my hand.

"Thank you. We should get going, come on you guys." I said standing up and starting to walk out of the penthouse with my kids. Mina pulled me aside before we reached the door.

"Everything okay?"

"Umm… if it's okay with you… I'm… I'm not gonna watch the committee hearing. I just… I've think I've found out a little too much about your past for like… a lifetime. So like… if it's okay with you…" Oh my son. I knew he'd still be uncomfortable with all of this. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"It's absolutely okay. You don't need to hear it if you don't want to."

"I'm… I'm proud of you dad. I am. You're gonna do something really great today. I'm just… I don't think I'm ready-" I cut him off.

"I completely understand. Neji and Garra's drivers are gonna come take you guys to soccer came this afternoon, can you stay out of trouble until then?"

"I can try." He said with a mischevious look.

"That's going to have to be enough. Come on lets go." I said with a chuckle, turning him around and getting in the elevator with Mikoshina. I dropped my kids off at various locations around the house before making my way over to the conference room. The speakers were starting to pool around, waiting to go in. It's been a long time since I've seen the hebi all together, and out of prison no less. I gave Garra, Suigetsu, and Omoi big hugs, Juugo too. It's weird seeing everyone in fresh pressed suits and not orange or blue prison jumpers. As we were chatting another group of people walked up to us. My nerves just fell to the pit of my stomach. I don't know why but when I saw the guards walk up, I sort of freaked out. Like they were about to reprimand me or screw me… either way, it was not a good feeling. Not in the least.

"Sasuke."

"Dar." Darui walked up to me and gave me a really big hug. I wasn't expecting that. Not at all. I mean… I guess we left things okay… sort of.

"How are you?"

"I'm… I'm good, doing well." I hesitated. He has no idea how weird this is for me.

"I heard about your family… everyone alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, they're surviving. And you? You're not still at upstate are you?"

"Nah man, I hung around for a few more years, till Omoi got out and I could collect my pension, and we moved to the Lightning. I'm actually… training to take over for the Raikage soon."

"You're kidding."

"No it's true, he's getting ready to retire, I've been his right hand for the past ten years or so. In the Lightning we appoint kage, and he thinks I might be a good fit."

"Wow, that's really impressive Darui."

"What's impressive is you. Head of Security, married to the Hokage, two great kids. You really pulled your life together after prison." I thought about it for a moment.

"Uh yeah, yeah I guess I did." He patted me on the arm and went to go talk to other guards. Oh that was so uncomfortably weird.

"Was Darui just… nice to you?" Suigetsu said standing next to me.

"Uh… yeah." I think those were the only words I could say at the moment.

"The same Darui that used to come into our cell at three O'clock in the morning and jam his cock up your ass? That Darui?"

"Uh… yeah."

"Sasuke."

"I'm sorry."

"It's weird seeing them right? Even after all these years. I can't stop getting the creepy crawlies." The creepy crawlies? More like flashbacks to the worst days of my life. Back when I was the worst person I've ever been. So no, not the creepy crawlies, more like disorienting recollections.

"I know the feeling, it doesn't really pass." Garra muttered, messing with his kage hat. "But today we are on even ground, equals. There's no reason to feel that way anymore." He said making eye contact with me.

"Yeah easy for you to say."

"And you, after all these years do I still have to prop you up?" Garra asked, putting a hand to my shoulder. Maybe. "Okay, I'll do it. When you were in prison you were a monster."

"Uh wow way to have tact Garra." Suigetsu said with a raised eyebrow.

"Have I ever had tact with him? He's a badass engineer, the most successful in his field, he has an amazing life, husband, kids, all of it. If he thinks not a damn thing has changed since prison, he's a moron." Maybe I am a moron. Garra put both hands on my shoulders. "But everything has changed. And there's no reason to cower to the guards anymore. You're going to stand up, tell your story, and then after that, you never have to think about it again, because you'll have no reason to. It's no longer who you are." I nodded. Leave it to Garra to get my head straight. "Now if you excuse me, I have to be the person that I am now. Juugo, you ready?"

"Let's do it." Juugo gave me a confident smile and went inside with Garra.

"You know what's weird?" Suigetsu asked.

"What?"

"Like all of Orochimaru's whores became super successful."

"You're an idiot Sui." I said smacking him softly.

"But it's true, you, me, Garra, Sakura, Ino, Karin, hell even Juugo, it's crazy isn't it?" Yeah, I guess it is a little crazy. That little gesture was enough to make me crack a smile. Which is exactly what I needed. I have my husband, my kids, and my best friends behind me. I can do this. I absolutely can do this. A few moments later Garra motioned for the panel to come into the committee room.

"If the committee would like to introduce themselves…" I scooted in and tapped on the microphone in front of me. Before I even realized it I was making eye contact with my husband's perfect blue eyes. I can do this. I _can_ do this.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, former inmate number 9380441 from upstate correctional. I was sentenced to fifteen years for criminal prostitution and felony high-jacking. I served six years and ten months, two of which were served in County Correctional. I'd like to thank you all for having us here, and it is my sincerest hope that we fix our broken system because of our testimony today. Thank you." Suigetsu sat next to me and introduced himself next. One by one, leaf prisoners introduced themselves to the right of me and then to my left, on the other side of Garra, the guards went down the line and introduced themselves.

Once done, the Raikage began to speak. "I'd like to put in a motion." He stood. "I motion for any crimes, wrong doings, or admittances learned today and throughout the summit to be given full immunity." The whole room gasped.

"He's kidding right?" Suigetsu whispered to me.

"Or has ulterior motives." I mean come on, his crimes, Darui's crimes, how bad would it look if the soon to be Raikage gets convicted for evils he did twenty years ago? Or he gets convicted on his way out for the things he did to Garra and I thirty years ago? I'm calling bull.

"I second." In that moment I was stunned to my core. It was Naruto that seconded the motion. Is he serious? This is blatant corruption and he's always been opposed to it. He can't possibly-

"I third. Any objections?" The Suchikage said before I could even gather my thoughts. There were no objections. "Then the motion passes, anything confessed during the summit for the sake of prison reform has full immunity from prosecution." I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I looked around and no one else seemed to believe it either.

"Did that just happen?" Sui whispered. I shrugged my shoulders, maintaining eye contact with my husband whose expression I couldn't read. What the hell Naruto?

"I'd also like to request that the media remain outside the main room, and in the media center for the duration of the summit. At the discretion of the Kage, we will give them updates at the end of each day." The Mizokage said strongly.

"We'd appreciate it if all news and media entities would please step out now." Juugo added motioning to the doors. There were a lot of groans behind us as the swarm of media exited the room. Wow… wow what just happened?

"So… so does that mean we can speak freely now?" Omoi asked Garra and I from the other side of Suigetsu.

"Use your discretion." Garra warned, more to me and Suigetsu than Omoi. What's that supposed to mean?

"Yeah… don't say anything you wouldn't want five Kage and a president to hear." I said, adjusting my tie.

"Shall we get started?" Garra asked over the microphone. The whole room nodded. "There are several points I'd like to cover. Prison conditions, unspoken rules, guard training, length of prison sentences. I also think we should make this a conversation, the kage can ask us anything and we'll try to be as open and honest as possible. Let's begin with prison conditions, would anyone like to start us off?" Garra asked.

"Yeah sure, why not? I'll start. What was it like?" The Raikage said leaning back in his chair. That arrogant son of a bitch.

"I'll tell you what it was like. It was hell! I still get nightmares about it and I've been out for thirty years." An older man at the end of the table said. Way to start off in a politically correct way. Not how I wanted to present to the committee. Now I have to open my big mouth and fix this.

"From the moment you step onto prison grounds, you are no longer a human, you're property. Property of the guards, the other prisoners, just pons for their use. You are no longer able to make your own decisions, in any context. Taking away someone's humanity like that, it's… damaging." I said softly.  
"It's more than damaging. My first day in prison I was taken to cell block H; also known as the hoe block. It was a systematic way to separate the whores, or the "property" from the rest of the population. There was a program and you were either with the program or you weren't. I didn't know what that meant until I was being gangbanged in the shower by nine inmates while the guards watched." Suigetsu said. There was an immediate rise from the guards.

"That's not true!" At least four shouted. Ooo this was such a bad idea.

"The structure of prison needs work." Garra said, trying to calm down the guards. "There is one inmate in charge and how he wants things done is how it's going to be."

"The guards go with this because then the inmates will fight with themselves and take their attention off of us. It helps us maintain control. When they're trying to kill each other they're not trying to kill us." Darui said for the guards, although they seemed to be glaring at him as well.

"And this program?"

"It's whatever the top dog orders. In Suigetsu's early years, the top dog at the time wanted all the inmates convicted for sex crimes like rape and prostitution in the same place. The inmates could get sex whenever they wanted and that kept the peace. It was a horrible system, but it worked." Darui continued.

"They kept the peace through rape? And you guards were just okay with that?" Juugo asked.

I had to speak up. "In there… the line betwen right and wrong gets really blurry. Whether you're an inmate or a guard, I'd imagine. All that matters in there is making it to the other day, and sometimes even then it doesn't matter."

"When you put a thousand convicted criminals in a small box, take away their freedom, tell them they can't leave and give them guards to make sure they 'behave' of course bad things are gonna happen." Garra added.

"It also makes people that weren't so bad to begin with worse, and the ones with 25 to life have nothing to lose. It's a bad system. All the way around." Omoi put in.

"So how do we fix that?" Naruto asked cautiously.

"Well… it would be have to be a complete systematic change, everything would have to change, if not we're just playing whack a mole with the problems." Garra confessed.

"So lets find some solutions, what would you say is the biggest problem with our system?"

"There is not enough guards. New guards are poorly trained, our funding keeps getting cut so we're overworked and underpaid. That makes feeble minds look for other options. I've seen fantastic guards get into bed with the worst of the worst prisoners, then the corruption never end. All because we don't get the benefits, training, and personnel we need to do this job properly." I didn't need to look over to know it was Kurenai speaking. If anyone had a bone to pick with the prison system… she did.

"You could have a billion more guards, it wouldn't change a damn things." Suigetsu said to me, unfortunately the mic picked up the last part of his statement and all eyes turned to him. Oh shit.

"What he means to say is… better training, higher pay, adding guards, it's not a solution, in-fact it will only probably create more opportunity for bad things to happen." I said to try and cover for Suigetsu.

"Yeah, you're one to talk." Officer Fu said from beside Kurenai. Fuck.

"What does she mean by that?" The Mizokage asked. Double fuck. I paused to collect my thoughts, only to be nudged by Garra to signal that I wasn't breathing.

"Umm… what she means by that is… what she… means by that is…" I swallowed, come on Sasuke. "While incarcerated… I was top dog. And let me tell you, none of the things Kurenai suggested will matter to any current top dog in there." I paused to test Naruto's reaction. He seemed okay. I already told him I was the one in charge, I'm just not really sure if he ever thought about what the day to day meant. "As prisoners, we have all the time in the world, this is life for us. 24 hours a day, 7 days a week, we have the time, and we spent all of it figuring out how to out smart the guards. The guards only have that nine to five, they have other lives to live, we don't. I would memorize all the guard's schedules, know who was on and when. More than that, I knew when they needed to use the bathroom, when they were having a bad, day, even missed breakfast… I knew where they would be and when at all times. I remember there was a time I watched nothing but the sliding door for two weeks straight, timing how long each guard took to close and lock it. It doesn't mater what you do to the guards, we will find the opportunity."

"He glorifies it, makes it sound like they were rockstars. Leaving out the terrible things they did to make their opportunities happen. Drinking wine out of filthy toilet bowls, doing cocaine out of balloons smuggled in through orifices-"

"Having sex with guards so they don't beat the living daylights out of you?" Omoi said vindictively.

An irruption of yelling plagued the panel and chaos ensued; Everyone screaming at each other at once, it was a madhouse. Who's great idea was it to bring guards, ex-cons and kage all together to 'talk'. Oh yeah, it was Garra's idea. The kage all slammed their gavels to impose order, reluctantly the whole room sat down. This is going to be so much worse than I thought it would be.

"In order for this to work we need to be able to talk freely with one another, we need to be able to say things that other people in this room don't want to hear. We all have to keep our heads about us because we have a higher goal here. We have to hear each other out." Naruto said. Everyone calmed down and gathered themselves thanks to Naruto's words, but it was still tense.

"I think we should talk about guard responsibility further, by a raise of hands has there been a time where you feel the guards have abused their power?" The Suchikage asked. Everyone to my right raised their hands. I saw the shock written all over the faces of the kage.

"How often?" No one moved at the Mizokage's question. "Once?" We all kept our hands up. "Twice?" Our hands still up. "Monthly?" No one moved. "Weekly." Not a single hand went down. "Daily." We all nodded.

"Maybe the ex prisoners have a different definition of abuse of power than the rest of the general public. Maybe what they see as abuse, we see as maintaining order." Fu said strongly. My side of the semicircle visibly scoffed at that.

"Well maybe the panel needs and example of what the prisoners define as blatant abuse of power." The Raikage challenged, crossing his arms.

"Well that's easy. Haku." My heart stopped beating. Did Garra really just say that? I looked at Suigetsu and Omoi and the both tensed up. I turned to my left and looked at Darui; he looked equally uncomfortable as well. How could Garra bring Haku up right now? When tensions are already so high?

"Haku was a dear friend of mine, I think his story deserves to be told." Juggo urged.

"Not only told but told truthfully." Garra turned his gaze to me. "Sasuke." I swallowed. He can't be serious.


	34. Chapter 34

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

Garra wants me to talk about Haku. I've made a lot of mistakes in my life, more than I can count to be honest. I've forgiven myself and been forgiven by the people closest to me for most of them. Except this one. The tragedy of Haku will plague me for the rest of my life. It's something I may never be able to get over.

And now Garra wants me to talk about it. Put it out in the open for everyone to hear. That's scary. Terrifying. Not to even mention he said the word _truthfully_. Garra, Suigetsu, and I took a blood oath never to tell the truth. Never. Am I supposed to comply with that, tell our version of the truth? Or am I telling the actual truth? The real truth. At this point, I'm not even sure if I open my mouth words will come out.

"Sasuke." Garra urged. I looked down. I don't think I can do this.

"Do it for Haku." Suigetsu urged, putting his hand to my thigh. It was just like prison all over again. My right and my left hand men picking me up, reassuring me when I have no faith at all. But this time… this time I have to do the right thing. Not the wrong thing for the right reasons. I have to do it for Haku so that he didn't die for nothing. So his death wasn't meaningless. To gain the last of my confidence I looked up at Naruto. He had nothing but warmth on his face. He was ready to hear everything I was keeping from him, everything I have yet to say. I can do this. I spoke to him and only him.

"Haku died because of prison politics. He died because of the unwritten rules of prison. It was wrong, and it shouldn't have ever happened. In there, gangs are rampant. Even if you're not a gang member on the outside, in there you are. Being a loner is a bad thing, you need to rely on others just to survive. To not be abused. To help make your stay just a little bit less awful. Haku and the three gentlemen next to me were all members of a group we formed called the Hebi. Our original intent was not to become a gang, but just to stop the head gang at the time from doing horrible things to us. To stop the rapes, to stop getting used, traded around cells like we were nothing just because our crimes were of a sexual nature. We formed the Hebi to give us back what little humanity we could still have in prison."

"I'm sorry, I can't continue to listen to this. The Hebi was not a boy band of Robinhood and his merry men. They were just as violent and vile as the blood mist, the musicians, or any other prison gang. They beat people up, committed senseless crimes, waged war on other prison gangs. They turned upstate correctional upside down and inside out. Not only should Sasuke and his peers have been charged with gang affiliation, but each and every one of them should probably still be incarcerated for crimes committed in the name of the Hebi." Kurenai spat. She's not wrong… she's not wrong in the least.

"Then why weren't they charged for these crimes?" The Raikage asked.

"Because of what happened to Haku." I said confidently. That shut Kurenai right up. None of the officers dared to say a word after that.

"So then what happened?" Naruto asked.

I took a deep breath and continued. "As the hebi grew, so did the uncertainty of the prison ecosystem. There were conflicts between the hebi and Gato's men."

"Haku ended up killing one of Gato's head generals." Suigetsu said interrupting me. Garra shot a glare his way. Suigetsu wants me to lie, but Garra doesn't. But it's out there now, Suigetsu just said it. I have to go with that version of the truth or else we won't be seen as genuine. Great. I know he's protecting me, but… will Haku really get justice if the whole truth isn't out there?

"A high ranking general." I continued. "Gato's right hand man at the time. At first they sent Haku to the secure housing unit, to isolation. We thought he'd be down there for a long time, several months at least."

"I spent six weeks in there for failing a drug test. You figure murder would get you exponentially more time than that right?" Suigetsu again added for me. He desperately does not want the world to know what I did.

"He spent a few days in there and then was sent back up to G-block." Omoi said passionately, but trying very hard to remain in control.

"A few days?" The Mizokage gasped in horror.

"Not only that but G-block was ground zero for Gato's gang. It was clear the guards were trying to send the Hebi a message." Asuma trying to send me a message more like it.

"Don't mess with the old world order." Juugo put together. "They made an example out of him."

"It wasn't supposed to get out of hand the way it did." Darui spoke up. "We thought Gato's gang was gonna beat him up real good, give us a concrete reason to put him in protection, then the Hebi would back down and this gang war would be squashed."

"We do it all the time in county correctional. Is it standard procedure? No. But it's an effective way to settle gang wars with minimal injury." Officer Guy said.

"An eye for an eye. Give them the man who did them wrong for a few hours, let them get revenge, then its over. But this time, it was more, something went wrong." Darui said. We were supposed to come in and flood G-block, completely take over and make Gato hand over the prison right on the spot, that was the deal I cut with the guards. Show Gato that I had the guards on my side now, change everything. But we were too late.

"Something went wrong? You knowingly threw an inmate into hostile territory, and let them have at it. These are criminals, did you really think they would take it easy?" Naruto asked.

"The guards had a deal with Gato, it was how we maintained order. He broke the deal that day by killing Haku." Darui's words stung us all.

"That's why guards shouldn't make deals with prisoners, we're the enforcers of the rules, not there to make friends." Kurenai said crossing her arms.

"You and I know both know the prison runs smoother when you have an amicable top dog working with you." Darui jabbed back.

"Which all wouldn't be necessary with stronger prison reform. None of this would have happened if the very point of prison was for rehabilitation and remorse, not punishment and humiliation. Gangs wouldn't form, people would get better not worse. We need to learn from Haku's story, make sure things like this never happen again."

"Learn from it? We're still unclear on what actually happened." Fu spoke up again.

"In what ways?" The Suckikage said.

"Well for one thing Haku and the inmate he killed never had any documented conflict. When we reviewed what happened and investigated, no one was aware that the two even knew each other. Not only that, but Haku wasn't in for violent crimes, he'd never been written up for violence, and he was serving a relatively short sentence. It made no sense for him to do what he did. There wasn't even a motive."

"Oh yes there was." Kurenai corrected, looking directly into my eyes. I suddenly felt like there was a noose around my neck. Oh god.

"Please elaborate Officer Kurenai."

"The inmate that was killed was the same inmate that gave information that caused the shut down of the club snake eyes. Majority of the Hebi worked at that club and were in there because of him." We never said that, but that was always what we were hoping the officers would assume was motive. I let out the breath I had been holding. "Not only that, but the reason inmate Raiga was incarcerated was for the rape and attempted murder of Sasuke Uchiha." A universal gasp could be heard around the room. Suddenly everyone's eyes went to me. I had to force myself not to have a complete meltdown. There was a strong silence for a long time. The whole space didn't dare to say a word. I looked at Naruto and he had a look of realization on his face. Like he had put it together.

"Officer Darui, you made a face, may I ask why?" The Raikage asked.

Dar swallowed before looking at me briefly. "I always thought Sasuke ordered the hit. I never figured out why he asked Haku to do it, but yeah… it crossed my mind. That's why he's so hurt over what happened, why he testified so many times on Haku's behalf."

"So Sasuke get's his right hand man killed and now we have to reform our entire prison system over it? That doesn't seem right, now does it?"

"I think we should focus on how the prison reacted to the incident, not the events leading up to it."

"Why are you deflecting so hard Suigetsu?"

Sui turned pale. "I just think we should get back on track, that's all." He said unconfidently, looking away as he did.

"I think they're hiding something. All three of them have always been hiding something and I think it's about time the truth was revealed wouldn't you say?" Oh god.

Suigetsu looked down, Garra took a deep breath but remained stoic. This is my burden to bare, not theirs. They've been hiding my secret for much too long. It's time to own up to what I've done. "You're right, we have been hiding something. But that should not detract from the fact that the prison did not respond in a way that considered Haku's safety and then after his death continuously like and covered up the details to prevent a prison scandal and possible shutdown. We have to talk about abuse of power, security, and guard retaliation in this broken system."

"We absolutely will."

I nodded. "Haku didn't kill Raiga. I did."


	35. Chapter 35

**Mikoshina's P.O.V.**

"Hey babe, I brought you some coffee."

"Oh thanks babe." Shikadai handed it to me and took a seat next to me in the control room. We were above the summit room looking down at my dads while I watched the security monitors around the Kazekage house.

"Things are getting pretty intense in there." My fiancé observed as he drank his coffee.

"It's amazing what different perspectives guards and inmates have on the same situation."

"I think it's amazing what your dad went through, it sounds like hell."

"It was hell. He was so messed up when he got out. I mean that's something they should be focusing on too, how to help people when they get out, help them deal with it. Like Daddy, maybe five days after getting out had a total melt down and got wasted, that was the scariest moment for me as an eight year old. And now looking back on it, I understand why he felt like he had to do it. He had no control. They just dumped him wherever and said good luck. Not even a sorry we've been torturing you for ten years. Just a hope you can make it in real life, cya! It's crazy!"

"Especially now, hearing what they actually went through. I'm not sure how your dad stayed sane." I'm not sure he did. "But look at him down there. He's not the same person he's describing."

"I've never even seen that person he's describing. I almost can't believe he really did those things. The leader of a gang? He's a big teddy bear now."

"Your dad seems to be thinking the same thing. They're so cute how they keep how they keep giving each other these reassuring looks. Like no matter what I'm going to be here for you. It's adorable."

"They are way too in love with each other, it's mushy, gross, but pretty awesome to be honest."

"#Relationship goals." Shikadai chuckled. Officer Kurenai started making some outlandish and pointed remarks towards my dad. "Mirai's mom seems like she has some real beef with your father." That's an understatement.

"Maybe that's why Mirai was so mean to me."

"That's definitely why Mirai was so mean to you."

"Really?"

"Well that and cause you were smarter, prettier, and all around better than her. Still are." I blushed and took his hand, he blushed back and kissed it.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Why are you deflecting so hard Suigetsu?" I looked back at the monitor by the sudden change in tone the meeting had taken.

"Why is she dogging him so hard?" I asked.

"Mind games, just like Mirai, I'm telling you."

"I can't believe my dad had to deal with all of this BS from her."

"Oh wait, you're dad's about to tell her off watch." We both scooted closer in our seats to listen.

"You're right, we have been hiding something. But that should not detract from the fact that the prison did not respond in a way that considered Haku's safety and then after his death continuously like and covered up the details to prevent a prison scandal and possible shutdown. We have to talk about abuse of power, security, and guard retaliation in this broken system."

"We absolutely will."

"Haku didn't kill Raiga. I did." My jaw dropped and I covered my mouth with my hand. The whole room of security engineers was deafeningly quiet. My dad's a murderer. My dad just admitted to killing someone. I stopped breathing, I stopped thinking! I knew his rapist was murdered and that it was during the same timeline, in the same prison. I knew he never told us all the bad things he did in prison, but this? Murder? Are you serious? Stop Mikoshina, you can't do this, not now. Do your job.

"Lock down the Kazekage house. No media, not even in the press room, kick everyone out. Lock it down." I said getting up and grabbing my walkie-talkie as I headed out the door. My father just confessed to murder to the most powerful people in the five nations. I cannot let this get out. I hurriedly walked out of the room and raced downstairs, Shikadai following me closely.

"Did he really just do that?"

"Yeah, he really did." Are they gonna bring charges against my dad? Send him back to jail? Oh man, why did he do this? As I got to the bottom of the stair I was met by Minatachi and company.

"What's going on?" He asked sensing the tension Shikadai and I had on our faces and activating his sharingan.

"Daddy just did the dumbest thing I can possibly think of." I said brushing past my brother. Now is just not a good time to deal with him right now.

"What'd he do?"

"He just told the whole world he killed a man." I said probably louder than I should have, nearly running down the hallway.

"He what?!"

"Later Minatachi!" I nearly screamed, before slipping into the conference room. Everyone was up in arms, yelling at my dad and the inmate side of the room, who quite frankly had lost it and were starting to look more like their former selves than the distinguished professionals I had seen just a few minutes ago. I had to pull the room together.

"In light of this new information, I think we should take a recess. There are refreshments in the lobby, coffee, some sweets, there are some private rooms down the hall if you need them, I think you all could use a break, so please take advantage of it." I said trying to cool everyone down.

"Engineer Uchiha, the pressroom has been cleared. The Kazekage house is secured."

"Copy." I said into my walkie talkie, then turned back to the room. "The entire house has also been cleared of press and media, so please do not leave the premises, but you are free to roam." Some in the room couldn't wait to get out of there, others seemed like they were just shell shocked. Somehow I managed to just pull both of my fathers into a room along with Minatachi. It was not easy. The brothers, Omoi and Darui were just going off on Daddy. I was almost scared for his safety.

"What the hell is going on?" Minatachi yelled once I closed and locked the door on my family. "You killed someone?!" He screamed, just glaring at our father with rage. I took a breath; this is a complete disaster.

"He didn't just kill a random person. He killed… _Raiga_." Dad's voice quivered as he said the name. Daddy just sat on the table, staring down at his hands. With my sharingan I read him. He was reliving that moment… imagining the blood still on his hands. In that second my heart broke for him, he was in so much pain, there was just so much emotional distress in him. This was a secret he's been keeping for years, one with a thousand unresolved feelings.

"Who the hell is Raiga? Are you gonna go back to jail? This time for murder? Why would you just kill someone?" Minatachi was just flying off the handle. He doesn't understand, I only barely do.

"He's not going back to jail. You're not going back to jail Sasuke." Dad said grabbing Daddy's cheeks and looking into his eyes.

"I'd deserve it. I killed him. I killed him and let my best friend take the blame for it. He gave up his life for me and I was able to have all of this? It's not right, it's not fair." Daddy was starting to crack. Dad pulled him close to him, into his chest, and just hugged him. It's what he needed most, comfort. Dad has always been good at that.

"And it's not fair that you go down for it either, not when you've been given immunity." I said, just trying to calm everyone down. Daddy just keeps hurting from his past, paying for it. This man, Raiga, he raped him, ruined his life, as far as I'm concerned he deserves what he got. But that's not how the law works. Daddy could be in some serious trouble. Daddy, Garra, Suigetsu, all of them. They could all be in very real trouble for covering up a crime that happened almost twenty years ago. And there would be nothing we could do about it. I just can't stand seeing Daddy keep being punished for his past.

"I didn't confess because I had immunity on the table Mikoshina."

"I know, but I'll be damned if they take it away from you now."

"I think we all need to just calm down okay? It's gonna be alright, we'll figure this out." Dad said.

"Calm down? I just found out my father is a murderer! Do you really expect me to be able to calm down?" Minatachi screamed. Well… yes. That would be beneficial.

"Minatachi, you need to just act normal, go to soccer camp, and we'll take care of this, you don't need to worry about any of this."

"I don't need to worry? I don't need to worry that my Daddy's going to jail? I don't need to worry that yet another one of my father's secretes is suddenly blowing up for the whole world to see? And now you just want me to go away to soccer camp like our lives aren't suddenly imploding? Are you kidding me?" Minatachi was pissed. Yeah, Minatachi is pissed, Daddy's feeling nothing but horrible, and Dad can only be an emotional shoulder to cry on. None of them actually doing anything tangible to alleviate the situation. I have to fix this.

"Yes Minatachi, that's exactly what I want you to do. Come on. You two, pull it together, please." I said pushing Minatachi out of the room and closing it behind me.

"Mikoshina." I grabbed his shoulders and threw him into a trance with my sharingan so he would actually listen to me.

"Stop it Minatachi, just stop. You need to go to soccer camp and you need to try to be normal while I take care of this, I will not let daddy go to jail. I promise. But you have to calm down." I brought him out of the trance a little too quickly, he nearly got whiplash and then glared at me.

"That's not right, you can't just do that to me."

"I know, but seriously I will take care of everything, I will. Just go to soccer camp, forget about all of this. Please." I looked up and motioned for Chocho to come get him.

"Fine but you better fix this."

"I will." My best friend took Minatachi away and I looked around the room to try and figure out how exactly I was going to fix this. I saw my fiancé trying to put out a fire amongst a few of the Kage. I made a beeline towards them.

"Mikoshina." The Suchikage said, the other kage looked at me as I walked up.

"I deeply apologize for my father's confession. He-" The Mizokage cut me off.

"None of us want to charge your father for his past crimes. He's been more than a valuable asset to all five nations since his incarceration and in our opinion that has more than made up for his past."

"Not to mention the circumstances concerning the crime." The Raikage said.

"So no charges?"

"Not from us. But the court of public opinion might be more cold hearted. We don't know what the media heard." They shouldn't have heard anything.

"Thank you, thank you so much."

"Engineer Uchiha, we have a situation on the front gates." My walkie said loudly.

"I have to take this. Thank you so much, really." I said bowing before sprinting to the front gates of the Kazekage house. The kicked out media were rioting. Climbing the fences, yelling at my security team, hundreds of cameras flashing and recording. It was hell. Oh my god. I went outside and just tried to maintain order. Calm everyone down. I was about to make a speech for everyone when I made eye contact with her. My kryptonite. I heard she became a reporter; A successful one at that. But for her to be here, now? Of all places? I just wanted to scream. Mirai was here to take down my entire family.

 **Naruto's P.O.V.**

"Yes Minatachi, that's exactly what I want you to do. Come on. You two, pull it together, please." Mikoshina snapped before closing the door, leaving me all alone with my husband. The silence between us was deafening. All I felt I could do was stand there, embracing him, his head to my chest, my arms protectively around him. I held him so tight as if someone was about to just take him away from me. They could, they really could. Just whisk him away, lock him up in prison and throw away the key. There would be nothing I could do about it. Nothing at all.

"I shouldn't have told them, it didn't need to be said."

"Yes it did. You had to get the truth out there. If not for the greater good then for yourself. Your conscious is clear now."

"My conscious? Naruto, I could go to jail for the rest of my life, leave my kids, my life, you. I can't go through that again. I can't make you go through that again."

"You have immunity."

"I killed a man, you really think they're going to give a murderer immunity?" I took his hands, kneeling in front of him and looking into his eyes.

"I would." He smiled just a little bit.

"Why aren't you more upset with me?" I felt my confusion wash over my face.

"What do I have to be upset about?"

"I killed him Naruto. I took a life. I watched the light leave his eyes as he left this world."

"He destroyed you. Took a part of you that you could never get back. If he did to me what he did to you, I would have never been able to recover, especially not in the way that you did."

"But I killed him. I should have to face consequences."

"And if you do we'll face them together. Yeah this is bad, real bad, but…" I shook my head and rested it in his lap, "in a way… in a way I'm sort of proud of you."

"What?" He looked down at me, his rennigan giving away nothing but shock.

"Killing him… it was brave."

"You have no idea what the circumstances were."

"I don't care. You faced him. And now that the truth is out there, you can finally just let this go."

"Naruto I-" I stopped him short, kissing him deeply, taking the breath out of his lungs.

"I told you I'd be here for you no matter what and I meant it. I don't care what you did Sasuke. I don't." I lightly petted his silky locks and kissed him again on the forehead. I meant every word. Everything. I don't care that he killed Raiga, or what consequences he might have to face because of it. All I care about is that he's okay and I'm gonna support him no matter what. He pulled me into a tight hug and we just stayed there for a while. Getting comfort in each other's arms.

"Are you okay?" I finally asked. He hesitated for a moment, let out a breath.

"Yeah… I am. I actually feel a little better. Like a weight I've been carrying around for twenty years or so has finally been lifted off my chest in a way. But it doesn't make me any less worried about my kids, you, how this will change our lives."

"Well whatever happens, I'm here for you, you know that."

"I do. Thank you Naruto." I took his hand and interlaced my fingers with his.

"Are you ready to go back out there?" I knew he wasn't but we had to. It was time.

"Let's get this over with." We opened the door and walked out together, hand in hand, a united front. The other kage were talking amongst themselves, smiles on their faces. Well that was reassuring. I looked over to Garra and Suigetsu, who looked like they were consoling Omoi, but immediately stood up when they realized we had reentered the room. I realized there were no longer any guards in the room as we made our way over to the 'hebi', but Darui was near by, standing in the doorway, looking in on us. Before I even knew it, Garra was punching Sasuke with two fists into his chest, then hugging him like he was his long lost brother. It was shocking.

"I'm proud of you. I thought we were all going to die keeping that secret." I heard him whisper into my husband's ear.

"Personally I would have preferred we did. But I'm glad you have a clear conscious now man." Suigetsu said, hugging Sasuke after Garra did.

"Hey Omoi, I'm sorry for keeping it from you really." He said finally letting go of my hand and offering it to Omoi who took it and pulled him into a tight hug as well.

"I wouldn't have understood then, but I do now." He said.

"Naruto." The Raikage called me over. I nodded to the group then went over the Kage.

"I think we should continue with the summit. We're really getting some excellent information here." The Suchikage said to me.

"What? Even with my husbands… confession?" Not to mention it wasn't exactly going well before hand. The guards and ex-cons were seconds from ripping each other to shreds the whole time.

"Well he's already been given immunity, the whole group has. And we're really learning something here. It'd be a shame to pass up this opportunity." The Mizokage added.

"Excuse me for looking a gift horse in the mouth, but we all thought the immunity was going to foster open discussion, not a murder confession in front of the nation's leaders."

"We didn't know what it would bring, but we put it out there and we have to honor it."

"Now if you don't mind Mr. Hokage, would you put your traditional hat and robe on so that we may continue?" Needless to say, I'm speechless.


	36. Chapter 36

**Minatachi's P.O.V.**

"Alright, everyone in the van, lets go."

"Why are we sneaking out of this giant house like we're criminals or something?" Inojin asked.

"Because Teechi's daddy opened his big mouth and now everyone's on lockdown." Shinki said throwing his stuff in the car and getting in. I didn't say anything, just put my hood up and got in the very back of the car next and sat next to Hima. Inojin followed me and I scooted over so I was in the middle of them.

"You wanna get wammied again Shinki? Keep talking like that and that's what you're asking for!" Hima yelled at him, he stuck his tongue out at her but cowered away. Hima snaps her fingers and everyone's scared at her. It's so fucking annoying. I put my feet up on the seat in front of me and crossed my arms, just hopping I could disappear.

My dad's a murderer. He took someone's life. I don't care what the circumstances were, it's wrong. You can't just kill someone and not get punished for it! I mean they're probably locking him up in shackles and hauling him off by now and I'm just supposed to go to soccer camp like nothing's going on? How am I supposed to feel about that? I'll tell you how I feel I'm pissed! I'm pissed at him for not telling us, I'm pissed at Dad for just accepting it, no questions asked, and I'm even more pissed that Mikoshina thinks she can just treat me like a child, ship me away to soccer came, and deal with in all herself. I'm sixteen now, I have my sharingan, I can help! But no, I'm just the little baby Uchiha that needs to be dealt with, thrown in the corner so the adults can fix things.

Not only that, but I'm trapped in this stupid van, with the stupid Hyuga kids, going to stupid soccer camp. There's supposed to be college scouts there, and with my junior year coming up, this is the perfect opportunity to get noticed for scholarships, get closer to my dream of being a pro soccer player but… That all just seems so… unimportant. My parents are right now trying to make major changes to the justice system in the five nations, my sister is protecting the five most important people in the world, and I'm going to soccer camp? That's just… lame on my part. Maybe I should be doing more.

But how can I possibly do more, when I can't even stand to my own bullies? Shinki hasn't shut up since last night. Calling me Teechi, teasing me about this, teasing me about that. Hima sticks up for me, but that just means I can't stick up for myself. I thought getting my sharingan was supposed to make me strong and powerful, but all it's done is made me scared and a target. I don't know what to do. I stand up all I do is get pushed back down to the ground.

"You okay MT? You've been quiet." Inojin asked me. His eyes were really concerned. I hate how concerned he is about me, like I can't take care of myself.

"Fine." I mumbled.

"Well we all know what that's code for. I mean I wouldn't be okay either, finding out my father's not only an ex prostitute, ex porn star, but now murderer too? I'd be going out of my mind." I was going out of my mind, probably more than Hima or Inojin could ever understand.

"I don't want to talk about it." I groaned.

"You don't want to talk to us about anything anymore." Because talking about it just makes me feel worse. It's already bad enough I have to talk to Dr. Iruka, I don't want to have to talk to my friends about it too. I just want them to be my friends again, not my protectors. It fuckin sucks. I pretended to be asleep the rest of the ride to soccer camp.

We got there, they had a big introduction, festivities, dinner, then showed us to our bunks. I got the bottom bunk with Inojin on top, Shinki and Araya were next to us and the girls were across the hall. I don't want to be any where near the Hyugas. This sucks. The whole night they made fart noises in their sleep or randomly blew air-horns, waking the whole camp up! They're monsters! I didn't get a wink of sleep. How could I? Knowing they could come in a traumatize me however they wanted.

In the morning we got up and ate a healthy breakfast, ran some laps, got to know the other guys in the camp. They were really cool, from high schools all over, all here to try and impress the scouts to get college scholarships. Most of the guys there were really good, they actually pushed me, challenged me. I could just be… me. No worrying about my dad's stupid past or cowering away from bullies. I had to play my best, only think about soccer, and I loved it. I finally felt normal again. For the first time in months, I finally felt like Minatachi Uchiha.

After lunch we did some drills. I breezed through them. The coaches seemed to really love me. I think I was starting to really impress out there. After the drills, we picked teams for a scrimmage. Winning team gets first showers, and dessert tonight; losers have to go with the coaches on a three mile run in the desert before dinner. I am not gonna lose this game. The game started and they put me in as forward, my best position. Shinki was on the other team along with Araya as goalie. Inojin was in another scrimmage entirely on a different field. Just me vs Shinki, who was conveniently guarding me. Of course. Just what I need.

We were at each other's throats the entire scrimmage. He wouldn't let be get anywhere, but I was the same for him. We were locking horns like rams the whole time. Who knew Shinki was so good? But I was better. I had to be. We were running out of time and fast, five minutes left and no one had scored. For another three minutes or so, Shinki and I fought it out. He was on me like glue, but I wasn't about to give up. I haven't felt this good in months, and I'll be damned if I let Shinki take it away from me. I broke open and one of my teammates passed me the ball, Shinki nearly tackled me, trying not to get beat, then kicked my heels as he chased me, but I avoided letting him trip me. This was my chance. I was flying down the field, pulled a few spin moves to get rid of the approaching defenders, but Shinki was still in hot pursuit. I had to go now. I faked Araya right, and then with my left foot kicked the ball hard. He fell for it and for a split second I was able to see the ball swoosh into the net, that was before I was being pushed to the ground by presumably Shinki with a completely unnecessary force. I ate dirt, literally. Are you kidding me? Oh no, he has gone too far.

"Are you kidding me?!" I screamed.

"Sorry, it was momentum." Shinki laughed, getting up and brushing off the dirt from his jersey.

"Momentum my ass." I got up and hit him square in the face. I just… snapped. Completely and whole-heartedly snapped. How dare he? How dare he ruin the only happiness I've felt for months! That ass! I hit him and as he dropped to the floor I jumped on him. Just wildly throwing punches and screaming. I completely lost my shit until I was being pulled off of him by the coaches and other players.

"Minatachi what's gotten into you?"

"You saw the foul!" I yelled, fighting my coach's restraints.

"I also saw you punch him."

"That's it you two have college level talent with elementary level discipline. Shinki, Minatachi, you both are running! Three miles, lets go."

"But I won the game!" I complained, making eye contact with Inojin from across the field.

"And now you're gonna learn that winning isn't everything. Let's go boys. Everybody else, dinner time." The coaches released us and made Shinki and I follow them out to the desert. Ugh! This is so unfair! After mile two the coaches started getting way ahead of us. I hated this. I won the game and yet I'm still running. Running next to the worst person on the face of the planet.

"Why'd you have to go and tackle me? Now we're both running." I growled.

"Me? You're the one that had to go and hit me in the face. Still hurts by the way." He growled back.

"Good, you deserve it." Shinki stopped in his tracks, forcing me to stop too and square him off.

"Look at Teechi growing a backbone." I activated my sharingan and glared.

"You want me to demonstrate it again?" I dared, clenching my fists. Shinki cracked a smile.

"You had me beat… I had to do something." He chuckled.

"So you thought tackling me to the ground was appropriate?"

"Well I didn't think you'd get up and hit me." He laughed. "You're really good MT, probably one of the best in the whole camp."

"Was that… was that supposed to be some kind of… apology?" I said cracking a smile and chuckling too.

"Come on man, I've been chasing your dust ever since you got here. The great and powerful Minatachi, the one that broke up our parents, the hero that brought down the Akatsuki? I became like nothing the second you got here, in video games, in soccer, hell in my dad's eyes. Just look at you man."

"Well you've been doing a pretty good job at hiding your jealousy."

"Well you've been doing a pretty good job at making me jealous." He said crossing his arms and looking away. He's jealous of me? He has everything and yet he's jealous of me? I couldn't hide my smile.

"Truce." I asked extending my hand.

"Truce." He said taking it.

"Boys!" The coaches yelled. We caught up to them and finished our run. Exhausted, we made our way back to camp, now on much better terms than we were when we left. We made our way to our rooms and I got my stuff to shower.

"You're not gonna eat?"

"Nah man, I feel gross. I still feel like I have dirt in my mouth. Wonder why that is?" I said rather vindictively.

"Yup… that was me. I'll save you a slice of pizza." He said, putting his cleats down and walking out of the room. I smiled and made my way to the showers. I let the hot water take me away and reflected on the day that I had.

For the first time in months I felt like myself again. Playing soccer, not worried about my parents drama. It felt good. I needed that. I needed that so bad. And now instead of an enemy, I might actually have a friend in Shinki. Maybe. I can't let my guard down just yet. But either way it felt good, really good. I got out of the shower and went to get my clothes. No one else was in the dorms, they must be doing some activity. I think roasting marshmallows was on the list or something for today. I searched for a new set of clothes and as I did I heard the door open. I looked up and it was Inojin.

"Oh hey."

"Hey. You okay? I saw the fight between you and Shinki."

"Yeah, I'm good. He and I are cool now."

Inojin raised an eyebrow and sat on my bed. "How'd that happen?"

"Don't worry about it." I laughed. I looked back at him and he looked deep in thought, something was bugging him. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"I know you saw the pictures in my sketch book." Oh… that.

"It's no big deal. I kinda like being your inspiration." I tried to laugh off. He wasn't taking the out I had given him.

"You and I both know it's more than that." I looked down. I did? Okay maybe I did. "I like drawing you and Hima. I think you two would be good together. But I draw the two of you so much… I picture it all the time. But lately I've been picturing something else. Ever since you got your sharingan it's all I've been thinking about. I haven't had the courage to draw it, because I think you and Hima would be so great together. So I pushed it aside. But I'm beginning to think… hope that… you might be better off with… me." I was at a loss for words. Was… was Inojin confessing his feelings? His feelings for me?

"Inojin."

"Look I know you don't know if you like guys or not, and I don't really know either, but I care about you a whole lot Minatachi. And seeing you, being the old you out there on the field… and then punching Shinki. It was so brave." He got a really big smile and his blue eyes sparkled. It made me blush a little.

"Yeah I mean it was kinda cool." I brushed off trying to be cool myself.

"It was really cool." He said standing up and getting close to me. The next thing I knew I was kissing him. I just really wanted to kiss him, and he wanted to kiss me. And you know, those drawings of me were really hot. I didn't mind it at all. So here I am, kissing my best friend and enjoying it. Really enjoying it. We kissed and kissed, until my umm… yeah… became really apparent through the towel I had wrapped around my waist still. He looked down at it and I suddenly got really embarrassed.  
"Sorry, I-"

"Don't be." He kissed me again, and then I felt his hands travel down towards the towel. He untied it then got on his knees in front of me.

"Inojin!" He smiled.

"Just enjoy it okay?" He said as he licked me from the head to the base. I lost my shit. Inojin was giving me a blowjob. My first blowjob ever! I felt myself stiffen. Don't cum, don't cum, don't cum! Come on MT it's been like five seconds.

"Ino."

"Humm…?" He hummed looking up at me, but beginning to bob up and down.

"God, I'm gonna-" I grabbed my own hair and tried to pull my shit together. His tongue just started moving all around me, he made this slurping sound, I couldn't hold back. "Oh… oh!" Out it came, all of it. It felt incredibly good and Inojin swallowed every last drop of it.

"I think we should make this a regular thing." He said getting off his knees and licking his lips.

Breathlessly I said, "I think we should too." Wow.


	37. Chapter 37

**Mikoshina's P.O.V.**

 _"What are you doing here Mirai?"_

 _"What does it look like I'm doing Mikoshina? I'm reporting the news. What are you doing here? Oh yeah you are actively preventing the Land of Fire from getting that news."_

 _"It's a closed conference."_

 _"Bullshit. You're hiding something and I'm gonna find out what!"_

My confrontation with Mirai was three days ago. Three agonizing days. I've had nothing but media snuffing around the Kazekage house, trying to get a story out of it. They are vicious. Climbing hedges, sneaking in through service entrances, hiding in vents. It's ridiculous! This is pushing my security training to the max, I'm tempted to ask Daddy what his thoughts are, but well, he's dealing with enough right now.

The panel is trying to break him. The questions are coming from everywhere, every kage, every guard, every prisoner. And Daddy's not the only one caught in the middle of it. Garra, Suigetsu, even Juugo are all caught up in the line of fire. I thought Daddy did horrible things in prison, Garra was so much worse. But at least Garra was charged for his crimes, and officially pardoned to end a war. Daddy wasn't, and although immunity is out there, that promise might be thin. Especially since the media has taken a position that this is a closed door session because we're hiding something. That's not entirely wrong but it's not entirely correct either. Yeah, I'm trying to protect my dad, but what good would arresting him be now? Especially since he only confessed in order to try and make the prison system better.

The problem is I don't know if it's even possible to make it better. All I've heard these past three days is that the prison system is broken. In every way possible. From the guards, to sentencing, to what we even consider a crime. Daddy's friend, Omoi, his family grew up poor, parents died when they were still kids, his brother and sister joined the military when they were old enough so they could get by, but Omoi? Well it didn't work out for him that way. So he started prostituting young, in and out of jail a lot, five years is the mandatory minimum for that crime. Five years. I personally think there's an underlying problem with prostitution, be that human trafficking, deciding what someone can do with their own body, or that being the only choice they have to generate income, but five years? Five years in hell just seems excessive.

Things worked out for Daddy, Uncle Sui, and Garra, but for Omoi they never did. He's been in and out of prison his whole life. His brother Darui does everything he can to help him out, but the system is stacked against him. It's a revolving door. Darui confessed that he's worried that his brother may never break the cycle, it was a very emotional confession that had most of the room in tears. I just worry it won't be enough. I worry everyone is dredging up these emotions, these nightmares, these secrets and nothing will change. At least not real change. And all of this will be for nothing. All I know is nothing will be the same after this; no one will be the same. And I'm not sure if it's for the better.

"Mikoshina, it's late, you haven't slept in three days. Put the coffee down and let the overnight security team handle it."

"Can't." I said as I adjusted my glasses, took another sip of coffee and scrolled through the security feeds.

"Mikoshina Uzumaki Uchiha."

"Shikadai Nara."

"Don't make me beg, or tell your fathers on you. One whiff that you haven't been sleeping and they'll bring the full court press, say this job is too stressful for you, take you out."

"You're bluffing."

"I'll do it Miko." He said waving around his phone as if it was a trigger to a bomb. May as well have been. My dads don't need me as another worry. I took my glasses off and turned off the monitor.

"Fine you win, I'm giving up peacefully." I said putting my hands up in surrender.

"Now that's more like it." He said giving me a sweet kiss on the cheek, taking my hand and walking me to our temporary bedroom. We talked about the craziness of our day while we got ready for bed, and then decided to wind down with the news. I cuddled into my fiancé's arms and we watched the Kohona news. That's always been sort of a tradition of ours, watching the Kohona news while cuddling before bed. We've lived all over the five nations for school, but watching the Kohona news sort of brings us back to reality, makes us feel at home. Even if Mirai's on it reporting from time to time. Like tonight. I felt myself roll my eyes.

"Change the channel."

"What you don't want to hear what your old bestie has to say?"

"Frenmy at best." I scoffed as Shikadai actually raised the volume.

"Good evening Kohona. This is Mirai Sarutobi reporting live from the Kazekage house. For four days now the security concerning the five kage have kept the media on a tight leash, only allowing us in certain areas and releasing lack luster updates. This reporter wanted to know why. This year's summit concerns the prison system in all five nations due to recent events concerning long time criminals on the run the Akatsuki. It is meant to correct the wrongs and make improvements so something like this doesn't happen again. But it seems like the wrongs our president's are trying to correct are their own. Now I caution you, what you are about to see is graphic. This is footage obtained by The Upstate Correctional Facility." A video started playing. It was of Garra, Suigetsu, my father, and Darui watching in the doorway. They were beating the living daylights out of a prisoner. "As you can see, The President of the Sand, Vice President of the Sound, and The Leaf's Head of Security are ruthlessly beating up a fellow prisoner while the frontrunner as the next Raikage looks on. These are our leaders of the Five Nations. These are the people who are supposed to be making decisions for us, protecting us, doing what's right. Do you trust them? Back to you Moegi."

"Mother-!" Shikadai cursed under his breath as he got out his laptop. I was well past that. Past cursing, panic, or even anger. Activating my sharingan, putting my robe on, and running down the hall; my body just moved. I burst through my parent's room, they were probably having sex, but this was clearly more important.

"Mikoshina!" Dad said in shock.

"What's going on baby girl?" Daddy said getting out of bed and putting his hands to my cheeks. I tried not to cry but my emotions got the best of me.

"Daddy I've tried, I've tried so hard to understand you. To defend you. I've defended you on everything you've done to anyone who tries to tell me different. The prostitution, going to jail, drugs, anything involving dad, killing your rapist. But this? Beating up a prisoner in jail? For what? How can I defend that? How can I even justify that? How can I-" I turned into a sobbing mess in my Daddy's arms. I just couldn't take it anymore. I just feel like I've been going to bat for him for so long, trying to prove to everyone that he's a good guy. Maybe… maybe he's just not. How can I justify defending someone that's not good, who's not doing it for the right reasons. How can I? But… But… he's still my Daddy. What am I supposed to do?

"Mikoshina. I've done things, a whole lot of things, bad things for good reasons, and bad things for bad reasons, it's not your job to defend me, it's not your job to take care of it."

"Yes it is!" I couldn't stop nasty crying into my father's chest, he just held me tighter.

"Why do you think that?" Dad said coming up behind me and rubbing my back soothingly.

"Because I can't let you leave me again!" It just came out. It even surprised me. But it was true. So incredibly true.

"Miko."

"When you were in jail I wasn't an Uchiha, I wasn't me and I couldn't become who I am now. If you leave me again, I'll fall apart, so will Dad, Minatachi, this whole family! So I have to keep you safe, I have to make sure you don't go back to jail, but I can't do that if I keep finding all this horrible stuff you've done after the whole world has!"

"I am so sorry Mikoshina." He kissed my forehead and I felt his tears too. I instantly accepted his apology. Why? Because I know he's not the same person now that did all those things then. Maybe if it happened two weeks ago I would have lost faith in him, but it didn't, it happened twenty years ago. He is not the same person as far as I'm concerned. So I'm going to continue to defend him. No matter what.

 **Naruto's P.O.V.**

My daughter had a full-blown melt down over my husband. She thinks she's not an Uchiha without Sasuke in her life. Maybe she's right. Maybe Sasuke is the glue that keeps all of us Uchiha, the glue that keeps all of us a family and true to ourselves. That was obvious when we thought we were gonna lose him back when Minatachi was captured, and the thought of him going back to prison, now? It scares us. Both Mikoshina and I and maybe if we informed Minatachi of the full extent of how far south this situation could turn instead of sending him off to camp, he'd be feeling the same way.

I need to protect my husband, I need to protect my family, but with my position as president, that not only will look bad, but I could lose everything for doing it. That being said Sasuke's been willing to lose everything for me, ten times over in fact. Does that excuse his behavior in prison? Not really, but that doesn't take away from the fact that I love him and I want to do everything I can to help him. I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place and the space between them just keeps getting tighter.

"I think you should arrest me."

"Don't be stupid Sasuke." I said harshly. It was three in the morning. We've been discussing it with my team for hours now, they left Sasuke and I alone for a moment to go do damage control and get some rest, but rest wont come. So I've been pacing around the bed as Sasuke watches me, twiddling his thumbs and his rennigan starts and stops time. What do we do?

"The statue of limitations is up on the battery if any charges were to come of that. Hinata's looking at mitigating factors, but none of that will matter because I still killed Raiga. You need to send a message to your government and your people that anyone that breaks the law will be punished for it, even if it's your own husband."

"I'm not going to send that message."

"Then you'll be impeached. Thrown in jail yourself. Then who will raise Minatachi and walk Mikoshina down the isle?"

"You, you'll have a pardon. They wouldn't be able to touch you if I pardoned you for all your past crimes. A full presidential pardon, the works, all of it."

"That's not who you are Naruto. If the choice is between you or I going to jail, then it's not a choice at all. I'm going."

"There's still no extradition in the Sound. We could move everyone there. The family, my staff, everyone."

"You want to run?"

"I want to be with you. For the rest of our lives that was the deal Sasuke."

"You want me to have not killed my rapist, to have not become a worse person in prison. To not have consequences for my actions. Life doesn't work like that babe."

I ran my fingers through my hair and kept pacing. He was right, but didn't make me want to stop trying. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" I said stopping short and shaking my head.

"For committing those crimes back in prison. It was dumb, and I should have been smarter than that. I was concerned with staying in power, keeping my status as top dog. That was back before I got really sick, before my only reason to even try and get out was because of Mikoshina, seeing her before I died." I looked him in the eyes. He was sincere. Genuinely sorry. The old Naruto, the Naruto that existed back when those crimes were committed would have loved to hear that. But the Naruto that I am today, Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha, has long forgiven him. He didn't even need to say it, but I'm glad he did.

I sat in his lap, facing him, and pulled his face up to see mine. I studied his beautiful features as I entangled one of my hands in his silken locks. His hair was the only thing that showed his age. Now a hint of salt throughout his peppery locks, other than that you'd think my husband was still in his thirties. Lucky duck. "Sasuke, you've already been forgiven. A thousand times over." With that I kissed him powerfully. He was shocked at first but quickly warmed into my embrace, placing his arms onto my hips, pulling me closer to him. Somehow, in that moment, I knew everything was going to be okay. I didn't even hear the door open a few minutes later, only Garra's voice surprising me.

"You know Mr. Hokage, I'm kinda the reason you and Sasuke are back together. I tried not to return him to you as the wild rabid street dog he had become in prison."

"Eh, it wasn't all you. I still had a couple of fleas." Sasuke smirked, double tapping my behind, signaling for me to get up. I complied, a small blush of embarrassment creped across my face.

"Can I borrow your husband?" Garra asked, shaking my hand formally.

"That depends, what are you going to do with him."

"I'm going to fix this."

 **Sasuke's P.O.V.**

I hate how my past affects my family. First Minatachi, now Mikoshina. Lord knows it's been affecting Naruto since it was the present. Every time I finally feel I've escaped my past, it comes right back up again. Had I known my life would be like this, how great my life would have turned out to be, I would have never taken my clothes off in Orochimaru's office that faithful day when I was twenty.

No… no that's wrong. If I wasn't a prostitute, I would have never met Naruto, we wouldn't have had Mikoshina, but I also wouldn't have been raped, fell into a deep depression, the Akatsuki… But can I be mad about that? The way everything worked out? If it didn't happen that way, I can't guarantee my life would be the way it is now. For better or for worse.

But now with this prison stuff coming out, I only see bad things happening. I was a bad person back then. The worst person I've even been. I'm just surprised exactly how I managed to get out of prison like I did hasn't come out yet. But that's a secret I'll take to my grave. Only Naruto will ever know it, I told him shortly after our wedding, and he'd never tell a soul. That's a secret for only us to know. That being said I have many more secrets from my incarceration being revealed each and every day. Mirai seems to be on a war-path to ruin my life, or at least Mikoshina's.

I understand however. Her perspective. I destroyed her father's life as she grew up. He had to always be at Upstate Correctional, nearly three hours away, because of some scheme I was working. How could she be there for her went he was always preoccupied with me? Not to mention the Akatsuki were the ones that took his life just a few months ago. Asuma was promoted to Super-max several years back, to be the warden. Once the Akatsuki were extradited back to the Leaf, they were sent there. They're killers, horrible human beings no matter how much time has passed. I'm not sure what happened exactly but Asuma ended up dead in the hands of Hidan.

As far as I'm concerned Mirai has every right to take it out on me. I just wish she didn't hurt my family as much as she was hurting. But if all her digging does end up sending me to jail… I guess I deserve that. Actions have consequences after all.

"Are you ready Sasuke?" I adjusted my tie and looked at Suigetsu.

"How did we end up here Sui?"

"Luck." He said firmly. "Prostitutes becoming Presidents, Vice Presidents, Heads of Security. It's unheard of man. As far as I'm concerned, I had a good run. If my career is over because Mirai had a bone to pick then that's just the way it goes. I defied the odds regardless. I can rest easy with what I did." I wish I could subscribe to Sui's go with the flow attitude on this. And maybe with myself that is the approach I want to take, but I have a family, I can't put my husband's position in jeopardy because of what I did, Mikoshina's career has barely even started, Minatachi still has his whole life in front of him! I can't just let Mirai tear down everything I've built up. She can tear me down, but leave my family alone.

"Yeah, we're the luckiest guys in the world." I said sarcastically as Garra walked down the steps. He adjusted his collar, dismissed his staff and nodded towards me.

"Your husband's team signed off on the plan, as did the other Kage." Garra said to me.

"It's a gamble as to if it will actually work." I shrugged him off. Just like old times.

"It's a gamble I'm willing to take if you are."

"Do I have another choice at this point?"

"Prison is a choice."

"So is running away. You know my country won't extradite you." Suigetsu said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"And then my husband loses his job and my kids lose their futures. That's not a choice at all. Let's do this Garra." I said firmly. Garra nodded and looked down the hall. Darui and Omoi were sitting in the fancy chairs, looking like they were in deep conversation. They had a lot to lose in this as well.

"Are you two ready?" Garra said in his raspy tone.

"No, but we're gonna do it anyway." Darui said for both of them, getting up and joining us.

"Then we shouldn't keep the world waiting any longer. Let's go." Garra rasped, before opening the grand doors of the Kazekage house to a barrage of media awaiting us outside. There wasn't even time to take a deep breath before Garra was stepping up to the podium, putting his hands up so the media would let him speak. We lined up behind him and stood our ground. A united front.

"Last night a video of myself and the four men behind me went viral. It was a senseless act that displayed just how corrupt the prison system is, and exactly what we are trying to change during this summit. The entire reason why I organized this gathering was to try to fix our broken system. By gathering all sides of this issue I thought we could talk it out and come to an understanding, but all it did was highlight how many issues and problems there truly are. My tenure as the President of the Land of Wind was born out of prison, my nation knew what they were signing up for and embraced me because of it. I have spent my time trying to be as honest and trustworthy as possible to my people, but I acknowledge that this video paints my colleagues and me in a very unfavorable way.

In light of that I encourage you to look at what the men behind me have done in the time since. Suigetsu's charity has provided over a hundred million gallons of clean water distributed all around the five nations,]; Sasuke has protected the Land of Fire for nearly a decade. I am not saying that their crimes are above the law; I am only hoping to point out that they have already served their penance. We hope that in the eyes of the public we have already made up for our wrong doings. As a gesture of good faith I would also like to extend this offer. Sasuke." Garra looked back at me and moved aside, giving me the microphone. I took a step forward and cleared my throat.

"We would like to offer transparency. I know that doesn't mean much, but we feel it is the best and only thing we can do moving forward. Any and all involved in this summit will speak the truth. No more hiding, no more lies. For the good of the public and the system. We will also be releasing the raw transcripts from this summit. All that we know will now be in the hands of the public. Unredacted, unchanged. Again we know this doesn't make up for much, but we do hope it's a step in the right directions. We'd be happy to answer any questions the media has once the summit has concluded." I said with a bow then stepping back. We all bowed and took a step back, suddenly being swarmed with cameras and microphones in our faces. Coming clean to the media seemed like it was the only choice we had. I just hope it was the right one.

When we were finally escorted back into the house my family was waiting for me. I didn't know what to say to them. I'm not even sure they would understand what I had just done. I looked into each of their eyes, Minatachi's the most telling. He had just come back from camp, didn't have a clue what's been transpiring since he left. He was worried. Without a word Naruto bombarded me with a hug, then I felt both of my children embrace me too. There was no where else I wanted to be. Just right here with them.

"I'm so proud of you Sasuke." My husband whispered into my ear, holding me close.

"That was brave." Mikoshina said.

"And kinda cool." Minatachi said with a smile.

"Do you think it will be enough?" I asked.

"Only time will tell."


	38. Chapter 38

Minatachi's Freshman year in College- November

 **Minatachi's P.O.V.**

"I can't believe my season is over."

"MT, you guys won your conference, you made it to the second round of the tournament and Kohona University hadn't done that since our parents went here. On top of that you got first team all conference, what more could you want?" Inojin said trying to console me. "I went to all of your games you know, sat right next to your parents wearing your number on my chest and everything." He went on to say. It made me blush, it always does. I took him by the waist and pulled him in front of me, putting my hands in his pockets, and my chin buried in the nape of his neck as we continued walking to my dorm room. Over the years, I had grown taller than Inojin by several inches as I now stood at six foot two, and he only five-ten. I loved it, making him feel small in my arms, and he loved it too. Things between us have become… more. Everything more, more hanging out, more talking, more sex. And now being freshman in college, having all the freedom we want away from my fathers, things between us have become more intimate as well. Is he my boyfriend? No, certainly not, but he's not… not my boyfriend either. I'm not really sure how to categorize us to be honest. All I know is it's good, really good. "You played well." He mused as we approached my door.

"I did, didn't I?" I smirked, pushing my keys into the door, as slowly as possible. It was foreplay. He and I both knew as soon as that door opened, it would be on. And the second that door opened, it was on. Ino jumped into my arms and wrapped his legs around me. I barely was able to get my shoes off and put a sock on the door before he was clawing at my shirt and kissing me with a burning passion. I couldn't blame him, I wanted him to, really bad in fact. I've been traveling so much for soccer and he's been doing a lot of art shows, we haven't seen each other very much at all. I needed him. He took my shirt off and started on my jeans as I carried him to the bed.

I laid flat on my back with him on top of me and he started kissing my nipples, continuing to work on my zipper. I let out a moan as he sucked hard on my overly erect nipple. He knows that drives me wild. Once he got my zipper open he pulled down my pants and underwear all in one swoop. In the next second he took me in his mouth. It was warm and wet. The way he sucked me had me seeing stars.

"Enough, you're gonna make me cum before we even fuck." I hissed, throwing my head back by how good it felt and trying to prolong my orgasm.

"I can't help that I missed you. You and your perfect cock." He said with a wink, getting off of me and then taking off all of his clothes. Before I could counter him he was back on top of me, kissing me and sliding my dick inside of him. I gasped by how tight he was. God he felt so good! And then he started riding me! It was so good I just fell to pieces.

" _Minatachi_." He moaned, over and over as he bounced up and down on me.

"Ino… I'm gonna cum." I moaned out. I couldn't help it, he just felt so freakin good!

" _Come inside me_." He moaned hungerly, his eyes half lidded as he continued his movements.

"What?" I said in shock, really, really trying to hold off cumming. He's never let me do that before. He usually makes me pull out.

"I need it, I need you. Please Minatachi." He begged. That did it for me. His whines were like music to my ears.

"Nugh…" I came hard. It felt amazing. I really wish Inojin would let me come in him more often because that was incredible!

"Wow!" I said finally as Inojin collapsed on my chest, my dick still inside of him.

"That was…" He didn't even finish his sentence, just nuzzled into my chest in bliss.

"I love it when you're on top."

"You just love it when your dick is inside me."

I shrugged, he wasn't wrong. "True." He chuckled a bit as the door suddenly sprang open. "Dude, there was a sock on the door!" I shouted at my roommate and pulled the covers over Inojin's naked body, although I didn't pull out of him.

"I don't care, I just took a test I was totally unprepared for that I also couldn't study for because we were traveling. I need my weed man." Shinki said rummaging through his drawers. Inojin giggled onto my chest and got even more comfortable, watching my roommate roll a blunt.

"Your dad's gonna kill you."

"Which one?"

"Both." I joked.

"No kidding." He said taking a big inhale in then offering me the blunt. I took it and had a few puffs. Getting high after sex is definitely the best way to relax after the week I've had.

"What time is it?" Inojin asked after denying me my offer of the joint to him.

"Almost three." Shinki said taking the joint back.

"Shit, I have class." He said getting up and searching for his pants. "And you do too MT." He said when he realized I wasn't moving.

"It's just music appreciation, who cares? Plus I'm excused for the day cause the team was traveling." I said putting my hands behind my head and watching my lover get dressed.

"You're here, you should go." He urged.

"Nah."

"Alright then."

"You're coming to Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow right?" I asked before he turned to leave.

"I can't, my dad and I have to travel for that art show the next day remember?" He said in a slightly annoyed tone. I didn't remember, I don't even know what art show he's talking about.

"But Hima's coming, don't you want to see her?" She decided to go to Suna University, we haven't seen her since August.

"I do, but this is work MT. I'll see you Sunday night, I promise."

"Well alright then." I said before he kissed me and walked out the door.

"Your boyfriend seems annoyed you didn't remember his gig." Shinki observed, offering me the joint again. I took it smoked about half of it. It's really nice to have a roommate that shares his weed.

"He's not my boyfriend, and I've been busy, he doesn't remember everything I do."

"He seems like he does. And he's totally your boyfriend."

"He's a friend… with benefits… lots of benefits." I added.

"No I'm your friend with lots of benefits, he's your secret not so secret boyfriend." So Shinki and I have slept together a time or two, we room together on soccer trips and in the dorms, shit happens.

"Inojin and I are just friends, same as you and me."

"You and me don't kiss, we fuck… occasionally. You and Ino, you two are way more."

"Whatever, are you and Arayia coming for dinner? I need to tell my dads." I said whipping out my phone, trying to change the subject.

"A home cooked meal that wasn't made by servants and private chefs, you can count us in." He said finishing off the joint.

"Sweet." I said texting Dad. Daddy would just give me grief about inviting half the soccer team or some bull like that. Dad replied with entirely too many excitement emojis. I couldn't help but smile, things were really coming together.

 **Naruto's P.O.V.**

"Naruto."

"Ten more minutes."

"Naruto my love, ten more minutes and our daughter will be here, once again catching us with our pants down. Literally and figuratively." My husband said grabbing my behind as I dozed on his firm chest. We had made love last night. It was sweet and patient. Even in our old age we were still able to rock each other's world. We might not do it as frequently as we did in our twenties, but we certainly do it much more intimately and meaningful now. At that moment we heard Mikoshina's key open the door.

"Ugh, daughters." I said rolling my eyes.

"Early as always. Wish she would be late sometimes." Sasuke smirked.

"If she was late she wouldn't be Mikoshina." I said, finally getting out of bed and putting some clothes on. Sasuke followed suit and then we went out to the living room together.

"Morning Dad, Daddy."

"Good Morning Mr. President, Mr. Uchiha." Shikadai said bowing to both of us. He had a smile on his face and was wearing the Uchiha emblem on the chest of his sweater. Well that was new.

"And good morning to you all as well." I said with a yawn.

"Coffee." Miko said handing us both mugs full of coffee exactly the way we each liked it, and then returning back to the kitchen. She was unusually cheery this morning.

"Thank you." Sasuke said eyeing me suspiciously with his rennigan then following her to the kitchen as well. "So, what's the plan for Thanksgiving this year?" He poked.

"I'm glad you asked. Well as you know Gram Gram officially handed the reigns to us, her arthritis and all, you know. So I thought today we would have a traditional Thanksgiving dinner, an Uchiha Thanksgiving dinner." Sasuke's eyes lit up although I didn't have a clue what that constituted.

"You've been reading the scrolls again." He smirked.

"I have, and the recipes in there sound incredible! I want to try them Daddy, it's time I learned."

"They are incredible, but take an incredible amount of effort and hands too. It used to take damn near half the clan to make just the cranberry sauce and rolls." Sasuke laughed.

"Well you're in luck, we have damn near half the clan here right now. Me, you, Dad, and Shikadai. We're only missing Minatachi and it's not like he'd be any help anyways. Come one Daddy, we can do this!" She exclaimed, her blue eyes sparkling.

"Yes, I suppose we can." Sasuke said washing his hands. I still can't cook, I'll just hang around in the area until I'm absolutely needed. I turned on the TV to the football games just getting started and Shikadai joined me on the couch.

"You're not gonna help out?" I asked him.

"To be honest, I'm a terrible cook, they're better off without me." He chuckled.

"That's why I'm sitting here. They'll holler when they need us." Shikadai smiled at me and adjusted his vest. "The crest looks good on you, are you getting used to it?"

"Everyday it becomes more comfortable, but I have to admit, I feel a bit guilty about wearing it before the wedding." So then get married.

"Nothing to feel guilty about son, you've been part of this family for a long time, we just need to make it official."

"About that…" He seemed nervous.

"Yes?"

"Well we were going to make a rather big announcement about it during dinner but… but well I'm just so excited and I think you should know."

"So tell me." I said with a smile.

"We set a date." What? My jaw dropped to the floor, I actually let out a little squeal of joy I was so excited.

"What's going on over there?" Sasuke asked from the kitchen.

"Shikadai told Dad." Mikoshina laughed, her sharingan mocking me in a way.

"Shikadai told Dad what?"

"August 15th." She said confidently.

"August 15th…" Sasuke repeated slowly in realization. "Okay, August 15thit is." He said with a nod, kissing Mikoshina on the forehead while giving her a half hug and going right back to what he was doing.

"You're getting married!" I screamed getting up hugging Shikadai warmly, he hugged back just as intensely, wiping a tear from his eye.

"I'm getting married!" He said as the two of us jumped for joy in each other's arms.

"Naruto, enough." Sasuke scolded sharply.

"No way, my daughter finally set a date, after what a nine year engagement? Shut up you scrooge, I'm celebrating this." I said wrapping my arm around Shikadai and taking him to my liquor cabinet. "We're drinking the good stuff tonight!"

"You become more like your mother everyday." He smirked. I stuck my tongue out and him and broke out a nice bottle of sipping whiskey the President of the Grass Nation gave me a few years back. It's about six hundred dollars, yeah, that will do. We'll save the really expensive stuff for the wedding.

"That's not a bad thing." I retorted.

"It is, I see that look in your eyes, you're about to drop fifty grand on this wedding without giving it a second thought." He smirked back.

"If that's what's required then yes. Anything for my baby girl and I know you feel that way too." I said pouring him a glass and offering it to him.

"I'd rather not broadcast it." He said with a wink, taking a sip. I maintained eye contact with him and flirtatiously took a sip as well. Man, that is good. Sasuke silently agreed, he and I have recently developed a taste for expensive alcohol, call it a shared hobby we can enjoy together.

"That won't be necessary, we're gonna try to keep the cost as low as we can."

"We've been saving and quarreling with the Nara's for many years over this wedding, I'm afraid that won't be possible. Temari just needs to know August 15thand the eight hundred save the dates will be in the mail tomorrow." Sasuke joked, giving Miko her glass. She rolled her eyes.

"To the union of the Uchiha and the Nara." She toasted sarcastically.

"To the Uchiha/Nara's!" We toasted back with laughter.

"Now enough celebrating, we still have a feast to cook!" This news may have made this the best Thanksgiving dinner ever.

 **Sasuke's P.O.V.**

My daughter finally set a wedding date. I'd say I'm excited but Naruto's already got all the excitement covered. But it's about damn time. Pushing it off until after her post-doc, lord. A post doc? There was a point where I thought she was just stalling. It's been a long time coming. But at least there is a date set. Now to fund this thing.

But that's another minor problem for another day. Today is thanksgiving, we are celebrating the good news and family, and cooking the biggest feast I've ever cooked in my life. I was so young the last time I had a traditional Uchiha dinner, but I remember how it tasted like it was yesterday. That mixed with Mikoshina's determination to get it right, well this has the makings to be very successful. She and I slaved over a hot stove the better part of the day. Hinata, Temari, and Shikamaru showed up much later to help us out, Kiba taking his rightful spot on the couch with the rest of the men who can't cook. Ridiculous.

Naruto's parents are living out their glory days traveling, so they won't be joining us, but we won't be lack for guests this year, Minatachi invited his entire army. The sand village Hyugas. Funny, I thought Mina really didn't like them all that much, but Shinki's his roommate, both of the brothers are on his team. I guess they all bonded this semester together. So as long as my son is happy they are welcome here. Mikoshina and I were just pulling the turkey out as they all came barging in; loud mouthed, singing, excited, well I wouldn't expect much less.

"Alright, alright settle down, shoes off, pile them against the door neatly." I said to them, stopping them from tracking mud throughout the house.

"Hey Daddy." Mina said excitedly, giving me a hug and allowing me to give him a quick kiss on his forehead.

"Hey son."

"Hi Daddy Uchiha."

"Papa Uchiha."

"Pops." The Hyuga kids said to me giving me a brief bow and small hug before making their way to the living room. I shook my head, they seem more than excited to be a part of a real loving household. I get it, it must have been tough growing up with Garra and Neji as parents. I'm glad they feel comfortable here.

"No Inojin today?" I asked my son as I caught him already stealing a roll from the bread basket.

"He has a thing." He said, mouth completely full.

"Oh I see." Those two have been attached at the hip forever, even more so lately it would seem. Inojin didn't miss a single one of his games, screamed for him the whole time. I've been beginning to wonder if they're more than just friends. Especially with their third amigo going to college in the Sand village, I've thought it's made them… more than just close.

"Boo, the one time I'm back in town and Ino has to be out of town for a silly art show." Hima said stuffing a roll into her mouth as well.

"Don't worry Hims, I'll still show you how Kohona U party's without Injoin's help." He said poking her, spinning around and heading for the living room with yet another roll in his mouth.

"Not too much partying I'd hope." I warned.

"Don't worry Daddy. There's still time to study." He said with a wink and flopping onto the couch next to his father.

"He has C's in all his classes." Shinki tattled to me. Well… that seems pretty on par with my son's personality.

"C's get degrees I suppose." I muttered under my breath, helping Mikoshina lay out the spread. Our entire dinner party converged and started devouring the large meal we had put out. They're smiling faces and full mouths told me we had done the recipes correctly. That really warmed my heart.

"Good job babe." Naruto said quietly putting a hand on my thigh and kissing my cheek.

"Thanks hun." I said, wiping my mouth and listening to the table conversation. Hinata was asking my daughter about her new job at the University. She's involved in research and academia as well as consults for me when she can. She's made me very proud. Minatachi earned a soccer scholarship, which made me proud as well, although he's refusing to pick a major or get anything higher than a GPA to remain eligible. Soccer, sex, and Mary Jane seem to be his main priorities these days. But he'll pull it together I hope. The point is my kids are doing well and that makes me very happy.

Our celebration continued late into the night, the kids went to go party and the adults went home, leaving Naruto and I with a mountain of dishes to do. We got started on those and got to talking as well. "I think Shikadai is really excited to get married."

"He's been wanting this for a long time."

"Even wore the crest and everything." Naruto pointed out.

"I'm proud of them, a forward thinking couple. Mikoshina wants to carry on the clan legacy and Shikadai is on board with it, changing his name and everything."

"Dr. and Mr. Uchiha. Not a bad ring to it."

"Yes, not bad at all." I said taking a particularly long time to clean a glass, getting lost in my thoughts. All Mikoshina wants in life is to restore the honor of the Uchiha clan. Maybe it's time I actually let her do it.

"What's on your mind love?" My husband asked.

"Well… now that there's an actual date, maybe we should start thinking of our wedding gift to them."

"A wedding gift?" He was utterly confused. "Isn't us paying for this thing a wedding gift enough?"

"Well yes but…" I trailed off. I haven't thought about that particular piece of property since we decided not to use it.

"But what?"

"Well… what if we gave Mikoshina the Uchiha Estate?" Naruto's eyes widened. "It's not like we use it, and it's just sitting there. If Mikoshina truly wants to restore the clan and make it thrive again, it should happen there. And if she doesn't want it she can always sell it, use it towards a down payment in another place if she wants."

"What about Minatachi?" Naruto asked calmly, processing what I had said while he washed another dish.

"It's a big estate Naruto, the size of a very affluent neighborhood, it did house the entire clan once upon a time. Mikoshina would get the main branch house section, and Minatachi would inherit the other half when his time comes."

"What if they don't want it?

"Then they don't want it, but it's theirs to have, it's their birthright."

Naruto nodded, "I think that's a fantastic idea Sasuke. I'm really glad you're thinking about this for them." He said wrapping his arms around me and kissing my cheek.

"Ah your hand's are all wet!" I laughed, before turning towards him and melting into a kiss with him.

"Since we're talking about the future, maybe we should talk about ours too."

"Oh really?" I asked still captured in his embrace, having no desire to leave whatsoever.

"One word, retirement." Retirement? Honestly, I just sort of assumed we were both going to work until we died. Not in a bad way, we both just… love our jobs. But it's not like we really need to, we both have a stable income, solid 401Ks, and any unforeseen costs should be covered by my book that's about to out about my time in prison. It's projected to be a best seller. So retiring could be an… option.

"You want to retire?"

"Maybe one day, after Mina is done with college."

"What in nine years?" I joked.

"If that's what it takes then yes." He smiled to me. "But I look at my parents, how happy they are, just traveling, and enjoying each other. You and I have been wine and whiskey tasting lately, enjoying the expensive dinners and travel our jobs bring. Making the most of this empty nest we suddenly have. But I want more. I want you, all day, everyday, I want to spend the best days of my life with you. So yeah, I think I do want to retire, or at least start talking about the steps towards it." His statement made me feel so loved by my husband, so special. That fact that he's been stuck with me for over fifteen years and he still wants to spend every moment he can with me. I want the same, I want to enjoy him, enjoy us. We deserve it.

"Yeah, let's make a plan."


	39. Chapter 39

**Minatachi's P.O.V.**

"Alright Minatachi, show me what it's all about at KU."

"Oh you know it Hima, I'll make you regret going to Suna." I said opening my dorm room door.

"A dorm room? And a pretty small one at that." Hima scoffed.

"Girl this is where the magic happens." Shinki said walking into the room after us, turning on the lights and hitting his stereo. We had the lights dimmed and replaced the bulbs with different colors, creating a cool calming effect. Arayia got his bong from his room and lit up.

"What are we gonna do, sit here and smoke in our underwear? I knew this would be lame." Himma said, crossing her arms.

"Well maybe this is more your fancy?" I said reaching under my bed and pulling out a bottle of sake.

"Ohhh fancy indeed. You steal this from your dad?" She asked, taking the liquor bottle and reading it.

"Uh no, pretty sure my dad has tracking devices placed on all of his. But Inojin's Dad, would never notice." I said with a wink and a smile.

"Oh I wish Inojin was here, I miss him." She said while hugging me and taking a swig directly from the bottle.

"Not as much as Minatachi's dick misses him." Shinki laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yodo asked.

"Nothing." I said glaring at Shinki before I took a gulp from the bottle.

"What you're banging Inojin now?" Hima asked just loud enough for only me to hear. I've been banging Inojin… since the start of senior year in high school. We never told Hima… it was sort of our little secret. I just shrugged. Hima activated her byakugan and looked me in the eyes forcing me to activate my sharingan. "I knew you were a fag." She chuckled boldly.

I grabbed her hips and pulled her to me fiercely, forcing her body against my own. "I'm sexual. I play whatever field I want to." I said confidently, making her feel my muscles as she tried to escape. Nice try Hims. She gave up and deepened her glare.

"I bet you've never even had pussy before." She pushed. She wasn't wrong. It's not that I don't like girls, I'm just… satisfied. Inojin makes sure of that. And if I'm horny on the road well… there's Shinki for that too. I just don't _need_ pussy right now. I deepened my glare. "What's the matter Uchiha, scared you can't handle a real woman?"

"Nah, there's just no real women around."

"Boy are you wrong." Yodo chimed in.

"Private conversation she-devil." Hima snarled flipping her off.

"Can we finish up this, whatever the hell this is and get going?" Araiya asked impatiently.

"Yeah, let's go." Shinki said after taking a huge hit and letting the smoke just leak out of his mouth.

"Alright… just give us a second." I said passing the bottle to Yodo and taking the bong.

"How are we all gonna get there, I'll risk an MIP, but I'm not gonna drink and drive." Yodo said, crossing her arms once more.

"And pretty boy MT doesn't have a car!"

"I haven't had a car since I got a car dipshit." Literally the week I got my license my dads gave me the volvo and took it away. Grades and smoking. Haven't 'earned' it back yet. Complete bullshit. "At least I didn't roll my brand new escalade the week before I started college." I said to Shinki.

"Okay why'd you have to go there? It still hurts. But my escalade could have fit everybody, unlike your two door corvette or your dumb ass Audi." Shinki said to his siblings. They glared back at him with venom.

"Guys, guys, why the hell are we fighting over this? I'm an Uchiha, I can teleport, what's the address?"

"Have you seen him teleport drunk? It's a shit show."

"Hey I got us back last time!"

"After missing our dorm room."

"Twice."

"Hima trusts me." I said giving her a half hug and smooshing her face against mine.

"Uhh…"

"Come on, let's go." I said creating a vortex and before any of them could object, all five of us were standing on the lawn of the frat house. Fuck yes.

"Minatachi!"

"Damn it Uchiha."

"Problem solved." I said, brushing off my hands and walking into the party. They all groaned behind me, and we walked into the house. Frat parties are always intense. Literally anything goes! People are swinging from the chandeliers, running down the halls naked, keg stands, beer pong. It was exactly what you would dream a college party would be like. That'll show Hima!

"So what do you think?" I asked as we stepped up to play beer pong.

"It's alright."

"Just alright?" I asked, taking my first shot and sinking it. Hell yeah.

"I guess there's just more hot guys in Suna." She said rolling her eyes as the other team missed.

"None of which are hotter than me." I said sinking yet another shot then flexing my bicep for her.

"Okay Uchiha, whatever you say." Hima said sarcastically, winking me before she effortlessly chugged the cup the other team just sunk. What a woman.

"You know it's true." I winked back.

"I don't… not know it's true." She said, hitting another shot. "That's game boys, drink up," She said to our competition, and then giving me and the surrounding crowed high fives. Damn! Quickest game of beer pong I've ever played! We sunk every shot! I put my arm around her and we giggled over to the sand village three, who were smoking in the corner, crossfaded as all hell.

"So, what was the verdict on beer pong?" Araiya asked.

"Well it's really hard to lose when you have a kekegenkai as cool as ours." Hima snickered into my chest. I looked her in the eye and felt… something. I don't know what it was, but I suddenly got butterflies in my stomach.

"You guys are such cheaters."

"Hey its beer pong, not the Olympics." I said, my arm still wrapped around Hima. She pulled my arm down so it was around her waist, maybe a little lower. She was wearing the shortest skirt ever. It… really did something for me.

"Shhh, let's not broad cast at a KU party that there are gifted individuals here." Hima said, before looking back at me with a smile on her face. I had the urge to… kiss her. It was weird, and I didn't exactly know why. But before I could, I felt Yodo grabbing my hand.

"Come on, dance with me!" She said pulling me onto the dance floor and putting her butt into my crotch before I fully knew what was going on. She put one of my hands on her hip and the other on her… breast. Well alright then. I mean, I'm not gonna object. Yodo _is_ pretty attractive…

So we danced, for a long time actually. It was… fun. I don't know, dancing with Yodo wasn't exactly what I had in mind for the night. I mean she's hot as hell, had a good body, but that look Hima gave me… I just kinda felt I wanted to explore it more. But now she's dancing with the quarterback of the football team. Why dance with the sexually questionable star forward of the soccer team when you can have the straight as a pole quarterback that you haven't in fact known your entire life? To be honest, I'd probably pick him too.

So after dancing with Yodo, I got her drunk. We grabbed a six-pack and went out on the patio, talked and drank.

"So you liking KU so far?" She asked before putting a bottle to her lips.

"College is the best, no parents telling you what to do, you can get drunk anywhere on a Tuesday, clothing is always optional. Who wouldn't love KU? How's Suna treating you?"

"Rooming with Hima was a mistake, all she does is study, doesn't even respect the sock on the door rule, just walks right in on me."

"Just letting you know, both of your brothers are the exact same way. I respect their sock, why can't they respect mine?" I said taking a swig of my beer.

"Hima is such a prude, seriously. As for my brothers, they're peeping Toms, hard core. Avoid them." She laughed. Hima was sort of stuck in my mind, I figured if I was curious, I should just ask.

"Is Hims doing alright in Suna? She seems… different." More confident… sexier.

"I don't even know to be honest. Like I said, all she does is study. I mean I get it, she's far from home, without her two best friends in the world, but seriously, live a little!" That… doesn't seem like Hima at all. She's usually the one telling Inojin and I to live a little. That's pretty worrisome. I drank down the rest of my bottle and started another one. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Go for it."

"Okay don't get made at me but… are you gay?" Not this again.

"Why is everyone so invested in my sexuality?"

"I'm actually asking for my brother… sort of. I'm pretty sure Shinki has a hard on for you." Oh you have no idea Yodo.

"I'm not… gay-" I was going to attempt to explain my sexuality further but Yodo cut me off.

"Really? Well good, cause now I can do this." Before I could react, Yodo was pulling me into a kiss. It was… aggressive. I thought girls are supposed to be soft, delicate, but not Yodo. Inojin is delicate compared to her. She pulled away and blushed, I just sat there, trying to figure out what just happened.

"I've been wanting to kiss you for a really long time, since you came for the summit a few years ago. You're just… a hottie, you know that MT?"

I chuckled, downing my second bottle. "Me? Oh please."

She then got on top of me, he knees straddling either side of me, and ran my hands through my hair. "Look at you, this thick, silky, crazy black hair, your adorable whisker marks, eyes bluer than the Hokage himself. You're sexy Minatachi." She pulled me into another kiss, grinding her body on top of mine.

"Come on Yodo, that's not true." I said opening my third beer, sort of trying to make some distance between me and her, not that I really could.

"You're too humble." She said kissing me again. I wasn't really sure how I was feeling in this moment, maybe I was just drunk and my dick was ready and willing, but my brain. My brain was just not on board. I've never lusted over Yodo. I was however… lusting over Hima a few minutes ago. Hima. Yeah, I'm as shocked as you are. I never really noticed her curves before tonight, and that skirt she was wearing was really messing with my mind. And I mean come on… Hima is beautiful! If I was going to lose my pussy virginity tonight I kinda wanted it to be to Hima. Wow, did I really just think that? Seriously, when Yodo is on top of me, kissing me and grinding on me? Why the hell am I thinking about Hima right now? Hell, why the hell am I thinking about anything at all?

"Oh my god, you are so hot!" Yodo said pulling away from me while still on my lap and cracking open her second bottle. I used the opportunity to finish off my third and start the fourth. "So I have to confess something to you."

"What's up?"

"I've never done it with a Kohona boy before."

"A Kohona boy? Really? That's all I am to you, I'm much more unique than that." I chuckled.

"Well… I mean how many people can claim they've done it with an Uchiha, that's like super rare." Inojin… Shinki… a couple of random dudes this summer before college…

"Yeah, rare as all hell."

"Well if I told you how unique you are, it will make your head all big, and then you might feel like you don't need to work hard tonight."

I smirked and lowered my voice into her ear, "Oh baby, don't worry about that, cause I'm gonna rock your world." A blush ran across her face.

"Well then maybe we should head upstairs then?"

"Maybe we should."

Turns out four bottles on top of what I already had earlier this evening makes Minatachi a very drunk boy. I stood up and slung Yodo over my shoulder, staggering a bit as she giggled and I took her inside. Everyone sort of looked at us as we walked in. Like they've never seen me with a girl or something. Whatever. I paraded her around the room, still over my shoulder, until I put her down by the wall and started kissing her.

"What the hell Teechi?" Araiya said, seeming to come out of nowhere.

"My sister, are you kidding?" Shinki said from the other side of us, holding a jello shot.

"Oh fuck off guys." Yodo said, wrapping her arms around me and pulling me closer.

"Yeah, fuck off guys." I said confidently, taking the jello shot from Shin and doing it. All he could do was glare. I gave him a smile that just sang 'I'm gonna fuck your sister tonight.' He absolutely couldn't stand it. He was seething! I winked, just to rub it in, then pushed Yodo against the wall to continue kissing her. That's when Shinki decked me. Right in the eye. Yup… that happened. Now what happened after that… it's fuzzy.

I think I hit him back. Pretty sure I did before Araiya tackled me to the ground. I kinda black out after that. There was a brawl. The mosh-pit of party-goers just got crazy riled up, punches were flying everywhere, I don't know much else. All I really remember was taking the hand of a girl as she pulled me out of the chaos.

She took me upstairs. I know that because I have a vivid image of watching her ass in that tight black skirt as she went up the stairs, holding my hand as I followed behind her. I remember her giggling as we made our way to a bedroom. I kissed her. He lips were plump and soft, glossy and sweet. Now that was how I imagined a woman's lips to be. I don't remember much, it felt like a dream really. I just felt like I knew this woman, like I'd known her my whole life. Like I was safe with her. I remember laughing a hell of a lot and I remember small hands taking my shirt off. Kisses… a lot of them. My dick was hard… I know that. But man… the rest is questionable. I can't for the life of me remember much else.

I woke up in the morning with some serious pain in my eye, it was really painful just to blink. "Minatachi, Himawari, wake the fuck up!" That was Shinki, he pulled the curtains open, blinding me with light. Ouch. Geez! "You two are utterly out of control! Come on let's go, the uber's gonna be here any minute." Shinki had a cut on his forehead, dried blood down his face. He yelled at us then left slamming the door. Us? I looked down and Hima was naked below me.

"Himawari?!" Hima? No, no way!

"Oh shit… MT… we didn't… Oh god." She said putting her hand over her forehead, covering her eyes. I moved to get off of her, but realized I couldn't. I couldn't because I was still inside of her. Not wearing a condom at that. Oh no…

"Umm… pretty positive we did." I said showing her my discovery.

"Shit Uchiha." Yeah… shit.


	40. Chapter 40

January

 **Mikoshina's P.O.V.**

"I can't believe you're actually getting married Miko." Hima said as she ate her pasta.

"I can. Girl's been engaged for longer than her dad was in prison. It's time." Karin laughed, drinking her Mimosa.

"I think it's romantic. You know besides the never having had sex thing." Chocho laughed. Karin and Hima spit out their drinks and nearly choked. Why you gotta bring that up Chocho?

"You've never has sex with him?" Karin said very loudly at the brunch table. I was utterly embarrassed.

"No…" My face must be bright red.

"How the hell are you going to marry someone not knowing what they can do in bed?"

I shrugged, eating a cherry tomato. "Shikadai's my soul mate, I can't imagine the sex being anything but awesome." I hope…

"What if it's horrible?" Hima asked, almost a whisper.

"What if he's small?" Karin asked, holding up a pinky. The two other girls chuckled. Yup, I'm about to pass out from embarrassment.

"It will be great." I think… maybe…

"I'm sure it will be. The fact that he put a ring on it like ten years ago and he's still around proves that." Chocho said rolling his eyes. She's a little bitter. Just a tad.

"When Mizuki comes back from deployment, I promise he'll have a ring to put on your finger too." Chocho and Mizuki have been dating even longer than Shika and I have. Yeah they were pretty on again off again in our early twenties, and now he's deployed half way around the world as a scientist with the Land of Fire Navy, but he'll be back by the wedding, and I just know he's gonna propose. He just needed a little more time than Shika did, that's all.

"Oh yeah sure." Chocho said rolling her eyes one more.

"Come on we should get going, our appointment is at eleven." I said putting my credit card on the table.

"We have time Uchiha, one more round of mimosas, and a virgin one for the minor over here." Karin chuckled pointing to Hima.

"Isn't that just orange juice?"

"Karin we gotta go."

"This is a celebration! Now is a time to enjoy your bridal party finding their bridesmaid dresses!" I rolled my eyes and enjoyed the three women that meant most to me in the world. Once we finished our brunch and our drinks I paid the bill and we headed across the street to the bridal store. The store clerk walked us through and got us set up, then the girls started trying on dresses. They're all going to be wearing sapphire, the same shade, but whatever style they want. At least that's the plan. The clerk gave me a glass of champagne as I waited. Great, I guess I'm getting drunk in the middle of the day.

"Have you found your dress yet Miko?" Chocho asked as the sales assistant struggled to zip her up.

"Well… I'm actually thinking about wearing my grandmother's dress."

"Mrs. Uzumaki will let you?" Hima asked from behind the closed curtain.

"Umm… not that grandmother…" I said with a blush.

"Sasuke's mom's dress? I thought they pawned it back when they were kids? Pawned everything else." Karin asked coming out in an inappropriately short dress. Well that's getting a no vote.

"Daddy said it wasn't worth anything. No one wants someone else's wedding dress unless it's for sentimental reasons. He said they put it up in the attic and it's probably been up there ever since, even when the bank repossessed the Uchiha compound. My dads and Minatachi are going there today to see if it's still there."

"That's amazing Miko, I hope it works out for you."

"I hope so too."

Hima came out in the fitting room in a very flowy dress. I'm not sure I liked it at all. "What do you think Miko?"

"Hima you have such a darling figure, I just sort of pictured you in something more form fitting." I said, trying not to make her feel uncomfortable. If she liked it, I didn't want to flat out say no.

"She has a darling figure now, but by the time the wedding rolls around I promise you a tight dress won't fit the same." The sales rep said obnoxiously.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked getting up, trying to come to Hima's defense. The sales rep has no right to be mean like that.

"It means you have a pregnant bridesmaid. Probably under-aged too." She said holding her nose high into the air and leaving us to go to the front of the store.

"What?" I was shocked. I didn't even know Hima was dating anyone. Even less… _pregnant_. But the look on her face had guilt written all over it.

"I should have told you before you picked me to be a bridesmaid. I don't want to ruin your wedding pictures." She said sadly looking down.

My wedding pictures? Is she serious? That's the last of my worries "Hima, I don't care about that, you're like my little sister. I care about you. What are you gonna do? Who's the father? I didn't even know you were dating anyone." I asked, putting a comforting hand to her shoulder after hugging her.

She shrugged. "I don't really have a plan right now… and the baby's father… doesn't exactly know."

"Who is he?" Karin asked, rubbing Hima's back soothingly. Himawari whispered something that was completely inaudible.

"What?" We all asked.

"Minatachi." What?!

 **Naruto's P.O.V**

"You really think it's still there?"

"Not sure, but it's worth a shot right?" Sasuke said keeping his eyes on the road. I took his free hand and kissed it. We were on a mission today, a very important one. Minatachi and Inojin were in the back seat, on their phones, not paying attention to us at all, so I felt I could speak freely.

"It's absolutely worth a shot. Are you thinking maybe we should stake out the rest of the property?"

"We'll take Mina down the block, let him look around, see what his thoughts are."

"I can't believe we're at the point in our lives where we can think about giving our kids their inheritance."

"I'm just glad there's an inheritance to give them dobe."

"Me too teme… me too." I said kissing his hand again. We pulled up to the property and got out, walking towards the main house.

"Be careful guys." Sasuke said walking over the rubble.

"When are you guys gonna actually fix this place up?" Minatachi asked.

"There hasn't exactly been a need to." I hinted.

"And if there was a need?" Inojin asked innocently.

"We'd help restore it to former glory." Sasuke said nonchalantly.

"If the need arose." I repeated strongly. Minatachi was only barely paying attention, but Inojin caught my drift.

"Like a wedding… or a new addition to the clan…" Inojin said meekly.

"Something like that." Sasuke said before pulling down a ladder that led to the attic. "Come on Mina." He said. Minatachi let out a groan then followed his father up the stairs as Inojin and I waited.

"Minatachi doesn't seem all that interested in this place." I said sadly.

"Minatachi isn't all that interested in anything that doesn't involve soccer or candy crush." Inojin said sadly. He put his hands into the pocket of his sweatshirt almost… protectively. It was interesting body language. I nodded and waited for my boys to come back down.

"You found it?"

"Right where it should have been. A bit dusty, but intact from what I can see." My husband said, handing me the box.

I opened it slightly. "Sasuke, it's beautiful."

"It is, isn't it?" He said with a smile.

"Why isn't there anything cool up there? Like swords or war memorabilia? Weren't the Uchiha the greatest war engineers in the world? Where are all the medals and honors? Guns and ammo? Trophies?"

"Itachi and I had to sell it Mina, there's nothing on any real value left."

"So there's people out there walking around with our stuff?"

"Maybe you should try to get it back." I suggested.

"Seems like a lot of work." Mina shrugged off. I looked down, maybe we'll never get through to him.

"Let me paint a picture of what it used to be like here." Sasuke said putting his hand on Minatachi's back and guiding him back outside. "This is where my auntie and uncle used to live. She would always be baking. There was always a pie on the windowsill when I got home from school. Over there was the marketplace. There would be fresh fish in the morning everyday, and hand made rolls when you woke up. Over there was a massage parlor, and an art studio. At night this whole block would be filled with people, musicians would preform. It used to be a very vibrant place here." Sasuke said, taking us around. Inojin got a sparkle in his eyes that I was really hoping Minatachi would get. He was on his phone most of the time, but did take a few pictures, so maybe that was a little reassuring. I gave up my hopefulness as we ended our tour and went home.

Maybe Minatachi was just in a mood or maybe he just wasn't interested but on the car ride home he said, "We should sell it. It would probably make us a bunch of money." My heart was broken. This is Sasuke's legacy and Mina seemingly wants nothing to do with it. Well… I suppose Minatachi could do whatever he wanted with his half. I just hoped he would have wanted to rebuild it. Another time parenting is tough. Oh well.

"Inojin, would you like to join us for dinner? I'm cooking." I laughed.

"Which means takeout, we'll even let you choose the place." Sasuke said handing Inojin a bunch of take out menus and kissing me on the cheek. We picked what to eat and I went into the next room to order. When I came back Inojin and Sasuke were sitting at the table seemingly in deep conversation and Minatachi was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's the kid?"

"He got a phone call." Sasuke said.

"From a guy he's been crushing on." Inojin added. Oh… So Inojin knows my son likes men. He's certainly never voiced that to us. He's never brought anyone home either, but that's neither here nor there. Sasuke thinks he's screwing everything that walks, I think he's just trying to figure everything out. But hearing that he has a crush on a boy, that he's now on the phone with, well that's certainly an interesting development.

"I see. What are you all talking about?"

"Well… Inojin asked me what it was like to have a baby so young."

"Oh." What a strange question… "And you said?"

"That it was hard, really hard. That even with a great partner, and grandparents that helped us out rain or shine, morning noon and night, it was still hard. I was telling him about the time I had to bring Mikoshina to class because we had no one else to watch her and she started just balling in the middle of lecture, you could hear her screams throughout the entire lecture hall."

I chuckled at that memory. "I still don't think it was as bad as the time she got the runs when I had to bring her to work at the ramen shop, the smell made me not want ramen for almost a month." I laughed, sitting next to my husband, holding his hand. I then thought about Injoin and that interesting gesture I thought him do back at the Uchiha compound. The fact that he's been wearing sweatshirts and asking about babies. I saw Sasuke when he was twenty-one all over again. That's when I put it all together… or so I thought. "Inojin?"

"Yes sir?"

"Are you pregnant son?"

I watched his blue eyes cloud up and turn to tears. He just couldn't hold back. I got up and got him a tissue, then kneeled next to him, rubbing his back. Poor kid. My heart hurt for him so much. I remember how hard that was.

"Do your parents know?"

"Not yet… they've been busy… with the hospital and… traveling to art shows… I just haven't found the right time to tell them…" He sniffled.

"And the father? Have you told him?" Sasuke said, putting a hand on Inojin's knee.

"No." He said completely bursting into tears. "I'm too scared to tell him. I don't know how he'll react." I've thought Inojin was gay for a long time, but as far as I knew he wasn't dating anyone.

"If he loves you, he'll understand. It does take two to tango you know." I urged.

"That's the thing. I know he cares about me, but love? I'm not sure if we're even close to being on that level." Poor thing.

"Who is the father Inojin?" Sasuke dared to ask. Inojin looked as Sasuke, and then me.

"Ummm…"

"It's okay, you can tell us." I said taking his hand reassuringly. I just want the him to be okay, and the fact that he's telling someone… well we have to be as helpful as possible.

"It's umm…" He got real quiet, I had to lean in to hear what he was saying.

"Repeat that?" Sasuke said, I could feel my husband's pulse rising, but I didn't hear the name at all so I didn't understand his reaction.

"Minatachi." The next thing I know my eyes are rolling into the back of my head and I'm on the ground. Minatachi?

 **Minatachi's P.O.V.**

"Minatachi Uzumaki Uchiha! Get your ass down here now!" The hell?

"Hey Seth, I'm gonna have to call you back."

"Oh come on Tach, don't leave me all horny for you." Shit man. I felt myself blush.

"I'll text you when I'm about to head back to the university. Be ready for me."

"I'll be waiting on my hands and knees." He said before hanging up the phone. I could not contain my smile. Remember that straight as a pole start quarterback? Turns out he's gay and he totally has a hard on for me. I'm about to get laid tonight! I walked downstairs, not even trying to contain my smile, and felt like I had just walked into an alternate reality or something.

My dad was on the floor, Daddy was getting an icepack, and Inojin was crying. "What the hell happened? I was gone for five minutes!"

Before anyone could answer, Mikoshina came through the door, pissed as all hell, sharingan screaming for my death. Oh god. She walked right up to me and put a hand to my throat, I couldn't move. She paralyzed me! "It's called a condom genius, ever try one?" What is she talking about. I saw Hima behind her, looking nervous as hell.

"You told her?" I asked her, or at least tried to, Miko's grip on my throat was pretty intense.

"What's going on?" Daddy asked, doing nothing to stop my sister from strangling me.

"Can you let go of me please?" I begged my sister. Reluctantly she did but maintained her stance and glare on me. "Okay, what the hell is going on? Why is Dad on the floor, why is Ino crying and what did I do to you Mikoshina?" I almost screamed.

"It's not my secret to tell." Mikoshina said throwing her hands up and looking back at Hima. Oh my god. Did Himawari really tell my sister that we had drunk sex? That was like three months ago. Like it's over we squashed it and laughed about it. Damn girls will gossip about anything.

"MT I think we need to talk."

"Actually before that, I think Inojin needs to talk to Minatachi too." Dad said in his presidential voice, putting an icepack to his head but still on the ground.

"Can it wait dad? I think Hima's news is a little more pressing."

"I don't think so Miko." Daddy said sternly.

"Well I do." She argued back.

"What the hell is going on?" I said to my best friends. Hima looked down. Inojin went back to crying.

"Let's just give them some space." Dad said finally getting up with the aid of Daddy and brushing himself off. Daddy and Miko nodded then they all went upstairs. Hima got herself a glass of water, Inojin one too and then sat at the table, leaving a space for me to sit in between them.

"So ummm… I have to tell you guys something." She said finally.

"Okay." Inojin said wiping a tear from his eye and calming down.

"Ino, thanksgiving weekend when I came home from Suna, MT and I want to a party." Is she really about to tell Ino about it too? Seriously, what's big deal? And why the hell would she want to hurt Inojin like that?

"Hima."

"He needs to know Tach." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "Ino we got really drunk, I'm still fuzzy on the details myself, but we had sex."

"You what?" Inojin said in disbelief.

"It was nothing. We didn't tell you because we didn't want to hurt you." I said.

"It wasn't nothing Minatachi."

"What are you talking about Hima, you and I both know it was just… hormones or whatever… We talked it over, I thought we were cool."

"And we were cool, but well… I'm on birth control you know… but I mean… sometimes I forget to take that stupid pill… and I guess I just missed a few too many in November…" Ummm… what?

"Hima, what are you saying?" Inojin burst into tears all over again. Much more dramatic this time.

"I'm saying I'm pregnant dumbass. And it's yours." Huh?

"You're kidding." I was just in disbelief. I… what? She's… huh?

"Oh my god!" Inojin kept sobbing, just crying and shouting oh my god.

"Can you please calm down Ino. I mean come on, it's not like you're having MT's kid." Hima said in frustration.

"But I am!" Ino said in big ugly tears. Wait what did he just say?

"Huh?" Was all I could get out, I was dazed.

"I'm… I'm pregnant too… And it's yours… Minatachi."

"What?" I felt as though I was just pulled out of my body and I was just watching this conversation from a distance.

"I umm… I think it might have happened right before thanksgiving… We didn't use a condom, we never use a condom… but I… he..." Shit… he let me cum inside of him…

"You're not on birth control Ino?"

"To get on male birth control us to admit I'm gay. And… I mean Mina and I have just been experimenting."

"Experimenting? Inojin, you're pregnant!"

"So are you Himawari!"

I felt like I was gonna pass out. My two best friends… Ino and Hima are both… pregnant. With _my_ kid. My _kids_ …. No… no way. I felt my eyes start to change. They hurt. Bad. Like holy shit bad.

"Minatachi… Minatachi! I know that look. Don't you dare!" But I was gone. Made a vortex and left. I just had to leave. I had to get out of there.


End file.
